Maravilloso Desastre
by Mayura Dragneel
Summary: ¿UN DESASTRE INMINENTE O EL INICIO DE ALGO MARAVILLOSO? En cualquier caso Lucy no tiene la más mínima idea de que ha iniciado un tornado de emociones, obsesiones y juegos que los terminarán dañando, aunque puede que también los una para siempre. Adap
1. Maravilloso desastre

**Maravilloso Desastre**

LA CHICA BUENA

Lucy Heartfilia, no bebe, no se mete en líos y trabaja muy duro. Cree que ha enterrado su oscuro pasado, pero cuando llega a la universidad, un rompecorazones conocido por sus ligues de una noche pone en peligro su sueño de una nueva vida.

EL CHICO MALO

Laxus Dreyar, sexy, musculoso y cubierto de tatuajes, es justamente el tipo de chico que le atrae a Lucy, justamente lo que quiere evitar. Dedica sus noches a ganar dinero en un club de lucha itinerante, y sus días a ser el estudiante ejemplar y el seductor más popular del campus.

**Toda una mezcla explosiva.**

¿UN DESASTRE INMINENTE… (Intrigado por el rechazo de Lucy, Laxus intenta colarse en su vida proponiéndole una apuesta que trastocará sus mundos y lo cambiará todo)… O EL INICIO DE ALGO MARAVILLOSO?

En cualquier caso, Laxus no tiene la más mínima idea de que ha iniciado un tornado de emociones, obsesiones y juegos que los terminará dañando, aunque puede que también los una para siempre.

* * *

La historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de maravilloso desastre es de jamie mcguire. Los personajes de Fairy Tail son obra Hiro Mashima.

Lo unico que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiando nombres junto con algunas cosas mas.

Voy a subir 2 capitulo semanalmente (posiblemente lunes y viernes)

Gracias por leer! \(*º*)/


	2. Bandera Roja

**Repito la historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de maravilloso desastre es de jamie mcguire. **

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail son obra Hiro Mashima.**

**Lo unico que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiando nombres junto con algunas cosas mas.**

* * *

Todo en la sala proclamaba a gritos que yo no pintaba nada allí. Las escaleras se caían a pedazos, los ruidosos asistentes estaban muy juntos, codo con codo, en un ambiente que era una mezcla de sudor, sangre y moho. Sus voces se confundían mientras gritaban números y nombres una y otra vez, y movían los brazos en el aire, intercambiando dinero y gestos para comunicarse en medio del estruendo. Me abrí paso entre la multitud, siguiendo de cerca a mi mejor amiga.

— ¡Guarda el dinero en la cartera, Lucy! —me dijo Erza.

Su radiante sonrisa relucía incluso en la tenue luz.

— ¡Quédate cerca! ¡Esto se pondrá peor cuando empiece todo! —gritó Jellal a través del ruido.

La peli roja le agarró la mano y luego la mía mientras Jellal nos guiaba entre ese mar de gente.

El repentino balido de un megáfono cortó el aire cargado de humo. El ruido me sobresaltó y me hizo dar un respingo, buscar de dónde procedía ese toque. Había un hombre sentado en una silla de madera, con un fajo de dinero en una mano y el megáfono en la otra. Se llevó el plástico a los labios.

— ¡Bienvenidos al baño de sangre! Amigos míos, si andabais buscando un curso básico de economía, ¡os habéis equivocado de sitio! Pero, si buscabais el Círculo, ¡estáis en la meca! Me llamo Gildarts. Yo pongo las reglas y yo doy el alto. Las apuestas se acaban cuando los rivales saltan al ruedo. Nada de tocar a los luchadores, nada de ayudas, no vale cambiar de apuesta, ni invadir el ring. Si la cagáis y no seguís las reglas, ¡os vais derechitos a la puta calle sin dinero! ¡Eso también va por vosotras jovencitas! Así que, chicos, ¡no uséis a vuestras zorritas para hacer trampas!

Jellal sacudió la cabeza.

— ¡Por Dios, Viejo! —gritó en medio del estruendo al maestro de ceremonias, en claro desacuerdo con las palabras que había utilizado aquel sujeto.

El corazón me palpitaba en el pecho. Con una rebeca de cachemira color rosa y unos pendientes de perlas, me sentía como una maestra repipi en las playas de Normandía. Le prometí a Erza que podía enfrentarme a todo lo que se nos viniera encima, pero en plena zona de impacto sentí la necesidad de agarrarme a su flacucho brazo con las dos manos. Ella no me pondría en peligro, pero el hecho de estar en un sótano con unos cincuenta tíos universitarios y borrachos, decididos a derramar sangre y ganar pasta, no me hacía confiar mucho en nuestras posibilidades de salir incólumes.

Desde que Erza había conocido a Jellal en la sesión de orientación del primer curso, solía acompañarlo a las peleas clandestinas que tenían lugar en los diversos sótanos de la Universidad de Eastern. Cada evento se llevaba a cabo en un lugar diferente y se mantenía en secreto hasta una hora antes de la pelea.

Como me movía en un entorno bastante más tranquilo, me sorprendió saber de un mundo clandestino en Eastern, pero Sting lo conocía incluso antes de haberse matriculado. Laxus, compañero de habitación y primo del rubio, participó en su primera pelea hacía siete meses. Se decía que él, ya como estudiante de primer año, había sido el rival más letal que Gildarts había visto en los tres años desde que había creado el Círculo. Al empezar el segundo curso, Laxus era invencible, de modo que las ganancias le permitían pagar sin problemas con su primo el alquiler y las facturas.

Gildarts se llevó nuevamente el megáfono a los labios, el ajetreo y los gritos aumentaron a un ritmo febril.

— ¡Esta noche tenemos a un nuevo adversario! El luchador y estrella del equipo universitario de Eastern, ¡Toby Horhorta!

Las ovaciones continuaron y la multitud se separó como el mar Rojo cuando Toby entró en la sala. Se formó un espacio circular; la turba silbó, abucheó y se burló del rival. Él daba brincos, sacudía el cuello de un lado a otro, tenía el rostro serio y concentrado. La multitud se calmó con un sordo rugido, y luego me llevé las manos a los oídos cuando la música retumbó por los grandes altavoces al otro extremo de la sala.

— ¡Nuestro siguiente adversario no necesita presentación, pero como me da un miedo que te cagas, ahí va de todos modos! ¡Temblad, chicos, y quitaos las bragas, señoritas! Con todos vosotros: ¡Laxus Perro Loco Dreyar!

El volumen se disparó cuando Laxus apareció por una puerta al otro lado de la sala. Hizo su entrada con el pecho desnudo, tranquilo y espontáneo. Caminó sin prisas hacia el centro del perímetro, como si llegara al trabajo un día cualquiera. Sus músculos fibrosos se estiraron bajo la piel tatuada mientras chocaba los puños contra los nudillos de Toby. Luego se inclinó hacia él y le susurró algo al oído; el luchador mantuvo con gran dificultad su expresión severa. Ambos contendientes estaban de pie uno frente al otro, mirándose directamente a los ojos. Toby tenía una mirada asesina, Laxus parecía ligeramente divertido.

Los dos hombres retrocedieron un poco. Gildarts hizo sonar la sirena del megáfono. Toby adoptó una postura defensiva y el rubio lo atacó. Al perder la línea de visión, me puse de puntillas, balanceándome de un lado a otro para observar mejor. Subía poco a poco, deslizándome entre la turba que gritaba. Recibí codazos en los costados y golpes de hombros que chocaban contra mí, y me hacían rebotar de aquí para allá como una bola de pinball. Empezaba a ver las cabezas de Toby y Laxus, así que seguí abriéndome paso hacia delante.

Cuando por fin alcancé la primera fila, Toby cogió a Laxus con sus fuertes brazos e intentó tirarlo al suelo. Cuando Toby se inclinó hacia atrás con el movimiento, Laxus estrelló la rodilla contra la cara de su rival. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse del golpe, lo atacó, sus puños alcanzaron la cara ensangrentada de Toby una y otra vez. Cinco dedos se hundieron en mi brazo y me eché hacia atrás.

— ¿Lucy qué demonios estás haciendo? —preguntó Jellal.

— ¡No veo nada desde ahí atrás! —grité.

Me volví justo a tiempo para ver a Toby lanzar un puñetazo. Laxus se giró y por un momento pensé que solo había evitado el golpe, pero dio una vuelta completa, hasta clavar el codo derecho en el centro de la nariz de Toby. La sangre me roció la cara y salpicó la parte superior de mi chaqueta. Toby cayó al suelo de cemento con un ruido sordo y en un instante la sala se quedó en completo silencio.

Gildarts lanzó un pañuelo de tela escarlata sobre el cuerpo sin fuerzas de Toby y la multitud estalló. El dinero cambió de manos una vez más y las expresiones se dividieron entre la suficiencia y la frustración. El vaivén de la gente me zarandeaba. Erza me llamó desde algún punto de la parte de atrás, pero yo estaba hipnotizada por el rastro de color rojo que iba desde mi pecho a la cintura. Unas botas negras y pesadas se pararon frente a mí, desviando mi atención hacia el suelo. Mis ojos volaron hacia arriba, tejanos manchados de sangre, unos abdominales bien cincelados, un torso desnudo, tatuado, empapado de sudor y, finalmente, unos cálidos ojos azules. Alguien me empujó por detrás y Laxus me tomó por el brazo antes de que cayera hacia delante.

— ¡Eh! ¡Alejaos de ella! —exclamó con el ceño fruncido mientras apartaba a cualquiera que se me acercase.

Su expresión seria se fundió en una sonrisa al ver mi ropa y luego me secó la cara con una toalla.

—Lo siento, Paloma.

Gildarts le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

— ¡Vamos, Perro Loco! ¡Tu pasta te espera!

Sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos.

—Vaya, qué lástima lo de la chaqueta. Te queda bien.

Acto seguido, fue engullido por sus fans y desapareció tal y como había llegado.

— ¿En qué pensabas, idiota? —gritó Erza, tirándome del brazo.

—He venido aquí para ver una pelea, ¿no? —sonreí.

—Lucy, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí —me regañó Jellal.

—Erza tampoco —le contesté.

— ¡Ella no intenta meterse en el ring! —dijo frunciendo el ceño—. Vámonos.

Erza me sonrió y me limpió la cara.

—Eres un grano en el culo, Lucy. Dios, ¡cómo te quiero!

Me rodeó el cuello con el brazo y nos abrimos paso en dirección a las escaleras y hacia la noche. La peli roja me acompañó hasta mi cuarto y luego se burló de Levy, mi compañera de habitación. Enseguida me quité la rebeca ensangrentada y la arrojé al cesto de ropa sucia.

—Qué asco. ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Levy desde su cama.

Miré a Erza, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Ha sangrado por la nariz. ¿Nunca has visto uno de los famosos sangrados de nariz de Lucy? — La peli azul se puso las gafas y negó con la cabeza—. Seguro que lo harás.

Me guiñó un ojo y luego cerró la puerta tras ella.

Menos de un minuto después, sonó mi móvil. Como de costumbre, Erza me enviaba un SMS a los pocos segundos de habernos despedido.

m kedo cn Jelly, t veo mñn reina dl ring

Le eché una ojeada a Levy, quien me miraba como si mi nariz fuera a chorrear de un momento a otro.

—Era broma —le dije.

Asintió con indiferencia y luego bajó la mirada hacia los libros desordenados sobre su colcha.

—Creo que voy a darme una ducha —dije mientras cogía una toalla y mi neceser.

—Avisaré a los medios de comunicación —ironizó Levy sin levantar la cabeza.

Al día siguiente, Jellal y Erza comieron conmigo. Yo tenía toda la intención de sentarme sola, pero a medida que los estudiantes empezaron a llenar la cafetería, tanto los compañeros de fraternidad de Jellal como los del equipo de fútbol ocuparon las sillas a mí alrededor. Algunos de ellos habían estado en la pelea, pero ninguno mencionó mi experiencia al borde del cuadrilátero.

—Jellal —llamó una voz de paso.

El peli azul asintió con la cabeza, Erza y yo nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a Laxus mientras tomaba asiento al final de la mesa. Dos exuberantes rubias de bote con camisetas de Sigma Kappa lo seguían.

Una de ellas se sentó en el regazo del rubio, mientras que la otra se sentó junto a él y aprovechó para toquetearle la camisa.

—Me están entrando ganas de vomitar —murmuró Erza.

La rubia del regazo de Laxus se volvió hacia ella.

—Te he oído, guarra.

Erza agarró su bocadillo, lo lanzó al otro lado de la mesa y estuvo a punto de alcanzar la cara de la chica. Antes de que esta pudiera decir una palabra más, Laxus relajó las rodillas y la mandó directa al suelo.

— ¡Ay! —chilló ella, levantando la mirada hacia Laxus.

—Erza es amiga mía. Tendrás que buscarte otro regazo, Jenny.

— ¡Laxus! —gimió la chica mientras se ponía de pie.

Laxus volvió su atención al plato, ignorándola. Ella miró a su hermana y resopló, luego las dos se fueron cogidas de la mano. Como si nada hubiese pasado, Laxus le guiñó el ojo a Erza y engulló otro bocado. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de un pequeño corte en su ceja. Intercambió miradas con Jellal y después se puso a hablar con un chico del equipo de fútbol que tenía enfrente.

Cuando la mesa se despejó, Erza, Jellal y yo nos quedamos a hablar sobre los planes para el fin de semana. Laxus se levantó para irse, pero se detuvo en la cabecera de nuestra mesa.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Jellal en voz alta, llevándose una mano al oído.

Traté de ignorarlo todo lo que pude, pero, cuando levanté la mirada, Laxus tenía los ojos clavados en mí.

—Ya la conoces, Lax. ¿Te acuerdas de la mejor amiga de mi chica? Estaba con nosotros anoche — dijo Jellal.

Laxus me sonrió con la que supuse que debía de ser su sonrisa más encantadora. Rezumaba sexo y rebeldía con su pelo corto rubio y los brazos tatuados, y yo puse los ojos en blanco frente a su intento de seducción.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes una mejor amiga, Er? —preguntó.

—Desde tercero de secundaria —contestó ella, apretando los labios mientras sonreía hacia mí.

— ¿No te acuerdas, Lax? Le estropeaste la chaqueta.

Laxus sonrió.

—Estropeo mucha ropa.

—Asqueroso —murmuré.

Laxus giró la silla vacía a mi lado y se sentó, apoyando los brazos delante.

—Así que tú eres Paloma, ¿eh?

—No —dije bruscamente—, tengo un nombre.

El modo en que me dirigía a él parecía divertirlo, y eso solo hizo que me enfadara más.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es? —preguntó.

Lo ignoré y di un mordisco al último trozo de manzana que me quedaba. —Entonces te llamas Paloma —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Miré a Erza y luego me volví hacia Laxus.

—Oye, estoy tratando de comer.

Laxus respondió al desafío que le había lanzado poniéndose más cómodo.

—Me llamo Laxus. Laxus Dreyar.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Sé quién eres.

—Lo sabes, ¿eh? —dijo levantando la ceja herida.

—No te hagas ilusiones. Es difícil no enterarse cuando hay cincuenta borrachos gritando tu nombre.

Laxus se incorporó un poco.

—Eso me pasa a menudo.

Volví a poner los ojos en blanco y Laxus se echó a reír.

— ¿Tienes un tic?

— ¿Un qué?

—Un tic. Tus ojos no dejan de dar vueltas. —Se rio de nuevo cuando lo fulminé con la mirada—. Aunque lo cierto es que tienes unos ojos alucinantes —dijo, inclinándose a escasos centímetros de mi cara—. A ver… ¿De qué color son? ¿ Marrones con motitas grises?

Bajé la mirada al plato, dejando que los largos mechones de mi pelo color rubio formaran una cortina entre nosotros. No me gustaba cómo me hacía sentir al estar tan cerca. No quería ser como todas esas chicas de Eastern que se ponían coloradas en su presencia. No quería que, de ninguna manera, tuviera ese efecto sobre mí.

—Ni lo sueñes, Laxus. Es como si fuera mi hermana —le advirtió Erza.

—Princesa —dijo Jellal—, acabas de decirle que no lo haga. Ahora no va a parar.

—No eres su tipo —continuó ella, ignorando a su novio.

Laxus fingió estar ofendido.

— ¡Soy el tipo de todas!

Miré hacia él y sonreí.

— ¡Ah! Una sonrisa. Al final, no seré un cabrón de cojones —dijo guiñando un ojo—. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Paloma.

Dio una vuelta alrededor de la mesa y se inclinó hacia el oído de mi amiga.

Jellal le lanzó una patata frita a su primo.

— ¡Aparta tus labios de la oreja de mi chica, Lax!

— ¡Solo estoy estableciendo contacto!

Laxus retrocedió, con las manos arriba y gesto inocente. Unas chicas lo siguieron, soltando risitas y pasándose los dedos por el pelo para llamar su atención. Él les abrió la puerta y ellas casi chillaron de placer.

Erza se echó a reír.

—Oh, no. Estás en apuros, Lucy.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho? —pregunté, desconfiada.

—Quiere que la lleves a casa, ¿verdad? —dijo Jellal.

Asintió y él negó con la cabeza. —Eres una chica inteligente, Lucy. Ahora bien, si caes en su puto juego y acabas cabreándote con él, no la pagues conmigo o con Erza, ¿vale?

Sonreí.

—A mí no me pasará, Jellal. ¿Acaso me has tomado por uno de esos clones de Barbie?

—No, a ella no le va a pasar —le aseguró Erza, tocándole el brazo.

—No sería la primera vez. ¿Sabes cuántas veces me ha jodido las cosas por acostarse con la mejor amiga de alguien? De pronto salir conmigo es un conflicto de intereses, ¡porque sería confraternizar con el enemigo! Te lo advierto, Lucy —dijo mirándome—, no le pidas a Erza que deje de verme porque te creas las gilipolleces de Laxus. Date por avisada.

—No hacía falta, pero te lo agradezco —dije.

Intenté tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa, pero su pesimismo era el resultado de años de decepciones causadas por las jugarretas de Laxus.

Erza me saludó con la mano y se fue con su novio, mientras yo me encaminaba a la clase de la tarde. Entrecerré los ojos ante el resplandor del sol y agarré las correas de mi mochila. Eastern era exactamente lo que yo esperaba; desde las aulas más pequeñas hasta las caras desconocidas. Para mí era un nuevo comienzo; finalmente podía ir caminando a algún sitio sin tener que aguantar los susurros de quienes lo sabían todo, o creían saberlo, sobre mi pasado. Era igual que los demás estudiantes de primero que se iban a clase con los ojos bien abiertos y ansiosos por aprender; nada de miradas, rumores, lástima o reprobación. Solo la impresión que yo quería causar: Lucy Heartfilia, seria y vestida de cachemira.

Dejé la mochila en el suelo y me derrumbé en la silla antes de agacharme para sacar mi portátil del bolso. Cuando me incorporé para dejarlo en la mesa, Laxus se sentó a la mesa de al lado.

—Bien. Puedes tomar apuntes por mí —dijo.

Mordió el boli que llevaba en la boca y lució su mejor sonrisa.

Lo miré con desprecio.

—Ni siquiera estás en esta clase.

—Cómo que no. Suelo sentarme allí, al fondo —dijo, y señaló con la cabeza la fila de arriba. Un pequeño grupo de chicas me miraba fijamente y vi una silla vacía en medio.

—No voy a tomar apuntes por ti —aclaré mientras encendía el portátil.

Se inclinó de tal manera que podía sentir su aliento sobre mi mejilla.

—Lo siento… ¿He dicho algo que te ofenda? —Suspiré y negué con la cabeza—. Entonces, ¿qué problema tienes?

Mantuve la voz baja.

—No voy a acostarme contigo. Deberías dejarlo ya.

Una sonrisa cruzó lentamente su cara antes de hablar.

—No te he pedido que te acostaras conmigo. —Se quedó pensando, mirando fijamente al techo—. ¿Verdad?

—No soy un clon de Barbie o una de tus groupies de allí —le dije mientras echaba un vistazo a las chicas de atrás—. No me impresionas con tus tatuajes, tus encantos o tu indiferencia estudiada. ¿Por qué no dejas ya tus numeritos?

—De acuerdo, Paloma. —Era totalmente inmune a mis cortes—. ¿Por qué no te vienes con Erza esta noche?

Me reí de su petición, pero él se acercó más.

—No intento pillar cacho contigo, solo quiero pasar el rato.

— ¿Pillar cacho? ¿Cómo consigues acostarte con alguien si le hablas de esta manera?

Laxus se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Ven y ya está. Ni siquiera flirtearé contigo, te lo prometo.

—Me lo pensaré.

El profesor Chaney entró pausadamente, y Laxus volvió la mirada al frente del aula. Una sonrisa esbozada, que permanecía en su rostro, le marcaba un hoyuelo en la mejilla. Cuanto más sonreía, más ganas tenía de odiarlo y, aun así, eso era precisamente lo que me hacía imposible odiarlo.

— ¿Alguien sabe decirme qué presidente tenía una mujer bizca que padecía de feítis aguda? — preguntó Chaney.

—Asegúrate de tenerlo apuntado —susurró Laxus—, me hará falta para las entrevistas de trabajo.

— ¡Shhh! —dije mientras tecleaba cada palabra de Chaney.

Laxus sonreía, relajado en su silla. Durante el tiempo que duró la clase, bostezaba o se apoyaba en mi brazo para mirar la pantalla. Traté de ignorarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero su proximidad y los músculos abultados de su brazo me lo ponían difícil. Después, se puso a juguetear con la pulsera de cuero negro de su muñeca hasta que Chaney nos dejó marchar. Salí corriendo por la puerta y atravesé el pasillo.

Justo cuando ya me sentía a una distancia segura, Laxus Dreyar apareció a mi lado.

— ¿Te lo has pensado? —preguntó mientras se colocaba las gafas de sol.

Una chica morena se plantó delante de nosotros, con los ojos como platos y llenos de esperanza.

—Hola, Laxus —canturreó, mientras jugaba con su pelo.

Me detuve, intentando esquivar su voz melosa, y se fue andando después de rodearla. Ya la había visto antes, hablando de manera normal en las zonas compartidas de los dormitorios de las chicas:

Kana Alberona. Su tono de voz entonces parecía mucho más maduro y me pregunté por qué creería que le parecería atractiva esa vocecita de niña. Balbuceó en una octava un poco más alta, hasta que él volvió a ponerse a mi lado.

Después de sacar un mechero del bolsillo, se encendió un cigarrillo y soltó una espesa nube de humo.

— ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí…, estabas pensando.

Hice una mueca.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¿Has decidido si vas a venir?

—Si digo que sí, ¿dejarás de seguirme?

Consideró mi condición y después asintió.

—Sí.

—Entonces iré.

— ¿Cuándo?

Solté un suspiro.

—Esta noche. Iré esta noche.

Laxus sonrió y se detuvo en seco.

—Genial, nos vemos luego, Palomita.

Doblé la esquina y me encontré a Erza de pie con Eve, fuera de nuestro dormitorio. Los tres habíamos acabado en la misma mesa en la sesión de orientación para los estudiantes de primer año, y sabía que sería la tercera rueda de nuestra bien engrasada máquina. No era excesivamente alto, pero aun así superaba mi metro sesenta y pico. Tenía unos ojos redondos que compensaban sus rasgos finos.

— ¿Laxus Dreyar? Por Dios, Lucy, ¿desde cuándo te aventuras por aguas tan peligrosas? —dijo Eve con mirada de desaprobación.

Erza se sacó el chicle de la boca formando un largo hilo.

—Si intentas ahuyentarlo solo vas a empeorar las cosas. No está acostumbrado a eso.

— ¿Y qué me sugieres que haga? ¿Acostarme con él?

Erza se encogió de hombros.

—Ahorraría tiempo.

—Le he dicho que iría a su casa esta noche.

Eve y Erza intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿Qué?

—Me prometió que dejaría de darme la lata si decía que sí. Tú estarás en su casa esta noche, ¿no?

—Pues sí ¿De verdad vas a venir?

Sonreí, y los dejé para entrar en los dormitorios, preguntándome si Laxus haría honor a su promesa de no flirtear conmigo. No era difícil calarlo; o bien me veía como un reto o como lo suficientemente poco atractiva como para ser una buena amiga. No estaba segura de qué opción me molestaba más.

Cuatro horas después, Erza llamó a mi puerta para llevarme a casa de Jellal y Laxus. Cuando salí al pasillo, no se contuvo.

— ¡Puf, Lucy! ¡Pareces una sin techo!

—Bien —dije, sonriendo por mi conjunto.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en la parte superior de la cabeza en un moño descuidado. Me había quitado el maquillaje y me había cambiado las lentillas por gafas de montura negra rectangular. Llevaba una camiseta raída y pantalones de chándal, y andaba con un par de chanclas. Unas horas antes se me había ocurrido que lo mejor, en cualquier caso, era ir lo menos atractiva posible. Si todo iba según lo previsto, las ansias de Laxus se calmarían al instante y dejaría a un lado su ridícula persistencia. Si buscaba ser mi colega, seguiría siendo demasiado joven para dejarse ver conmigo.

Erza bajó la ventanilla y escupió el chicle.

—Está tan claro lo que haces… ¿Por qué no te revuelcas directamente en mierda de perro para completar tu vestimenta?

—No intento impresionar a nadie —dije.

—Obviamente.

Nos detuvimos en el aparcamiento del complejo de apartamentos, y la seguí hasta las escaleras. Jellal abrió la puerta y se rió cuando entré.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Intenta estar poco impresionante —dijo Erza.

Erza siguió a Jellal a su habitación. La puerta se cerró y me quedé sola; me sentía fuera de lugar. Me acomodé en el sillón declinable que estaba más cerca de la puerta y me quité las chanclas.

Estéticamente, su apartamento era más agradable que el típico piso de solteros. En las paredes estaban colgados los predecibles pósteres de mujeres medio desnudas y letreros de calles robados, pero estaba limpio, los muebles eran nuevos y no olía ni a cerveza putrefacta ni a ropa sucia.

—Ya iba siendo hora de que aparecieras —dijo Laxus, mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

Sonreí, me subí las gafas sobre la nariz y esperé a que él se burlara de mi aspecto.

—Erza tenía que acabar un trabajo.

—Hablando de trabajos, ¿has empezado ya el de Historia? —Mi pelo enmarañado ni siquiera le hizo pestañear, y fruncí el ceño por su reacción.

— ¿Tú sí?

—Lo he acabado esta tarde.

—No hay que entregarlo hasta el miércoles que viene —dije, sorprendida.

—Pues yo acabo de rematarlo. ¿Qué dificultad hay en un ensayo de dos páginas sobre Grant?

—Supongo que yo lo dejo todo para el último momento —admití, encogiéndome de hombros.

Probablemente no lo empiece hasta el fin de semana.

—Bueno, si necesitas ayuda, no tienes más que decírmelo.

Esperé a que se riera o diera alguna señal de que estaba bromeando, pero lo decía con sinceridad.

Levanté una ceja.

— ¿Tú vas a ayudarme con ese artículo?

—Tengo un sobresaliente en esa asignatura —dijo él, un poco ofendido por mi incredulidad.

—Tiene sobresalientes en todas sus asignaturas. Es un puñetero genio. Lo odio —dijo Jellal, mientras conducía a Erza al salón de la mano.

Observé a Laxus con una expresión de duda y levantó las cejas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que un tío cubierto de tatuajes y que pega puñetazos para ganarse la vida no puede sacar buenas notas? No estoy en la universidad porque no tenga nada mejor que hacer.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tienes que pelear? ¿Por qué no intentaste pedir una beca? —pregunté.

—Lo hice, y me concedieron la mitad de la matrícula, pero hay libros, gastos diarios y tengo que pagar la otra mitad en algún momento. Lo digo en serio, Paloma. Si necesitas ayuda con algo, no tienes más que pedírmelo.

—No necesito que me ayudes. Sé escribir un ensayo.

Quería dejarlo así. Debería haberlo hecho, pero aquella nueva faceta suya que se había revelado me picaba la curiosidad.

— ¿Y no puedes encontrar otro modo de ganarte la vida? Menos, no sé, ¿sádico?

Laxus se encogió de hombros.

—Es una forma fácil de ganarse la vida. No puedo ganar tanto dinero en el centro comercial.

—No diría que encajar golpes en la cara sea fácil.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Te preocupas por mí? —preguntó, parpadeando por la sorpresa.

Torcí el gesto y él se rió.

—No me alcanzan muy a menudo. Si intentan pegarme, me muevo. No es tan difícil.

Solté una carcajada.

—Actúas como si nadie más hubiera llegado a esa conclusión.

—Cuando doy un puñetazo, lo encajan e intentan responder. Así no se ganan las peleas.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Karate Kid? ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear? Jellal y Erza se miraron y agacharon la cabeza. No tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que había metido la pata.

Laxus no parecía afectado.

—Mi padre tenía problemas con la bebida y mal carácter, y además mis cuatro hermanos mayores llevaban el gen cabrón.

— ¡Oh! —Me ardían las orejas.

—No te avergüences, Paloma. Papá dejó de beber y mis hermanos crecieron.

—No me avergüenzo —dije, mientras jugueteaba con los mechones sueltos de pelo y decidía arreglármelo y hacerme otro moño, para intentar ignorar el incómodo silencio.

—Me gusta el estilo natural que llevas hoy. Las chicas no suelen aparecer así por aquí.

—Me obligaste a venir. Y además no pretendía impresionarte —dije, molesta porque mi plan hubiera fallado.

Puso su sonrisa de niño pequeño, y aumenté mi enfado en un grado con la esperanza de disimular mi incomodidad. No sabía cómo se sentían la mayoría de las chicas con él, pero había visto cómo se comportaban. Yo estaba experimentando una sensación más cercana a la náusea y a la desorientación que al enamoramiento tonto, y cuanto más intentaba él hacerme sonreír, más incómoda me sentía yo.

—Ya estoy impresionado. Normalmente no tengo que suplicar a las chicas que vengan a mi apartamento.

—Claro —dije, torciendo el gesto por el asco.

Era el peor tipo de petulante. No solo era descaradamente consciente de su atractivo, sino que estaba tan acostumbrado a que las mujeres se le lanzaran al cuello que mi comportamiento distante le resultaba refrescante en lugar de un insulto. Tendría que cambiar de estrategia.

Erza señaló la televisión y la encendió.

—Dan una buena peli esta noche. ¿Alguien quiere descubrir dónde está Baby Jane?

Laxus se levantó.

—Justo ahora pensaba salir a cenar. ¿Tienes hambre, Paloma?

—Ya he comido —respondí indiferente.

—No, qué va —dijo Erza antes de darse cuenta de su error—. Oh…, eh…, es verdad, olvidaba que te has zampado una… ¿pizza? antes de irnos.

Puse una mueca de exasperación ante su deprimente intento de arreglar su metedura de pata y esperé la reacción de Laxus. Cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta.

—Vamos, tienes que estar hambrienta.

— ¿Adónde vas?

—Adonde tú quieras. Podemos ir a una pizzería.

Bajé la mirada a mi ropa.

—La verdad es que no voy vestida apropiadamente.

Se detuvo un momento a evaluarme y después se rió.

—Estás bien. Vámonos. Me muero de hambre.

Me levanté y me despedí de Erza con la mano, adelantando a Laxus para bajar las escaleras. Me detuve en el aparcamiento, observando con horror cómo cogía una moto de color negro mate.

—Uf… —solté, encogiendo los dedos de los pies desnudos. Me lanzó una mirada.

—Venga, sube. Iré despacio.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunté, leyendo demasiado tarde lo que ponía en el depósito de combustible.

—Es una Harley Night Rod. Es el amor de mi vida, así que no arañes la pintura cuando te subas.

— ¡Pero si llevo chanclas!

Laxus se quedó mirando como si hablara en algún idioma extranjero.

—Y yo botas, ¡venga, sube!

Se puso las gafas de sol, y el motor rugió cuando le infundió vida. Me subí y busqué detrás de mí algún sitio al que agarrarme, pero mis dedos se deslizaron desde el cuero a la tapa de plástico de la luz trasera.

Laxus me cogió de las muñecas y me hizo abrazarlo por la cintura.

—No hay nada a lo que agarrarse, solo yo, Paloma. No te sueltes —dijo al tiempo que empujaba la moto hacia atrás con los pies.

Con un giro de muñeca, puso rumbo hacia la calle y salió despedido como un cohete. Los mechones de pelo que llevaba sueltos me golpearon la cara, y me agaché detrás de Laxus, sabiendo que acabaría con bichos aplastados en las gafas si miraba por encima de su hombro.

Pisó el acelerador al llegar al camino del restaurante y, en cuanto se detuvo, no tardé ni un minuto en bajar a la seguridad del cemento.

— ¡Estás chiflado!

Se rió mientras apoyaba la moto sobre su soporte antes de desmontar.

—Pero si he respetado el límite de velocidad…

— ¡Sí, si hubiéramos ido por una autopista! —dije, mientras me soltaba el moño para deshacerme los enredones con los dedos.

Laxus observó cómo me retiraba el pelo de la cara y después se encaminó hacia la puerta y la mantuvo abierta.

—No dejaría que te pasara nada malo, Paloma.

Entré furiosa en el restaurante, aunque mi cabeza todavía no se había sincronizado con los pies. El aire se llenó de olor a grasa y hierbas aromáticas cuando lo seguí por la moqueta roja salpicada de migas de pan. Eligió una mesa con bancos en la esquina, lejos de los grupos de estudiantes y familias, y después pidió dos cervezas. Eché un vistazo al local: observé a los padres obligar a sus bulliciosos hijos a comer y esquivé las inquisitivas miradas de los estudiantes de Eastern.

—Claro, Laxus —dijo la camarera, apuntando nuestras bebidas.

Parecía un poco alterada por su presencia cuando regresó a la cocina. Repentinamente avergonzada por mi apariencia, me recogí detrás de las orejas los mechones de pelo que el viento había hecho volar.

— ¿Vienes aquí a menudo? —pregunté mordazmente.

Laxus apoyó los codos en la mesa y clavó sus ojos marrones en los míos.

—Y bien, ¿cuál es tu historia, Paloma? ¿Odias a los hombres en general, o solo a mí?

—Creo que solo a ti —gruñí.

Soltó una carcajada: mi mal humor le divertía.

—No consigo acabar de entenderte. Eres la primera chica a la que le he dado asco antes de acostarse conmigo. No te aturullas cuando hablas conmigo ni intentas atraer mi atención.

—No es ningún tipo de treta. Simplemente no me gustas.

—No estarías aquí si no te gustara.

Mi entrecejo se relajó involuntariamente y suspiré.

—No he dicho que seas mala persona. Simplemente no me gusta que saquen conclusiones de cómo soy por el mero hecho de tener vagina.

Centré mi atención en los granos de sal que había sobre la mesa hasta que oí que Laxus se atragantaba.

Abrió los ojos como platos y se agitó con carcajadas que parecían aullidos.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Me estás matando! Ya está. Tenemos que ser amigos. Y no acepto un no por respuesta.

—No me importa que seamos amigos, pero eso no implica que tengas que intentar meterte en mis bragas cada cinco segundos.

—No vas a acostarte conmigo. Lo pillo. —Intenté no sonreír, pero fracasé. Se le iluminó la mirada — Tienes mi palabra. Ni siquiera pensaré en tus bragas…, a menos que quieras que lo haga.

Hinqué los codos en la mesa y apoyé mi peso en ellos.

—Y eso no pasará, así que podemos ser amigos.

Una sonrisa traviesa afiló sus rasgos mientras se acercaba un poco más.

—Nunca digas de esta agua no beberé.

—Bueno, ¿y cuál es tu historia? —pregunté—. ¿Siempre has sido Laxus Perro Loco Dreyar, o te bautizaron así cuando llegaste aquí?

Hice un gesto con dos dedos de cada mano para marcar unas comillas cuando dije su apodo, y por primera vez su confianza flaqueó. Parecía un poco avergonzado.

—No. Gildarts empezó con eso después de mi primera pelea.

Sus respuestas cortas comenzaban a fastidiarme.

— ¿Ya está? ¿No vas a contarme nada más sobre ti?

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Lo normal. De dónde eres, qué quieres ser cuando seas mayor…, cosas así.

—He nacido aquí y aquí me he criado. Y estoy especializándome en justicia criminal.

Con un suspiro, desenvolvió los cubiertos y los puso al lado de su plato. Miró por encima del hombro, con la mandíbula tensa. A dos mesas de distancia, el equipo de fútbol de Eastern estalló en carcajadas, y Laxus pareció molestarse por el objeto de sus risas.

—Estás de broma —dije sin poder creer lo que había dicho.

—No, soy de aquí —dijo él, distraído.

—Me refiero a tu licenciatura. No pareces el tipo de chico que se especializa en derecho penal.

Juntó las cejas, repentinamente centrado en nuestra conversación.

— ¿Por qué?

Repasé los tatuajes que le cubrían el brazo.

—Diré simplemente que no te pega lo de derecho penal.

—No me meto en problemas… la mayor parte del tiempo. Papá era bastante estricto.

— ¿Y tu madre?

—Murió cuando yo era niño —comentó, con total naturalidad. —Lo… lo siento —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Su respuesta me pilló desprevenida. Rechazó mi simpatía.

—No la recuerdo. Mis hermanos sí, pero yo solo tenía tres años cuando murió.

—Cuatro hermanos, ¿eh? ¿Cómo los distinguías?

—Los distinguía según quién golpeaba más fuerte, que resultó coincidir con el orden de sus edades.

Rufus, los gemelos… Sting y Rogue, y después Hibiki. Es mejor que nunca te quedes a solas en una habitación con Rogue y Sting. Aprendí de ellos la mitad de lo que hago en el Círculo. Hibiki era el más pequeño, pero también el más rápido. Ahora es el único que podría darme un puñetazo.

Sacudí la cabeza, aturdida por la idea de cinco Laxus correteando por una sola casa.

— ¿Y todos llevan tatuajes?

—Sí, menos Rufus. Trabaja como ejecutivo en California.

— ¿Y tu padre? ¿Dónde está?

—Anda por aquí —dijo él.

Volvía a apretar las mandíbulas, cada vez más irritado con el equipo de fútbol.

— ¿De qué se ríen? —le pregunté, señalando la ruidosa mesa. Sacudió la cabeza. Era evidente que no quería compartirlo. Me crucé de brazos, sin saber cómo estar en mi asiento, nerviosa por lo que estarían diciendo que tanto le molestaba— Dímelo.

—Se están riendo de que te haya traído a comer, primero. No suele ser… mi rollo.

— ¿Primero? —Cuando caí en la cuenta de a qué se refería, Laxus se rió de mi expresión. Entonces, hablé sin pensar— Yo, que temía que se estuvieran riendo de que te vieran con alguien vestido así…, y resulta que piensan que me voy a acostar contigo —farfullé.

— ¿Por qué no iban a tener que verme contigo?

— ¿De qué estábamos hablando? —pregunté, intentando ocultar el calor que sentía en las mejillas.

—De ti. ¿En qué te vas a especializar? —preguntó él.

—Oh, eh…, por ahora estoy con las asignaturas comunes. Todavía no me he decidido, pero me inclino hacia la Contabilidad.

—Pero no eres de aquí.

—No, soy de Wichita. Igual que Erza.

— ¿Y cómo acabaste aquí si vivías en Kansas?

Tiré de la punta de la etiqueta de mi botella de cerveza.

—Simplemente tuvimos que escaparnos.

— ¿De qué?

—De mis padres.

—Ah. ¿Y Erza? ¿También tiene problemas con sus padres?

—No, Mark y Pam son geniales. Prácticamente me criaron. En cierto modo, me siguió; no quería que viniera aquí sola.

Laxus asintió.

—Bueno, ¿y por qué Eastern?

— ¿A qué viene este tercer grado? —dije.

Las preguntas estaban pasando de lo trivial a lo personal y empezaba a sentirme incómoda.

Varias sillas se entrechocaron cuando el equipo de fútbol dejó sus asientos. Soltaron un último chiste antes de empezar a caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando Laxus se levantó, rápidamente apretaron el paso.

Los que estaban al final del grupo empujaron a los de delante para escapar antes de que Laxus cruzara el local. Volvió a sentarse, obligándose a dejar de lado la frustración y el enfado.

Levanté una ceja.

—Ibas a decirme por qué elegiste Eastern —me apremió.

—Es difícil de explicar —respondí, encogiéndome de hombros—. Supongo que me pareció una buena opción.

Sonrió al abrir el menú.

—Sé a qué te refieres.

**Continuara**

* * *

**Y qe les parecio?**

**Sigo o la elimino?**

**Se van enganchando con la historia por ahora?**

**Para hacerla un poco mas larga pienso poner algunas partes del POV Laxus. ;)**

**Por lo qe se ve Lucy no se la va a dejar fácil al sexy de Laxus :_**

**Si les gusto un reviews seria hermoso *-* **


	3. Cerdo

**Repito la historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de maravilloso desastre es de jamie mcguire.**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail son obra Hiro Mashima.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiando nombres junto con algunas cosas mas.**

* * *

Caras familiares ocupaban los asientos de nuestra mesa favorita para comer. Junto a mí se sentaban Erza, a un lado, y Eve, al otro, y los restantes sitios fueron ocupados por Jellal y sus hermanos de Sigma Tau. Resultaba difícil oír nada con el estruendo sordo que reinaba en la cafetería; además, el aire acondicionado parecía estropeado de nuevo. El ambiente estaba cargado por el olor a fritos y sudor, pero por alguna razón todo el mundo parecía tener más energía de la normal.

—Hola, Ren —dijo Jellal, saludando al hombre que estaba sentado delante de mí. Su piel color aceituna y sus ojos chocolate contrastaban con la gorra blanca del equipo de fútbol de Eastern que llevaba calada en la frente—. Te eché de menos después del partido del sábado. Me bebí una o seis cervezas por ti —dijo con una sonrisa amplia y blanca.

—Te agradezco el gesto. Llevé a Erza a cenar fuera —dijo inclinándose para besar a la peli roja en el nacimiento de su larga melena.

—Estás sentado en mi silla, Ren.

Ren se dio la vuelta y vio a Laxus de pie detrás de él, y entonces me miró, sorprendido.

—Oh, ¿es una de tus chicas, Lax?

—Desde luego que no —dije, negando con la cabeza.

Ren miró a Laxus, que lo observaba fijamente con expectación, luego se encogió de hombros y se llevó la bandeja al extremo de la mesa.

Laxus me sonrió cuando se acomodó en el asiento.

— ¿Qué hay, Paloma?

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunté, incapaz de apartar la mirada de su bandeja. La misteriosa comida de su bandeja parecía hecha de cera.

Laxus se rio y tomó un sorbo de su vaso de agua.

—Las señoras de la cafetería me dan miedo. No estoy por la labor de criticar sus habilidades culinarias.

No me pasaron desapercibidas las miradas inquisitivas de las demás personas sentadas a la mesa. El comportamiento de Laxus les picaba la curiosidad, y yo me contuve para no sonreír por ser la única chica junto a la que insistía en sentarse.

—Uf…, después de comer tenemos el examen de Biología —gruñó Erza.

— ¿Has estudiado? —pregunté.

—Dios, no. Me pasé la noche intentando convencer a mi novio de que no ibas a acostarte con Laxus.

Los jugadores de fútbol que estaban sentados al extremo de nuestra mesa detuvieron sus risas detestables para escuchar mejor, de manera que llamaron la atención de los demás estudiantes. Miré a Erza, pero parecía ajena a toda responsabilidad y dio un toquecito a Jellal con el hombro.

—Dios, hermano. Sí que lo llevas mal, ¿no? —preguntó Laxus, lanzando un sobrecito de kétchup a su primo. Jellal no respondió, pero yo sonreí a Laxus, encantada por la diversión. Erza frotó la espalda.

—Ya se le pasará. Simplemente necesita un tiempo para creerse que Lucy podrá resistirse a tus encantos.

—No he intentado «encandilarla» —dijo Laxus, con aire de ofensa—. Es mi amiga.

Miré a Jellal.

—Te lo dije. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Jellal finalmente me miró a los ojos y, al ver mi expresión de sinceridad, se le iluminó un poco la mirada.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Has estudiado? —me preguntó Laxus.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Por mucho tiempo que dedique a estudiar, estoy perdida con la Biología. Simplemente parece que no me entra en la cabeza.

Laxus se levantó.

—Vamos.

— ¿Qué?

—Vamos a por tus apuntes. Te ayudaré a estudiar.

—Laxus…

—Levanta el culo, Paloma. Vas a clavar ese examen.

Al pasar tiré a Erza de una de sus largas trenzas rojizas.

—Nos vemos en clase, Erza.

Sonrió.

—Te guardaré un asiento. Voy a necesitar toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir.

Laxus me siguió a mi habitación, y yo saqué mi guía de estudio, mientras él abría mi libro. Me interrogó implacablemente y después me aclaró unas cuantas cosas que no entendía. Tal y como él se explicaba, los conceptos pasaron de confusos a obvios.

—… y las células somáticas se reproducen mediante la mitosis. Y ahí vienen las fases. Suenan de forma parecida a un nombre de mujer: Prometa Anatelo.

Me reí.

— ¿Prometa Anatelo?

—Profase, Metafase, Anafase y Telofase.

—Prometa Anatelo —repetí asintiendo.

Me golpeó en la coronilla con los papeles.

—Lo tienes controlado. Te sabes esta guía de estudio de arriba abajo.

Suspiré.

—Bueno…, ya veremos.

—Te acompaño a clase y así te pregunto de camino.

Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros.

—No te enfadarás si cateo este examen, ¿no?

—No vas a catearlo, Paloma. Aunque la próxima vez deberíamos empezar antes —dijo él, mientras caminaba a mi lado hacia el edificio de ciencias. —¿Cómo piensas compaginar ser mi tutor con llevar al día tus deberes y entrenarte para tus peleas?

Laxus se rio.

—No entreno para las peleas. Gildarts me llama, me dice dónde es la pelea y yo voy.

Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad mientras Laxus sujetaba el papel y se preparaba para hacerme la primera pregunta. Casi nos dio tiempo a completar una segunda ronda de la guía de estudio cuando llegué a mi clase.

—Patéales el culo —dijo sonriendo, mientras me entregaba los apuntes, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta.

—Hola, Lax. —Me volví y vi a un hombre alto, algo desgarbado, que sonreía a Laxus mientras iba a la clase.

— ¿Qué hay, Natsu? —asintió el rubio.

Los ojos de Natsu se iluminaron un poco cuando me miró y sonrió.

—Hola, Lucy.

—Hola —respondí, sorprendida de que supiera mi nombre.

Lo había visto en clase, pero nunca nos habíamos presentado.

Natsu siguió hasta su asiento, bromeando con quienes se sentaron a su lado.

— ¿Quién es ese? —pregunté.

Laxus se encogió de hombros, pero la piel de alrededor de sus ojos parecía más tensa que antes.

—Es Natsu Dragneel, uno de mis hermanos de Sig Tau.

— ¿Estás en una hermandad? —pregunté, vacilante.

—En Sigma Tau, la misma que Jellal. Pensé que lo sabías —dijo, mirando por encima de mí a Natsu.

—Bueno…, es que no pareces el tipo de chico que está en una hermandad —dije, observando los tatuajes en sus antebrazos.

Laxus volvió a centrar su atención en mí y sonrió.

—Mi padre es un antiguo miembro, y todos mis hermanos son Sig Tau. Es una tradición familiar.

— ¿Y esperan que jures fidelidad a la hermandad? —pregunté, escéptica.

—En realidad, no. Son buenos tipos —dijo él, hojeando mis papeles—. Será mejor que te vayas ya a clase.

—Gracias por ayudarme —dije, dándole un golpecito con el codo.

Llegó Erza y la seguí hasta nuestros asientos.

— ¿Cómo ha ido? —preguntó ella.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Es un buen tutor.

— ¿Solo un tutor?

—También es un buen amigo.

Pareció decepcionada, y yo me reí por la expresión de frustración de su cara. Siempre había sido uno de los sueños de Erza que saliéramos con dos chicos que fueran amigos y compañeros de habitación-guion-primos; para ella, era como si nos tocara el gordo. Quería que compartiéramos habitación cuando decidió venir conmigo a Eastern, pero yo veté su idea con la esperanza de ampliar un poso mi horizonte. Cuando dejo de hacer pucheros por mi decisión, focalizo sus esfuerzos en encontrar a un amigo de Jellal a quien presentarme.

El saludable interés de Laxus había sobrepasado sus expectativas.

El examen acabó resultándome un paseo, y fui a sentarme a los escalones del exterior del edificio para esperar a Erza. Cuando bajó repentinamente hasta mi lado, con cara de derrota, esperé a que hablara.

— ¡Me ha ido fatal! —gritó ella.

—Deberías estudiar con nosotros. Laxus lo explica realmente bien.

Erza soltó un lamento y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

— ¡No me has ayudado nada! ¿No podrías haber hecho algún gesto con la cabeza por cortesía o algo?

Le rodeé el cuello con el brazo y la acompañé hasta nuestra residencia.

Durante la semana siguiente, Laxus me ayudó con mi ensayo de Historia y me hizo de tutor en Biología.

Fuimos juntos a ver la lista de notas colgada fuera del despacho del profesor Campbell. Yo era la tercera estudiante con mejor nota.

— ¡El tercer puesto de la clase! ¡Bien hecho, Paloma! —dijo él, abrazándome.

Sus ojos brillaban de emoción y orgullo, y di un paso atrás presa de un repentino sentimiento de incomodidad.

—Gracias, Lax. No podría haberlo hecho sin ti —dije, tirando de su camiseta.

Me miró por encima del hombro y empezó a avanzar entre la multitud que había detrás de nosotros.

— ¡Abrid paso! ¡Moveos, gente! Haced sitio para el cerebro horriblemente desfigurado y enorme de esta pobre mujer. ¡Es una súper genio! Me reí al ver las expresiones de diversión y curiosidad de mis compañeros. Conforme pasaron los días, tuvimos que sortear los persistentes rumores acerca de que teníamos una relación. La reputación de Laxus ayudó a acallar el rumor. Nunca había sabido estar con una sola chica más de una noche, así que cuanto más nos veían juntos, mejor entendía la gente nuestra relación platónica como lo que era. Ahora bien, ni siquiera las constantes preguntas sobre nuestro vínculo hicieron disminuir la atención que Laxus recibía de sus compañeras.

Siguió sentándose a mi lado en Historia y almorzando conmigo. No tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que me había equivocado con él, e incluso llegué a defender a Laxus de quienes no lo conocían tan bien como yo.

En la cafetería, Laxus dejó un cartón de zumo de naranja delante de mí.

—No era necesario que te molestaras. Iba a coger uno —dije, mientras me quitaba la chaqueta.

—Bueno, pues ya no tienes que hacerlo —comentó él, con un hoyuelo ligeramente marcado en su mejilla izquierda.

Ren resopló.

—¿Te has convertido en su criado? ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Abanicarla con una hoja de palmera, vestido solo con un bañador Speedo?

Laxus lo fulminó con una mirada asesina, y yo salté en su defensa.

—Tú no podrías ni rellenar un Speedo, Ren. Así que cierra esa boca.

— ¡Calma, Lucy! Estaba bromeando —dijo Ren, levantando las manos.

—Bueno…, pero no le hables así —dije, frunciendo el ceño.

La expresión de Laxus era una mezcla de sorpresa y gratitud.

—Ahora sí que lo he visto todo. Una chica acaba de defenderme —dijo al tiempo que se levantaba.

Antes de irse con su bandeja, echó una nueva mirada de aviso a Ren, y entonces salió a reunirse con un pequeño grupo de fumadores que estaban de pie en el exterior del edificio.

Intenté no mirarlo mientras se reía y hablaba. Todas las chicas del grupo competían sutilmente por ponerse a su lado, y Erza me dio un codazo en las costillas cuando se dio cuenta de que mi atención estaba en otro sitio.

— ¿Qué miras, Lucy?

—Nada, no estoy mirando nada.

Apoyó la barbilla en la mano y meneó la cabeza.

—Se les ve tanto el plumero… Mira a la pelirroja. Se ha pasado los dedos por el pelo tantas veces como ha pestañeado. Me pregunto si Laxus se cansará alguna vez de eso.

Jellal asintió.

—Sí que lo hace. Todo el mundo piensa que es un imbécil, pero si supieran toda la paciencia que tiene con cada chica que cree que puede domarlo… No puede ir a ninguna parte sin que anden fastidiándolo. Creedme; es mucho más educado de lo que lo sería yo.

—Ya, estoy segura de que a ti no te encantaría estar en su lugar —dijo Erza, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Laxus se estaba acabando el cigarrillo en el exterior de la cafetería cuando pasé por su lado.

—Espera, Paloma. Te acompaño.

—No tienes que acompañarme a todas las clases, Laxus. Sé llegar sola.

Laxus se distrajo rápidamente con una chica de pelo largo y rosa, con minifalda, que pasó a su lado y le sonrió. La siguió con la mirada y asintió a la chica, a la vez que tiraba al suelo el cigarrillo.

—Luego te veo, Paloma.

—Sí —dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras él corría junto a la chica.

El asiento de Laxus permaneció vacío durante la clase y me descubrí a mí misma algo molesta con él porque me hubiera dejado por una chica a la que ni siquiera conocía. El profesor Chaney pronto dio la clase por terminada, y me apresuré a cruzar el césped, consciente de que tenía que encontrarme con Eve a las tres para darle los apuntes de Kagura Mikazuchi de Iniciación a la música. Miré el reloj y apreté el paso.

— ¿Lucy?

Natsu corrió por el césped para alcanzarme.

—Me parece que todavía no nos hemos presentado oficialmente —dijo tendiéndome la mano— Natsu Dragneel.

Le estreché la mano y sonreí.

—Lucy Heartfilia.

—Estaba detrás de ti cuando viste la nota del examen de Biología. Felicidades —prosiguió con una sonrisa y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Gracias. Laxus me ayudó, si no habría estado al final de esa lista, créeme.

—Oh, sois…

—Amigos.

Natsu asintió y sonrió.

—¿Te ha dicho que hay una fiesta en la fraternidad este fin de semana?

—Básicamente hablamos de Biología y comida.

Natsu se rio.

—Eso suena mucho a Laxus.

En la puerta del Morgan Hall, Natsu me miró a la cara con sus enormes ojos verdes.

—Deberías venir. Será divertido.

—Lo comentaré con Erza. No creo que tengamos ningún plan.

—¿Sois una especie de pack de dos?

—Hicimos un pacto este verano. Nada de ir a fiestas solas.

—Inteligente —asintió en señal de aprobación.

—Conoció a Jellal en Orientación, así que, en realidad, tampoco he tenido que ir con ella a todas partes. Esta será la primera vez que necesite pedírselo, así que estoy segura de que vendrá encantada.

Me encogí intimidada. No solo balbuceaba, sino que había dejado claro que no solían invitarme a ir a fiestas.

—Genial, nos vemos allí —dijo él.

Se despidió con su sonrisa perfecta, propia de un modelo de Banana Republic, con su mandíbula cuadrada y el bronceado natural de su piel, y se dio media vuelta para seguir andando por el campus.

Observé cómo se alejaba: alto, bien afeitado, con una camisa ajustada de color rojo y pantalones vaqueros. Su pelo ondulado de color rosa, se movía mientras caminaba.

Me mordí el labio, halagada por su invitación.

—Bueno, este va más a tu ritmo —me dijo Eve al oído.

—Es mono, ¿verdad? —pregunté, incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

—Pues sí, oye. Si te mola el rollo pijo y la posición del misionero, sí.

— ¡Eve! —grité, dándole un manotazo en el hombro.

— ¿Tienes los apuntes de Kagura?

—Sí —dije, mientras los sacaba del bolso.

Se encendió un cigarrillo, lo sostuvo entre los labios y hojeó los papeles.

—Increíblemente brillante —dijo él, mientras repasaba las páginas. Las dobló, se las guardó en el bolsillo y después dio otra calada—. Te viene muy bien que las calderas de Morgan estén estropeadas. Necesitarás una ducha fría después de la mirada lujuriosa que te ha echado ese grandullón.

— ¿La residencia no tiene agua caliente? —lamenté.

—Exactamente —dijo Eve, echándose la mochila al hombro—. Me largo a Álgebra. Dile a Erza que no se olvide de mí este fin de semana.

—Se lo diré —farfullé, levantando la mirada hacia los antiguos muros de ladrillo de nuestra residencia.

Fui corriendo a mi habitación, empujé la puerta para entrar y dejé caer la mochila en el suelo.

—No tenemos agua caliente —murmuró Levi desde su escritorio.

—Eso he oído.

Mi móvil vibró y lo desbloqueé. Había recibido un mensaje de Erza que maldecía las calderas. Un momento después, oí una llamada en la puerta.

Erza entró y se desplomó en mi cama, con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Te puedes creer esta mierda? Con todo lo que estamos pagando y ni siquiera podemos darnos una ducha caliente.

Erza suspiró.

—Deja de lloriquear. ¿Por qué no te quedas con tu novio y ya está? ¿No has estado haciéndolo ya de todos modos?

Erza lanzó una mirada asesina a la peli azul.

—Buena idea, Levi. El hecho de que seas una zorra total resulta útil a veces.

Levi no apartó la mirada de la pantalla de su ordenador, sin inmutarse por la pulla.

Erza sacó su teléfono móvil y tecleó un mensaje con una precisión y una velocidad sorprendentes.

Su móvil trinó y ella me sonrió.

—Nos quedaremos con los chicos hasta que arreglen las calderas.

— ¿Qué? ¡Desde luego que no! —grité.

— ¿Cómo? Por supuesto que sí. No tiene sentido que te quedes tirada aquí, congelándote en la ducha cuando Laxus y Jellal tienen dos baños en su casa.

—A mí no me ha invitado nadie.

—Te he invitado yo. Jellal ya me ha dicho que le parecía bien. Puedes dormir en el sofá… si Laxus no lo usa.

— ¿Y si lo utiliza?

Erza se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, puedes dormir en la cama de Laxus.

— ¡Ni en sueños!

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No seas cría, Lucy. Sois amigos, ¿no? Si no ha intentado nada a estas alturas, no creo que lo haga ya.

Sus palabras me cerraron el pico. Laxus había estado rondándome de un modo o de otro todas las noches durante algunas semanas. Me había sentido tan ocupada asegurándome de que todo el mundo supiera que éramos amigos que no se me había ocurrido que realmente solo se mostraba interesado en mi amistad. No estaba segura de por qué, pero me sentí insultada.

Levi nos miró con incredulidad.

— ¿Laxus Dreyar no ha intentado acostarse contigo?

— ¡Somos amigos! —dije a la defensiva.

—Ya, ya, pero ¿ni siquiera lo ha intentado? Se ha acostado con todo el mundo.

—Excepto con nosotras —dijo Erza, escrutándola—. Y contigo.

Levi se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, yo no lo conozco. Solo he oído hablar de él.

—Exactamente —le espeté—. Ni siquiera lo conoces.

Levi volvió a su ordenador, ignorando nuestra presencia. Suspiré.

—Vale, Erza. Necesito coger unas cuantas cosas.

—Asegúrate de llevar suficiente ropa para unos cuantos días, quién sabe cuánto tardarán en arreglar las calderas —dijo ella, demasiado emocionada. El miedo se apoderó de mí, como si fuera a colarme en territorio enemigo.

—Hum…, está bien.

Erza dio un salto y me abrazó.

—¡Qué divertido va a ser esto!

Media hora después, habíamos cargado su Honda y nos dirigíamos al apartamento. Erza apenas se tomó un respiro entre frases incoherentes, mientras conducía. Tocó el claxon cuando se disponía a detenerse donde solía aparcar. Jellal bajó corriendo los escalones y sacó nuestras dos maletas del maletero, antes de seguirnos escaleras arriba.

—Está abierto —dijo él, resoplando.

Erza empujó la puerta y la mantuvo abierta. Jellal gruñó cuando dejó caer nuestro equipaje en el suelo.

— ¡Nena, tu maleta pesa diez kilos más que la de Lucy!

Erza y yo nos quedamos heladas cuando una mujer emergió del baño, abotonándose la blusa.

—Hola —dijo ella, sorprendida.

Sus ojos con el rímel corrido nos examinaron antes de ir a parar a nuestro equipaje. La reconocí como la chica peli rosa de piernas largas a la que Laxus había seguido desde la cafetería.

Erza clavó la mirada en Jellal, que levantó las manos.

— ¡Está con Laxus!

Laxus apareció en calzoncillos y bostezó. Miró a su invitada y le dio una palmadita en el trasero.

—La gente a la que esperaba está aquí. Será mejor que te vayas.

Ella sonrió y lo envolvió con sus brazos, mientras lo besaba en el cuello.

—Te dejaré mi número sobre la encimera.

—Eh…, no te molestes —dijo Laxus en tono distendido.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó ella, echándose hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¡Siempre lo mismo! —dijo Erza. Miró a la mujer—. ¿Cómo puede ser que te sorprendas? ¡Es Laxus Dreyar, joder! ¡Es famoso precisamente por eso, pero las chicas siempre se sorprenden! — prosiguió ella volviéndose hacia Jellal, que la rodeó con el brazo y le hizo gestos para que se calmara.

La chica frunció el ceño a Laxus, cogió su cartera y salió hecha una furia, dando un portazo tras ella.

Laxus, por su parte, fue hasta la cocina y abrió la nevera como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Erza meneó la cabeza y reanudó su camino por el pasillo. Jellal la siguió, arqueando el cuerpo para compensar el peso de la maleta que arrastraba.

Me derrumbé sobre el sillón abatible y suspiré, mientras me preguntaba si estaba loca por haber accedido a ir allí. No había tenido en cuenta que el apartamento compartido era una puerta giratoria para barbies tontas.

Laxus estaba de pie detrás de la encimera donde desayunaban, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sonriendo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Paloma? ¿Has tenido un día duro?

—No, estoy profundamente asqueada.

— ¿Conmigo? —Sonreía.

Debería haberme imaginado que esa conversación se esperaba, aunque eso solo me hizo sentirme menos dispuesta a contenerme.

—Sí, contigo. ¿Cómo puedes usar a alguien así y tratarla de ese modo?

— ¿Cómo la he tratado? Me ha ofrecido su número, y yo lo he rechazado.

Se me abrió la boca de par en par por su falta de remordimientos.

— ¿Te acuestas con ella pero no quieres su número?

Laxus se apoyó sobre los codos en el mostrador.

— ¿Por qué iba a querer su número si no voy a llamarla?

— ¿Y por qué te has acostado con ella si no vas a volver a llamarla?

—Yo no prometo nada a nadie, Paloma. Esa no dijo que quisiera una relación antes de abrirse de piernas en mi sofá.

Me quedé mirando el sofá con repulsión.

—«Esa» es la hija de alguien, Laxus. ¿Qué pasaría si más adelante alguien trata a tu hija así?

—Será mejor que a mi hija no se le caigan las bragas ante un gilipollas al que acaba de conocer, por decirlo de algún modo.

Crucé los brazos, enfadada por su intento de justificación.

—Entonces, además de admitir que eres un gilipollas, ¿estás diciendo que, como se ha acostado contigo, merecía que la echaran como a un gato callejero?

—Lo que digo es que he sido franco con ella. Es adulta. Todo ha sido consentido…, incluso parecía demasiado ansiosa, si quieres que te diga la verdad. Actúas como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

—Ella no parecía tener tan claras tus intenciones, Laxus.

—Las mujeres suelen justificar sus actos con cualquier cosa que se inventan. Esa chica no ha dicho de entrada que quisiera establecer una relación seria, igual que yo no le he dicho que quería sexo sin compromiso. ¿Dónde ves la diferencia?

—Eres un cerdo.

Laxus se encogió de hombros.

—Me han llamado cosas peores.

Miré fijamente el sofá. Los cojines seguían torcidos y amontonados por su reciente uso. Retrocedí al pensar en cuántas mujeres se habrían entregado sobre esa tapicería. Una tela que parecía picar, por cierto.

—Me parece que dormiré en el sillón —murmuré.

— ¿Por qué?

Lo miré, furiosa por la expresión confusa de su cara.

— ¡No pienso dormir en esa cosa! ¡A saber encima de qué me estaría tumbando!

Levantó mi maleta del suelo.

—No vas a dormir en el sofá ni en el sillón. Vas a dormir en mi cama.

—Que sin duda será más insalubre que el sofá. Estoy segura.

—Nunca ha habido nadie en mi cama aparte de mí.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Por favor!

—Lo digo absolutamente en serio. Me las tiro en el sofá. Nunca las dejo entrar en mi habitación.

— ¿Y yo sí puedo usar tu cama?

Levantó un lado de la boca con una sonrisa traviesa. — ¿Planeas acostarte conmigo esta noche?

— ¡No!

—Ahí lo tienes, esa es la razón. Ahora levanta tu malhumorado culo, date una ducha caliente y después podremos estudiar algo de Biología.

Me quedé mirándolo durante un momento y, a regañadientes, hice lo que me decía. Me quedé bajo la ducha, desde luego, mucho tiempo, dejando que el agua se llevara con ella mi sentimiento de agravio. Mientras me masajeaba el pelo con el champú, suspiré por lo genial que resultaba ducharse en un baño privado de nuevo, sin chancletas ni neceser, solo la relajante mezcla de agua y vapor.

La puerta se abrió y me sobresalté.

— ¿Erza?

—No, soy yo —dijo Laxus.

Automáticamente me tapé con los brazos las partes que no quería que él viera.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Lárgate!

—Te has olvidado de coger una toalla, y te traigo tu ropa, tu cepillo de dientes y algún tipo de extraña crema facial que he encontrado en tu bolso.

— ¿Has estado rebuscando entre mis cosas? —chillé.

No respondió. En lugar de eso, oí girar la llave del grifo y que empezaba a lavarse los dientes. Me asomé por la cortina de plástico, sin dejar de sujetarla contra mi pecho.

—Sal de aquí, Laxus. —Levantó la mirada hacia mí, con los labios cubiertos de espuma de la pasta de dientes.

—No puedo irme a la cama sin lavarme los dientes.

—Si te acercas a menos de medio metro de la cortina, te sacaré los ojos mientras duermes.

—No voy a mirar, Paloma —dijo él riéndose.

Esperé bajo el agua con los brazos fuertemente apretados alrededor del pecho. Él escupió, hizo gárgaras y volvió a escupir; después la puerta se cerró. Me aclaré el jabón de la piel, me sequé tan rápido como pude y me vestí con una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos, mientras me ponía las gafas y me pasaba el peine por el pelo. Me fijé en la hidratante de noche que Laxus me había traído, y no pude evitar sonreír. Cuando quería, podía ser atento y casi simpático. Entonces, volvió a abrir la puerta.

— ¡Vamos Paloma! ¡Me están saliendo canas aquí fuera!

Le lancé el peine y él se agachó. Después cerró la puerta y se fue riendo para sus adentros hasta su habitación. Me lavé los dientes y después recorrí el pasillo, pasando por delante del dormitorio de Jellal.

—Buenas noches, Lucy —gritó Erza desde la oscuridad.

—Buenas noches, Erza.

Dudé antes de llamar suavemente dos veces a la puerta de Laxus.

—Entra, Paloma. No hace falta que llames.

Abrió la puerta, entré y vi su cama de barras de hierro, en paralelo a la hilera de ventanas que había en el lado más alejado de la habitación. Las paredes estaban desnudas excepto la parte sobre el cabecero, ocupada por un sombrero mexicano. En cierto modo, esperaba que su habitación estuviera cubierta de pósteres de mujeres medio desnudas, pero ni siquiera vi un anuncio de marca de cerveza. Su cama era negra; la alfombra, gris; y todo lo demás, blanco. Parecía que acabara de mudarse. —Bonito pijama —dijo Laxus, observando mis pantalones cortos amarillos y mi camiseta gris. Se sentó en la cama y dio unas palmaditas sobre la almohada que estaba a su lado—. Vamos, ven. No voy a morderte.

—No me das miedo —dije, antes de acercarme a la cama y de dejar caer mi libro de Biología a su lado—. ¿Tienes un boli?

Él señaló con la cabeza la mesita de noche.

—En el cajón de arriba.

Alargué el brazo sobre la cama y abrí el cajón, donde encontré tres bolígrafos, un lápiz, un tubo de lubricante y un tarro transparente de cristal rebosante de cajas de diferentes marcas de condones. Con asco, cogí un bolígrafo y cerré el cajón.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, mientras pasaba una página de mi libro.

—¿Has asaltado una clínica?

—No. ¿Por qué?

Le quité el tapón al boli, incapaz de ocultar la expresión de asco de mi cara.

—Por tu provisión de condones de por vida.

—Mejor prevenir que curar, ¿no?

Puse los ojos en blanco. Laxus pasaba las páginas con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Me leyó los apuntes, recalcando los puntos principales mientras me hacía preguntas y me explicaba pacientemente lo que no entendía.

Después de una hora, me quité las gafas y me froté los ojos.

—Estoy rendida. No puedo memorizar ni una sola macromolécula más.

Laxus sonrió y cerró mi libro.

—De acuerdo.

Me quedé quieta, sin saber cómo íbamos a arreglárnoslas para dormir. Laxus salió de la habitación al pasillo y murmuró algo al pasar por delante de la habitación de Jellal, antes de abrir el agua de la ducha. Aparté las sábanas y, después, me cubrí con ellas hasta el cuello, mientras oía el agudo silbido del agua que corría por las tuberías.

Diez minutos después, el agua dejó de caer y el suelo crujió bajo los pasos de Laxus. Cruzó la habitación con una toalla alrededor de las caderas. Tenía tatuajes en lados opuestos del pecho, y unos dibujos tribales le cubrían los abultados hombros. En el brazo derecho, las líneas y símbolos negros se extendían desde el hombro hasta la muñeca, mientras que en el izquierdo se detenían en el codo, con una sola línea de texto en la parte inferior del antebrazo. Con toda la intención, me mantuve de espaldas cuando se colocó de pie delante de la cómoda, dejó caer la toalla y se puso un par de calzoncillos.

Tras apagar la luz, se metió en la cama junto a mí.

— ¿Vas a dormir aquí? —le pregunté, dándome la vuelta para mirarlo.

La luna llena que entraba por las ventanas arrojaba sombras sobre su cara.

—Pues claro. Esta es mi cama.

—Lo sé, pero… —Hice una pausa: las únicas opciones que me quedaban eran el sofá o el sillón.

Laxus sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

— ¿A estas alturas todavía no confías en mí? Me portaré bien, lo prometo —dijo, levantando unos dedos que, con toda seguridad, los Boy Scouts de América nunca habrían considerado usar. No discutí, simplemente me di media vuelta y apoyé la cabeza en la almohada, después de amontonar las sábanas detrás de mí para crear una clara barrera entre su cuerpo y el mío.

—Buenas noches, Paloma —me susurró al oído.

Sentí su aliento mentolado en mi mejilla, lo que me puso toda la piel de gallina. Gracias a Dios, estábamos lo suficientemente a oscuras como para que no pudiera ver mi embarazo o el rubor en las mejillas que siguió.

Parecía que acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando oí el despertador. Alargué el brazo para apagarlo, pero aparté la mano con horror cuando noté una piel cálida bajo los dedos. Intenté recordar dónde estaba.

Cuando obtuve la respuesta, me mortificó que Laxus hubiera podido pensar que lo había hecho a propósito.

— ¿Laxus? Tu despertador —susurré. Seguía sin moverse—. ¡Laxus! —dije, dándole un codazo suave.

Como seguía sin moverse, pasé el brazo por encima de él, buscando a tientas en la penumbra, hasta que noté la parte superior del reloj. No sabía cómo apagarlo, así que empecé a darle golpecitos hasta que di con el botón para retrasar la alarma, y volví a dejarme caer resoplando sobre mi almohada.

Laxus soltó una risita burlona.

— ¿Estabas despierto?

—Te prometí que me portaría bien. No dije nada de dejar que te tumbaras encima de mí.

—No me he tumbado encima de ti —protesté—. No podía llegar al reloj. Probablemente sea la alarma más molesta que haya oído jamás. Suena como un animal moribundo.

Entonces, Laxus extendió el brazo y tocó un botón.

—¿Quieres desayunar?

Lo fulminé con la mirada y dije que no con la cabeza.

—No tengo hambre.

—Pues yo sí. ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo en coche al café que hay calle abajo?

—No creo que pueda aguantar tu falta de habilidad para conducir tan temprano por la mañana —dije.

Me senté en un lateral de la cama, me puse las chancletas y me dirigí a la puerta arrastrando los pies.

— ¿Adónde vas? —preguntó.

—A vestirme para ir a clase. ¿Necesitas que te haga un itinerario durante los días que esté aquí?

Laxus se estiró y caminó hacia mí, todavía en calzoncillos.

— ¿Siempre tienes tan mal genio o eso cambiará una vez que creas que todo esto no es parte de un elaborado plan para meterme en tus bragas?

Me puso las manos sobre los hombros y noté cómo sus pulgares me acariciaban la piel al unísono.

—No tengo mal genio.

Se acercó mucho a mí y me susurró al oído:

—No quiero acostarme contigo, Paloma. Me gustas demasiado.

Después, siguió andando hacia el baño y me quedé allí de pie, estupefacta. Las palabras de Levi resonaban en mi cabeza. Laxus Dreyar se acostaba con todo el mundo; no podía evitar sentir que tenía algún tipo de carencia al saber que no mostraba el menor deseo ni siquiera de dormir conmigo.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Erza entró. —Vamos, arriba, ¡el desayuno está listo! —dijo con una sonrisa y sin poder reprimir un bostezo.

—Te estás convirtiendo en tu madre, Erza —refunfuñé, mientras rebuscaba en mi maleta.

—Oooh… Me parece que alguien no ha dormido mucho esta noche pasada.

—Laxus apenas ha respirado en mi dirección —dije mordazmente.

Una sonrisa de complicidad iluminó el rostro de Erza.

—Ah.

—Ah, ¿qué?

—Nada —dijo ella, antes de volver a la habitación de Jellal.

Laxus estaba en la cocina, tarareando una melodía cualquiera mientras preparaba unos huevos revueltos.

—¿Seguro que no quieres? —preguntó.

—Sí, seguro. Gracias, de todos modos.

Jellal y Erza entraron en la cocina, y el peli azul sacó dos platos del armario, en los que Laxus amontonó los huevos humeantes, dejó los platos en la encimera, y él y Erza se sentaron juntos para satisfacer el apetito, que, con toda probabilidad, se debía a lo que habían hecho la noche anterior.

—No me mires así, Jellal. Lo siento, simplemente no quiero ir —dijo Erza.

—Pero, nena, en la fraternidad se celebran fiestas de citas dos veces al año —argumentó mientras masticaba—. Todavía queda un mes. Tendrás tiempo suficiente para encontrar un vestido y cumplir con todo el rollo ese de chicas.

—Iría, amor…, es muy amable por tu parte…, pero no conoceré a nadie allí.

—Muchas de las chicas que asisten no conocen a mucha gente —dijo él, sorprendido por el rechazo.

Ella se desplomó sobre la silla.

—Las zorras de las fraternidades siempre van a esas cosas. Y todas se conocen…, será raro.

—Vamos, princesa. No me hagas ir solo.

—Bueno…, quizá… ¿podrías encontrar a alguien que acompañara a Lucy? —dijo ella mirándome a mí y después a Laxus. Laxus alzó una ceja, y Jellal negó con la cabeza.

—Lax no va a fiestas de citas. Son cosas a las que llevas a tu novia… Y Laxus no…, bueno, ya sabes.

—Podríamos emparejarla con alguien.

La miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sabes que puedo oírte, ¿no?

Erza puso una cara a la que sabía que no podía negarme.

—Lucy, por favor… Te encontraremos a un chico majo e ingenioso y, por supuesto, me aseguraré de que esté bueno. ¡Te prometo que lo pasarás bien! Y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez consigas ligar.

Laxus dejó caer la sartén en el fregadero.

—No he dicho que no fuera a llevarte.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No hace falta que me hagas favores, Laxus.

—Eso no es lo que quería decir, Paloma. Las fiestas de citas son para los tíos con novia, y todo el mundo sabe que a mí el rollo de ennoviarme no me va. Sin embargo, contigo no tendré que preocuparme de que mi pareja espere un anillo de compromiso después.

Erza puso morritos.

—Porfi, porfi, Lucy…

—No me mires así —dije en tono quejoso—. Laxus no quiere ir; y yo tampoco. No seríamos una compañía agradable.

Laxus cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en el fregadero.

—No he dicho que no quisiera ir. De hecho, creo que sería divertido si fuéramos los cuatro —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Todas las miradas se centraron en mí, y yo retrocedí.

— ¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos aquí?

Erza hizo un mohín y Jellal se inclinó hacia delante.

—Porque tengo que ir, Lucy. Soy un novato. Tengo que asegurarme de que todo vaya bien, de que todo el mundo tenga una cerveza en la mano, cosas así.

Laxus cruzó la cocina y me rodeó los hombros con el brazo para acercarme a su lado.

—Vamos, Paloma. ¿Vienes conmigo?

Miré a Erza, después a Jellal y finalmente a Laxus.

—Está bien —dije resignada.

Erza chilló y me abrazó, después noté la mano de Jellal en la espalda.

—Gracias, Lucy—dijo.

Continuara.

* * *

Bueno si llegaron hasta acá, gracias por leer.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.


	4. Golpe bajo

**Repito la historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de maravilloso desastre es de jamie mcguire.**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail son obra Hiro Mashima.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiando nombres junto con algunas cosas mas.**

**Ahora sigan con la historia :)**

* * *

Eve dio otra calada. El humo le salió por la nariz en dos espesas columnas de humo. Levanté la cara hacia el sol mientras él me entretenía con su último fin de semana de baile, bebida y un nuevo amigo muy persistente.

—Si te está acosando, ¿por qué le dejas que te invite a copas? —me reí.

—Simple, Lucy. Estoy sin pasta.

Volví a reírme, y Eve me dio un codazo en un costado cuando vio que Laxus venía hacia nosotros.

—Hola, Laxus —dijo Eve en tono cantarín, antes de guiñarme un ojo.

—Eve —le respondió él, asintiendo con la cabeza. Movió las llaves en el aire—. Me voy a casa, Paloma. ¿Necesitas que te lleve?

—Justo iba a entrar —dije, sonriéndole desde detrás de mis gafas de sol.

— ¿No te quedas conmigo esta noche? —me preguntó. Su cara era una combinación de sorpresa y decepción.

—Sí, sí que me quedo, pero necesito coger unas cuantas cosas que me dejé.

— ¿Como qué?

—Bueno, pues mi cuchilla, por ejemplo. ¿Qué más te da?

—Sí, ya va siendo hora de que te depiles las piernas. Han estado arrancándome la piel a tiras —dijo él, con una mueca traviesa.

A Eve casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas, mientras me echaba una mirada para confirmar lo que había oído. Yo le puse mala cara a Laxus.

— ¡Así empiezan los rumores!

Miré a Eve y sacudí la cabeza.

—Estoy durmiendo en su cama…, solo durmiendo.

—Ya —dijo Eve con una sonrisa petulante.

Le di un manotazo a Eve en el brazo antes de abrir la puerta y subir las escaleras. Cuando llegué al segundo piso, Laxus estaba a mi lado.

—Vamos, no te enfades. Solo era una broma.

—Todo el mundo da ya por supuesto que nos estamos acostando. Lo estás empeorando.

— ¿Y a quién le importa lo que piensen los demás?

— ¡A mí, Laxus! ¡A mí!

Empujé la puerta de mi habitación, metí unas cuantas cosas al azar en una bolsita y después salí furiosa con Laxus pisándome los talones. Se rio mientras me cogía la bolsa que llevaba en la mano, y me quedé mirándolo.

—No tiene ninguna gracia. ¿Quieres que toda la universidad piense que soy una de tus zorras?

Laxus frunció el ceño.

—Nadie piensa eso. Y, si alguien lo hace, será mejor que no llegue a mis oídos. Me sujetó la puerta y, después de pasar, me detuve abruptamente delante de él.

— ¡Eh! —dijo él, topándose conmigo.

Me di media vuelta con grandes aspavientos.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! La gente debe de pensar que estamos juntos y que tú sigues sin ninguna vergüenza con tu… estilo de vida. ¡Debo de parecer patética! —dije, dándome cuenta de la situación mientras hablaba—. No creo que deba seguir quedándome contigo; de hecho, creo que, en general, deberíamos mantenernos alejados el uno del otro durante un tiempo.

Le cogí la bolsa y él volvió a quitármela de las manos.

—Nadie piensa que estemos juntos, Paloma. No tienes que dejar de hablar conmigo para demostrar nada.

Iniciamos una especie de pelea por la bolsa, y, cuando se negó a soltarla, proferí un fuerte gruñido de frustración.

— ¿Alguna vez se había quedado una chica, y me refiero a una que fuera solo tu amiga, a vivir contigo en tu casa? ¿Alguna vez habías llevado y traído a chicas a la universidad? ¿O habías comido con alguna todos los días? Nadie sabe qué pensar de nosotros, ¡aunque se lo expliquemos!

Fue caminando hasta el aparcamiento con mis cosas como prenda.

—Lo arreglaré, ¿vale? No quiero que nadie piense mal de ti por mi culpa —dijo con gesto turbado.

—Sus ojos brillaron y sonrió—. Déjame compensarte. ¿Por qué no vamos a The Dutch esta noche?

—Pero si es un bar de moteros —dije, mientras observaba como ataba mi bolsa a su moto.

—Vale, pues entonces vayamos al club. Te llevaré a cenar y después podemos ir a The Red Door. Pago yo.

— ¿Cómo arreglará el problema que salgamos a cenar y después vayamos a un club? Que la gente nos vea juntos solo empeorará la situación.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre la moto.

—Piénsalo. ¿Yo, borracho, en una habitación llena de mujeres ligeras de ropa? La gente no tardará mucho en darse cuenta de que no somos pareja.

— ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo? ¿Llevar a un tío del bar a casa para dejarlo del todo claro?

—No he dicho eso. No hay necesidad de perder la cabeza —dijo con mala cara.

Puse los ojos en blanco, me subí al asiento y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos.

— ¿Una chica cualquiera nos seguirá a casa desde el bar? ¿Así piensas compensarme?

— ¿Acaso estás celosa, Paloma?

— ¿Celosa de qué? ¿De la imbécil con alguna infección de transmisión sexual a la que echarás por la mañana?

Laxus se rio y arrancó la Harley. Voló hacia su apartamento al doble de la velocidad permitida, y cerré los ojos para no ver los árboles y los coches que dejábamos atrás.

Después de bajarme de su moto, le di un golpe en el hombro.

— ¿Es que se te ha olvidado que iba contigo? ¿Intentas matarme?

—Es difícil olvidar que estás detrás de mí cuando tus muslos me están exprimiendo la vida. —Su siguiente pensamiento le hizo sonreír—. De hecho, no se me ocurre una manera mejor de morir.

—Realmente te falta un tornillo. Apenas habíamos entrado cuando Erza salió del dormitorio de Jellal.

—Estábamos pensando en salir esta noche. ¿Os apuntáis, chicos?

Miré a Laxus y sonreí.

—Nos pasaremos por el bar de sushi antes de ir al Red.

Erza sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Jell! —gritó, entrando a toda prisa en el baño—. ¡Salimos esta noche!

Fui la última en entrar en el baño, así que Jellal, Erza y Laxus me esperaban impacientes, de pie junto a la puerta, cuando salí del cuarto de aseo con un vestido negro y unos zapatos de tacón rosa fuerte.

Erza silbó.

— ¡Estás cañón, nena!

Sonreí agradecida y Laxus me tendió la mano.

—Bonitas piernas.

— ¿Te dije que es una cuchilla mágica?

—Me parece que no ha sido la cuchilla —dijo sonriendo, mientras tiraba de mí para que cruzara la puerta.

En el bar de sushi, resultamos ruidosos y molestos, y ya habíamos bebido suficiente para toda la noche antes de poner un pie en The Red Door. Jellal recorrió lentamente el aparcamiento, tomándose su tiempo para encontrar un espacio libre.

—Estaría bien aparcar en algún momento de esta noche, amor —musitó Erza.

—Oye, tengo que encontrar un sitio ancho. No quiero que algún idiota borracho me estropee la pintura.

Cuando aparcamos, Laxus inclinó el asiento hacia delante y me ayudó a salir.

—Quería preguntaros por vuestros carnés de identidad. Son impecables. Por aquí no los consigues así.

—Sí, los tenemos desde hace tiempo. Era necesario… en Wichita —dije.

— ¿Necesario? —preguntó el rubio.

—Es bueno tener contactos —dijo Erza.

Se le escapó un hipido y se tapó la boca, mientras se reía tontamente.

—Por Dios, mujer —dijo Jellal, cogiendo a su novia del brazo, mientras ella caminaba torpemente sobre la grava—. Creo que ya has tenido bastante por esta noche.

Laxus puso mala cara.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Erza? ¿Qué contactos?

—Lucy tiene algunos viejos amigos que…

—Son carnés de identidad falsos, Lax —le interrumpí—. Tienes que conocer a la gente adecuada si quieres que te los hagan bien, ¿no te parece?

Erza apartó a propósito la mirada de Laxus y esperó.

—Sí —dijo él, extendiendo la mano para que le diera la mía.

Lo cogí por tres dedos y sonreí, sabiendo por su expresión que mi respuesta no le había satisfecho.

— ¡Necesito otra copa! —dije, en un segundo intento de cambiar de tema.

— ¡Chupitos! —gritó Erza. Jellal puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ah, sí. Eso es lo que necesitas, otro chupito.

Una vez dentro, Erza me condujo inmediatamente a la pista de baile. Su cabellera rojiza se movía por todas partes, y la cara de pato que ponía cuando se movía al ritmo de la música me hizo reír. Cuando la canción acabó, nos reunimos con los chicos en el bar. Al lado de Laxus, se había plantado ya una rubia platino excesivamente voluptuosa, y la cara de Erza se retorció en una mueca de asco.

—Será así toda la noche, cariño. Simplemente, ignóralas —dijo Jellal, señalando con la cabeza a un pequeño grupo de chicas que estaban a unos metros. Miraban a la rubia y esperaban su turno.

—Parece que Las Vegas ha vomitado a una bandada de buitres —ironizó Erza.

Laxus se encendió un cigarrillo mientras pedía dos cervezas más; la rubia se mordió el labio recauchutado y brillante, y sonrió. El camarero abrió las botellas y se las acercó a Laxus. La rubia cogió una de las cervezas, pero Laxus se la quitó de la mano.

—Eh…, no es para ti —le dijo, mientras me la daba a mí.

Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue tirar la botella a la basura, pero la mujer parecía tan ofendida que sonreí y di un trago. Se largó enfadada y yo me reí entre dientes, pero Laxus no pareció ni fijarse.

—Como si fuera a pagarle una cerveza a una chica cualquiera de un bar —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Yo alcé mi cerveza, y él esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Tú eres diferente.

Choqué mi botella contra la suya.

—Por ser la única chica con la que un tío sin criterio no quiere acostarse —dije, antes de dar un trago.

— ¿Bromeas? —me preguntó, apartando la botella de mi boca. Como no me retracté, se inclinó hacia mí—. En primer lugar…, tengo criterio. Nunca he estado con una mujer fea. Jamás. Y, en segundo, sí quería acostarme contigo. Me he imaginado tirándote sobre mi sofá de cincuenta maneras diferentes, pero no lo he hecho porque ya no te veo de ese modo. Y no porque no me atraigas, sino porque creo que eres mejor que eso.

No pude contener la sonrisa de suficiencia que se extendió en mi cara.

—Crees que soy demasiado buena para ti.

Puso cara de desdén ante mi segundo insulto.

—No conozco ni a un solo tío que sea suficientemente bueno para ti.

La sonrisa petulante desapareció para dejar paso a una que demostraba agradecimiento, e incluso emoción.

—Gracias, Lax —dije, mientras dejaba la botella vacía sobre la barra.

Laxus me cogió de la mano.

—Vamos —dijo él y me condujo entre la multitud hasta la pista de baile.

— ¡He bebido mucho! ¡Me voy a caer!

Laxus sonrió y tiró de mí hacia él, mientras me agarraba por las caderas.

—Cállate y baila.

Erza y Jellal aparecieron a nuestro lado. Jellal se movía como si hubiera visto demasiados vídeos de Usher. Estuve a punto de dejarme llevar por el pánico cuando Laxus me apretó contra él. Si usaba alguno de esos movimientos en el sofá, entendía por qué tantas chicas se arriesgaban a sufrir una humillación por la mañana.

Ciñó sus manos alrededor de mis caderas, y me di cuenta de que su expresión era diferente, casi seria. Le pasé las manos por el pecho y por los impecables abdominales, mientras se estiraban y tensaban bajo la ajustada camiseta, al ritmo de la música. Me puse de espaldas a él y sonreí cuando me agarró por la cintura. Por todo ello y por el alcohol que me corría por las venas, cuando apretó mi cuerpo contra el suyo, me vinieron ideas a la cabeza que eran cualquier cosa menos las de una simple amiga.

La siguiente canción se unió a la que estábamos bailando, y Laxus no dio señal alguna de querer volver al bar. Tenía la nuca cubierta de gotas de sudor, y las luces multicolores me hacían sentir algo mareada. Cerré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza contra su hombro. Me agarró las manos y me las subió hasta el cuello. Sus manos bajaron por mis brazos, por mis costillas y finalmente regresaron a mis caderas.

Cuando noté sus labios y su lengua sobre mi cuello, me aparté de él.

Él se rio, algo sorprendido.

— ¿Qué pasa, Paloma?

Mi ánimo se enardeció, pero las duras palabras que quería decir se me quedaron atascadas en la garganta. Me retiré al bar y pedí otra Coronita. Laxus se sentó en el taburete que había a mi lado y levantó el dedo para pedirse otra copa. En cuanto el camarero me sirvió la botella, me bebí la mitad del contenido antes de volver a dejarla sobre la barra.

— ¿Crees que esto cambiará la opinión de alguien sobre nosotros? —dije, echándome el pelo a un lado para cubrir el lugar en el que me había besado.

Soltó una carcajada.

—Me importa un pimiento lo que piensen de nosotros.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y después me volví hacia delante.

—Paloma —dijo, tocándome el brazo.

Me aparté de él.

—No, nunca podría emborracharme lo suficiente para dejar que me llevaras a ese sofá.

Su cara se retorció en una mueca de ira, pero, antes de que pudiera decir nada, una peli blanca impresionante, con morritos, unos ojos azules enormes y un escote todavía mayor, se acercó a él.

—Vaya, vaya, si es Laxus Dreyar —dijo, contoneándose en todos los sitios correctos.

Dio un trago y clavó los ojos en mí.

—Hola, Mirajane.

— ¿No me presentas a tu novia? —dijo ella sonriendo.

Puse los ojos en blanco por lo transparente y lamentable que resultaba.

Laxus echó la cabeza hacia atrás para apurar la cerveza y después lanzó la botella vacía por la barra.

Todos los que estaban esperando para pedir la siguieron con la mirada hasta que cayó en el cubo de la basura que había al final.

—No es mi novia.

Cogió a Mirajane de la mano, y ella lo siguió feliz a la pista de baile. La manoseó por todas partes durante una canción, otra y otra. Estaban montando una escena por cómo ella le dejaba meterle mano y, cuando la inclinó, me volví de espaldas a ellos.

—Pareces cabreada —dijo un hombre que estaba sentado a mi lado—. ¿Ese de ahí es tu novio?

—No, es solo un amigo —murmuré.

—Pues menos mal. Podría haber sido bastante incómodo para ti si lo hubiera sido. Se volvió hacia la pista de baile y sacudió la cabeza ante el espectáculo.

—Y que lo digas —asentí, apurando lo que me quedaba de la botella.

Apenas había notado el sabor de las últimas dos, y tenía los dientes adormecidos.

— ¿Te apetece otra? —preguntó. Lo examiné y él sonrió—. Soy Loki.

—Lucy —dije, estrechando la mano que me tendía. Levantó dos dedos al camarero y sonreí—. Gracias.

—Entonces, ¿vives aquí? —me preguntó.

—En Morgan Hall, en Eastern.

—Yo tengo un apartamento en Hinley.

— ¿Vas a State? —pregunté—. ¿No está como a… una hora de distancia? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Me gradué el pasado mayo. Mi hermana pequeña va a Eastern. Me quedo con ella esta semana mientras busco trabajo.

—Vaya…, la vida en el mundo real, ¿eh?

Loki se rio.

—Y es tal y como nos cuentan que es.

Saqué el brillo de labios del bolsillo y me lo extendí con esmero, usando el espejo que forraba la pared que había detrás de la barra.

—Un bonito color —dijo él, mientras me observaba apretar los labios.

Sonreí, mientras sentía la ira hacia Laxus y la embriaguez del alcohol.

—Tal vez puedas probarlo después.

A Loki se le iluminó la mirada mientras se acercaba más, y yo sonreí cuando me tocó la rodilla.

Apartó la mano cuando Laxus se interpuso entre nosotros.

— ¿Estás lista, Paloma?

—Estoy en medio de una conversación, Laxus —dije, apartándolo.

Tenía la camiseta empapada por el circo que había montado en la pista de baile, y me limpié la mano en la falda ostentosamente.

Laxus puso mala cara.

— ¿Acaso conoces a este tío?

—Es Loki —dije, dedicándole la mejor sonrisa de flirteo a mi nuevo amigo.

Me guiñó un ojo, después miró a Laxus y le tendió la mano.

—Me alegro de verte.

Laxus me observó expectante hasta que cedí y lo señalé con la mano.

—Loki, este es Laxus —murmuré.

—Laxus Dreyar —apuntilló él, mirando la mano de Loki como si quisiera arrancársela. Los ojos de Loki se abrieron como platos y, con poca elegancia, apartó la mano.

— ¿Laxus Dreyar? ¿El Laxus Dreyar de Eastern? —Apoyé la mejilla en el puño, temiendo la inevitable escena exacerbada por la testosterona que podría desarrollarse a continuación. Laxus alargó el brazo por detrás de mí para agarrarse a la barra.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?

—Te vi luchar con Shawn Smith el año pasado, tío. ¡Pensaba que estaba a punto de presenciar la muerte de alguien! —Laxus lo fulminó con la mirada. — ¿Quieres verlo de nuevo?

El peli rojo soltó una carcajada, y nos miró por turnos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Laxus iba en serio, me sonrió como señal de disculpa y finalmente se fue.

— ¿Estás lista ahora? —espetó él.

—Eres un auténtico gilipollas, ¿lo sabías?

—Me han llamado cosas peores —me dijo, ayudándome a levantarme del taburete. Seguimos a Erza y Jellal hasta el coche, cuando Laxus intentó cogerme de la mano y llevarme a través del aparcamiento, la aparté. Se dio media vuelta y yo me detuve bruscamente, retrocediendo cuando él se quedó a tan solo unos centímetros de mi cara.

— ¡Debería besarte ya y acabar con esto! —gritó él—. ¡Esto es ridículo! Te besé en el cuello, ¿y qué?

Su aliento olía a cervezas y cigarrillos, así que lo aparté.

—No soy tu amiga con derecho a rose, idiota.

Él sacudió la cabeza, sin poder creérselo.

— ¡Nunca he dicho que lo fueras! ¡Estás conmigo veinticuatro horas, siete días a la semana, duermes en mi cama, pero la mitad del tiempo actúas como si no quisieras que te vieran conmigo!

— ¡Pero si he venido aquí contigo!

—Siempre te he tratado con respeto, Paloma.

Yo seguí en mis trece.

—No, me tratas como si te perteneciera. ¡No tenías derecho a espantar a Loki así!

— ¿Sabes quién es Loki? —me preguntó.

Cuando negué con la cabeza, se acercó más.

—Pues yo sí. El año pasado lo arrestaron por agresión sexual, pero retiraron los cargos.

Crucé los brazos.

—Oh, ¿entonces tenéis algo en común?

Laxus frunció el ceño, y los músculos de sus mandíbulas se movieron bajo la piel.

— ¿Me estás llamando violador? —dijo en un tono frío y bajo.

Apreté los labios, todavía más enfadada por que tuviera razón. Lo había llevado demasiado lejos.

—No, simplemente estoy cabreada contigo.

—He estado bebiendo, ¿vale? Tu piel estaba a dos centímetros de la mía, eres guapa y hueles acojonantemente bien cuando sudas. ¡Te besé, lo siento! ¡Supéralo!

Su disculpa me hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

—¿Crees que soy guapa?

Frunció el ceño con disgusto.

—Eres una preciosidad y lo sabes. ¿Por qué sonríes?

Intenté reprimir mi regocijo para no darle ese placer.

—Nada. Vámonos.

Laxus se rio y sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Eres un auténtico dolor de cabeza! —me gritó, mirándome fijamente. No podía dejar de sonreír y, tras unos segundos, Laxus sonrió. Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, y después me pasó el brazo por el cuello.

—Me vuelves loco. Lo sabes, ¿no? —En el apartamento, todos cruzamos torpemente la puerta. Fui directamente al baño para quitarme el humo del pelo. Cuando salí de la ducha, vi que Laxus me había llevado una de sus camisetas y un par de sus pantalones cortos para que me cambiara.

La camiseta me engulló y los pantalones desaparecieron bajo la camiseta. Me derrumbé en la cama y suspiré, todavía sonriendo por lo que había dicho en el aparcamiento.

Laxus se quedó mirándome durante un momento, y sentí una punzada en el pecho. Tenía unas ansias casi voraces por cogerle la cara y plantar mi boca en la suya, pero luché contra el alcohol y las hormonas que corrían por mis venas.

—Buenas noches, Paloma —susurró, mientras se daba media vuelta.

Me moví nerviosa; todavía no estaba preparada para dormirme.

— ¿Lax? —dije, acercándome para apoyar la barbilla en su hombro.

— ¿Sí?

—Sé que estoy borracha, y acabamos de tener una enorme pelea por esto, pero…

—No voy a acostarme contigo, así que deja de pedírmelo —dijo, todavía de espaldas a mí.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —grité.

Laxus se rio y se volvió para mirarme, con una expresión de ternura.

— ¿Qué pasa, Paloma?

Suspiré.

—Esto —dije, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho y estirando el brazo por encima de él, acurrucándome tan cerca como pude.

Se puso tenso y levantó las manos, como si no supiera cómo reaccionar.

—Estás borracha.

—Lo sé —dije, demasiado ebria como para avergonzarme.

Se relajó y me puso una mano sobre la espalda y otra sobre el pelo mojado, después apretó los labios contra mi frente.

—Eres la mujer más confusa que he conocido nunca.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de espantar al único chico que se me ha acercado hoy.

— ¿Te refieres a Loki, el violador? Sí, te debo una.

—No importa —dije, sintiendo el inicio de un rechazo.

Me cogió el brazo y lo sujetó contra su estómago para evitar que lo apartara.

—No, lo digo en serio. Tienes que tener más cuidado. Si no hubiera estado allí… Ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello. ¿Y ahora esperas que me disculpe por hacer que te dejara en paz?

—No quiero que te disculpes. Ni siquiera se trata de eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa? —me preguntó, buscándome los ojos.

Su cara estaba a escasos centímetros de la mía y podía notar su aliento en mis labios.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Estoy borracha, Laxus. Es la única excusa que tengo.

— ¿Quieres que te abrace hasta que te quedes dormida? —No respondí y él se movió para mirarme directamente a los ojos—. Debería decir que no para corroborar mi postura —dijo, arqueando las cejas —. Pero después me odiaría si me negara y no volvieras a pedírmelo.

Apoyé la mejilla en su pecho, y él me abrazó más fuerte, suspirando. —No necesitas ninguna excusa, Paloma. Solo tienes que pedirlo.

Entrecerré los ojos por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana y entonces la alarma resonó en mis oídos. Laxus seguía dormido, rodeándome todavía con brazos y piernas. Conseguí liberar un brazo para parar el despertador.

Después de frotarme la cara, lo miré: estaba durmiendo sonoramente a dos centímetros de mi cara.

—Oh, Dios mío —susurré, preguntándome cómo habíamos llegado a estar tan entrelazados. Respiré hondo y contuve la respiración mientras intentaba liberarme.

—Déjalo, Paloma, estoy durmiendo —murmuró él, apretándome contra él.

Después de varios intentos, finalmente conseguí soltarme, y me senté al borde de la cama, mirando hacia atrás para ver su cuerpo medio desnudo, liado en las sábanas. Lo observé durante un momento y suspiré. Los límites empezaban a difuminarse, y era culpa mía.

Su mano se deslizó sobre las sábanas hasta tocarme los dedos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Paloma? —dijo él, con los ojos apenas abiertos.

—Voy a por un vaso de agua. ¿Quieres algo?

Laxus dijo que no con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y pegó la mejilla al colchón.

—Buenos días, Lucy —dijo Jellal desde el sillón cuando doblé la esquina.

— ¿Dónde está Erza?

—Sigue dormida. ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? —preguntó él, mirando el reloj.

—Ha sonado el despertador, pero siempre me despierto pronto después de beber. Es una maldición.

—Yo también —asintió él.

—Más vale que despiertes a Erza. Tenemos clase dentro de una hora —dije, mientras abría el grifo y me inclinaba para beber.

Jellal asintió.

—Pensaba dejarla dormir.

—No lo hagas. Se enfadará si se pierde la clase.

—Ah —dijo él, levantándose—, entonces es mejor que la despierte.

Se dio media vuelta.

—Oye, Lucy.

— ¿Sí?

—No sé qué hay entre Laxus y tú, pero sé que hará algo estúpido para cabrearte. Es un tic que tiene. No se acerca a nadie muy a menudo, y, por la razón que sea, contigo lo ha hecho. Pero tienes que perdonarle sus demonios. Es la única forma que tiene de saberlo.

— ¿Saber qué? —pregunté, levantando una ceja por su discurso melodramático.

—Si podrás trepar el muro —respondió simplemente.

Sacudí la cabeza y me reí.

—Lo que tú digas, Jell.

Jellal se encogió de hombros y desapareció en su dormitorio. Oí unos suaves murmullos, un gruñido de protesta y después la risa dulce de Erza.

Removí la avena en mi cuenco y añadí el sirope de chocolate, estrujando directamente el bote.

—Eso es asqueroso, Paloma —dijo Laxus, vestido solo con un par de calzoncillos de cuadros amarillos.

Se frotó los ojos y sacó una caja de cereales del armario.

—Buenos días para ti también —dije, cerrando de una palmadita la tapa de la botella.

—He oído que se acerca tu cumpleaños. El último de tus años de adolescencia —bromeó, con los ojos hinchados y rojos.

—Sí…, bueno, no me van los cumpleaños. Creo que Erza piensa llevarme a cenar o algo así — sonreí—. Puedes apuntarte si te apetece.

—Vale —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, ¿es dentro de una semana desde el domingo?

—Sí. ¿Y cuándo es el tuyo?

Vertió la leche y hundió los cereales con la cuchara.

—En abril. El 1 de abril.

—Anda ya.

—No, lo digo en serio —dijo él, mientras masticaba.

— ¿Tu cumpleaños es el Día de los Inocentes?—pregunté de nuevo, arqueando una ceja.

Se rio.

— ¡Sí! Vas a llegar tarde. Será mejor que te vistas.

—Erza me va a llevar en coche.

Estaba segura de que estaba siendo intencionadamente frío cuando se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Como quieras —dijo él, volviéndose de espaldas para acabarse los cereales.

**Continuara.**

* * *

Bueno si llegaron hasta acá, gracias por leer.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.


	5. La apuesta

**Repito la historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de maravilloso desastre es de jamie mcguire.**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail son obra Hiro Mashima.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiando nombres junto con algunas cosas mas.**

* * *

Decididamente te está mirando —susurró Erza, inclinándose hacia atrás para mirar al otro extremo de la habitación.

—Déjalo ya, tonta, te va a ver.

La peli roja sonrió y agitó la mano.

—Ya me ha visto. Sigue mirando hacia aquí.

Dudé durante un momento y entonces, finalmente, hice acopio del suficiente valor como para mirar hacia donde él estaba. Natsu me estaba mirando directamente a mí, sonriendo.

Le devolví la sonrisa y después fingí escribir algo en mi portátil.

— ¿Sigue mirando? —susurré.

—Sí —respondió entre risas.

Después de clase, Natsu me paró en el vestíbulo.

—No te olvides de la fiesta de este fin de semana.

—No lo haré —dije, intentando no parpadear ni hacer cualquier otra cosa ridícula. Erza y yo seguimos nuestro camino hacia la cafetería, donde habíamos quedado con Laxus y Jellal para comer, acortando por el césped. Ella seguía riéndose por el comportamiento de Natsu cuando Jellal y Laxus se acercaron.

—Hola, encanto —dijo Erza, justo antes de besar a su novio en la boca.

— ¿De qué os reíais? —preguntó el peli azul.

—Ah, es que un chico se ha pasado toda la hora de clase mirando a Lucy. Ha sido adorable.

—Mientras fuera a Lucy a quien mirara —dijo Jellal con un guiño.

— ¿Quién era? —dijo Laxus con una mueca.

Me reajusté la mochila e indiqué a Laxus que me la quitara de los brazos y la cogiera. Sacudí la cabeza.

—Erza se imagina cosas.

— ¡Lucy! ¡Menudo pedazo de mentirosa que estás hecha! Era Natsu Dragneel, y resultaba evidente. El chico estaba prácticamente babeando.

La cara del rubio se torció en una mueca de disgusto.

— ¿Natsu Dragneel?

Jellal tiró a su novia de la mano.

—Vamos a comer. ¿Os uniréis hoy a nosotros para disfrutar de la alta cocina de la cafetería? —Erza lo besó como respuesta; Laxus y yo los seguimos algo más atrás. Dejé mi bandeja entre Erza y Eve, pero Laxus no ocupó su lugar habitual delante de mí. En lugar de eso, se sentó algo más lejos. En ese momento me di cuenta de que no había dicho mucho durante nuestro paseo hacia la cafetería.

— ¿Estás bien, Lax? —le pregunté. —¿Yo? Sí, ¿por qué? —dijo, relajando el gesto de la cara.

—Es que has estado muy callado.

Varios miembros del equipo de fútbol americano se acercaron a la mesa y se sentaron, riéndose estruendosamente. Laxus parecía algo molesto mientras jugaba con la comida de su plato. Bickslow lanzó una patata frita al plato de Laxus.

— ¿Qué hay, Lax? He oído que te has tirado a Sherry Blendy. Hoy ha estado arrastrando tu nombre por el barro.

—Cierra el pico, Bickslow—dijo Laxus, sin levantar la mirada de la comida.

Me incliné hacia delante para que el musculoso gigante que estaba sentado enfrente de Laxus pudiera experimentar la fuerza de mi mirada.

—Corta el rollo, Bickslow.

Laxus me fulminó con la mirada.

—Sé cuidarme solo, Lucy.

—Lo siento, solo…

—No quiero que sientas nada, no quiero que hagas nada —me espetó él, levantándose de la mesa y cruzando furioso la puerta.

Eve me miró con las cejas levantadas.

—Eh, ¿qué mosca le ha picado?

Yo pinché una patata con el tenedor y resoplé.

—Ni idea.

Jellal me dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Tú no has hecho nada, Lucy.

—Simplemente hay varias cosas que le rondan por la cabeza —añadió Erza.

— ¿Qué cosas? —pregunté.

Jellal se encogió de hombros y centró la atención en su bandeja.

—A estas alturas, deberías saber que ser amigo de Laxus requiere tener paciencia y una actitud indulgente. Vive en un universo propio.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Ese es el Laxus que ve todo el mundo…, no el que yo conozco.

Jellal se inclinó hacia delante.

—No hay ninguna diferencia. Simplemente tienes que aceptar las cosas como vengan.

Después de clase, fui en coche con Erza al apartamento y vimos que la moto de Laxus no estaba.

Fui a su habitación y me hice un ovillo en su cama, apoyando la cabeza en el brazo. Laxus se encontraba bien por la mañana. Con todo el tiempo que habíamos estado juntos, no podía creer que me hubiera pasado desapercibido que algo lo hubiera molestado. No solo eso, me incomodaba que Erza pareciera saber qué ocurría y yo no.

Sentí que mi respiración se relajaba y que me pesaban los párpados; no tardé mucho en dormirme. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, el cielo nocturno había oscurecido la ventana. Unas voces amortiguadas se colaban por el vestíbulo desde la sala de estar, incluida la más profunda de Laxus. Fui sigilosamente hasta el vestíbulo y entonces me quedé helada al oír mi nombre.

—Lucy lo entiende, Lax. No te tortures —dijo Jellal.

—Ya vais juntos a la fiesta de citas. ¿Qué hay de malo en pedirle que salga contigo? —preguntó Erza.

Me puse tensa, a la espera de su respuesta.

—No quiero salir con ella. Solo quiero estar con ella. Es una chica… diferente.

— ¿Diferente en qué sentido? —preguntó Erza, con un tono ligeramente irritado.

—No aguanta mis gilipolleces, es refrescante. Tú misma lo dijiste. No soy su tipo. Lo que hay entre nosotros… simplemente es diferente.

—Estás más cerca de ser su tipo de lo que tú te crees —dijo Erza.

Me eché hacia atrás tan silenciosamente como pude, y cuando los tablones de madera crujieron bajo mis pies desnudos me estiré para cerrar la puerta del dormitorio de Laxus y bajé por el vestíbulo.

—Hola, Lucy —dijo Erza con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué tal tu siesta?

—Me he quedado inconsciente durante cinco horas. Ha sido más un coma que una siesta.

Laxus se quedó mirándome fijamente durante un momento y, cuando le sonreí, vino directamente hacia mí, me cogió la mano y me arrastró por el vestíbulo hasta su dormitorio. Cerró la puerta, y sentí que el corazón me daba un vuelco en el pecho, preparándome para que dijera algo que aplastara mi ego.

Levantó las cejas.

—Lo siento mucho, Paloma. Antes me comporté contigo como un gilipollas.

Me relajé un poquito al ver remordimiento en su mirada.

—No sabía que estuvieras enfadado conmigo.

—Y no lo estaba. Simplemente tengo la mala costumbre de arremeter contra la gente que me importa. Sé que es una excusa penosa, pero lo siento —dijo él, mientras me envolvía en sus brazos.

Apoyé la mejilla en su pecho, acomodándome.

— ¿Y por qué estabas enfadado?

—No importa. Lo único que me preocupa eres tú.

Me incliné hacia atrás para levantar la mirada hacia él.

—Puedo soportar tus rabietas.

Escrutó mi cara durante unos momentos, antes de que una ligera sonrisa se extendiera en sus labios.

—No sé por qué me aguantas, y no sé qué haría yo si no lo hicieras.

Podía oler la mezcla de cigarrillos y menta de su aliento, y le miré los labios; mi cuerpo reaccionó ante lo cerca que estábamos. La expresión de Laxus cambió y su respiración se entrecortó: él también lo había notado.

Se inclinó hacia delante una distancia infinitesimal, pero ambos dimos un respingo cuando su móvil sonó. Soltó un suspiro y lo sacó de su bolsillo.

—Sí, ¿Hoffman? Jesús…, está bien. Serán mil dólares fáciles. ¿Jefferson? —Me miró y pestañeó— Allí estaré. —Colgó y me cogió de la mano—. Ven conmigo. —Me llevó de vuelta al vestíbulo—. Era Gildarts —dijo a Jellal—. Brady Hoffman estará en Jefferson dentro de noventa minutos.

Jellal asintió, se levantó y sacó el móvil del bolsillo. Rápidamente tecleó la información y envió invitaciones mediante SMS exclusivos a quienes conocían el Círculo. Esos miembros, que rondaban los diez, escribirían a los diez nombres de su lista, y así seguiría la cadena hasta que todos los miembros supieran dónde iba a celebrarse la pelea.

—Muy bien —dijo Erza, sonriendo—. ¡Será mejor que nos preparemos! El ambiente del apartamento era tenso y optimista al mismo tiempo. Laxus parecía el menos afectado, mientras se calzaba las botas y una camiseta sin mangas blanca, como si se dispusiera a dar un paseo.

Erza me guio por el vestíbulo hasta el dormitorio de Laxus y frunció el ceño.

—Tienes que cambiarte, Lucy. No puedes ir así vestida a la pelea.

— ¡Llevé una puñetera chaqueta de punto la última vez y no dijiste nada! —protesté.

—La última vez no pensaba en serio que fueras a ir. Toma —dijo, mientras me lanzaba unas cuantas prendas de ropa— Ponte esto.

— ¡No pienso ponerme eso!

— ¡Vamos! —gritó Jellal desde la sala de estar.

— ¡Date prisa! —me apresuró Erza, corriendo hacia la habitación de su novio. Me puse el top amarillo atado al cuello, sin espalda, y los tejanos de talle bajo que me había lanzado, después me calcé un par de zapatos de tacón, y me pasé un cepillo por el pelo mientras bajaba al vestíbulo.

Erza salió de su habitación con un vestido corto verde y unos zapatos de tacón a juego, y, cuando doblamos la esquina, Laxus y Jellal estaban de pie junto a la puerta.

Laxus se quedó boquiabierto.

— ¡Oh, demonios, no! ¿Intentas que me maten? Tienes que cambiarte, Paloma.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunté bajando la mirada.

Erza se puso las manos en las caderas.

—Está monísima, Lax, ¡déjala en paz!

Laxus me cogió de la mano y me condujo por el vestíbulo.

—Ponte una camiseta… y unas zapatillas. Algo cómodo.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Porque si llevas esa camiseta estaré más preocupado de quién te está mirando las tetas que de Hoffman —dijo él, deteniéndose en su puerta.

—Creía que habías dicho que no te importaba ni un comino lo que pensaran los demás.

—Esto es diferente, Paloma. —Laxus bajó la mirada a mi pecho y después volvió a levantarla— No puedes ir así a la pelea, así que, por favor…, simplemente…, por favor, simplemente cámbiate — balbuceó, mientras me empujaba dentro de la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

— ¡Laxus! —grité.

Me quité los tacones y me puse las Converse. Después, me zafé del top atado al cuello y sin espalda, y lo lancé al otro lado de la habitación. Me puse la primera camiseta de algodón que tocaron mis manos y atravesé corriendo el vestíbulo para detenerme en el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿Mejor? —dije resoplando, al tiempo que me recogía el pelo en una cola de caballo.

— ¡Sí! —dijo Travis, aliviado—. ¡Vámonos!

Corrimos hasta el aparcamiento y salté al asiento trasero de la moto de Laxus, mientras él encendía el motor y salía despedido, recorriendo a toda velocidad la calle que llevaba a la universidad. Me aferré a su cintura por la expectación; las prisas por salir me habían llenado las venas de adrenalina.

Laxus se subió al bordillo y aparcó su moto a la sombra detrás del edificio Jefferson de Artes Liberales. Se puso las gafas de sol sobre la cabeza y me cogió de la mano, sonriendo mientras nos dirigíamos a hurtadillas a la parte trasera del edificio. Se detuvo junto a una ventana abierta cerca del suelo.

Abrí los ojos como platos al darme cuenta de lo que se disponía a hacer.

—Estás de broma.

Laxus sonrió.

—Esta es la entrada VIP. Deberías ver cómo entran los demás.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras él se esforzaba por meter las piernas, y después desapareció. Me agaché y grité a la oscuridad.

— ¡Laxus!

—Aquí abajo, Paloma. Mete primero los pies, y yo te cojo.

— ¡Estás completamente loco si crees que voy a saltar a la oscuridad!

— ¡Yo te cojo! ¡Te lo prometo!

Suspiré, mientras me tocaba la frente con la mano.

— ¡Esto es una locura!

Me senté y después me lancé hacia delante hasta que la mitad de mi cuerpo colgaba en la oscuridad. Me puse boca abajo y estiré los pies en busca del suelo. Intenté tocar con los pies la mano de Laxus, pero me resbalé y grité cuando caí hacia atrás. Un par de manos me agarraron y oí la voz de Laxus en la oscuridad.

—Te caes como una chica —dijo riéndose entre dientes.

Me bajó al suelo y, entonces, me adentró más en la oscuridad. Después de una docena de pasos, pude oír el familiar griterío de números y nombres, y entonces la habitación se iluminó. Había un farol en la esquina, que arrojaba la luz suficiente para poder adivinar la cara de Laxus.

— ¿Qué hacemos?

—Esperar. Gildarts tiene que acabar de soltar su rollo antes de que yo entre.

Estaba inquieta.

— ¿Debería esperar aquí? ¿O mejor entro? ¿Adónde voy cuando empiece la pelea? ¿Dónde están Jell y Erza?

—Han ido por el otro camino. Simplemente sígueme. No voy a mandarte a ese foso de tiburones sin mí. Quédate junto a Gildarts; él evitará que te aplasten. Yo no puedo cuidar de ti y pegar puñetazos a la vez.

— ¿Que me aplasten?

—Esta noche habrá más gente. Brady Hoffman es de State. Allí tienen su propio Círculo. Así que nuestra gente se juntará con la suya. Va a ser una auténtica locura.

— ¿Estás nervioso? —pregunté.

Él sonrió, bajando la mirada hacia mí.

—No, pero tú sí que pareces algo nerviosa, en cambio.

—Tal vez —admití.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, no dejaré que me toque. Ni siquiera dejaré que me dé un golpe por sus fans.

— ¿Y cómo vas a arreglártelas?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Normalmente, dejo que me toquen una vez, solo para que parezca justo.

— ¿Dejas…? ¿Dejas que tu rival te alcance?

— ¿Dónde estaría la diversión si me limitara a destrozar a alguien y no dejara que me dieran nunca? No es bueno para el negocio, nadie apostaría en mi contra.

—Qué montón de gilipolleces —dije, cruzándome de brazos.

Laxus arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Crees que te estoy engañando?

—Me resulta difícil creer que solo te peguen cuando tú les dejas.

— ¿Te gustaría hacer una apuesta sobre ese asunto, Lucy Heartfilia? —sonrió él, con una mirada de emoción.

—Acepto la apuesta. Creo que te alcanzará una vez.

— ¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Qué gano? —preguntó él.

Me encogí de hombros mientras el griterío al otro lado de la pared creció hasta convertirse en un rugido. Gildarts dio la bienvenida a la multitud, y entonces repasó las reglas.

La boca de Laxus se abrió en una amplia sonrisa.

—Si ganas, no me acostaré con nadie durante un mes. —Arqueé una ceja y él volvió a sonreír— Pero, si gano yo, tendrás que quedarte conmigo un mes.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero si ya me alojo contigo de todos modos! ¿Qué tipo de apuesta es esa? —grité por encima del ruido.

—Hoy han arreglado las calderas de Morgan —dijo con una sonrisa y guiñándome el ojo.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción relajó mi expresión cuando Gildarts gritó el nombre de Laxus.

—Cualquier cosa vale la pena con tal de verte probar la abstinencia, para variar.

Laxus me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió, sacando pecho. Fui tras él y, cuando entramos en la siguiente habitación, me quedé sorprendida por el gran número de personas que estaban amontonadas en un espacio tan pequeño. La habitación se hallaba llena hasta la bandera, y los empujones y el griterío aumentaban al entrar en la habitación. Laxus me señaló con la cabeza, y Gildarts me pasó la mano por los hombros, tirando de mí hacia él.

Me incliné para hablarle a Gildarts al oído.

—Apuesto dos por Laxus —dije.

Gildarts levantó las cejas mientras me miraba sacar del bolsillo dos billetes de cien dólares. Extendió la palma y le puse los billetes en la mano.

—No eres la Pollyanna que pensaba —dijo él, pegándome un repaso.

Brady le sacaba al menos una cabeza a Laxus, así que no pude evitar tragar saliva cuando los vi de pie uno junto al otro. Brady era enorme, duplicaba el tamaño y la masa muscular de Laxus. No podía ver la expresión de este, pero era evidente que Brady estaba sediento de sangre.

Gildarts apretó los labios contra mi oreja.

—Tal vez quieras taparte los oídos, nena.

Me llevé las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza, y Gildarts tocó la bocina. En lugar de atacar, Laxus retrocedió unos pasos. Brady lanzó un golpe, el rubio lo esquivó, desviándose hacia la derecha. Brady volvió a golpear, pero Laxus se agachó y dio un paso al otro lado.

—¿Qué demonios? ¡Esto no es un combate de boxeo! —gritó Gildats.

Laxus alcanzó a Brady en la nariz. El ruido del sótano era ensordecedor. Luego le encajó un gancho de izquierda en la mandíbula de Brady, y no pude evitar llevarme las manos a la boca cuando Brady intentó lanzar unos cuantos puñetazos más, que acabaron todos en el aire. Brady cayó contra su séquito después de que Laxus le diera un codazo en la cara. Justo cuando creía que todo había casi acabado, Brady volvió a atacar. Golpe tras golpe, Brady no parecía aguantar el ritmo. Ambos hombres estaban cubiertos de sudor, y ahogué un grito cuando Brady falló otro puñetazo y acabó golpeando un pilar de cemento con el puño. Cuando su oponente se dobló, cubriéndose el puño, Laxus se dispuso a dar el golpe de gracia.

Era incansable: primero le dio un rodillazo a Brady en la cara, y después lo aporreó una y otra vez hasta que Brady se derrumbó y se dio un golpe contra el suelo. El nivel de ruido estalló cuando Gildarts se apartó de mí para lanzar el cuadrado rojo sobre la cara ensangrentada de Brady.

Laxus desapareció detrás de sus fans, y yo apreté la espalda contra la pared, buscando a tientas el camino hasta la puerta por la que habíamos entrado. Llegar hasta el farol fue un enorme alivio. Me preocupaba que me derribaran y morir pisoteada.

Clavé la mirada en el umbral de la puerta, esperando a que la multitud irrumpiera en la pequeña habitación. Después de que pasaran varios minutos sin que Laxus diera ninguna señal de vida, me preparé para rehacer mis pasos hasta la ventana. Con la cantidad de gente que intentaba salir a la vez, no era seguro empezar a dar vueltas por allí.

Justo cuando me adentraba en la oscuridad, unas pisadas crujieron sobre el suelo de cemento. Laxus me estaba buscando alarmado.

— ¡Paloma!

— ¡Estoy aquí! —grité, lanzándome en sus brazos.

Laxus bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

— ¡Me has dado un susto de cojones! Casi he tenido que empezar otra pelea solo para llegar hasta ti… Y, cuando por fin llego, ¡te habías ido!

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. No me entusiasmaba tener que averiguar el camino de vuelta en la oscuridad.

La preocupación desapareció de su rostro y sonrió ampliamente.

—Me parece que has perdido la apuesta.

Gildarts irrumpió, me miró y, después lanzó a Laxus una mirada fulminante.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Laxus me guiñó un ojo.

—No te muevas. Vuelvo ahora mismo.

Desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Gildarts alzó su voz unas cuantas veces, pero no pude averiguar lo que decía. Laxus se dio media vuelta mientras se metía un fajo de dinero en el bolsillo y después me dedicó una media sonrisa.

—Vas a necesitar más ropa.

— ¿De verdad me vas a obligar a quedarme contigo un mes?

— ¿Me habrías obligado a pasar un mes sin sexo? —Me reí, admitiendo que lo habría hecho.

—Será mejor que hagamos una parada en Morgan.

Laxus sonrió.

—Me parece que esto será interesante.

Cuando Gildarts pasó, me dejó con un golpe mis ganancias en la palma de la mano y se fundió en la muchedumbre, que empezaba a disiparse.

Laxus arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Has apostado?

Sonreí y me encogí de hombros.—Me pareció buena idea disfrutar de la experiencia completa.

Me llevó a la ventana, después se arrastró hasta el exterior y me ayudó a salir al fresco aire de la noche. Los grillos cantaban alegremente en las sombras, deteniéndose solo el tiempo necesario para dejarnos pasar. Las matas de hierba que bordeaban la acera se mecían con la suave brisa, recordándome el sonido del océano cuando no está lo suficientemente cerca como para oír romper las olas. No hacía ni demasiado calor ni demasiado frío: era la noche perfecta.

— ¿Por qué demonios ibas a querer que me quedara contigo, en cualquier caso? —pregunté.

Laxus se encogió de hombros y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—No sé. Todo es mejor cuando estás tú.

Las mariposas que sus palabras me hicieron sentir en el estómago desaparecieron en cuanto vi las manchas rojas y sanguinolentas de su camisa.

— ¡Puaj! Estás cubierto de sangre.

Laxus se miró con indiferencia y entonces abrió la puerta, invitándome a entrar. Me encontré con Levi, que estaba estudiando en la cama, cautiva de los libros de texto que la rodeaban.

—Las calderas funcionan desde esta mañana —comentó ella.

—Eso he oído —dije, mientras rebuscaba en mi armario.

—Hola —dijo Laxus a Levi.

La expresión del rostro de Levi se torció cuando escudriñó la figura sudorosa y manchada del rubio.

—Laxus, esta es mi compañera de habitación,Levy McGarden. Levi, Laxus Dreyar.

—Encantada de conocerte —saludó Levi, empujándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz. Echó una mirada a mis abultadas bolsas—. ¿Te mudas?

—No. He perdido una apuesta.

Laxus estalló en una carcajada mientras cogía mis bolsas.

— ¿Lista?

—Sí. ¿Cómo voy a llevar todo esto a tu apartamento? Vamos en tu moto.

Laxus sonrió y sacó su móvil. Llevó mi equipaje hasta la calle y, minutos después, el Charget negro antiguo de Jellal hizo su aparición.

Bajaron la ventanilla del lado del copiloto, y Erza asomó la cabeza.

— ¡Hola, preciosa!

— ¡Hola! Las calderas vuelven a funcionar en Morgan. ¿Vas a seguir quedándote con Jell?

—Sí, había pensado quedarme esta noche. He oído que has perdido una apuesta —dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Laxus cerró el maletero y Jellal aceleró, mientras Erza gritaba al volver a caer sentada en el coche.

Caminamos hasta su Harley, y esperó a que me acomodara en mi asiento. Cuando lo envolví con mis brazos, apoyó su mano sobre la mía.

—Me alegro de que estuvieras allí esta noche, Paloma. Nunca en mi vida me he divertido tanto en una pelea.

Apoyé el mentón en su hombro y sonreí.

—Claro, porque intentabas ganar nuestra apuesta.

Inclinó el cuello para mirarme. —Ya lo creo que sí.

No había ningún signo de burla en su mirada; lo decía en serio y quería que lo viera.

Arqueé las cejas.

— ¿Por eso estabas de tan mal humor hoy? ¿Por qué sabías que habían arreglado las calderas y que me iría esta noche?

Laxus no respondió; se limitó a sonreír cuando arrancó la moto. Recorrimos el trayecto hasta el apartamento de forma extrañamente lenta. En cada semáforo, Laxus cubría mis manos con las suyas, o bien posaba la mano sobre mi rodilla. Los límites volvían a difuminarse, y me pregunté cómo podríamos pasar el mes juntos sin arruinarlo todo. Los cabos sueltos de nuestra amistad se estaban atando de una forma que nunca podía haber imaginado.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento, el Charger de Jellal estaba en su hueco habitual.

Me quedé de pie delante de la escalera.

—Siempre odio cuando llevan un rato en casa. Me siento como si fuéramos a interrumpirlos.

—Pues acostúmbrate. Esta es tu casa durante las próximas cuatro semanas. —Laxus sonrió y se volvió, dándome la espalda—. Vamos.

— ¿Qué?

Sonreí.

—Vamos, te llevaré a caballito.

Solté una risita y salté sobre su espalda, entrelazando los dedos sobre su pecho, mientras subía corriendo las escaleras. Erza abrió la puerta antes de que pudiéramos llegar arriba y sonrió.

—Menuda parejita… Si no supiera…

—Corta el rollo, amor —dijo Jellal desde el sofá.

Erza sonrió como si hubiera hablado más de la cuenta, entonces abrió la puerta de par en par para que cupiéramos. Laxus se dejó caer sobre el sillón. Chillé cuando se inclinó sobre mí.

—Te veo tremendamente alegre esta noche, Lax. ¿A qué se debe? —le espetó Erza.

Me agaché para verle la cara. Nunca lo había visto tan contento.

—He ganado un montón de dinero, Erza. El doble de lo que pensaba. ¿Por qué no iba a estar contento?

La peli roja se rio.

—No, es otra cosa —dijo ella, observando al rubio darme palmaditas en el muslo.

Tenía razón, Laxus estaba diferente. Lo rodeaba un cierto halo de paz, casi como si un nuevo sentimiento de alegría se hubiera adueñado de su alma.

—Erza —la avisó Jellal.

—De acuerdo, hablaré de otra cosa. ¿No te había invitado Natsu a la fiesta de Sig Tau este fin de semana, Lucy?

La sonrisa de Laxus se desvaneció y se volvió hacia mí, aguardando una respuesta.

—Bueno, sí. ¿No vamos a ir todos?

—Yo sí —dijo Jellal, absorto por la televisión.

—Lo que significa que yo también voy —dijo Erza, mirando con expectación a Laxus.

El rubio se quedó mirándome un momento y me dio un ligero codazo en la pierna.

— ¿Va a pasar a recogerte o algo así?

—No, simplemente me dijo que iría a la fiesta.

Erza puso una sonrisa traviesa y asintió con anticipación.

—En todo caso, dijo que te vería allí. Es muy mono.

Laxus lanzó una mirada de irritación a mi amiga y después se volvió hacia mí:

— ¿Vas a ir?

—Le dije que lo haría —respondí, encogiéndome de hombros—. ¿Tú vas a ir?

—Claro —dijo sin vacilación.

La atención de Jellal se volvió entonces hacia Laxus.

—La semana pasada dijiste que no querías ir.

—He cambiado de opinión. ¿Qué problema hay?

—Ninguno —gruñó él, retirándose a su dormitorio.

Erza miró a Laxus con el ceño fruncido.

—Sabes muy bien cuál es —dijo ella—. ¿Por qué no paras de volver loco al chico y lo superas?

Se reunió con Jellal en su habitación y, tras la puerta cerrada, sus voces se redujeron a un murmullo.

—Bueno, me alegro de que todo el mundo lo sepa —dije.

Laxus se levantó.

—Me voy a dar una ducha rápida.

— ¿Le preocupa algo? —pregunté.

—No, solo está un poco paranoico.

—Es por nosotros —me atreví a adivinar.

Los ojos de Laxus se iluminaron y asintió.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, mirándolo suspicaz.

—Vas bien encaminada. Tiene que ver con nosotros. No te quedes dormida, ¿vale? Quiero hablar contigo de algo.

Retrocedió unos pasos y desapareció detrás de la puerta del baño. Enrosqué el pelo alrededor del dedo, reflexionando sobre el énfasis con el que pronunció la palabra «nosotros» y la mirada con la que la acompañó. Me pregunté si alguna vez había existido algún tipo de límite en absoluto, y si yo era la única que pensaba que Laxus y yo seguíamos siendo solo amigos.

Jellal salió hecho una furia de su cuarto, y Erza corrió tras él.

Amor, ¡detente! —le rogó ella.

Él se volvió a mirar la puerta del baño y luego a mí. Hablaba en voz baja pero enfadada.

—Me lo prometiste, Lucy. Cuando te dije que no te dejaras llevar por las apariencias, ¡no me refería a que os liarais! ¡Pensaba que erais solo amigos!

—Y así es —dije, conmocionada por su ataque sorpresa.

— ¡No, no lo sois! —respondió él furibundo.

Erza le tocó el hombro.

—Cariño, te dije que todo iría bien.

Él se alejó de ella.

— ¿Por qué apoyas esto, Erza? ¡Ya te he dicho cómo acabará todo!

Erza le cogió la cara con ambas manos. —¡Y yo te he dicho que te equivocabas! ¿Es que no confías en mí?

Jellal suspiró, la miró y después se largó furioso a su habitación.

Erza se dejó caer en el sillón que había a mi lado y resopló.

—No consigo meterle en la cabeza que, tanto si lo tuyo con Laxus funciona como si no, no tiene por qué afectarnos. Supongo que está muy quemado por otras veces. Simplemente, no me cree.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Laxus y yo no estamos juntos. Solo somos amigos. Ya lo has oído antes…, a él no le intereso en ese sentido.

— ¿Eso has oído?

—Pues sí.

— ¿Y te lo crees?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No importa. Nunca pasará nada. Me ha dicho que no me ve de ese modo. Además, tiene una fobia total al compromiso. Me costaría encontrar a una amiga, aparte de ti, con la que no se hubiera acostado, y no puedo aguantar sus cambios de humor. No me puedo creer que Jell piense de otro modo.

—Porque no solo conoce a Laxus… Ha hablado con él, Lucy.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Erza? —Jellal la llamó desde el dormitorio.

Erza suspiró.

—Eres mi mejor amiga. Me parece que a veces te conozco mejor de lo que te conoces tú a ti misma. Os veo juntos, y la única diferencia que hay respecto a Jellal y a mí es que nosotros nos acostamos. Nada más.

—Hay una diferencia enorme. ¿Acaso Jellal trae cada noche a casa a una chica diferente? ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de mañana con un tío que definitivamente puede ser un novio potencial? Sabes que no puedo liarme con Laxus. Ni siquiera sé por qué estamos discutiéndolo.

La expresión de Erza se transformó en decepción.

—No estoy inventándome nada, Lucy. Has pasado casi cada minuto del último mes con él. Admítelo: sientes algo por ese chico.

—Déjalo, Erza —dijo Laxus, ciñéndose la toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Dimos un respingo al oír la voz de Laxus y, cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la suya, vi claramente que la felicidad había desaparecido de ella. Se fue al vestíbulo sin decir nada más, y Erza me miró con una expresión triste.

—Creo que estás cometiendo un error —susurró ella—. No necesitas ir a esa fiesta a conocer a un chico, ya tienes a uno loco por ti aquí mismo —prosiguió, dejándome a solas.

Me balanceé en el sillón y repasé mentalmente todo lo que había ocurrido esa última semana. Jellal estaba enfadado conmigo, Erza decepcionada, y Laxus… había pasado de estar más feliz de lo que lo había visto jamás a sentirse tan ofendido que se había quedado sin habla. Demasiado nerviosa como para meterme en la cama con él, me quedé observando cómo pasaban los minutos en el reloj.

Había transcurrido una hora cuando Laxus salió de su habitación y apareció en el vestíbulo. Cuando dobló la esquina, esperé que me pidiera que fuera a la cama con él, pero estaba vestido y llevaba las llaves de la moto en la mano. Unas gafas de sol ocultaban sus ojos, y se metió un cigarrillo en la boca antes de agarrar el pomo de la puerta.—¿Te vas? —pregunté, incorporándome— ¿Adónde?

—Fuera —respondió, abriendo la puerta de un tirón y cerrándola de un portazo tras él.

Volví a dejarme caer en el sillón y resoplé. De alguna manera me había convertido en la mala de la historia, y no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta ese punto.

Cuando el reloj que había sobre la televisión marcaba las dos de la mañana, acabé resignándome a irme a la cama. Aquel colchón resultaba solitario sin él, y la idea de llamarlo al móvil empezó a rondarme por la cabeza. Casi me había quedado dormida cuando la moto de Laxus se detuvo en el aparcamiento. Dos puertas de un coche se cerraron poco después, y oí las pisadas de varias personas que subían las escaleras. Laxus buscó a tientas la cerradura y, entonces, la puerta se abrió. Se rio y farfulló algo, después oí no una, sino dos voces femeninas. Su risoteo se interrumpió con el distintivo sonido de los besos y los gemidos. Se me cayó el alma a los pies e inmediatamente me enfadé por sentirme así.

Apreté los ojos con rabia cuando una de las chicas gritó y después tuve la seguridad de que el siguiente sonido se correspondía a los tres derrumbándose sobre el sofá.

Consideré pedir las llaves a Erza, pero la puerta de Jellal se veía directamente desde el sofá, y mi estómago no podía aguantar ser testigo de la imagen que acompañaba a los ruidos de la sala de estar.

Enterré la cabeza bajo la almohada y cerré los ojos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Laxus cruzó la habitación, abrió el cajón superior de la mesita de noche, cogió el tarro de condones, y después cerró el cajón y volvió al pasillo. Las chicas se rieron durante lo que pareció una media hora, y después todo se instaló en el silencio.

Al cabo de unos segundos, gemidos, jadeos y gritos llenaron el apartamento. Sonaba como si estuvieran rodando una película pornográfica en el salón. Me tapé la cara con las manos y sacudí la cabeza. Una roca impenetrable había ocupado los límites que hubieran podido difuminarse o desaparecer la semana anterior. Intentaba librarme de mis ridículas emociones y forzarme a relajarme. Laxus era Laxus, y nosotros sin lugar a dudas, éramos amigos y solo eso.

Los gritos y otros ruidos nauseabundos cesaron después de una hora, seguidos por el gimoteo y las quejas de las mujeres a las que estaban despidiendo. Laxus se duchó y se tiró en su lado de la cama, de espaldas a mí. Incluso después de la ducha, olía como si hubiera bebido whisky suficiente para sedar a un caballo, y me quedé de piedra al pensar que había conducido la moto hasta casa en semejante estado.

Después de que la incomodidad desapareciera, se despertó la ira, y seguí sin poder conciliar el sueño. Cuando la respiración de Laxus se volvió profunda y regular, me senté para mirar el reloj. El sol empezaría a salir en menos de una hora. Me desembaracé de las sábanas, salí de la habitación y saqué una manta del armario del pasillo. Las únicas pruebas que quedaban del trío eran dos paquetes de condones en el suelo. Los pisé y me dejé caer en el sillón.

Cerré los ojos. Cuando volví a abrirlos de nuevo, Erza y Jellal estaban sentados en silencio en el sofá viendo la televisión sin sonido. El sol iluminaba el apartamento, y me encogí cuando mi espalda se quejó al menor intento de moverme.

Erza centró su atención en mí.

— ¿Lucy? —dijo ella, corriendo junto a mí.

Me dedicó una mirada cautelosa. Esperaba que reaccionara con ira, lágrimas o cualquier otro estallido emocional.

Jellal parecía hecho polvo.—Siento lo de anoche, Lucy. Todo esto es culpa mía.

Sonreí.

—Tranquilo, Jell. No tienes de qué disculparte.

Erza y Jellal intercambiaron unas miradas, y después ella me cogió la mano.

—Laxus se ha ido a la tienda. Está…, bueno, da igual dónde está. He recogido tus cosas y te llevaré a la residencia antes de que vuelva a casa para que no tengas que verlo.

Hasta ese momento, no sentí ganas de llorar. Me habían echado. Me esforcé para hablar con voz calmada:

— ¿Tengo tiempo para darme una ducha?

Erza negó con la cabeza.

—Vámonos ya, Lucy. No quiero que tengas que verlo. No merece que…

La puerta se abrió de par en par, y Laxus entró, con los brazos cargados de bolsas de comida. Fue directamente a la cocina y empezó a guardar las latas y cajas en los armarios a toda prisa.

—Cuando Paloma se despierte, decídmelo, ¿vale? —dijo con voz suave—. He traído espaguetis, tortitas, fresas y esa cosa de avena con los trozos de chocolate; y le gustan los cereales Fruity Pebbles, ¿verdad, Erza? —preguntó él, mientras se daba la vuelta.

Cuando me vio, se quedó helado. Después de una pausa incómoda, su expresión se relajó y su voz sonó tranquila y dulce.

—Hola, Paloma.

Si me hubiera despertado en un país extranjero, no me habría sentido más confusa. Nada de aquello tenía sentido. Primero había pensado que me habían echado, y después Laxus aparece con bolsas llenas de mi comida favorita.

Dio unos pasos hacia el comedor, metiéndose nervioso las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Tienes hambre, Paloma? Te prepararé unas tortitas. Ah, y también hay avena. Y te he comprado esa espuma rosa con la que se depilan las chicas, y un secador y…, y… espera un segundo, está aquí — dijo, corriendo al dormitorio.

Se abrió la puerta, se cerró y entonces apareció por la esquina, pálido. Respiró hondo y levantó las cejas.

—Todas tus cosas están recogidas.

—Lo sé —dije.

—Te vas —admitió, derrotado.

Miré a Erza, que estaba fulminando a Laxus, como si pudiera matarlo con la mirada.

— ¿De verdad esperabas que se quedara?

—Nena… —susurró Jellal.

—Joder, Jellal, no empieces. Y ni se te ocurra defenderlo —sentenció Erza, furiosa.

Laxus parecía desesperado.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Paloma. Ni siquiera sé qué decir.

—Lucy, vámonos —dijo Erza.

Se levantó y me tiró del brazo.

Laxus dio un paso hacia delante, pero Erza lo apuntó con un dedo amenazante.

— ¡Por Dios santo, Laxus! ¡Como intentes detenerla, te rociaré con gasolina y te prenderé fuego mientras duermes!

—Erza —la interrumpió Jellal, que parecía también un poco desesperado.

Vi con claridad que se debatía entre apoyar a su primo o a la mujer a la que amaba, y me sentí fatal por él. Se encontraba en la situación exacta que había intentado evitar desde el principio.

—Estoy bien —dije, exasperada por la tensión del cuarto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que estás bien? —preguntó Jellal, casi esperanzado.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Laxus trajo a unas chicas del bar a casa anoche. ¿Y qué?

Erza parecía preocupada.

—Pero, Lucy, ¿intentas decir que no te importa lo que pasó ayer?

Los miré a todos.

—Laxus puede traer a su casa a quien quiera. Es su apartamento.

Erza se quedó mirándome fijamente como si creyera que había perdido el juicio, Jellal estaba a punto de sonreír y Laxus parecía peor que antes.

— ¿No has empaquetado tus cosas? —preguntó el rubio.

Negué con la cabeza y miré el reloj; pasaban de las dos de la tarde.

—No, y ahora voy a tener que deshacer todas las maletas. Aún tengo que comer, ducharme, vestirme… —dije, mientras entraba en el baño.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de mí, me apoyé contra ella y me dejé caer sobre el suelo.

Estaba segura de haber cabreado a Erza más allá de cualquier desagravio posible, pero había hecho una promesa a Jellal, y estaba decidida a mantener mi palabra.

Un suave golpeteo resonó en la puerta por encima de mí.

— ¿Paloma? —dijo Laxus.

— ¿Sí? —dije, intentando que sonara normal.

— ¿Te vas a quedar?

—Puedo irme si quieres, pero una apuesta es una apuesta.

La puerta vibró con el suave golpe de la frente de Laxus contra la puerta.

—No quiero que te vayas, pero no te culparía si lo hicieras.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que me liberas de la apuesta?

Hubo una larga pausa.

—Si digo que sí, ¿te irás?

—Pues claro tonto, no vivo aquí —dije, obligándome a reír.

—Entonces, no, la apuesta sigue en pie.

Levanté la mirada y sacudí la cabeza, sintiendo que las lágrimas me ardían en los ojos. No tenía ni idea de por qué lloraba, pero no podía parar.

— ¿Y ahora? ¿Puedo ducharme?

—Sí… —dijo él, con un suspiro.

Oí los zapatos de Erza en el pasillo, que atropellaban a Laxus.

—Eres un cabrón egoísta —gruñó ella, cerrando tras ella la puerta de Jellal con un portazo.

Me levanté del suelo apoyándome en la puerta, abrí el agua de la ducha y, entonces, me desvestí y corrí.

Después oí que volvían a llamar a la puerta, y que Laxus se aclaraba la garganta. —¿Paloma? Te he traído unas cuantas cosas.

—Déjalas en el lavabo. Después las cogeré.

Laxus entró y cerró la puerta.

—Estaba enfadado. Te oí escupiendo todos mis defectos delante de Erza, y eso me cabreó. Solo pretendía ir a tomar unas copas e intentar aclararme las ideas, pero, antes de darme cuenta, estaba totalmente borracho y esas chicas… —Hizo una pausa— Me desperté esta mañana y no estabas en la cama y, cuando te encontré en el sillón y vi los envoltorios en el suelo, sentí náuseas.

—Podrías habérmelo pedido antes de gastarte todo ese dinero en comida solo para obligarme a quedarme.

—No me importa el dinero, Paloma. Tenía miedo de que te fueras y no volvieras a dirigirme la palabra jamás.

Su explicación me hizo sentir avergonzada. No me había parado a pensar en cómo le habría sentado oírme hablar de lo malo que era él para mí, y ahora la situación se había complicado de forma salvaje.

—No pretendía herir tus sentimientos —dije, de pie bajo el agua.

—Sé que no. Y sé que no importa lo que diga ahora, porque he jodido las cosas…, como hago siempre.

— ¿Lax?

— ¿Sí?

—No vuelvas a conducir la moto borracho, ¿vale?

Esperé un minuto entero hasta que él respiró hondo y habló por fin.

—Sí, vale —dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

**Continuara.**

* * *

Bueno si llegaron hasta acá, gracias por leer.

Los Reviews son mas que bienvenidos.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

\(*º*)/


	6. Natsu Dragneel

**Repito la historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de maravilloso desastre es de jamie mcguire.**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail son obra Hiro Mashima.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiando nombres junto con algunas cosas mas.**

**Ahora sigan con la historia :)**

* * *

Pase —grité al oír los golpes en la puerta.

Laxus se quedó helado en el vano de la puerta.

— ¡Guau!

Sonreí y me miré el vestido. Un corpiño que se alargaba para formar una corta falda: era lo más osado que me había atrevido a llevar puesto en toda mi vida. El tejido era fino, negro y se transparentaba como un fino envoltorio. Natsu estaría en esa fiesta y tenía ganas de hacerme notar.

—Tienes un aspecto impresionante —dijo mientras yo me calzaba los tacones.

Le puse buena cara a su camisa blanca y tejanos.

—Tú también estás muy bien.

Llevaba las mangas recogidas por encima de los codos, enseñando en sus antebrazos el entramado de tatuajes. Me di cuenta de que llevaba su pulsera de cuero favorita en la muñeca cuando se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

Erza y Jellal nos esperaban en la sala de estar.

—Natsu se va a mear encima cuando te vea —se rio tontamente Erza mientras íbamos hacia el coche.

Laxus abrió la puerta, y yo me deslicé en el asiento trasero de la camioneta de Jellal. Aunque nos habíamos sentado allí innumerables veces antes, de repente era muy incómodo estar así junto a él.

Los coches se alineaban en la calle; algunos se encontraban aparcados incluso en el césped de adelante. La Casa reventaba por las costuras, y todavía bajaba más gente desde los pabellones de dormitorios. Jellal aparcó sobre el césped de la parte de atrás, y Erza y yo seguimos a los chicos hacia el interior.

Laxus me trajo una copa de plástico rojo llena de cerveza, y entonces se inclinó y me dijo al oído.

—No cojas esto de nadie más excepto de mí o de Jellal. No quiero que nadie te eche nada en la bebida.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Nadie me va a poner nada en la bebida, Laxus.

—Simplemente no bebas nada que no te dé yo, ¿de acuerdo? Ya no estás en Kansas, Paloma.

—Nunca había oído nada igual —dije sarcásticamente, mientras cogía mi bebida.

Había pasado una hora y Natsu seguía todavía desaparecido. Erza y Jellal estaban bailando una canción lenta en la sala cuando Laxus tiró de mi mano.

— ¿Quieres bailar?

—No, gracias —dije.

Se puso lívido.

Toqué su espalda.

—Es simplemente que estoy cansada, Lax. Puso su mano en la mía y comenzó a hablar, pero cuando lo miraba vi un poco más allá a Natsu.

Laxus se dio cuenta de mi expresión y se volvió.

— ¡Eh, Lucy! ¡Has podido venir! —me saludó Natsu, riéndose.

—Sí, llevamos aquí una hora o así —dije, sacando la mano de entre las de Laxus.

— ¡Estás guapísima! —gritó por encima de la música.

— ¡Gracias! —añadí con una sonrisa, mirando a Laxus de soslayo. Tenía los labios apretados, y sus cejas se habían unido en una línea.

Natsu señaló la sala y sonrió.

— ¿Quieres bailar?

Arrugué la nariz y negué con la cabeza.

—No, estoy algo cansada.

Natsu volvió entonces la mirada hacia Laxus.

—Pensaba que no ibas a venir.

—Cambié de opinión —contesto, molesto por tener que explicarse.

—Ya veo —dijo el peli rosa, mirándome—. ¿Te apetece salir a tomar el aire?

Asentí con la cabeza y después lo seguí escaleras arriba. Se detuvo y me cogió la mano mientras subíamos al segundo piso. Cuando llegamos arriba, abrió de par en par las puertas del balcón.

— ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó.

—Sí, hace un poquito de fresco —dije, sonriendo cuando se quitó la americana y me cubrió con ella los hombros—. Gracias.

— ¿Estás aquí con Laxus?

—Vinimos en coche juntos.

La boca de Natsu se ensanchó en una amplia sonrisa, y luego miró hacia el césped. Había un grupo de chicas apiñadas; se abrazaban para combatir el frío. El suelo se hallaba cubierto de papel pinocho y latas de cerveza, además de botellas de licor vacías. Entre la confusión, los hermanos Sig Tau estaban alrededor de su obra maestra: una pirámide de barriles decorados con luces blancas.

Natsu sacudió la cabeza.

—Este lugar quedará destrozado por la mañana. El equipo de limpieza va a estar muy atareado.

— ¿Tenéis un equipo de limpieza?

—Sí —sonrió—, los llamamos los novatos.

—Pobre Jellal.

—Él no está en el grupo. Tiene un trato especial porque es primo de Laxus y no vive en la Casa.

— ¿Y tú sí vives en la Casa?

Natsu asintió.

—Los dos últimos años. Sin embargo, necesito conseguir un apartamento. Necesito un lugar más tranquilo para estudiar.

—Déjame que adivine… ¿te especializas en Economía?

—Biología, con Anatomía de optativa. Me queda un año más, hacer los exámenes de ingreso a la facultad de Medicina, y luego, si sale bien, ir a hacer Medicina en Harvard.

— ¿Ya sabes dónde te metes?

—Mi padre fue a Harvard. Quiero decir, no lo sé seguro, pero él es un antiguo alumno feliz, ya sabes qué quiero decir. Por ahora llego a cuatro punto cero, saqué un dos mil doscientos en selectividad, y treinta y seis de media en el bachillerato. Tengo muchas posibilidades de conseguir una plaza.

— ¿Y tu padre? ¿Es médico?

Natsu asintió con una sonrisa benévola.

—Cirujano ortopédico.

—Impresionante.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó.

—No me he decidido.

—Típica respuesta de estudiante de primer año.

Suspiré teatralmente.

—Imagino que he desperdiciado mi oportunidad de ser excepcional.

—Oh, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Reparé en ti el primer día de clase. ¿Qué haces en Cálculo Tres si estás en primer curso?

Sonreí mientras enroscaba un mechón de cabello con el dedo.

—Las matemáticas me resultan fáciles. No me perdía las clases en el instituto, y luego hice dos cursos de verano en la estatal de Wichita.

—Eso es impresionante —dijo.

Estuvimos en el balcón más de una hora, hablando de todo, desde los garitos de comida locales a cómo me hice tan amiga de Laxus.

—No pensaba mencionarlo, pero vosotros dos parecéis ser el tema de todas las conversaciones.

—Genial.

—Es que esto no es normal en Laxus. Él no suele congeniar con las mujeres. De hecho, tiene más tendencia a crearse enemigos entre ellas.

—Oh, no sé. He visto a unas pocas que o tienen pérdida de memoria a corto plazo o bien son proclives a perdonar cuando se trata de él.

Natsu se rio. Sus blancos dientes brillaron contrastando con su dorado bronceado.

—La gente simplemente no entiende vuestra relación. Tienes que admitir que es un poco ambigua.

—¿Me estás preguntando si me acuesto con él?

Sonrió.

—No estarías aquí con él si lo hicieras. Lo conozco desde que tenía catorce años y soy muy consciente de cómo se comporta. Sin embargo, siento curiosidad por vuestra amistad.

—Es lo que es —me encogí de hombros—. Salimos juntos, comemos, vemos la tele, estudiamos y hablamos. Eso es todo.

Natsu se rio sonoramente, sacudiendo la cabeza y asombrado por mi sinceridad.

—He oído que eres la única persona a la que se le permite poner a Laxus en su sitio. Eso es un honor.

—No sé muy bien qué significa eso, pero Laxus no es tan malo como todo el mundo dice.

El cielo se puso rojo y luego rosa cuando el sol se hundió en el horizonte. Natsu miró su reloj y después observó por encima de la reja al grupo de gente que iba disminuyendo en el césped.

—Parece que la fiesta se acaba.

—Será mejor que busque a Jell y a Erza.

— ¿Te importa si te llevo a casa en mi coche? —preguntó. Intenté contener mi emoción.

—En absoluto. Se lo diré a Erza. —Caminé hacia la puerta y luego me encogí de vergüenza antes de volverme a decir—: ¿Sabes dónde vive Laxus?

Las espesas y oscuras cejas de Natsu se arquearon.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Porque vivo allí —dije, esperando su reacción.

— ¿Que estás con Laxus?

—Perdí una apuesta y por eso estoy pasando allí un mes.

— ¿Un mes?

—Es una larga historia —dije, encogiéndome de hombros tímidamente.

—Pero ¿sois simplemente amigos?

—Sí.

—Entonces te llevaré a casa de Laxus —concluyó sonriendo.

Bajé las escaleras al galope para buscar a la peli roja y pasé de largo junto a un sombrío Laxus que parecía enojado con la chica borracha con la que hablaba. Me siguió al recibidor mientras llamé a Erza dándole una sacudida a su vestido.

—Chicos, podéis ir tirando. Natsu se ha ofrecido a llevarme a casa.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Erza con ojos asombrados.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó el rubio enfadado.

— ¿Hay algún problema? —le pregunté.

Miró airadamente a Erza y luego me llevó a un rincón, con la mandíbula temblándole bajo la piel.

—Ni siquiera conoces a ese tipo.

Tiré para liberar mi brazo de su sujeción.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo, Laxus.

—Al diablo si no lo es. No te voy a permitir ir a casa en el coche de un perfecto extraño. ¿Y si intenta hacerte algo?

— ¡Genial! ¡Es una monada!

Su expresión pasó de la sorpresa a la rabia, y me preparé para lo que pudiera decir a continuación.

— ¿Natsu Dragneel, Paloma? ¿De verdad? Natsu Dragneel —repitió con desdén—. ¿Pero qué clase de nombre es ese?

Crucé los brazos.

—Para un momento, Lax. Estás siendo un imbécil.

Se inclinó; parecía aturdido.

—Lo mataré si te toca.

—Me gusta —dije, enfatizando cada palabra.

Parecía pasmado por mi confesión y luego sus rasgos se volvieron duros.

—Bien. Si acaba tumbándote en el asiento trasero de su coche, no me vengas llorando.

Me quedé boquiabierta, ofendida y enfadada al instante.

—No te preocupes, no lo haré —dije alejándome y dándole la espalda.

Laxus me agarró por el brazo y suspiró, me miró por encima de los hombros. —No quise decir eso, Paloma. Si te hace daño, si tan siquiera te hace sentir incómoda, dímelo.

La rabia amainó y mis hombros se relajaron.

—Sé que no lo decías en serio. Pero tienes que dominar ese sentimiento sobreprotector de hermano mayor que te hace perder el control.

Se rio.

—No estoy jugando al hermano mayor, Paloma. Ni por asomo.

Natsu apareció en la esquina y se metió las manos en los bolsillos ofreciéndome el brazo.

— ¿Todo arreglado?

Laxus apretó la mandíbula, y yo me puse al otro lado de Natsu para evitar que viese la expresión de Laxus.

—Sí, vamos.

Cogí el brazo del peli rosa y caminé con él unos pasos antes de volverme a decir adiós a Laxus, pero él seguía con su mirada en dirección a la espalda de Natsu. Sus ojos me lanzaron dardos y luego sus rasgos se suavizaron.

—Para ya —dije entre dientes, siguiendo a Natsu por en medio de la gente que quedaba hasta su coche.

—El mío es el plateado.

Las luces delanteras del coche parpadearon dos veces cuando accionó el mando del coche. Abrió la puerta del acompañante y reí.

— ¿Llevas un Porsche?

—No es simplemente un Porsche. Es el nueve cero uno GT-tres. Hay una gran diferencia.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿es el amor de tu vida? —dije, repitiendo la frase que Laxus había dicho sobre su moto.

—No, es un coche. El amor de mi vida será una mujer con mi apellido.

Me permití una sonrisita, intentando que su sensibilidad no me afectara demasiado. Me cogió de la mano para ayudarme a entrar en el coche y, cuando se puso detrás del volante, apoyó la cabeza contra su asiento y me sonrió.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?

— ¿Esta noche? —pregunté.

—Ya es mañana. Quiero invitarte a cenar antes de que otro me quite la oportunidad.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

—No tengo ningún plan.

— ¿Te recojo a las seis?

—De acuerdo —dije, mirando como deslizaba sus dedos entre los míos.

Natsu me llevó directamente a casa de Laxus, manteniendo la velocidad permitida y mi mano en la suya. Aparcó detrás de la Harley y, como antes, me abrió la puerta. Cuando llegamos a la entrada se inclinó para besarme en la mejilla.

—Descansa un poco. Te veré esta noche —me susurró al oído.

—Adiós —dije, girando el pomo.

Cuando empujé la puerta, cedió y me caí hacia delante. Laxus me agarró por el brazo antes de tocar el suelo.—Alto ahí, Excelencia.

Me volví para ver a Natsu mirándonos con una expresión incómoda. Se aupó para fisgar dentro del apartamento.

— ¿Hay alguna chica humillada, abandonada ahí dentro, que necesite que la lleve?

Laxus lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No te metas conmigo.

Natsu sonrió y me guiñó el ojo.

—Siempre se lo hago pasar mal. No lo consigo a menudo ya que se ha dado cuenta de que es más fácil si las chicas vienen en sus propios coches.

—Imagino que eso simplifica las cosas —dije, tomándole el pelo a Laxus.

—No tiene gracia, Paloma.

— ¿Paloma? —preguntó Natsu.

—Es… un mote, simplemente un apodo, ni siquiera sé de dónde salió —dije. Fue la primera vez que me sentí rara con el nombre que Laxus me había puesto la noche que nos conocimos.

—Ya me lo explicarás cuando lo averigües. Parece una buena historia —sonrió Natsu—. Buenas noches, Lucy.

—¿No quieres decir buenos días? —dije, mirándolo bajar las escaleras al trote.

—Eso también —me contestó con una dulce sonrisa.

Laxus cerró la puerta de un portazo, y tuve que apartar la cabeza bruscamente hacia atrás para evitar que me pillara la cara.

—¿Qué pasa? —le grité enfadada.

Laxus agitó la cabeza y se fue a su habitación. Lo seguí y luego fui saltando sobre un pie tras lanzar uno de mis zapatos de tacón.

—Es muy majo, Lax.

Suspiró y caminó hacia mí.

—Te vas a hacer daño —dijo, cogiéndome la cintura con uno de sus brazos y quitándome el otro tacón con la otra. Lo lanzó al armario y luego se quitó la camisa en dirección hacia la cama.

Me bajé la cremallera del vestido, me lo quité contoneándome por encima de las caderas y lo lancé con un pie a un rincón. Rápidamente me puse una camiseta y luego me solté el sujetador sacándolo a través de la manga. Mientras me recogía el pelo haciéndome un moño en el cogote, me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando.

—Estoy segura de que no tengo nada que no hayas visto antes —dije poniendo los ojos en blanco. Me deslicé bajo la ropa de cama y me instalé en mi almohada haciéndome un ovillo. Se soltó el cinturón, se bajó los tejanos y se los quitó con un saltito.

Esperé mientras él estaba de pie sin moverse por un instante. Le daba la espalda, así que me preguntaba qué estaba haciendo, de pie junto a la cama y en silencio. La cama se movió cuando finalmente se arrastró en el colchón junto a mí, y yo me puse rígida cuando su mano se posó en mi cadera.

—He faltado a una pelea esta noche —dijo— Gildarts llamó. No fui.

— ¿Por qué? —dije volviéndome hacia él.

—Quería estar seguro de que volvías a casa.

Arrugué la nariz.

—No tienes que cuidar de mí.

Deslizó uno de sus dedos a lo largo de mi brazo produciéndome escalofríos.

—Lo sé. Supongo que todavía me siento mal por lo de la otra noche.

—Te dije que no me importaba.

Se apoyó en el codo con una expresión dudosa en la cara.

— ¿Por eso estuviste durmiendo en el sillón? ¿Por qué no te importaba?

—No podía dormirme después de que tus… amigas se fueran.

—Estabas durmiendo tranquilamente en el sillón. ¿Por qué no podías dormir conmigo?

— ¿Quieres decir junto a un tipo que todavía tenía el olor de un par de busconas de bar que acababa de mandar a casa? ¡No sé! ¡Qué egoísta fui!

Laxus hizo un gesto de vergüenza.

—Ya te dije que lo sentía.

—Y yo dije que no me importaba. Buenas noches —respondí, antes de darme media vuelta.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio. Entonces, deslizó su mano por encima de mi almohada y colocó su mano sobre la mía. Acarició la delicada piel de entre mis dedos y luego apretó sus labios contra mi pelo.

—Y yo preocupado porque nunca volvieras a hablarme… Creo que es peor tu indiferencia.

Mis ojos se cerraron.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Laxus? No quieres que me preocupe por lo que hiciste, pero quieres que me preocupe. Le dices a Erza que no quieres salir conmigo, pero te cabreas tanto cuando yo digo lo mismo que te marchas de casa enfurecido y te emborrachas. Nada de lo que haces tiene sentido.

— ¿Por eso le dijiste esas cosas a Erza? ¿Porque yo había dicho que no quería salir contigo?

Me rechinaron los dientes. Acababa de insinuar que estaba jugando con él. Le respondí de la forma más directa que pude.

—No, quise decir lo que dije. Simplemente no tenía intención de que fuera un insulto.

—Pues yo lo dije porque… —se rascó nerviosamente su pelo corto— no quiero estropear nada. Ni siquiera sé cómo hacer para ser lo que te mereces. Solo intentaba averiguarlo.

—Vale, muy bien, pero tengo que dormir. Tengo una cita esta noche.

— ¿Con Dragneel? —preguntó; su tono volvía a traicionar su mal humor.

—Sí. ¿Puedo dormir, por favor?

—Claro —dijo, saliendo bruscamente de la cama y dando un portazo tras de sí al salir. El sillón crujió bajo su peso y luego el murmullo de voces de la televisión llegó desde la sala. Cerré los ojos con fuerza e intenté calmarme lo suficiente para adormilarme aunque solo fuera unas horas.

El despertador dio las tres de la tarde cuando abrí trabajosamente los ojos. Agarré una toalla y mi bata, y me dirigí torpemente al baño. En cuanto cerré la cortina de la ducha, la puerta se abrió y se cerró.

Esperé a que alguien hablara pero solo oí la tapa del inodoro golpeando la porcelana.

— ¿Laxus?

—No, soy yo —dijo Erza.

— ¿Tienes que hacer pis aquí? Tienes tu propio baño.

—Jell ha estado allí más de media hora con la mierda de las cervezas. No pienso entrar allí.

—Encantador.

—He oído que tienes una cita esta noche. ¡Laxus está cabreado! —canturreó.

— ¡A las seis! Es tan dulce, Erza. Es simplemente… —Mi voz se apagó en un suspiro. Estaba muy efusiva y no es lo mío ser efusiva. Seguí pensando en lo perfecto que había sido desde el momento en que nos habíamos conocido. Era exactamente lo que necesitaba: el polo opuesto a Laxus.

—¿Te ha dejado sin habla? —dijo con una risita tonta.

Asomé la cabeza por la cortina.

— ¡No quería volver a casa! ¡Podría haber estado hablando con él para siempre!

—Suena prometedor. ¿Pero no le parece raro que estés aquí?

Metí la cabeza bajo el agua para enjuagarme la espuma.

—Ya se lo expliqué.

Sonó el ruido de la cadena del inodoro y del grifo que se abría haciendo que el agua saliera fría por un momento. Grité y la puerta se abrió del todo.

— ¿Paloma? —dijo Laxus.

Erza se rio.

—Solo he tirado de la cadena, Lax, cálmate.

—Oh. ¿Estás bien, Paloma?

—Estoy estupendamente. Sal. —La puerta se cerró de nuevo y suspiré—. ¿Es mucho pedir que haya pestillos en las puertas? —Erza no contestó—. ¿Erza?

—Me sabe fatal que lo vuestro no cuajara. Eres la única chica que podría haber… —suspiró—. En fin, no te preocupes. Ahora ya no importa.

Cerré el grifo y me envolví en una toalla.

—Están tan mal como él. Debe de ser una enfermedad…, aquí nadie tiene sentido común. ¿Te acuerdas de lo mucho que te cabreaba su comportamiento?

—Lo sé —asintió.

Encendí el secador de pelo y comencé a acicalarme para mi cita con Natsu. Me ricé el pelo, me pinté las uñas y los labios con una sombra rojo oscuro. Era un poco demasiado para una primera cita. Me fruncí el ceño a mí misma en el espejo. No era a Natsu quien estaba intentando impresionar. No estaba en situación de aceptar insultos cuando Laxus me había acusado de andarme con juegos.

Al mirarme por última vez en el espejo, la culpa me embargó. Laxus estaba haciendo todo lo que podía y yo estaba siendo una mocosa cabezota. Salí a la sala de estar y el rubio sonrió, no era la reacción que yo esperaba.

—Estás… preciosa.

—Gracias —dije, agitada por la falta de irritación o celos en su voz.

Jellal silbó.

—Buena opción, Lucy. A los tíos les encanta el rojo.

—Y los rizos son atractivos —añadió Erza.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y Erza sonrió, saludando con la mano con exagerado nerviosismo.

— ¡Que te lo pases bien!

Abrí la puerta. Natsu sostenía un ramito de flores y llevaba pantalones de vestir y una corbata. Sus ojos hicieron un rápido recorrido de mi vestido a los zapatos y de nuevo al vestido.

—Eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto jamás —dijo embelesado. Me volví para decirle adiós con la mano a Erza, cuya sonrisa era tan amplia que podía ver cada uno de sus dientes. Jellal tenía la expresión de un padre orgulloso y Laxus mantenía los ojos fijos en la televisión.

Natsu me condujo al reluciente Porsche. Una vez dentro, dio un suspiro.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Tengo que decir que estaba un poco nervioso por lo de recoger a la mujer de la que está enamorado Laxus Dreyar… en su apartamento. No sabes cuánta gente me ha dicho hoy que estaba loco.

—Laxus no está enamorado de mí. A veces casi no puede aguantar tenerme cerca.

— ¿Entonces es una relación de amor-odio? Porque, cuando les solté a los de la hermandad que te iba a sacar por ahí esta noche, todos me dijeron lo mismo. Se comporta tan erráticamente (incluso más que habitualmente) que todos han llegado a la misma conclusión.

—Pues se equivocan —insistí.

Natsu sacudió la cabeza como si yo fuera totalmente estúpida. Puso su mano sobre la mía.

—Mejor nos vamos. Tengo reservada una mesa.

— ¿Dónde?

—En Biasetti. Me atreví… Espero que te guste la comida italiana.

Levanté una ceja.

— ¿Una reserva con tan poca antelación? Ese sitio está siempre de bote en bote.

—Bueno…, es nuestro restaurante. La mitad, por lo menos.

—Me gustan los italianos.

Natsu condujo al restaurante a la velocidad límite, usando los intermitentes de forma correcta y deteniéndose lo justo en cada semáforo ámbar. Mientras hablaba, apenas apartaba los ojos de la carretera. Cuando llegamos al restaurante, me reí encantada.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Eres un conductor muy cauto. Me gusta.

— ¿Diferente de la parte trasera de la motocicleta de Laxus? —Sonrió.

Debería haberme reído pero la diferencia no me pareció tan buena.

—No hablemos de Laxus esta noche. ¿De acuerdo?

—Me parece bien —asintió, mientras se levantaba de su asiento para abrirme la puerta.

Estábamos sentados en un lateral, en una mesa junto a una gran ventana. Aunque yo llevaba un vestido, tenía un aspecto pobre en comparación con las otras mujeres del restaurante. Estaban cubiertas de diamantes y llevaban vestidos de cóctel. Nunca había comido en un sitio tan ostentoso.

Pedimos y Natsu cerró su menú, sonriendo al camarero.

—Y tráiganos una botella de Allegrini Amarone, por favor.

—Sí, señor —dijo el camarero mientras recogía los menús.

—Este lugar es increíble —susurré apoyándome en la mesa.

Sus ojos verdes se suavizaron.

—Gracias, le diré a mi padre lo que piensas.

Una mujer se acercó a nuestra mesa. Llevaba el pelo azul recogido en un moño francés apretado, una veta gris interrumpía las ondas suaves de sus rizos.

Intenté no pararme a mirar las joyas que brillaban llamativamente en su cuello, o las que se balanceaban de aquí para allá en sus orejas, pero saltaban a la vista. Sus bizqueantes ojos marrones me miraron detenidamente.

Rápidamente se volvió a mi pareja.

— ¿Quién es tu amiga, Natsu?

—Mamá, esta es Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy, esta es mi madre, Grandine Dragneel .

Extendí la mano que ella estrechó de un golpe. Con un bien aprendido movimiento, el interés le iluminó los afilados rasgos de la cara, y miró a Natsu.

— ¿Heartfilia?

Tragué saliva; me preocupaba que hubiera reconocido el nombre.

La expresión de Natsu se volvió impaciente.

—Es de Wichita, mamá. No conoces a su familia. Va a Eastern.

— ¡Ah! —Grandine me miró de nuevo—. Natsu se marcha el curso que viene a Harvard.

—Eso me ha dicho. Creo que es fantástico. Debe de estar muy orgullosa.

La tensión alrededor de sus ojos se suavizó un poco y las comisuras de su boca se tornaron en una petulante sonrisa.

—Sí que lo estamos. Gracias.

Estaba sorprendida de las palabras tan educadas que usaba incluso dejando entrever un insulto. No era un talento que hubiera desarrollado de la noche a la mañana. La señora Dragneel debía de haber pasado años imponiendo su superioridad a los demás.

—Ha sido estupendo verte, mamá. Buenas noches. —Ella lo besó en la mejilla, le borró la huella de lápiz labial con el dedo pulgar y luego se volvió a su mesa—. Te pido disculpas por todo esto, no sabía que ella iba a estar aquí.

—No pasa nada. Parece… encantadora.

Natsu se rio.

—Sí, para ser una piraña.

Reprimí una risa y él me sonrió en tono de disculpa.

—Se acostumbrará. Solo que le llevará algún tiempo.

—A lo mejor para cuando acabes en Harvard.

Hablamos sin parar sobre la comida, Eastern, Cálculo, e incluso sobre el Círculo. Natsu era encantador, divertido y todo lo que dijo me parecía bien. Varias personas se acercaron para saludarlo y siempre me presentaba con una sonrisa orgullosa. Lo miraban como a un famoso en aquel restaurante, y cuando nos fuimos sentí los ojos enjuiciadores de todo el mundo presente en aquella sala.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —pregunté.

—Me temo que tengo un examen trimestral de Anatomía Comparada de los Vertebrados a primera hora del lunes por la mañana. Tengo que ir a estudiar —me dijo, cubriendo mi mano con la suya.

—Mejor tú que yo —dije, intentando no parecer desilusionada.

Me llevó al apartamento y luego me acompañó escaleras arriba cogidos de la mano.

—Gracias, Natsu —Era consciente de mi sonrisa ridícula—. Me lo he pasado muy bien.

— ¿Es muy pronto para pedir una segunda cita?

—De ninguna manera —dije con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

— ¿Te llamo mañana?

—Perfecto — Entonces llegó el momento del silencio incómodo. Lo que más miedo me da de las citas. Besar o no besar, odiaba esa pregunta.

Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de preguntarme si me besaría o no, me cogió la cara entre las manos y me llevó hacia sí apretando sus labios contra los míos. Eran suaves, cálidos y maravillosos. Volvió a acercarme y me besó de nuevo.

—Hablamos mañana, Luce.

Le dije adiós con la mano mientras lo miraba ir de regreso a su coche.

—Adiós.

Una vez más, cuando giré el pomo de la puerta, la puerta se abrió con un tirón brusco y caí hacia delante. Laxus me cogió y recuperé el equilibrio.

— ¿Dejarás de hacer eso? —dije cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

— ¿Luce? ¿Qué eres? ¿Una lámpara? —Se rio.

— ¿Una paloma? —dije con la misma cantidad de desdén—. ¿Un molesto pájaro que se caga por toda la acera?

—A ti te gusta lo de Paloma —dijo a la defensiva—. Es una chica guapa, una carta ganadora en el póquer, escoge la que quieras. Eres mi Paloma.

Me agarré a su brazo para quitarme los tacones, y fui hacia su habitación. Mientras me ponía el pijama intenté con todas mis fuerzas estar enfadada con él.

Laxus se sentó en la cama y cruzó los brazos.

— ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

—Sí —suspiré—, me lo he pasado estupendamente. Ha sido perfecto. Él es… — No pude encontrar una palabra adecuada para describirlo, por eso simplemente moví la cabeza.

— ¿Te ha besado?

Apreté los labios y asentí.

—Sí, tiene unos labios muy, muy suaves.

Laxus se apartó.

—No me importa cómo son sus labios.

—Créeme, es importante. Me pongo tan nerviosa con los primeros besos…, pero este no ha estado nada mal.

— ¿Te pones nerviosa por un beso? —preguntó divertido.

—Solo con los primeros besos. Los odio.

—Yo también los odiaría si tuviera que besar a Natsu Dragneel.

Me reí tontamente y me fui hacia el baño a quitarme el maquillaje de la cara. Laxus me siguió, apoyándose en la jamba de la puerta.

— ¿Así que vais a salir otra vez?

—Sí. Me llamará mañana.

Me sequé la cara y corrí por el pasillo para saltar a la cama.

Laxus se quitó los calzoncillos y se sentó con la espalda vuelta hacia mí. Estaba un poco encorvado y parecía cansado. Los músculos de su espalda se estiraron cuando se volvió para mirarme un instante.

—Si te lo has pasado tan bien, ¿por qué has vuelto tan temprano a casa?

—Tiene un examen importante el lunes.

Laxus arrugó la nariz.

— ¿A quién le importa?

—Está intentando entrar en Harvard. Tiene que estudiar.

Resopló arrastrándose sobre su estómago. Lo vi meter las manos bajo la almohada, parecía enfadado.

—Sí, claro, eso es lo que dice a todo el mundo.

—No seas idiota. Tiene prioridades…, creo que es un tío responsable.

— ¿No debería estar su chica por encima de sus prioridades?

—No soy su chica. Solo hemos salido una vez, Lax —me quejé.

— ¿Pues qué habéis hecho juntos? —Le dirigí una mirada airada y él se echó a reír—. ¿Qué? ¡Tengo curiosidad!

Viendo que era sincero, le conté todo, desde el restaurante, la comida, incluso las cosas bonitas y dulces que me había dicho. Sabía que mi boca se había quedado congelada en una ridícula sonrisa, pero no podía dejar de sonreír mientras describía mi velada perfecta.

Laxus me observaba con sonrisa divertida mientras yo parloteaba, incluso haciendo preguntas.

Aunque parecía frustrado con todo lo de Natsu, yo sentía claramente que disfrutaba viéndome tan feliz.

Laxus se colocó en su lado de la cama y yo bostecé. Nos miramos por un instante antes de que él dijera en un suspiro:

—Estoy encantado de que te lo hayas pasado bien, Paloma. Te lo mereces.

—Gracias —dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La melodía hacía vibrar mi móvil en la mesilla de noche y lo cogí bruscamente para mirar la pantalla.

— ¿Diga?

—Ya es mañana —dijo Natsu.

Miré el reloj y me reí. Eran las doce y un minuto.

—Sí, es verdad.

— ¿Qué te parece el lunes por la noche? —me preguntó.

Me cubrí la boca por un momento y luego, inspirando profundamente, dije:

—Muy bien. El lunes por la noche es perfecto.

—Bien. Te veo el lunes —dijo.

Podía imaginarme su sonrisa por su voz. Colgué y me volví hacia Laxus, que me miraba con un poco de fastidio. Le di la espalda y me acurruqué haciendo un ovillo, tensa por la emoción.

—Eres una chica estupenda —dijo girándose de espaldas a mí.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Se dio la vuelta y me agarró la cara para que lo mirase.

— ¿De verdad te gusta Dragneel?

— ¡No me estropees esto, Laxus!

Me miró por un momento y luego agitó la cabeza volviéndose de nuevo.

—Natsu Dragneel.

**Continuara.**

* * *

Bueno si llegaron hasta acá, gracias por leer.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

\(*º*)/


	7. Momento Decisivo

**Repito la historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de maravilloso desastre es de jamie mcguire.**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail son obra Hiro Mashima.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiando nombres junto con algunas cosas mas.**

* * *

La cita del lunes por la noche cubrió todas mis expectativas. Comimos comida china y me reí al ver la habilidad de Natsu manejando los palillos. Cuando me llevó a casa, Laxus abrió la puerta antes de que el peli rosa pudiera besarme. Cuando salimos el miércoles siguiente por la noche, se aseguró de poder besarme y lo hizo en el coche.

El jueves a la hora de comer, Natsu se encontró conmigo en la cafetería y sorprendió a todo el mundo sentándose en el sitio de Laxus. Cuando el rubio acabó su cigarrillo y volvió a entrar, pasó por delante de Natsu con indiferencia y se sentó al final de la mesa. Mirajane se aproximó a él, pero se quedó desencantada en el acto cuando él le dijo con la mano que se apartase de él. Todo el mundo se quedó callado después de eso, y a mí me resultó difícil atender a cualquiera de las cosas de las que Natsu hablaba.

—Ya me doy cuenta de que no estaba invitado —dijo Natsu, intentando llamar la atención.

— ¿Qué?

—Me he enterado de que tu fiesta de cumpleaños es el domingo. ¿No estoy invitado?

Erza miró a Laxus, que, a su vez, miró a Natsu con ira, a punto de tirarlo al suelo como si fuera césped recién cortado.

—Era una fiesta sorpresa, Natsu —puntualizó Erza con suavidad.

— ¡Oh! —dijo el peli rosa, avergonzado.

— ¿Me vais a hacer una fiesta sorpresa? —pregunté a Erza.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Fue idea de Lax. Es en casa de Ren el domingo. A las seis.

A Natsu se le enrojecieron las mejillas.

—Supongo que ahora sí que no estoy invitado.

— ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto que lo estás! —dije, agarrándole la mano que tenía encima de la mesa. Doce pares de ojos se centraron en nuestras manos. Podía ver que se sentía tan incómodo con tanta atención como lo estaba yo, así que lo dejé y me llevé las manos al regazo.

Natsu se levantó.

—Tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de ir a clase. Te llamo luego.

—Muy bien —dije, ofreciéndole una sonrisa de disculpa.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa y me besó en los labios. Se hizo un silencio absoluto en la cafetería y Erza me dio un codazo después de que Natsu saliera caminando.

— ¿No es rara la manera en que todo el mundo te mira? —me susurró. Echó una mirada a toda la habitación con mala cara.

— ¿Qué pasa? —gritó la peli roja—. ¡Meteos en vuestros asuntos, marranos!

Me cubrí los ojos con las manos.

— ¿Sabes?, antes daba pena porque se pensaban que era la pobre amiguita tonta de Laxus. Ahora soy mala porque todo el mundo piensa que voy de flor en flor, de Laxus a Natsu y vuelta a empezar, como una pelota de pimpón. —Como Erza no decía nada, levanté la vista—. ¿Qué? ¡No me digas que tú también te crees esas chorradas!

— ¡No he dicho nada! —protestó.

La miré fijamente con incredulidad.

—Pero ¿eso es lo que crees?

Erza movió la cabeza, sin decir nada. De repente, no pude soportar las frías miradas de los demás estudiantes, así que me levanté y caminé hacia el extremo de la mesa.

—Tenemos que hablar —dije, dando unos golpecitos a Laxus en la espalda. Intenté parecer amable pero la rabia me hervía por dentro y me ponía las palabras en la boca. Todos los estudiantes, incluida mi mejor amiga, pensaban que estaba haciendo malabares con dos hombres. Solo había una solución.

—Pues habla —contesto, metiéndose algo empanado y frito en la boca.

Jugueteé con los dedos, notando los ojos curiosos de todo el mundo sobre mí. Como Laxus seguía sin moverse, lo agarré por el brazo y le di un buen tirón. Se puso de pie y me siguió fuera con una sonrisita en la cara.

— ¿Qué pasa, Paloma? —dijo, mirando mi mano en su brazo y luego a mí.

—Tienes que liberarme de la apuesta —le rogué.

Su cara se quedó helada.

— ¿Quieres dejarlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho?

—No has hecho nada, Lax. ¿No te has percatado de cómo miraba todo el mundo? Me estoy convirtiendo rápidamente en la paria del este de los Estados Unidos.

Laxus sacudió la cabeza y se encendió un cigarrillo.

—No es problema mío.

—Sí que lo es. Natsu dice que todo el mundo piensa que se está buscando una buena porque tú estás enamorado de mí.

Las cejas de Laxus se elevaron repentinamente y se atragantó con el humo que acababa de inhalar.

— ¿Eso dice la gente? —preguntó entre toses.

Asentí. Miró a lo lejos con los ojos muy abiertos y dando otra calada.

— ¡Laxus! Me tienes que liberar de la apuesta! No puedo quedar con Natsu y vivir contigo al mismo tiempo. ¡Resulta horrible!

—Pues deja de quedar con él.

Lo miré airadamente.

—Ese no es el problema y tú lo sabes.

— ¿Es la única razón por la que quieres que te libere de la apuesta? ¿Por el qué dirán?

—Por lo menos antes era tonta y tú, un malvado —refunfuñé.

—Contesta la pregunta, Paloma.

— ¡Sí!

Laxus miró por encima de mí a los estudiantes que entraban y salían de la cafetería. Estaba deliberando y yo hervía de impaciencia mientras a él le costaba bastante tomar una decisión.

Finalmente, se estiró y decidió.

—No.

Agité la cabeza, segura de haberlo oído mal. —Perdona, ¿qué has dicho?

—No. Tú misma lo dijiste: una apuesta es una apuesta. En cuanto pase el mes se acabó, podrás ser libre de ir con Natsu, él se hará médico, os casaréis y tendréis los dos niños y medio que tocan y nunca volveré a verte. —Gesticulaba con sus palabras— Todavía tengo tres semanas. No voy a renunciar por cotilleos de comedor.

Miré a través del cristal y vi a toda la cafetería mirándonos. La inoportuna atención hacía que me quemasen los ojos. Levanté los hombros al pasar junto a él para ir a mi siguiente clase.

—Paloma —me llamó Laxus cuando me iba.

No me volví.

Esa noche, Erza se sentó sobre el suelo embaldosado del baño parloteando sobre los chicos mientras yo estaba frente al espejo y me recogía el pelo en una coleta. Solo la escuchaba a medias, pues no dejaba de pensar en lo paciente que había sido Laxus, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que le disgustaba la idea de que Natsu me recogiera de su apartamento casi cada noche.

La expresión de la cara del rubio cuando le pedí que me liberara de la apuesta volvía a mi cabeza, y también su reacción cuando le dije que la gente chismorreaba que estaba enamorado de mí. No podía dejar de preguntarme por qué no lo negaba.

—Bueno, Jell cree que estás siendo muy dura con él. Nunca ha tenido a nadie que le hubiera preocupado lo suficiente para ello.

Laxus asomó la cabeza y sonrió cuando me vio enredar con mi pelo.

— ¿Quieres ir a por cena?

Erza se levantó y se miró en el espejo, se peinó con los dedos su pelo rojizo.

—Jell quiere probar el nuevo mexicano del centro, si queréis venir.

Laxus sacudió la cabeza.

—Había pensado que esta noche Paloma y yo podíamos ir a algún sitio solos.

—Salgo con Natsu.

— ¿Otra vez? —dijo irritado.

—Otra vez —repliqué con voz cantarina.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y me apresuré a adelantarme a Laxus para abrir la puerta. Natsu estaba frente a mí: su pelo rosa y ondulado natural resaltaba en su cara recién afeitada.

— ¿Alguna vez estás un poco menos que preciosa? —preguntó.

—Basándome en la primera vez que vino aquí, diré que sí —contesto Laxus detrás de mí.

Puse los ojos en blanco y sonreí, indicándole a Natsu con un dedo que esperase. Me volví y abracé al rubio. Se puso rígido por la sorpresa y luego se relajó, estrechándome fuerte contra él.

Le miré a los ojos y sonreí.

—Gracias por organizar mi fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿Puedo aceptar la invitación para cenar otro día?

Un montón de emociones se mostraron en su cara, y luego las comisuras de su boca se curvaron hacia arriba.

— ¿Mañana?

Lo abracé y dije con una gran sonrisa: —Pues claro. —Me despedí con una mano mientras el peli rosa me agarraba la otra.

— ¿Qué pasaba? —preguntó.

—No nos hemos llevado muy bien últimamente. Esa ha sido mi versión de hacer las paces con una rama de olivo.

— ¿Debería preocuparme? —preguntó abriendo la puerta de mi casa.

—No. —Le besé la mejilla.

Durante la cena, Natsu habló sobre Harvard, la Casa y sus planes de buscar un apartamento. Sus cejas se enarcaron.

— ¿Te acompañará Laxus a la fiesta de cumpleaños?

—No estoy muy segura. No ha dicho nada sobre eso.

—Si a él no le importa, me gustaría ser yo quien te llevara. —Me cogió la mano en las suyas y me besó los dedos.

—Le preguntaré. La idea de la fiesta fue suya, así que…

—Entiendo. Si no, simplemente te veré allí. —Sonrió.

Luego me llevó al apartamento y se detuvo en el aparcamiento. Cuando se despidió besándome, sus labios permanecieron en los míos. Subió la palanca del freno de mano mientras sus labios iban a lo largo de mi mandíbula hasta alcanzar mi oreja, y luego bajaron a lo largo de mi cuello. Me pilló desprevenida y suspiré suavemente como respuesta.

—Eres tan bonita… —susurró—. He estado trastornado toda la noche con ese pelo recogido que deja a la vista tu cuello.

Me acribilló el cuello con besos y yo exhalé un murmullo con mi aliento.

— ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —Sonreí, mientras levantaba mi mentón para darle mejor acceso.

Se centró en mis labios. Me agarró la cara y me besó con más firmeza de lo habitual. No había mucho sitio en el coche, pero aprovechamos estupendamente el espacio libre para el tema que nos ocupaba. Se inclinó sobre mí y doblé las rodillas mientras me caía contra la ventana. Metió la lengua en mi boca y me agarró la rodilla empujando mi pierna a la altura de su cadera. Los cristales fríos de las ventanillas se empañaron en pocos minutos debido a todo el aliento que exhalábamos con nuestras maniobras. Sus labios rozaban mi clavícula, y entonces levantó la cabeza de un tirón cuando el vidrio vibró con unos golpes fuertes.

Natsu se sentó y yo me erguí recolocándome la ropa. Salté cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente.

Laxus y Erza estaban junto al coche. La peli roja ponía cara de comprensión, mientras el rubio parecía a punto de estallar en un ataque de rabia ciega.

— ¿Qué coño haces, Dreyar? —gritó Natsu.

La situación de repente se volvió peligrosa. Nunca había oído a Natsu subir la voz. Los nudillos de Laxus estaban blancos de lo mucho que los apretaba, y yo estaba en medio. La mano de Erza pareció muy pequeñita cuando la colocó en el abultado brazo del rubio, moviendo la cabeza en dirección al peli rosa con un aviso silencioso.

—Venga, Lucy. Tengo que hablar contigo —dijo ella.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— ¡Que vengas! —replicó.

Miré a Natsu y vi irritación en sus ojos. —Lo siento, tengo que irme.

—No, está bien. Vete.

Laxus me ayudó a salir del autoy luego cerró la puerta con una patada. Me di la vuelta rápido y me quedé de pie entre él y el coche, dándole la espalda.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltalo ya!

Erza parecía nerviosa. No me costó mucho imaginarme por qué. Laxus apestaba a whisky; ella había insistido en acompañarlo o él le había pedido que fuese con él. De cualquier modo, actuaba como elemento disuasorio de la violencia.

Las ruedas del Porsche chirriaron al salir del aparcamiento, y Laxus encendió un cigarrillo.

—Ya puedes entrar, Erza.

Ella me agarraba la falda.

—Venga, Lucy.

— ¿Porqué no te quedas, Luce? —decía él a punto de estallar.

Le indiqué a Erza con la cabeza que siguiera y ella de mala gana obedeció. Me crucé de brazos, lista para una pelea, preparándome para atacarlo después del inevitable discurso. Dio varias caladas a su cigarrillo y, cuando quedó claro que no se iba a explicar, la paciencia se me agotó.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —pregunté.

—¿Por qué? ¡Porque estaba sobándote enfrente de mi apartamento! —gritó.

Parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de las órbitas y podía percibir que era incapaz de mantener una conversación racional.

Mantuve la voz en calma.

—Puedo quedarme contigo, pero lo que haga y con quién lo haga es asunto mío.

Arrojó el cigarrillo al suelo empujándolo con la punta de dos dedos.

—Eres mucho mejor que eso, Paloma. No le dejes que te folle en un coche como si fueras un ligue barato de fiesta de fin de curso.

— ¡No iba a tener relaciones sexuales con él!

Gesticuló en dirección al espacio vacío donde había estado el coche de Natsu.

— ¿Qué estabais haciendo entonces?

— ¿No has salido nunca con alguien, Laxus? ¿No has jugueteado sin ir más lejos?

Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza como si yo estuviera diciendo tonterías.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—Mucha gente lo hace…, especialmente quienes tienen citas.

—Las ventanas estaban empañadas, el coche se movía… ¿qué iba a saber yo? —dijo, moviendo los brazos en dirección al espacio vacío del aparcamiento.

— ¡Tal vez no deberías espiarme!

Se frotó la cara y sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo soportar esto, Paloma. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

Dejé caer las manos golpeándome las caderas.

— ¿Qué es lo que no puedes soportar?

—Si duermes con él, no quiero saberlo. Iré a la cárcel mucho tiempo si me entero de que él… simplemente no me lo digas.

—Laxus—suspiré—. ¡No puedo creer que estés diciendo lo que dices! —dije poniéndome la mano en el pecho—. ¡Yo no he…! ¡Ah! No importa.

Empecé a andar alejándome de él, pero me agarró el brazo e hizo que me diera la vuelta hasta que lo tuve de frente.

— ¿Qué es lo que no has hecho? —preguntó, serpenteando un poco. No respondí, no tenía por qué. Podía ver la luz de reconocimiento iluminar su cara y me reí.

— ¿Eres virgen?

— ¿Y qué? —dije, mientras notaba cómo me ardían las mejillas.

Sus ojos se apartaron de los míos, intentando enfocar la mirada mientras pensaba con dificultad por culpa del whisky.

—Por eso estaba Erza tan segura de que no llegaría muy lejos.

—Tuve el mismo novio durante los cuatro años de la escuela secundaria. ¡Aspiraba a ser joven ministro baptista! ¡Nunca lo consiguió!

La rabia de Laxus se desvaneció, y el alivio se le transparentó en los ojos.

— ¿Un joven ministro? ¿Qué sucedió después de toda su duramente conseguida abstinencia?

—Quería casarse y quedarse en… Kansas. Yo no.

Quería cambiar de tema desesperadamente. La risa en sus ojos era muy humillante. No quería que siguiera hurgando en mi pasado.

Dio un paso hacia mí y me agarró la cara con las dos manos.

—Virgen —dijo, meneando la cabeza hacia los lados—. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado después de verte bailar en el Red.

—Muy gracioso —dije subiendo las escaleras en tromba.

Laxus intentó seguirme pero resbaló, se cayó rodando de espaldas y gritando histéricamente.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Levántate! —dije, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie.

Me agarró con un brazo alrededor del cuello, y lo ayudé a ponerse en pie en las escaleras. Jellal y Erza estaban ya en la cama, así que, sin nadie a la vista que pudiera echar una mano, me quité los zapatos de un puntapié para evitar romperme los tobillos mientras llevaba a Laxus andando a duras penas hasta el dormitorio. Se cayó en la cama de espaldas arrastrándome con él.

Cuando aterrizamos, mi cara estaba a unos centímetros de la suya. Su expresión era repentinamente seria. Se incorporó un poco, casi besándome, pero lo empujé para apartarlo. Sus cejas se enarcaron.

—Déjalo ya, Lax —dije.

Me mantuvo apretada contra él hasta que dejé de pelear y luego me arrancó el tirante del vestido haciendo que se me cayera del hombro.

—Desde el instante en que la palabra virgen ha salido de esos bonitos labios tuyos…, he tenido la urgencia de ayudarte a quitarte el vestido.

—Qué mal. Estabas dispuesto a matar a Natsu por lo mismo hace veinte minutos, así que no seas hipócrita.

—¡Que se joda Dragneel! No te conoce como yo.

—Venga, Lax. Quítate la ropa y métete en la cama.

—Eso te digo yo —dijo ahogando unas risas.

—¿Cuánto has bebido? —pregunté, consiguiendo finalmente meter el pie entre sus piernas.—Bastante —sonrió mientras tiraba del dobladillo de mi vestido.

—Probablemente, más de cuatro litros —dije, mientras le apartaba la mano.

Me puse de rodillas en el colchón junto a él y le quité la camisa por la cabeza. Intentó cogerme otra vez y le agarré la muñeca, notando el hedor acre en el ambiente.

—Joder, Dreyar, apestas a Jack Daniels.

—Jim Beam —me corrigió, sin poder sostener la cabeza a causa del alcohol.

—Huele a madera quemada y a productos químicos.

—Sabe a eso también. —Se burlo. De un tirón le desabroché la hebilla del cinturón y lo saqué de las trabillas. Se rio con el movimiento propiciado por el tirón, y luego levantó la cabeza y me miró—. Mejor guarda tu virginidad, Paloma. Sabes que me gusta lo difícil.

—Cállate —dije, mientras le desabotonaba los vaqueros y los deslizaba caderas abajo, antes de sacárselos por las piernas. Tiré el vaquero al suelo y me quedé en pie con las manos en las caderas respirando con fuerza. Le colgaban las piernas fuera de la cama, tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era profunda y pesada. Estaba dormido como un tronco.

Fui hacia el armario, meneando la cabeza mientras rebuscaba entre la ropa. Bajé la cremallera de mi vestido y lo deslicé sobre mis caderas dejándolo caer sobre los tobillos. Lo aparté con el pie a un rincón y me quité la coleta agitando el pelo.

El armario rebosaba con su ropa y la mía; resoplé apartándome el pelo de la cara mientras rebuscaba entre el montón una camiseta. Cuando estaba descolgando una, Laxus cayó sobre mi espalda envolviéndome con los brazos alrededor de la cintura.

—¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! —se quejó.

Me recorrió la piel con las manos. Tenían un tacto diferente; lento y deliberado. Cuando me llevó con firmeza hacia él, cerré los ojos, y él escondió su cara en mi pelo rozándome el cuello suavemente con la nariz. Al sentir su piel desnuda junto a la mía me costó un poco protestar.

—Laxus…

Apartó mi pelo a un lado y me besó lentamente toda la espalda de un hombro al otro, soltando el enganche de mi sujetador. Besó la piel desnuda de la base de mi cuello y cerré los ojos, la cálida suavidad de su boca sabía muy bien para decirle que parase. Un tenue gemido escapó de su garganta cuando me apretó con su pelvis, y pude sentir a través de sus calzoncillos lo mucho que me deseaba.

Contuve el aliento al saber que lo único que nos impedía dar el gran paso al que minutos antes yo era tan reacia eran dos finos pedazos de tela.

Me giró hacia él y luego se apretó contra mí apoyando mi espalda contra la pared. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y pude ver el dolor de su expresión cuando examinó mi piel desnuda. Le había visto mirar a mujeres antes, pero esta vez era diferente. No quería conquistarme; me quería decir que sí.

Se inclinó para besarme y se paró a un centímetro de distancia. Podía sentir con mis labios el calor que irradiaba su piel, tuve que contenerme para no empujarlo a hacer el resto del camino. Sus dedos investigaban mi piel mientras decidía qué hacer y luego sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda hasta la cinturilla de mis bragas. Con los dedos índices se escurrió por mis caderas hacia abajo entre mi piel y el tejido de encaje, y, en el mismo momento en que estaba a punto de bajar el delicado tejido por mis piernas, dudó. Entonces, cuando abrí la boca para decir sí, cerró con fuerza los ojos.

—Así no —susurró, acariciándome los labios con los suyos—. Te deseo, pero no de esta manera. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, cayó de espaldas en la cama y yo me quedé un momento de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre el estómago. Cuando su respiración se tranquilizó, saqué los brazos de la camiseta que todavía llevaba puesta y me la quité bruscamente por la cabeza. El rubio no se movió, y yo exhalé con suavidad y lentamente, sabiendo que no podríamos refrenarnos si me deslizaba en la cama y él despertaba con una perspectiva menos honorable.

Me fui deprisa al sillón y me dejé caer sobre él, tapándome la cara con las manos. Sentí las capas de frustración bailoteando y chocando entre sí dentro de mí. Natsu se había ido sintiéndose desairado, Laxus había esperado hasta que había visto a alguien (alguien que a mí me gustaba de verdad) mostrar interés en mí, y yo parecía ser la única chica a la que no podía llevarse a la cama, ni siquiera estando borracho.

A la mañana siguiente me serví zumo de naranja en un vaso alto y me lo fui bebiendo a sorbitos mientras movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música de mi iPod. Me desperté antes de que saliera el sol, y luego estuve retorciéndome en el sillón hasta las ocho. Después decidí limpiar la cocina para pasar el rato hasta que mis menos ambiciosos compañeros de piso se despertaran. Cargué el lavavajillas, barrí y luego limpié las encimeras. Cuando la cocina estuvo reluciente, cogí la cesta de la ropa limpia, me senté en el sofá y doblé y doblé hasta que hubo una docena o más de montones a mi alrededor.

Llegaron murmullos de la habitación de Jellal. Se oyó la risa tonta de mi amiga y luego hubo silencio durante unos minutos más, seguidos de ruidos que me hicieron sentir un poco incómoda sentada sola en la sala de estar.

Apilé los montones de ropa plegada en la cesta y los llevé a la habitación de Laxus. Sonreí al ver que ni se había movido de la postura en la que se había quedado la noche anterior. Dejé la cesta en el suelo y lo tapé con la colcha, reprimiendo la risa al ver que se daba la vuelta.

—Mira, Paloma —dijo, musitando algo inaudible antes de que su respiración volviera a ser lenta y profunda.

No pude evitar mirarlo dormir; saber que estaba soñando conmigo me produjo un escalofrío en las venas que no pude explicar.

Parecía volver a estar profunda y plácidamente dormido, así que decidí irme a la ducha, deseando que el ruido de alguien moviéndose por la casa acallara los gemidos, los crujidos y golpes de la cama contra la pared. Cuando cerré el grifo me di cuenta de que a ellos no les preocupaba quién pudiera escuchar.

Me peiné y puse los ojos en blanco al escuchar los agudos gritos de Erza, que se parecían más a los de un caniche que a los de una actriz porno. Sonó el timbre de la puerta, cogí mi bata azul y me ajusté el cinturón mientras atravesaba corriendo la sala de estar. Los ruidos de la habitación de Jellal se acallaron inmediatamente y, al abrir, me encontré la cara de Natsu sonriendo.

—Buenos días —dijo.

Con los dedos me llevé el pelo mojado hacia atrás.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No me gustó la manera en que nos despedimos anoche. Por la mañana he salido a por tu regalo de cumpleaños y no podía esperar a dártelo. Así que… —dijo, sacando una cajita brillante del bolsillo — feliz cumpleaños, Luce.

Me puso el paquete plateado en la mano, y me incliné para besarle la mejilla.

—Gracias.

—Venga. Quiero ver tu cara cuando lo abras.

Metí el dedo por debajo del celo por la parte inferior de la caja y luego arranqué el papel, pasándoselo a él. Era una pulsera de oro blanco con una fila de diamantes engarzados.

—Natsu —susurré.

—¿Te gusta? —dijo con su deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Sí —dije, mientras lo sostenía delante de mí, asombrada—, pero es demasiado. No podría aceptar esto aunque hubiera estado saliendo un año contigo, y mucho menos después de una semana.

El peli rosa gesticuló.

—Pensé que dirías eso. He buscado arriba y abajo toda la mañana para encontrar un regalo de cumpleaños perfecto y, cuando vi esto, supe que solo hay un sitio donde pueda estar —dijo, cogiéndola de mis manos y abrochándomela alrededor de la muñeca—. Y tenía razón. Te queda increíble.

Levanté la muñeca y moví la cabeza, hipnotizada por el brillo y el color de las piedras a la luz del sol.

—Es la cosa más bonita que he visto en mi vida. Nadie jamás me ha dado algo tan… —caro me vino a la cabeza, pero no quería decir eso— … elaborado. No sé qué decir.

Se rio y luego me besó en la mejilla.

—Di que te lo pondrás mañana.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

—Me lo pondré mañana —dije, mirándome la muñeca.

—Estoy encantado de que te guste. La mirada en tu cara merece el esfuerzo de las siete tiendas que he recorrido.

Suspiré.

—¿Has ido a siete tiendas? —Asintió con la cabeza, y yo cogí su cara con mis manos—. Gracias. Es perfecto —dije, dándole un beso rápido.

Me abrazó.

—Tengo que irme. Voy a comer con mis padres, pero te llamaré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vale. ¡Gracias! —Le grité mientras lo veía salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

Me metí deprisa en el apartamento, incapaz de apartar los ojos de mi muñeca.

—¡Joder, Lucy! —dijo Erza cogiéndome la mano—. ¿De dónde has sacado esto?

—Me lo ha traído Natsu. Es mi regalo de cumpleaños —dije.

La mirada de ka peli roja, que seguía boquiabierta, pasaba de mí a la pulsera.

—¿Te ha comprado una pulsera de diamantes del tamaño de una muñequera de tenis? ¿Después de una semana? ¡Si no te conociera bien, diría que tienes una entrepierna mágica! Me reí en alto y empecé una fiesta ridícula de risitas en la sala de estar.

El peli azul salió de su dormitorio con aspecto cansado y satisfecho.

—A ver, chifladas, ¿de qué os reís tanto?

Su novia me levantó la muñeca.

—¡Mira lo que le ha regalado Dragneel por su cumpleaños!

Jellal miró con ojos entreabiertos y luego se le salieron de las órbitas.

—¡Guau!

—Sí, ¿verdad? —dijo su novia asintiendo.

Laxus apareció tambaleándose en un extremo de la habitación, parecía bastante hecho polvo.

—Tíos, hacéis un ruido de los cojones —se quejó mientras se abotonaba los vaqueros.

—Disculpa —dije, liberando la mano de la sujeción de Erza. Nuestro casi encuentro de la noche anterior me vino a la cabeza y me parecía que no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

De un trago se bebió lo que quedaba de mi zumo de naranja y luego se secó la boca con la mano.

—¿Quién coño me dejó beber tanto ayer por la noche?

Erza lo miraba con desprecio.

—Tú solito. Te fuiste y compraste una botella de licor después de que Lucy saliera con Natsu, y te la tomaste entera antes de que ella volviera.

—Maldita sea —dijo, meneando la cabeza.

—¿Te lo pasaste bien? —preguntó mirándome.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —solté, mostrando rabia sin pensármelo dos veces.

—¿Qué?

Erza se rio.

—La sacaste a la fuerza del coche, rojo de ira cuando los pescaste montándoselo como dos críos de instituto. ¡Habían empañado los cristales de las ventanas y todo!

Los ojos de Laxus se desenfocaron, intentando recordar algo de la noche anterior. Yo hice esfuerzos para contener mi mal humor. Si no se acordaba de que me había sacado del coche, tampoco se acordaría de lo cerca que estuve de entregarle mi virginidad en bandeja de plata.

—¿Cómo de cabreada estás? —preguntó haciendo un gesto de disgusto.

—Bastante cabreada.

La verdad es que estaba más enfadada por el hecho de que mis sentimientos no tuvieran que ver en absoluto con lo que había ocurrido con Natsu. Me ajusté la bata y salí furiosa del salón. Laxus me siguió inmediatamente.

—Paloma —dijo, mientras sujetaba la puerta que yo le había cerrado en la cara. Lentamente, la empujó hasta abrirla y se quedó de pie delante de mí esperando que lo increpase movida por mi ira.

—¿Recuerdas algo de lo que me dijiste anoche? —pregunté.

—No. ¿Por qué? ¿Me comporté como una rata? —En sus ojos inyectados en sangre se leía la preocupación, lo que solo servía para multiplicar mi mal humor.

—¡No, no fuiste un rata conmigo! Tú…, nosotros… —me tapé los ojos con las manos y luego me quedé helada cuando sentí la mano de Laxus en la muñeca.

—¿De dónde ha salido esto? —dijo, mirando airado la pulsera.

—Es mía —dije separándome de él.

No apartaba los ojos de mi muñeca.

—Nunca antes la había visto. Parece nueva.

—Lo es.

—¿De dónde la has sacado?

—Natsu me la dio hace unos quince minutos —dije, viendo cómo su cara pasaba de la confusión a la rabia.

—¿Qué coño hacen aquí las cosas de ducha? ¿Ha pasado la noche aquí? —preguntó, elevando la voz con cada pregunta.

Me crucé de brazos.

—Fue a comprar algo por mi cumpleaños esta mañana y lo trajo.

—Todavía no es tu cumpleaños. —Se le puso la cara de color rojo oscuro mientras intentaba mantener los nervios bajo control.

—No podía esperar —dije, levantando el mentón con orgullo tenaz.

—No me extraña que tuviera que sacarte a rastras de su coche, parece como si estuvieras… —Fue bajando la voz y apretando los labios.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Como si estuviera qué?

Se le tensaron las mandíbulas y respiró profundamente, exhalando por la nariz.

—Nada. Todavía estoy cabreado e iba a decir algo repugnante que en realidad no pienso.

—Eso no te pasaba antes.

—Lo sé. Eso mismo estaba pensando —dijo, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta—. Te dejo para que te vistas.

Cuando agarró el pomo de la puerta se paró, frotándose el brazo. En cuanto los dedos tocaron la parte que debía de estar amoratada, se subió la manga y vio el moretón. Se quedó mirándolo un momento y se volvió hacia mí.

—Me caí escaleras abajo anoche. Y me ayudaste a ir a la cama… —dijo, conforme cribaba las imágenes borrosas que debía de tener en su cabeza.

El corazón me latía con fuerza y me costó tragar saliva cuando comprobé que de golpe caía en la cuenta de lo ocurrido. Entrecerró los ojos.

—Nosotros… —comenzó, dando un paso hacia mí, mirando el armario y luego la cama.

—No, no lo hicimos. No ocurrió nada —dije, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

Se encogió avergonzado, ya que debía de estar recordándolo.

—Empañaste los cristales de Natsu, te saqué de su coche y luego intenté… —dijo, agitando la cabeza. Se volvió hacia la puerta y agarró el pomo con los nudillos blancos—. Estás haciendo que me convierta en un psicópata, Paloma —gruñó por encima de mi espalda—. No pienso con claridad cuando te tengo alrededor.

—¿Así que ahora es culpa mía?

Se volvió. Sus ojos pasaron de mi cara a mi ropa, a mis piernas, luego a mis pies para volver a mis ojos.

—No sé. Mi memoria está un poco brumosa…, pero no recuerdo que tú dijeras no.

Me adelanté, preparada para argumentar ese pequeño hecho irrelevante, pero no pude. Tenía razón.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Laxus?

Miró la pulsera y luego a mí con ojos acusadores.

—¿Esperabas que no lo recuerde?

—¡No! ¡Me fastidiaba que te hubieras olvidado!

Sostuvo mi mirada con sus ojos marrones.

—¿Por qué?—¡Porque si yo hubiera…, si hubiéramos…, y tú no…! ¡No sé por qué! ¡Simplemente estaba cabreada!

Se movió furioso por la habitación y se detuvo a unos milímetros de mí. Sus manos tocaron cada lado de mi cara, su aliento era rápido mientras examinaba mi cara.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo, Paloma?

Clavé primero la mirada a la altura del cinturón, luego empecé a subirla por los músculos y los tatuajes de su estómago y su pecho, y finalmente la posé en la calidez azul de sus ojos.

—Dímelo tú.

**Continuara.**

* * *

Bueno si llegaron hasta acá, gracias por leer.

Los Reviews son mas que bienvenidos.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

\(*º*)/


	8. Diecinueve

**Repito la historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de maravilloso desastre es de jamie mcguire.**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail son obra Hiro Mashima.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiando nombres junto con algunas cosas mas.**

* * *

— ¿Lucy? —dijo Jellal, llamando a la puerta—. Erza va a salir a hacer unos recados; me ha pedido que te lo dijera por si necesitabas acompañarla.

Laxus no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

— ¿Paloma?

—Sí —grité al peli azul—, necesitaría ocuparme de unas cuantas cosas.

—Muy bien. Está lista para salir cuando tú lo estés — respondió, mientras sus pisadas se alejaban por el pasillo.

— ¿Paloma?

Saqué unas cuantas cosas del armario y pasé junto a él.

— ¿Podemos acabar la conversación después? Tengo mucho que hacer hoy.

—Claro —dijo él, con una sonrisa forzada.

Escapar al baño fue un alivio. Cerré rápidamente la puerta detrás de mí. Me quedaban dos semanas en el apartamento, y no había manera de aplazar la conversación, al menos no durante tanto tiempo. La parte lógica de mi cerebro insistía en que Natsu era mi tipo: atractivo, listo y estaba interesado en mí. El porqué de mi interés por Laxus era algo que nunca entendería.

Fuera cual fuera la razón, nos estaba volviendo locos a los dos. Me había dividido en dos personas diferentes: la chica dócil y educada que era con el peli rosa y la persona irascible y frustrada en la que me convertía cuando el rubio estaba cerca. Toda la universidad había visto a Laxus pasar de ser impredecible a prácticamente volátil.

Me vestí rápidamente y dejé a Laxus y a Jellal para ir al centro con Erza. Estuvo bromeando sobre su sexcapada matutina con el peli azul, y yo escuché, intercalando asentimientos en todos los lugares indicados. Resultaba difícil centrarse en el tema que nos ocupaba mientras los diamantes de mi pulsera creaban pequeños puntos de luz en el techo del coche y me recordaban la elección que, de repente, se me planteaba. Laxus quería una respuesta y yo no la tenía.

—Vale, Lucy. ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado muy callada.

—Es todo este rollo con Laxus… Es un lío.

— ¿Por qué? —dijo ella, subiéndose las gafas de sol arrugando la nariz.

—Me ha preguntado qué estábamos haciendo.

— ¿Y qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás con Dragneel o qué?

—Me gusta, pero solo ha pasado una semana. No vamos en serio, ni nada parecido.

—Sientes algo por Laxus, ¿no?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No sé qué siento por él. Es que, simplemente, no creo que sea posible, Erza. Es una mala pieza.

—El problema es que ninguno de los dos está por la labor de hablar abiertamente. Os asusta tanto lo que pueda pasar que os resistís con uñas y dientes. Sé a ciencia cierta que, si miraras a Laxus a los ojos y le dijeras que lo quieres, no volvería a mirar a otra mujer.

— ¿Y dices que lo sabes a ciencia cierta?

—Sí. Tengo acceso privilegiado a la fuente, ¿recuerdas?

Me detuve a pensarlo un momento. Laxus debía de haber estado hablando sobre mí con Jellal, pero esté nunca favorecería una relación entre los dos diciéndoselo a su novia, porque sabía que ella me lo diría; eso me llevaba a la única conclusión posible: Erza los había oído por casualidad. Quería preguntarle qué habían dicho, pero lo pensé mejor.

—Esa situación solo puede llevarme a acabar con el corazón roto —dije sacudiendo la cabeza—. No creo que Laxus sea capaz de ser fiel.

—Tampoco era capaz de ser amigo de una mujer, y habéis conseguido dejar a toda la universidad con la boca abierta.

Toqué la pulsera y suspiré.

—No sé. No me importa cómo están las cosas. Podemos ser solo amigos.

Erza dijo que no con la cabeza.

—Excepto por el problema de que no sois solo amigos. —Soltó un suspiro—. ¿Sabes qué? Me he cansado de esta conversación. Vamos a que nos peinen y nos maquillen. Te compraré un vestido nuevo por tu cumpleaños.

—Creo que eso es exactamente lo que necesito —dije.

Después de horas de manicuras, pedicuras, de que nos peinaran, de que nos hicieran la cera y nos empolvaran, me calcé unos brillantes zapatos de tacón negro y me metí en mi nuevo vestido gris.

— ¡Ah, esa es la Lucy que conozco y quiero! —Se rio mientras aprobaba con la cabeza mi conjunto — Tienes que ir así vestida a tu fiesta de mañana.

— ¿No era ese el plan desde el principio? —dije, con una sonrisa burlona.

El móvil vibró en mi bolso y me lo sujeté junto al oído.

— ¿Diga?

— ¡Es hora de cenar! ¿Dónde demonios estáis? —dijo Laxus.

—Nos estamos mimando un poco. Jell y tú sabíais comer antes de que llegáramos nosotras. Estoy segura de que podréis arreglároslas.

—Vale, vale, no te aceleres. Nos preocupamos por vosotras, ya lo sabéis. —Miré a Erza y sonreí.

—Estamos bien.

—Dile que enseguida te llevo de vuelta a casa. Tengo que parar en casa de Ren para recoger unos apuntes que Jell necesita, y después nos iremos directamente a casa.

— ¿Lo has oído? —pregunté.

—Sí. Nos vemos ahora, Paloma.

Condujimos en silencio hasta la casa de Ren. Erza apagó el motor y se quedó mirando el edificio de apartamentos que tenía delante. Me sorprendió que Jellal le hubiera pedido a Erza que se pasara por allí. Estábamos solo a una manzana del apartamento de los chicos.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Ren me da escalofríos. La última vez que estuve aquí con Jell, se puso a coquetear conmigo.

—Bueno, pues entonces voy contigo. Si se atreve a guiñarte el ojo, se lo machacaré con mis zapatos de tacón nuevos, ¿te parece? Erza sonrió y me abrazó.

— ¡Gracias, Lucy!

Caminamos hasta la parte trasera del edificio, y Erza respiró hondo antes de llamar a la puerta.

Esperamos, pero nadie vino a abrir.

— ¿Es posible que no esté en casa? —pregunté.

—Claro que está en casa —respondió ella, irritada.

Golpeó la madera con el puño y la puerta se abrió sola.

— ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! —gritó la multitud que esperaba dentro.

El techo era de burbujas rosadas y negras, puesto que cada pulgada estaba cubierta de globos de helio, con largas cuerdas plateadas que colgaban sobre las caras de los invitados. Estos se separaron y Laxus se acercó a mí con una amplia sonrisa, me cogió por ambos lados de la cara y me besó la frente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Paloma.

—No es hasta mañana —dije.

Todavía conmocionada, intenté sonreír a todos los que me rodeaban.

Laxus se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, como te habían avisado, tuvimos que hacer algunos cambios de última hora para sorprenderte. ¿Lo hemos conseguido?

— ¡Desde luego! —dije, mientras Eve me abrazaba.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, nena! —dijo, mientras me daba un beso en los labios.

Erza me dio un codazo suave.

—Menos mal que te he llevado conmigo o ¡te habrías presentado aquí con un aspecto horrible!

—Tienes un aspecto genial —dijo Laxus, dando un repaso a mi vestido.

Ren me abrazó y juntó su mejilla contra la mía.

—Y espero que sepas que la historia de Erza de que «Ren da escalofríos» era solo un cuento para traerte aquí.

Miré a Erza y me sonrió.

—Funcionó, ¿no?

Después de que todo el mundo me abrazara y me felicitara por turnos, le dije a Erza al oído:

— ¿Dónde está Natsu?

—Vendrá más tarde —me susurró ella— Jellal no ha conseguido avisarlo hasta esta misma tarde.

Ren subió el volumen de la música y todo el mundo gritó.

— ¡Ven aquí, Lucy! —dijo él, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Puso en fila unos vasos de chupitos sobre la encimera y sacó una botella de tequila del bar— Feliz cumpleaños de parte del equipo de fútbol, nena —Sonrió mientras llenaba cada vasito hasta arriba de Patron— Así celebramos los cumpleaños nosotros: si cumples diecinueve, te sirven diecinueve chupitos. Puedes bebértelos o dárselos a alguien, pero cuantos más bebas, más de estos conseguirás —dijo, mientras agitaba un puñado de billetes de veinte.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —grité.

— ¡Bébetelos todos, Paloma! —dijo Laxus.

Miré a Ren, suspicaz.

— ¿Me darás un billete de veinte por cada chupito que me beba?

—Exactamente, peso pluma. A juzgar por tu tamaño, me atreveré a decir que acabaremos perdiendo solo sesenta pavos al final de la noche.

— ¡Repasa esos cálculos, Ren! —dije, mientras cogía el primer vaso, me lo llevaba a los labios, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para vaciarlo y, después, me lo pasaba a la otra mano.

— ¡Joder! —exclamó Laxus.

—Qué asco, Ren —dije, lamiéndome las comisuras de la boca— Has echado Cuervo, y no Patron.

La sonrisa petulante de la cara de Ren desapareció, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se encogió de hombros.

—Ve a por él, pues. Tengo las carteras de doce jugadores de fútbol que dicen que no podrás ni con diez.

Fruncí los ojos.

—Doble o nada a que puedo beberme quince.

— ¡Eh! —gritó Jellal—. ¡Sería mejor que no acabaras hospitalizada el día de tu cumpleaños, Lucy!

—Puede hacerlo —dijo Erza, mientras miraba fijamente a Ren.

— ¿Cuarenta pavos el chupito? —dijo Ren, con mirada insegura.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

— ¡Demonios! ¡No! Te pagaré veinte dólares por chupito, y cuando llegues a quince duplicaré el total.

—Así celebramos los de Kansas los cumpleaños —dije, antes de engullir otro chupito.

Una hora y tres chupitos después, estaba en el salón bailando con Laxus. La canción era una balada rock, y el rubio iba diciéndome la letra mientras bailábamos. Al final del primer estribillo me tumbó hacia atrás, y dejé caer los brazos detrás de mí. Volvió a incorporarme y suspiré.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer eso cuando pase de los diez chupitos —bromeé.

— ¿Te he dicho lo increíble que estás esta noche?

Dije que no con un gesto y lo abracé, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Me abrazó muy fuerte y ocultó su cara en mi cuello, haciéndome olvidar cualquier cosa sobre decisiones o pulseras o mis diferentes personalidades; estaba exactamente donde quería estar.

Cuando la música cambió a un ritmo más rápido, la puerta se abrió.

— ¡Natsu! —grité, mientras corría a abrazarlo—. ¡Has conseguido venir!

—Siento el retraso, Luce —se disculpó él, apretando sus labios contra los míos.

—Felicidades.

—Gracias —dije, notando que Laxus nos miraba fijamente por el rabillo del ojo. Natsu levantó mi muñeca.

—Te la has puesto.

—Te dije que lo haría. ¿Quieres bailar?

Dijo que no con la cabeza.

—Hum…, yo no bailo.

—Ah, vale, ¿quieres ver cómo me tomo mi sexto chupito de Patron? —Sonreí, mientras levantaba mis cinco billetes de veinte dólares— Duplicaré el dinero si llego a quince.

—Eso es un poco peligroso, ¿no?

Me acerqué a su oído.

—Lo tengo controlado. He jugado a esto con mi padre desde que tenía dieciséis años. —Ah —dijo él, con el ceño fruncido en señal de desaprobación— ¿Bebías tequila con tu padre?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Era su manera de establecer lazos.

Natsu no parecía muy convencido cuando apartó la mirada de mí y repasó a los asistentes a la fiesta.

—No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Me voy mañana temprano a un viaje de caza con mi padre.

—Pues me alegro de que mi fiesta fuera esta noche, o no habrías podido venir mañana —dije, sorprendida al oír sus planes.

Me sonrió y me cogió de la mano.

—Habría procurado volver a tiempo.

Lo arrastré hasta la encimera, cogí otro vaso de chupito y acabé con él, dejándolo boca abajo sobre la encimera como había hecho con los cinco anteriores. Ren me dio otros veinte dólares, y me fui bailando al salón. Laxus me cogió, y bailamos con Erza y Jellal.

Jellal me dio una palmada en el culo.

— ¡Uno!

Erza me dio otro azote en el trasero, y entonces toda la fiesta se unió, excepto Natsu.

Cuando llegamos al decimonoveno, Laxus se frotó las manos.

— ¡Mi turno!

Me froté el trasero.

— ¡Ve con cuidado! ¡Tengo el culo dolorido!

Con una sonrisa traviesa, levantó la mano hacia atrás por encima del hombro. Cerré con fuerza los ojos. Al cabo de unos segundos, miré hacia atrás de reojo. Justo antes de llegar a tocarme con la mano, se detuvo y me dio una suave palmadita.

— ¡Diecinueve! —exclamó.

Los invitados lo vitorearon, y Erza inició una versión de borrachos del Cumpleaños feliz. Me reí a carcajadas cuando llegó la parte en que decían mi nombre y la habitación entera cantó «Paloma».

Otra canción lenta sonó en el equipo de música, y Natsu me condujo a la improvisada pista de baile.

No tardé mucho en darme cuenta de por qué no bailaba.

—Lo siento —dijo él, después de pisarme los dedos de los pies por tercera vez.

Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.

—Lo estás haciendo bien —mentí.

Apretó los labios contra mi sien.

— ¿Qué haces el lunes por la noche?

— ¿Cenar contigo?

—Sí. En mi apartamento nuevo.

— ¡Has encontrado uno!

Se rio y asintió.

—Pero habrá que pedir algo, lo que cocino no es exactamente comestible.

—Me lo comería de todas formas —dije, sonriéndole.

Natsu echó una mirada a la habitación y me condujo al vestíbulo.

Con delicadeza, me apoyó contra la pared y me besó con sus suaves labios. Sus manos estaban por todas partes. Al principio, me dejé llevar, pero, después de que su lengua se adentrara entre mis labios, me invadió el nítido sentimiento de que estaba haciendo algo mal. —Ya vale, Natsu —dije, desembarazándome de él.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Simplemente me parece que es de mala educación enrollarme contigo en una esquina oscura mientras mis invitados están ahí fuera.

Sonrió y me besó de nuevo.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento. Solo quería darte un beso de cumpleaños memorable antes de irme.

— ¿Ya te vas? —Me tocó la mejilla.

—Tengo que levantarme dentro de cuatro horas, Luce.

Apreté los labios.

—Está bien. ¿Nos vemos el lunes?

—Nos vemos el lunes. Me pasaré a verte cuando vuelva.

Me llevó a la puerta y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse. Me di cuenta de que Jellal, Erza y Laxus no me quitaban el ojo de encima.

— ¡Papi se ha largado! —gritó Laxus cuando la puerta se cerró—. ¡Hora de empezar la fiesta!

Todo el mundo coreó sus palabras, y Laxus me llevó al centro del piso.

—Un momento… Tengo un horario que cumplir —dije, llevándolo de la mano hasta la encimera.

Engullí otro chupito y me reí cuando Laxus cogió uno del final y lo chupó. Cogí otro, me lo tragué y él hizo lo mismo.

—Siete más, Lucy —dijo Ren, mientras me entregaba otros dos billetes de veinte dólares.

Me sequé la boca mientras Laxus tiraba de mí de nuevo hacia el salón. Bailé con Erza, después con Jellal, pero cuando Bickslow, del equipo de fútbol, intentó bailar conmigo, Laxus lo apartó tirándole de la camiseta y le dijo que no con la cabeza. Bickslow se encogió de hombros, se dio la vuelta y se puso a bailar con la primera chica que vio.

El décimo chupito me pegó duro, y me sentí algo mareada cuando me puse de pie sobre el sofá de Ren con Erza, mientras bailábamos como torpes estudiantes de primaria. Nos reíamos por nada y agitábamos los brazos al ritmo de la música.

Me tambaleé y estuve a punto de caerme del sofá hacia atrás, pero las manos de Laxus aparecieron instantáneamente en mis caderas para sostenerme.

—Ya has dejado claro lo que querías demostrar —dijo él—. Has bebido más que cualquier otra chica que hayamos visto. No voy a dejar que sigas con esto.

—Por supuesto que sí —dije arrastrando las palabras—. Me esperan seiscientos pavos en el fondo de ese vaso de chupito, y tú eres el último autorizado para decirme que no puedo hacer nada por dinero.

—Si vas corta de dinero, Paloma…

—No voy a aceptar ningún préstamo tuyo —dije con desdén.

—Iba a sugerir que empeñaras esa pulsera —dijo sonriendo.

Le di un golpe en el brazo justo cuando Erza empezó la cuenta atrás para la medianoche.

Cuando las manecillas del reloj se superpusieron en las doce, todos lo celebramos.

Tenía diecinueve años.

Erza y Jellal me besaron en ambas mejillas, y entonces Laxus me levantó del suelo y empezó a darme vueltas.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Paloma —dijo con una expresión amable. Me quedé mirando fijamente sus cálidos ojos azules durante un momento, sintiendo que me perdía en ellos. La habitación se quedó congelada en el tiempo, mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en mi piel.

—¡Chupitos! —dije, tambaleándome hasta el mostrador.

—Estás hecha polvo, Lucy. Me parece que ha llegado el momento de dar por acabada la noche — dijo Ren.

—No soy una rajada —dije—. Y quiero ver mi dinero.

Ren puso un billete de veinte bajo los últimos dos vasos, y después gritó a sus compañeros de equipo.

— ¡Se los va a beber! ¡Necesito quince!

Todos gruñeron y pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras sacaban sus carteras para formar un montón de billetes de veinte detrás del último vaso de chupitos. Laxus había vaciado los otros cuatro que había junto al decimoquinto.

—Nunca habría pensado que podría perder cincuenta pavos en la apuesta de los quince chupitos con una chica —se quejó Bickslow.

—Pues empieza a creértelo, Bick —dije, con un vasito en cada mano.

Apuré ambos vasos y esperé a que el vómito que me subía por la garganta se asentara.

— ¿Paloma? —preguntó Laxus, dando un paso hacia mí.

Levanté un dedo y Ren sonrió.

—Va a perder —dijo él.

—No, de eso nada. —Erza negó con la cabeza—. Respira hondo, Lucy.

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo, mientras cogía el último chupito.

— ¡Por Dios santo, Lucy! ¡Vas a morir de intoxicación etílica! —gritó Jellal.

—Lo tiene bajo control —le aseguró Erza.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y dejé que el tequila corriera garganta abajo. Tenía los dientes y los labios adormecidos desde el octavo chupito, y había dejado de notar la fuerza de los ochenta grados desde entonces. Toda la fiesta irrumpió en silbidos y gritos, mientras Ren me entregaba el fajo de billetes.

—Gracias —dije con orgullo, metiéndome el dinero en el sujetador.

—Estás increíblemente sexi ahora —me dijo Laxus al oído mientras caminábamos hacia el salón.

Bailamos hasta el amanecer, y el tequila que me corría por las venas hizo que me olvidara de todo.

**Continuara.**

* * *

Bueno si llegaron hasta acá, gracias por leer.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

\(*º*)/


	9. Rumores

**Repito la historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de maravilloso desastre es de jamie mcguire.**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail son obra Hiro Mashima.**

**Lo único que hago es copiar, pegar, cambiando nombres junto con algunas detalles mas.**

* * *

Cuando conseguí abrir los ojos, vi que mi almohada estaba hecha de tela tejana y piernas. Laxus estaba sentado con la espalda contra la bañera, como si hubiera perdido el conocimiento. Parecía tan hecho polvo como me sentía yo. Aparté la sábana y me levanté; cuando vi el horrible reflejo que me devolvía el espejo sobre el lavabo, ahogué un grito.

Tenía un aspecto aterrador.

Se me había corrido el rímel, tenía manchas de lágrimas negras en las mejillas, la boca embadurnada de restos de pintalabios y dos marañas de pelo a cada lado de la cabeza.

Laxus estaba rodeado de sábanas, toallas y mantas. Había improvisado un jergón mullido donde dormir mientras yo vomitaba los quince chupitos de tequila que había consumido la noche anterior.

Laxus había estado sujetándome el pelo y se había quedado conmigo toda la noche.

Abrí el grifo y puse la mano debajo hasta que el agua alcanzó la temperatura que quería. Mientras me frotaba la cara, oí un quejido que provenía del suelo. El rubio se movió, se frotó los ojos y se estiró; entonces, miró a su lado y se incorporó asustado.

—Estoy aquí —dije—. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama y duermes un poco?

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, frotándose los ojos una vez más.

—Sí, bien. Bueno, todo lo bien que puedo estar. Me sentiré mejor después de darme una ducha.

Se levantó.

—Solo para que lo sepas, ayer por la noche me arrebataste mi título de locura. No sé cómo te las apañaste, pero no quiero que lo hagas otra vez.

—Bueno, digamos que crecí en ese ambiente, Lax. No tiene gran importancia.

Me cogió la barbilla entre las manos y me limpió los restos de rímel de debajo de los ojos con sus pulgares.

—Para mí sí que la tuvo.

—Está bien. No volveré a hacerlo, ¿contento?

—Sí, pero tengo que decirte una cosa, siempre y cuando prometas no alucinar.

—Ay, Dios, ¿qué hice?

—Nada, pero tienes que llamar a Erza.

— ¿Dónde está?

—En Morgan. Discutió con Jellal ayer por la noche.

Me duché a toda prisa y me puse la ropa que Laxus me había dejado en el lavabo. Cuando salí del baño, Jellal y Laxus estaban sentados en el salón.

— ¿Qué le has hecho? —pregunté.

Al peli azul se le cayó el alma a los pies.

—Está muy cabreada conmigo.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Me enfadé con ella por animarte a beber tanto. Pensaba que acabaríamos teniendo que llevarte al hospital. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y lo siguiente que sé es que estábamos gritándonos. Íbamos borrachos los dos, Lucy. Dije algunas cosas que no puedo retirar. —Sacudió la cabeza, sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

— ¿Como qué? —pregunté, enfadada.

—Le llamé unas cuantas cosas de las que no me enorgullezco y después le dije que se fuera.

— ¿Dejaste que se marchara borracha? ¿Qué clase de idiota eres? —dije, mientras cogía mi bolso.

—Cálmate, Paloma. Ya se siente lo suficientemente mal —rogó Laxus.

Encontré por fin el teléfono en mi bolso y marqué el número de Erza.

— ¿Diga? —Su voz sonaba fatal.

—Acabo de enterarme. —Suspiré—. ¿Estás bien?

Caminé pasillo abajo para tener un poco más de privacidad, y solo me volví una vez para lanzar una mirada asesina al culpable.

—Estoy bien, pero es un gilipollas. —Sus palabras eran duras, pero notaba el dolor en su voz.

Erza dominaba el arte de esconder sus emociones, y podría habérselas escondido a cualquiera menos a mí.

—Siento no haberme ido contigo.

—Estabas fuera de combate, Lucy —observó displicente.

—¿Por qué no vienes a recogerme? Así hablamos.

Oí su respiración al otro lado del teléfono.

—No sé. No me apetece nada verlo.

—Entonces le diré que se quede dentro.

Después de una larga pausa, oí el tintineo de unas llaves de fondo.

—Muy bien. Estaré allí dentro de un minuto.

Entré en el comedor y me eché el bolso al hombro. Los dos chicos me miraron abrir la puerta y esperar a Erza, y Jellal me miraba de soslayo desde el sofá.

—¿Va a venir?

—No quiere verte, Jell. Le dije que te quedarías dentro.

Él soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer en el cojín.

—Me odia.

—Hablaré con ella. Será mejor que empieces a pensar en una disculpa genial.

Diez minutos después, tocaron dos veces el claxon de un coche y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Cuando llegué al final de las escaleras, el peli azul salió corriendo tras de mí hacia el Honda rojo de Erza y se encorvó para verla a través de la ventanilla. Me detuve en seco y me quedé viendo cómo ella lo despreciaba, manteniendo en todo momento la mirada fija en el centro. Bajó la ventanilla; Jellal parecía estar dándole explicaciones y después empezaron a discutir. Volví al interior para darles algo de privacidad.

—¿Paloma? —dijo Laxus, corriendo escaleras abajo.

—No tiene buena pinta.

—Deja que aclaren las cosas. Entra —pidió entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y llevándome escaleras arriba.—¿Tan grave fue la discusión? —pregunté.

Él asintió.

—Sí, bastante. Aunque justo ahora están saliendo de su fase de luna de miel, así que lo solucionarán.

—Teniendo en cuenta que nunca has tenido una novia, pareces saber bastante sobre relaciones.

—Tengo cuatro hermanos y un montón de amigos —dijo riéndose para sí.

Jellal irrumpió en tromba en el apartamento y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—¡Esa tía es imposible, joder!

Besé a Laxus en la mejilla.

—Aquí entro yo.

—Buena suerte —dijo.

Me senté junto a Erza, que resopló.

—Ese tío es imposible, joder.

Se me escapó una risita, pero ella me fulminó con la mirada.

—Lo siento —dije, forzándome a dejar de sonreír.

Salimos a dar un paseo en coche y gritó, lloró y volvió a gritar un poco más.

A veces, empezaba a despotricar como si hablara directamente con Jellal, como si estuviera sentado en mi sitio. Yo permanecía en silencio, dejando que se desahogara como solo ella sabía hacer.

—¡Me llamó irresponsable! ¡A mí! ¡Como si no te conociera! Como si no te hubiera visto sacarle a tu padre cientos de dólares bebiendo el doble de lo que bebiste ayer. ¡Habla sin tener ni puñetera idea! ¡No sabe cómo era tu vida! ¡No sabe lo que yo sé, y actúa como si fuera su hija en lugar de su novia! —Puse mi mano sobre la suya, pero la apartó—. Pensó que tú eras el motivo por el que lo nuestro no funcionaría, y entonces acabó fastidiándolo todo él solito. Y hablando de ti, ¿qué demonios pasó ayer con Dragneel?

El repentino cambio de tema me cogió por sorpresa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Laxus te organizó esa fiesta, Lucy y tú vas y te enrollas con el rosadito. ¡Y te extrañas de ser la comidilla de todo el mundo!

—¡No te embales! Le dije a Natsu que no debíamos hacer eso. ¿Y qué importa si Laxus me organizó o no la fiesta? ¡No estoy con él!

Erza no apartaba la mirada del frente y resopló por la nariz.

—Está bien, Er. Dime qué pasa. ¿Ahora estás enfadada conmigo?

—No, no estoy enfadada contigo. Simplemente, no me gusta andar con idiotas redomados.

Sacudí la cabeza, y después miré por la ventanilla antes de decir algo de lo que me arrepentiría.

Erza siempre había sabido cómo hacerme sentir como una auténtica mierda.

—Pero ¿te das cuenta de lo que está pasando? —me preguntó—. Laxus ha dejado de pelear. No sale sin ti. No ha llevado a casa a ninguna chica desde aquellas barbies gemelas, todavía no se ha cargado a Natsu, y a ti te preocupa que la gente diga que estás jugando a dos bandas. ¿Sabes por qué lo dice la gente, Lucy? ¡Porque es la verdad!

Me volví lentamente hacia ella, intentando lanzarle la mirada más asesina que pude.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Si ahora sales con Natsu, y estás tan feliz —dijo en un tono de burla—, ¿por qué no estás en Morgan?

—Porque perdí la apuesta, ¡ya lo sabes!

—¡Venga ya, Lucy! No dejas de hablar de lo perfecto que es Natsu, y tienes esas citas alucinantes con él y os pasáis el tiempo charlando por teléfono, pero después te vas a dormir con Laxus cada noche. ¿No ves el problema de esta situación? Si realmente te gustara Dragneel, tus cosas estarían en Morgan ahora mismo.

Apreté los dientes.

—Sabes que nunca me escaqueo de una apuesta, Erza.

—Lo que yo decía —insistió ella, retorciendo las manos alrededor del volante—. Laxus es lo que quieres, y Natsu, lo que crees que te conviene.

—Sé que eso es lo que parece, pero…

—Eso es lo que todo el mundo piensa. Así que, si no te gusta cómo habla la gente de ti, cambia de forma de actuar. No es culpa de Laxus. Ha dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados por ti, y tú recoges la recompensa, mientras Natsu disfruta de los beneficios.

—¡Hace una semana querías que recogiera todas mis cosas y que no dejara que Laxus volviera a acercárseme nunca más! ¿Y ahora lo defiendes?

—¡Lucy! ¡No lo estoy defendiendo, estúpida! Solo me preocupo por tu bien. ¡Los dos estáis locos el uno por el otro! Y tenéis que tomar alguna decisión al respecto.

—¿Cómo puede siquiera ocurrírsete que debería estar con él? —me lamenté—. ¡Se supone que es mejor mantenerse alejada de gente como él!

Apretó los labios, perdiendo claramente la paciencia.

—Tienes que haberte esforzado mucho para distinguirte de tu padre. ¡Esa es la única razón por la que te estás planteando estar con Natsu! Es completamente opuesto a Jude y, sin embargo, crees que Laxus te va a devolver exactamente al punto del que partías. No es como tu padre, Lucy.

—No he dicho que lo fuera, pero me está poniendo en la posición precisa para que siga sus pasos.

—Laxus no te haría eso. Creo que no valoras lo mucho que significas para él. Si tan solo le dijeras…

—No. No lo dejamos todo atrás para que todo el mundo me mire aquí como lo hacían en Wichita.

Centrémonos en el problema que nos apremia. Jellal te está esperando.

—No quiero hablar de él —dijo ella, reduciendo la velocidad para detenerse en un semáforo.

—Está hecho polvo. Te quiere.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y le tembló el labio inferior.

—Me da igual.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Lo sé —gimoteó ella, apoyándose en mi hombro. Lloró hasta que cambió la luz del semáforo y, entonces, le di un beso en la frente.

—Está verde.

Ella se enderezó y se secó la nariz.

—He sido bastante borde antes con él. No creo que ahora quiera hablar conmigo.

—Claro que sí. Sabía que estabas enfadada.

Se limpió la cara y dio media vuelta. Me preocupaba que me costara mucho esfuerzo conseguir que entrara conmigo, pero Jellal se lanzó escaleras abajo antes de que ella apagara el motor.

Abrió de un golpe la puerta del coche y tiró de ella para sacarla de él.

—Lo siento mucho, nena. Debería haberme metido en mis propios asuntos. Por favor…, por favor, no te vayas. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Erza le cogió la cara entre las manos y sonrió.

—Eres un tonto arrogante, pero aun así te quiero.

Jellal la cubrió de besos, como si no la hubiera visto en meses, y yo sonreí admirando un buen trabajo. Laxus estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta; sonreía mientras yo me abría paso dentro del apartamento.

—Y vivieron felices para siempre —susurro, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Me derrumbé en el sofá, y él se sentó a mi lado y puso mis piernas sobre su regazo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, Paloma?

—Dormir. O descansar… o dormir.

—¿Puedo darte tu regalo primero?

Le di un empujón en el hombro.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Me has comprado un regalo?

Su boca dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No es una pulsera de diamantes, pero pensé que te gustaría.

—Me encantará, ya lo sé.

Me levantó las piernas y desapareció en el dormitorio de Jellal. Enarqué una ceja, le oí murmurar y después apareció con una caja. Se sentó en el suelo a mis pies, en cuclillas detrás de la caja.

—Date prisa. Quiero que te sorprendas —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Que me dé prisa? —pregunté, al tiempo que levantaba la tapa.

Me quedé boquiabierta cuando un par de grandes ojos negros se quedaron mirándome.

—¿Un cachorro? —grité, metiendo las manos en la caja.

Levanté al cachorrito oscuro de pelo rizado a la altura de la cara y me cubrió la boca de besos cálidos y húmedos.

La cara de Laxus se iluminó, triunfal.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Que si me gusta? ¡Me encanta! ¡Me has comprado un cachorro!

—Es un Cairn Terrier. Tuve que conducir tres horas para recogerlo el jueves después de clase.

—Así que cuando dijiste que te ibas con Jellal a llevar su coche al taller…

—Fuimos a por tu regalo —asintió él.

—No para de moverse —dije riéndome.

—Toda chica de Kansas necesita un Toto —dijo Laxus, ayudándome a sujetar la bolita de pelos en mi regazo.

—¡Sí que se parece a Toto! Así lo llamaré —dije, frunciendo la nariz delante del cachorrito inquieto.

—Puedes dejarlo aquí. Yo cuidaré de él por ti cuando tú vuelvas a Morgan —su boca se abrió en una media sonrisa—, y así estaré seguro de que vendrás de visita cuando se acabe el mes.

Apreté los labios.

—Habría vuelto de todos modos, Lax.

—Haría cualquier cosa por esa sonrisa que estás poniendo ahora mismo.

—Creo que necesitas una siestecita, Toto. Sí, sí, ya lo creo —dije arrullando al cachorro.

Laxus asintió, me cogió en su regazo y entonces se levantó.

—Pues vamos allá.

Me llevó a su dormitorio, retiró las sábanas y me dejó sobre el colchón. Pasando por encima de mí, alargó el brazo para correr las cortinas, y después se dejó caer en su almohada.

—Gracias por quedarte conmigo ayer por la noche —dije, mientras acariciaba el suave pelo de Toto—. No tendrías que haber dormido en el suelo del cuarto de baño.

—La de ayer fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

Me volví para ver la expresión de su cara. Cuando vi su gesto serio, le lancé una mirada de duda.

—¿Dormir entre el lavabo y la bañera en un suelo frío de baldosas con una idiota que no dejaba de vomitar ha sido una de tus mejores noches? Eso es triste, Lax.

—No, fue una de las mejores noches porque me senté a tu lado cuando te encontrabas mal y porque te quedaste dormida en mi regazo. No fue cómodo. No dormí una mierda, pero empecé tu decimonoveno cumpleaños contigo, y la verdad es que eres bastante dulce cuando te emborrachas.

—Claro, seguro que entre náusea y náusea estaba encantadora.

Me acercó hacia él y le dio unas palmaditas a Toto, que estaba acurrucado junto a mi cuello.

—Eres la única mujer que sigue increíble con la cabeza metida en el lavabo. Eso es decir mucho.

—Gracias, Lax. Procuraré que no tengas que volver a hacer de canguro.

Se apoyó sobre su almohada.

—Lo que tú digas. Nadie puede sujetarte el pelo como yo.

Me reí y cerré los ojos, hundiéndome en la oscuridad.

—¡Despierta, Lucy! —gritó Erza, mientras me sacudía.

Toto me lamió la cara.

—¡Estoy despierta! ¡Estoy despierta!

—¡Tenemos clase dentro de media hora!

Salí de la cama de un salto.

—He estado durmiendo durante… ¿catorce horas? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

—¡Métete ya en la ducha! Si no estás lista en diez minutos, me largaré dejándote aquí.

—¡No tengo tiempo de darme una ducha! —dije, mientras me cambiaba la ropa con la que me había quedado dormida.

Laxus apoyó la cabeza en la mano y se rio.

—Chicas, sois ridículas. Llegar tarde a una clase no es el fin del mundo.

—Lo es para Erza. No falta a clase y odia llegar tarde —dije, mientras metía la cabeza por la camiseta y me ponía los tejanos.

—Deja que se adelante. Yo te llevo.

Salté sobre un pie y luego sobre el otro.

—Mi bolso está en su coche, Lax.

—Como quieras —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, pero no te hagas daño de camino a clase.

Levantó a Toto, sosteniéndolo con un brazo como una pelota pequeña de fútbol americano, y se lo llevó por el pasillo.

Erza me metió a toda prisa en el coche.—No puedo creer que te comprara un cachorro —dijo ella, mirando hacia atrás, mientras sacaba el coche de donde lo tenía aparcado.

Laxus estaba de pie bajo el sol de la mañana, en calzoncillos y descalzo, rodeándose con los brazos por el frío. Observaba cómo Toto olisqueaba un pedacito de hierba y lo guiaba como un padre orgulloso.

—Nunca he tenido perro —dije—. Será una experiencia interesante.

La peli roja miró a Laxus antes de cambiar la marcha del Honda.

—Míralo —dijo ella, meneando la cabeza—: Laxus Dreyar, el señor Mamá.

—Toto es adorable. Incluso tú acabarás rendida a sus patitas.

—Sabes que no te lo puedes llevar a la residencia, ¿no? Me temo que no pensó en ese detalle.

—Laxus dijo que se lo quedaría en su apartamento.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—Por supuesto, lo tiene todo pensado. Eso se lo concedo —dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras aceleraba.

Resoplé, deslizándome en mi asiento con un minuto de tiempo. Una vez que mi sistema hubo absorbido la adrenalina, la pesadez de mi coma poscumpleaños se adueñó de todo mi cuerpo. Erza me dio un codazo cuando la clase acabó, y la seguí a la cafetería.

Jellal se reunió con nosotras en la puerta; inmediatamente me di cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

—Amor —dijo Jellal, cogiéndola del brazo.

Laxus corrió hasta donde estábamos nosotros y se llevó las manos a las caderas, resoplando hasta que recuperó el aliento.

—¿Acaso te persigue una turba de mujeres enfadadas? —dije para picarle.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Intentaba pillaros… antes de que… entrarais —dijo él, jadeando.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Erza a su novio.

—Hay un rumor —empezó a decirle —. Todo el mundo dice que Laxus se llevó a Lucy a casa y, bueno, los detalles varían, pero en general la situación es bastante mala.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio? —exclamé.

Erza puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿A quién le importa, Lucy? La gente lleva especulando sobre ustedes dos desde hace semanas. No es la primera vez que alguien os acusa de acostaros.

Laxus y Jellal se miraron.

—¿Qué? —dije—. Hay algo más, ¿no?

El peli azul torció el gesto.

—Dicen que te acostaste con Dragneel en casa de Ren, y que luego dejaste que mi primo… te llevara a casa…, ya me entiendes.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

—¡Genial! Entonces, ¿ahora soy la puta de la universidad?

La mirada de Laxus se oscureció y sus mandíbulas se tensaron.

—Todo esto es culpa mía. Si se tratara de otra persona, no dirían esas cosas de ti.

Entró en la cafetería, con los puños cerrados a ambos lados del cuerpo.

Erza y Jellal entraron tras él.—Esperemos que nadie sea tan estúpido como para mencionarle el asunto a Laxus.

—O a Lucy —añadió Erza.

Laxus se acomodó a unos cuantos asientos de mí y se quedó meditando sobre su sándwich. Esperaba que me mirara para ofrecerle una sonrisa reconfortante. El rubio tenía una reputación, pero yo había dejado que Natsu me llevara al pasillo.

Jellal me dio un codazo, mientras yo seguía con la mirada fija en su primo.

—Simplemente se siente mal. Quizá intenta no alimentar el rumor.

—No tienes por qué sentarte ahí, Lax. Vamos, ven aquí —dije, dando unas palmaditas sobre la superficie vacía que tenía delante de mí.

—He oído que te lo pasaste genial en tu cumpleaños, Lucy —dijo Bickslow, lanzando un trozo de lechuga al plato de Laxus.

—No empieces, Bickslow —le avisó el rubio, con el ceño fruncido.

Bick sonrió, levantando sus mofletes redondos y rosáceos.

—He oído que Dragneel está furioso. Dijo que pasó por tu apartamento ayer, y que Laxus y tú seguíais en la cama.

—Estaban durmiendo una siesta —replicó con desdén Erza.

Mis ojos se clavaron en Laxus.

—¿Natsu fue al apartamento?

Se movió incómodo en su silla.

—Iba a decírtelo.

—¿Cuándo? —le solté yo.

Erza se acercó a mi oído.

—Natsu se enteró del rumor y fue a pedirte explicaciones. Intenté detenerlo, pero cruzó el pasillo y… se llevó una idea totalmente equivocada.

Planté los codos en la mesa y me tapé la cara con las manos.

—Esto se pone cada vez mejor.

—Entonces, ¿no llegasteis a mayores? —preguntó Bickslow— Joder, qué asco. La verdad es que pensaba que Lucy era buena para ti, Lax.

—Será mejor que lo dejes ya, Bick —le avisó Jellal.

—Si no piensas acostarte con ella, ¿te importa si lo hago yo? —dijo Bickslow, riéndose junto con sus compañeros de equipo.

Me ardía la cara por la vergüenza, pero entonces Erza me gritó al oído; Laxus había dado un salto desde su asiento. Se lanzó por encima de la mesa, cogió a Bickslow por la garganta con una mano, y le agarró con el puño por la camiseta. Deslizó al chico por encima de la mesa, mientras se oía el ruido de docenas de sillas arrastrándose por el suelo de la gente que se levantaba para mirar. Laxus le golpeaba una y otra vez en la cara, y su codo se elevaba en el aire antes de asestar cada golpe. Lo único que Bickslow podía hacer era taparse la cara con las manos.

Nadie tocó a Laxus. Estaba fuera de control, y su reputación disuadía a cualquiera de entrometerse.

Los jugadores de fútbol americano se agachaban y ponían muecas de dolor mientras observaban cómo atacaban a su compañero sin piedad en el suelo de baldosas.

—¡Laxus! —grité, mientras rodeaba la estaba a punto de asestarle otro golpe, detuvo su puño y, después, soltó la camiseta de Bickslow y lo dejó caer al suelo. Jadeaba cuando se volvió a mirarme; nunca lo había visto con un aspecto tan aterrador. Tragué saliva y retrocedí un paso, cuando él me golpeó en el hombro al pasar junto a mí.

Di un paso para seguirlo, pero Erza me cogió del brazo. Jellal le dio un beso rápido, y después siguió a su primo al exterior.

—Joder —susurró Erza.

Nos volvimos y vimos a los compañeros de Bickslow recogerlo del suelo; no pude evitar estremecerme al ver su cara roja e hinchada. Le sangraba la nariz, y Ren le dio una servilleta de la mesa.

—¡Ese loco hijo de puta! —gruñó Bick, sentándose en la silla y tapándose la cara con la mano. Entonces me miró— Lo siento, Lucy, solo estaba bromeando.

No sabía qué responder. Nadie podía explicar qué había pasado más que él.

—Para que lo sepas, no se acostó con ninguno de los dos —dijo Erza.

—Nunca sabes cuándo cerrar el pico, Bick —dijo Ren, asqueado.

Erza me cogió del brazo.

—Venga, vámonos.

No perdió ni un minuto en meterme en su coche. Cuando lo puso en marcha, la cogí de la muñeca.

—¡Espera! ¿Adónde vamos?

—A casa de Jell. No quiero que esté a solas con Laxus. ¿No lo has visto? Ese tío ha perdido totalmente el control.

—Bueno, ¡pues yo tampoco quiero estar cerca de él!

Erza me miró con incredulidad.

—Obviamente, le pasa algo. ¿No quieres saber qué es?

—Mi instinto de supervivencia prevalece sobre mi curiosidad en este punto, Erza.

—Lo único que lo detuvo fue tu voz, Lucy. Te escuchará. Tienes que hablar con él.

Suspiré y le solté la muñeca, dejándome caer sobre el respaldo de mi asiento.

—Está bien, vamos.

Fuimos hasta el aparcamiento,redujo la velocidad para detenerse entre el Charger de Jellal y la Harley de Laxus. Se encaminó hacia las escaleras, llevándose las manos a las caderas con un toque de su propio estilo dramático.

—¡Vamos, Lucy! —gritó Erza, haciéndome gestos para que la siguiera.

Aunque dubitativa, finalmente la seguí, pero me detuve cuando vi al peli azul correr escaleras abajo y decirle algo en voz baja a Erza al oído. Me miró, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a susurrarle algo.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

—Jell… —empezó a decir inquieta—, Jell cree que no es muy buena idea que entremos. Laxus continúa bastante enfadado.

—Quieres decir que cree que yo no debería entrar —dije.

Erza se encogió de hombros tímidamente y después miró a su pareja, que me tocó el hombro.

—No has hecho nada malo, Lucy, pero… no quiere verte ahora mismo.

—Si no he hecho nada malo, ¿por qué no quiere verme?

—No estoy seguro; no quiere decírmelo. Me parece que le avergüenza haber perdido los estribos delante de ti.

—¡Perdió los estribos delante de toda la cafetería! ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con eso?

—Más de lo que crees —dijo Jellal, esquivando mi mirada.

Los miré durante un momento y después los empujé para abrirme paso escaleras arriba. Abrí las puertas de golpe, pero solo encontré un salón vacío. La puerta de la habitación de Laxus estaba cerrada, así que llamé.

—¿Laxus? Soy yo, abre.

—Lárgate, Paloma —gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Me asomé y lo vi sentado en el filo de la cama, delante de la ventana. Toto le daba pataditas en la espalda, triste porque lo ignoraran.

—¿Qué te pasa, Lax? —pregunté.

No respondió, así que me quedé de pie a su lado, con los brazos cruzados. Su mandíbula se tensó, pero no con la expresión aterradora de la cafetería, sino que más bien parecía deberse a la tristeza. A una tristeza profunda y desesperada.

—¿No quieres hablar conmigo de lo que ha pasado?

Esperé, pero siguió en silencio; me di media vuelta hacia la puerta y finalmente soltó un suspiro.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando el otro día Ren empezó a picarme y tú saliste en mi defensa? Bueno…, pues eso es lo que ha pasado. Solo que se me ha ido un poco de las manos.

—Estabas enfadado antes de que Bick dijera nada —dije, después de volver a sentarme junto a él en la cama.

Él seguía mirando por la ventana.

—Decía en serio lo de antes. Tienes que irte, Paloma. Dios sabe que yo no puedo alejarme de ti.

Le toqué el brazo.

—Tú no quieres que me vaya.

Las mandíbulas de Laxus volvieron a tensarse, y después me pasó el brazo por encima. Hizo una pausa y me dio un beso en la frente, presionando su mejilla contra mi sien.

—No importa lo mucho que lo intente. Me odiarás cuando todo esté dicho y hecho.

Lo rodeé con mis brazos.

—Tenemos que ser amigos, no aceptaré un no por respuesta —dije, citándolo.

Levantó las cejas y después me acercó a él con ambos brazos, todavía mirando por la ventana.

—Paso mucho tiempo mirándote dormir. ¡Siempre pareces tan en paz! Yo no tengo ese tipo de paz. Tengo ira y rabia hirviendo dentro de mí, excepto cuando te observo dormir. Eso es lo que estaba haciendo cuando Dragneel entró —prosiguió él—. Yo estaba despierto y él entró, y simplemente se quedó ahí con esa mirada horrorizada en su cara. Sabía lo que pensaba, pero no lo saqué de su error. No se lo expliqué porque quería que pensara que había pasado algo. Ahora todo el mundo piensa que estuviste con los dos la misma noche.

Toto se abrió camino con el hocico en mi regazo, y le rasqué detrás de las orejas. Laxus alargó la mano para acariciarlo una vez, y después dejó su mano sobre la mía.

—Lo siento.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Si se cree todo ese cotilleo, es cosa suya.

—Es difícil que piense otra cosa después de vernos juntos en la cama.

—Sabe que estoy instalada en tu casa. Y estaba totalmente vestida, por Dios santo.

Laxus suspiró.

—Probablemente estaba demasiado cabreado para darse cuenta. Sé que le gustas, Paloma. Debería habérselo explicado. Te lo debía.

—No importa.

—¿No estás enfadada? —preguntó él, sorprendido.

—¿Por eso estás tan disgustado? ¿Pensabas que me enfadaría contigo cuando me dijeras la verdad?

—Deberías estarlo. Si alguien por su cuenta y riesgo hundiera mi reputación, estaría un poco cabreado.

—Pero si a ti te dan igual las reputaciones. ¿Qué ha pasado con el Laxus al que le importa una mierda lo que piense todo el mundo? —dije para hacerlo rabiar, mientras le daba un suave codazo.

—Eso fue antes de que viera la mirada que pusiste cuando oíste lo que todo el mundo decía. No quiero que te hieran por mi culpa.

—Nunca harías nada que me hiriera.

—Antes me cortaría el brazo —suspiró él.

Apoyó la mejilla contra mi pelo. No sabía qué responder. Parecía haber dicho todo lo que necesitaba, así que nos quedamos allí sentados en silencio. De vez en cuando, me apretaba con más fuerza contra él. Yo le agarré de la camiseta, sin saber de qué otro modo podía hacer que se sintiera mejor, además de abrazarme.

Cuando el sol empezó a ponerse, oí un débil golpe en la puerta.

—¿Lucy? —La voz de Erza sonaba tenue al otro lado de la madera.

—Entra, Er —respondió Laxus.

Entró con Jellal, y sonrió al vernos el uno en brazos del otro.

—Íbamos a salir a comer algo. ¿Os apetece ir al Pei Wei?

—Uf… ¿Asiático otra vez? ¿De verdad? —preguntó Laxus.

Sonreí. Volvía a ser el de siempre otra vez. Mi amiga también se había dado cuenta.

—Sí, de verdad. ¿Venís o no, chicos?

—Me muero de hambre —dije.

—Claro, no llegaste a comer nada al mediodía —dijo él, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Se levantó, arrastrándome con él.

—Venga, vamos a que comas algo.

Laxus siguió rodeándome con el brazo y no me soltó hasta que estuvimos en la barra del Pei Wei.

En cuanto el rubio se fue al lavabo, Erza se acercó a mí.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Nada —respondí.

Enarcó una ceja.

—Habéis estado en su habitación durante dos horas ¿y no te ha dicho nada?

—Normalmente no lo hace cuando está tan enfadado —dijo Jellal.

—Tiene que haber dicho algo —insistió ella.

—Dijo que perdió un poco los estribos por defenderme y que no le dijo la verdad a Natsu cuando estuvo en el apartamento. Eso es todo —dije, mientras corregí el punto de sal y sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —preguntó Erza, que estaba sentada más allá.

—Laxus… —dijo con un suspiro, antes de poner los ojos en blanco— Nada.

La expresión de Erza demostraba terquedad.

—Demonios, no, no puedes simplemente…

Dejó la frase en el aire cuando Laxus se sentó y pasó el brazo por detrás de mí.

—¡Joder! ¿Todavía no han traído la comida?

Nos reímos y bromeamos hasta que el restaurante cerró; después nos metimos en el coche para volver a casa. Jellal subió las escaleras llevando a Erza a caballito, pero Laxus se quedó detrás y me tiró del brazo para que no los siguiera de inmediato. Se quedó observando a nuestros amigos hasta que desaparecieron tras la puerta y entonces me ofreció una sonrisa de pesar.

—Te debo una disculpa por lo de hoy, así que lo siento.

—Ya te has disculpado. Está bien.

—No, me he disculpado por lo de Dragneel. No quiero que pienses que soy una especie de psicópata que va por ahí atacando a la gente por cualquier nimiedad —dijo él— pero te debo una disculpa porque no te defendí por la razón correcta.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le apremié.

—Salté porque dijo que quería ser el siguiente de la cola, no porque se estuviera metiendo contigo.

—La simple insinuación de que hay una cola es razón suficiente para que me defiendas, Lax.

—A eso voy. Estaba cabreado porque interpreté que quería acostarse contigo.

Después de asimilar lo que Laxus quería decir, lo cogí por ambos lados de la camiseta y apoyé la frente contra su pecho.

—¿Sabes qué? No me importa —dije, levantando la mirada hacia él—. No me importa lo que diga la gente, o que perdieras los estribos, o que le hicieras una cara nueva a Bick. Lo último que quiero es tener mala fama, pero estoy cansada de darle explicaciones a todo el mundo sobre nuestra amistad. Se pueden ir todos al diablo.

La mirada de Laxus se endulzó, y las comisuras de su boca se curvaron hacia arriba.

—¿Nuestra amistad? A veces me pregunto si alguna vez me escuchas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Entremos. Estoy cansado.

Asentí, y me sujetó contra él hasta que entramos en el apartamento. Erza y Jellal ya se habían encerrado en su dormitorio, y yo entré y salí de la ducha. Laxus se quedó sentado con Toto fuera mientras me ponía el pijama y, al cabo de media hora, ambos estábamos en la cama.

Apoyé la cabeza en el brazo, y solté una larga y relajante bocanada de aire.

—Solo quedan dos semanas. ¿Qué te inventarás para cuando tenga que volver a Morgan?

—No lo sé —respondió.

Podía ver su ceño fruncido, incluso en la oscuridad.

—Oye. —Le acaricié el brazo—. Era una broma.

Me quedé observándolo durante un buen rato, respirando, parpadeando e intentando relajarme. Dio unas cuantas vueltas y después me miró.

—¿Confías en mí, Paloma?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Ven aquí —dijo, acercándome a él.

Estuve tensa durante unos segundos antes de relajar la cabeza sobre su pecho. Al margen de lo que le pasara, me necesitaba cerca, y no habría podido negarme aunque hubiera querido. Allí, tumbada a su lado, me sentía bien.

* * *

Bueno si llegaron hasta acá, gracias por leer.

Perdón por el retraso la esta compu anda cuando se le da la gana ¬_¬

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

\(*º*)/


	10. Promesa

**Repito la historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de maravilloso desastre es de jamie mcguire.**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail son obra Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Eve sacudió la cabeza.

—Vale, entonces, ¿estás con Dragneel o con Dreyar? Estoy confuso.

—Natsu no me habla, así que eso está bastante en el aire ahora mismo —dije, balanceándome para reajustarme la mochila.

Soltó una bocanada de humo, y después se quitó un poco de tabaco de la lengua.

—Entonces, ¿estás con el rubio polla sexy?

—Somos amigos, Eve, y no le digas así.

—Te das cuenta de que todo el mundo piensa que tenéis uno de esos pactos de amigos con derecho a roce y que os negáis a admitirlo, ¿verdad?

—Me da igual. Que la gente piense lo que quiera.

—¿Y eso desde cuándo es así? ¿Qué pasó con la nerviosa, misteriosa y reservada Lucy que conozco y quiero?

—Murió por el estrés de tantos rumores y suposiciones.

—Qué mal. Voy a echar de menos señalarla y reírme de ella.

Le pegué un manotazo en el brazo, y se rio.

—Bueno, ya va siendo hora de que dejes de fingir —dijo él.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Cariño, estás hablando con alguien que se ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida fingiendo. Se te ve venir a la legua.

— ¿Qué intentas decir? ¿Que soy lesbiana y me niego a salir del armario?

—No, que ocultas algo. La chica recatada y sofisticada, con chaquetas de punto y que va a restaurantes elegantes con Natsu Dragneel…, esa no eres tú. O bien eras una estríper de pueblo o bien has estado en rehabilitación. Apuesto por la segunda opción.

Solté una gran carcajada.

— ¡Eres un adivino terrible!

—Entonces, ¿qué secreto guardas?

—Si te lo dijera, ya no sería un secreto, ¿no?

El gesto de su rostro se afiló con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Tú sabes el mío, ahora me toca a mí saber el tuyo.

—Siento traer malas noticias, pero tu orientación sexual no es exactamente un secreto.

— ¡Joder! Y yo que pensaba que tenía un rollo ambiguo —dijo, dando otra calada al cigarrillo.

Antes de hablar, me encogí de la vergüenza.

— ¿Tuviste una buena vida familiar en casa, Eve?

—Mi madre es genial…, mi padre y yo tuvimos que solucionar un montón de asuntos, pero ahora estamos bien.—Pues yo tuve a Jude Heartfiliade padre.

— ¿Quién es ese?

Me reí.

— ¿Ves? No tiene importancia si no sabes quién es.

—Bueno, ¿y quién es?

—Un desastre. El juego, la bebida, el mal carácter…, todo eso es hereditario en mi familia. Erza y yo vinimos aquí para que yo pudiera empezar de cero, sin el estigma de ser la hija de una vieja gloria famosa por sus borracheras.

—¿Una vieja gloria del juego de Wichita?

—Nací en Nevada. En aquella época, Jude convertía en oro todo lo que tocaba. Cuando cumplí trece años, su suerte cambió.

—Y te echó la culpa a ti.

—Erza renunció a mucho para venir aquí conmigo y que así yo pudiera escapar; pero llego aquí y me doy de bruces con Laxus.

—Y cuando lo miras…

—Todo me resulta demasiado familiar.

Eve asintió mientras tiraba el cigarrillo al suelo.

—Joder, Lucy, qué mierda.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Si le dices a alguien lo que acabo de contarte, llamaré a la mafia. Tengo algunos contactos, ¿sabes?

—Gilipolleces.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Puedes creer lo que quieras.

Eve me miró con recelo y sonrió.

—Eres oficialmente la persona más guay que conozco.

—Eso es triste. Deberías salir más —dije, deteniéndome en la entrada de la cafetería.

Él me levantó la barbilla.

—Todo saldrá bien. Creo firmemente en ese rollo de que todo pasa por una razón. Viniste aquí, Erza conoció a Jell, descubristeis el Círculo y algo que tienes puso el mundo de Laxus Dreyar patas arriba. Piénsalo —dijo, antes de plantarme un fugaz beso en los labios.

— ¡Eh! —dijo Laxus. Me cogió por la cintura, me levantó del suelo y volvió a dejarme en el suelo detrás de él—. ¡Pensaba que contigo no tendría que preocuparme de esa mierda, Eve ¡Échame una mano! —dijo bromeando.

Eve se apoyó en Laxus y me guiñó un ojo.

—Hasta luego, Cookie.

Cuando Laxus se volvió a mirarme, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

— ¿A qué viene ese ceño fruncido?

Sacudí la cabeza e intenté dejar que la adrenalina siguiera su curso.

—Es que no me gusta ese mote. Me trae muy malos recuerdos.

— ¿Algún apodo cariñoso del joven ministro?

—No —gruñí. El rubio se dio un puñetazo en la palma de la mano.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a patearle el culo a Eve? ¿Qué le dé una lección? Puedo dejarlo hecho trizas.

No pude evitar sonreír.

—Si quisiera hacerlo trizas, simplemente le diría que Prada se ha declarado en quiebra, y él mismo acabaría el trabajito por mí.

Se rio y señaló la puerta.

—¡Vamos! Aquí me estoy consumiendo.

Nos sentamos juntos en la mesa y jugueteamos dándonos pellizcos y codazos suaves. Laxus estaba de tan buen humor como la noche que perdí la apuesta. Todos los que se hallaban en la mesa se fijaron y, cuando inició una minipelea de comida conmigo, atrajo la atención de los que estaban sentados en las mesas de alrededor.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Me siento como un animal en el zoo.

Laxus me observó durante un momento, se fijó en quienes nos miraban y entonces se levantó.

—**I CAN'T!**—gritó.

Lo miré llena de asombro, mientras toda la estancia se volvía hacia él. Laxus sacudió la cabeza de arriba abajo un par de veces, siguiendo el ritmo de su cabeza.

Jellal cerró los ojos.

—Oh, no.

Laxus sonrió.

—… **get no… sa… tis… faction** —siguió cantando

—. **I can't get no… sa-tis-fac-tion,**

'**Cuz I've tried… and I've tried… and I've tried… and I've tried…**

Se subió encima de la mesa mientras todo el mundo lo miraba

**I CAN'T GET NO!**

Señaló a los jugadores de fútbol que estaban al final de la mesa y sonrieron.

—**I CAN'T GET NO!—**gritaron al unísono, mientras el resto de la estancia daba palmas siguiendo el ritmo.

Laxus cantaba usando su puño como micrófono.

—**When I'm drivin' in my car, and a man comes on the… ra-di-o… **

**He's tellin' me more and more… **

**About some useless in-for-ma-tion! ¡Supposed to fire my i-ma-gi-na-tion! **

**I CAN'T GET NO!**

**Uh no, no, no!**

Pasó bailando junto a mí, cantando a su micrófono imaginario.

Toda la habitación cantaba en armonía: **HEY, HEY, HEY!**

—**That's what I'll say!**—remató Laxus.

Cuando empezó a mover las caderas, desató unos cuantos silbidos y gritos de las chicas allí presentes. Volvió a pasar junto a mí para cantar el estribillo en el otro extremo de la habitación, con los jugadores de fútbol americano como sus coristas de apoyo.

—¡Yo puedo echarte una mano! —gritó una chica del fondo.

—… **cuz I tried, and I tried, and I tried… **—cantó él.

—**I CAN'T GET NO! I CAN'T GET NO!—**cantaban sus coristas.

Laxus se detuvo delante de mí y se inclinó.

—**When I'm watchin' my TV… and a… man comes on and tells me… how white my shirts can be! **

**Well, he can't be a man, 'cause he doesn't smoke… the same cigarettes as me ! **

**I can't… get no! Uh no, no, no!**

Todo el mundo daba palmas siguiendo el ritmo, mientras los del equipo de fútbol entonaban:

—**HEY, HEY, HEY!**

—**That's what I say!**—cantó Laxus, señalando al público que lo coreaba con las palmas.

Algunas personas se levantaron para bailar con él, pero la mayoría solo miraba con una expresión de divertido asombro.

Saltó a la mesa de al lado y Erza gritó y aplaudió, al tiempo que me daba un codazo. Sacudí la cabeza: me había muerto y había despertado en High School Musical.

Los miembros del equipo de fútbol americano tarareaban la música de fondo.

—**Na, na, nanana! Na, na, na! Na na, nanana!**

Luego levantó el puño que le servía de micrófono:

—**When I'm… ridin' 'round the world… and I'm doin' this… and I'm signin' that!**

Bajó de un saltó y se inclinó sobre la mesa para acercarse mucho a mi cara.

—**And I'm tryin' to make some girl… **

**Tell me, uh baby better come back, maybe next week, 'cut you see I'm ¡on a losing' streak! **

**I CAN'T GET NO! Uh no, no, no!**

La estancia siguió dando palmas al ritmo de la canción, mientras el equipo de fútbol gritaba su parte:** «HEY, HEY, HEY!».**

—**I can't get no! I can't get no! ****Satis-faction**!—

Me cantó, sonriendo y sin aliento.

Todo el local estalló en aplausos e incluso se oyeron unos cuantos silbidos. Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, después de que me besara en la frente. Finalmente, se levantó e hizo una reverencia. Cuando volvió a sentarse delante de mí, dijo entre risas:

—Bueno, ya no te están mirando, ¿verdad?

—Gracias. De verdad que no deberías haberte molestado —respondí.

—¿Luce? —Levanté la mirada y vi a Natsu de pie al final de la mesa. De nuevo recaían en mí todas las miradas.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo nervioso.

Miré a Erza, a Laxus y después al peli rosa.

— ¿Por favor? —me rogó, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

Asentí y lo seguí fuera. Pasó de largo las ventanas hasta llegar a la intimidad que ofrecía el lateral del edificio.

—No pretendía que la atención volviera a recaer sobre ti. Sé que odias eso.

—Pues podrías haberte limitado a llamarme si querías hablar —dije.

Él asintió sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

—No pensaba ir a buscarte a la cafetería. He visto todo el follón y después a ti, y simplemente he entrado. Lo siento. —Esperé a que siguiera hablando—. No sé qué ha pasado entre tú y Laxus. No es asunto mío…, al fin y al cabo, tú y yo solo hemos salido unas cuantas veces. Al principio estaba disgustado, pero después me di cuenta de que no me molestaría si no albergara sentimientos hacia ti.

—No me acosté con él. Solo me sujetó el pelo en su lavabo mientras yo vomitaba todo el tequila que había bebido. En eso consistió todo el romanticismo.

Soltó una carcajada.

—No creo que podamos tener una oportunidad de verdad…, no mientras sigas viviendo con Laxus .La verdad, Luce, es que me gustas. No sé por qué, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. —Sonreí y me cogió de la mano, recorriendo mi pulsera con el dedo—. Probablemente te asusté con este regalo ridículo, pero nunca antes había estado en una situación así. Siento que tengo que competir constantemente con él por tu atención.

—No me asustaste con la pulsera.

Apretó los labios.

—Me gustaría volver a invitarte a salir dentro de un par de semanas, cuando se haya acabado tu mes con Laxus. Entonces, podremos concentrarnos en conocernos mutuamente sin distracciones.

—Me parece bien.

Se inclinó hacia delante y, con los ojos cerrados, juntó sus labios con los míos.

—Te llamaré pronto.

Yo le dije adiós con la mano; después volví a la cafetería y, cuando pasé junto al rubio, me cogió y me sentó en su regazo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Es difícil romper?

—Quiere intentarlo de nuevo cuando vuelva a Morgan.

—Mierda, ahora tengo que pensar en otra apuesta —dijo, tirando del plato que tenía delante de mí.

Las dos semanas siguientes pasaron volando. Aparte de asistir a las clases, pasé todo el tiempo de vigilia con Laxus, y la mayor parte de ese tiempo estuvimos solos. Me llevó a cenar, de copas y a bailar al Red, a jugar a bolos, y lo llamaron para dos peleas. Cuando no nos reíamos por cualquier cosa, jugábamos a pelearnos o nos acurrucábamos en el sofá con Toto para ver una película. Se esforzó por ignorar a todas las chicas que le ponían ojitos, y todo el mundo hablaba del nuevo Laxus.

Cuando llegó la última noche que tenía que pasar en el apartamento, Erza y Jellal se ausentaron sin motivo alguno, y Laxus se esforzó en hacer una cena especial de Última Noche. Compró vino, dispuso las servilletas e incluso llevó a casa cubertería nueva para la ocasión. Colocó nuestros platos en la encimera del desayuno y llevó su taburete al otro lado para sentarse delante de mí. Por primera vez, tuve la clara sensación de que estábamos en una cita.

—Esto está realmente bueno, Lax. Me has tenido engañada todo este tiempo —dije, mientras masticaba la pasta con pollo cajún que me había preparado.

Él puso una sonrisa forzada y vi que estaba procurando mantener una conversación ligera.

—Si te lo hubiera dicho antes, habrías esperado una cena así cada noche.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y bajó la mirada a la mesa.

Empujé la comida por el plato.

—Te voy a echar de menos, Lax.

—Pero vas a seguir viniendo, ¿no?

—Sabes que sí. Y tú vendrás a Morgan a ayudarme a estudiar como antes.

—Pero no será igual —dijo con un suspiro—. Tú seguirás saliendo con Dragneel, estaremos ocupados…, nuestros caminos se separarán.

—Las cosas no serán tan diferentes.

Soltó una sola carcajada.

—¿Quién iba a pensar que acabaríamos aquí sentados teniendo en cuenta como nos conocimos? Si me hubieran dicho que estaría tan hecho polvo por tener que despedirme de una chica hace tres meses no lo habría creído.

Aquello me sentó como una patada en el estómago.

—No quiero que estés hecho polvo.

—Entonces no te vayas —dijo él.

Transmitía tanta desesperación que la culpa se convirtió en un nudo en mi garganta.

—No puedo mudarme aquí, Laxus. Es una locura.

—¿Y eso quién lo dice? He pasado las dos mejores semanas de mi vida.

—Yo también.

—Entonces, ¿por qué siento que no voy a volver a verte?

No supe qué responder. Había tensión en su mandíbula, pero no estaba enfadado. El ansia por estar cerca de él se hacía cada vez mayor, así que me levanté y rodeé la encimera para sentarme en su regazo.

No me miró, así que me abracé a su cuello y apreté mi mejilla contra la suya.

—Te darás cuenta de lo molesta que era y entonces dejarás de echarme de menos —le dije al oído.

Resopló mientras me rascaba la espalda.

—¿Lo prometes?

Me incliné hacia atrás y lo miré a los ojos, mientras le cogía la cara con ambas manos. Le acaricié la mandíbula con el pulgar; su expresión me rompía el corazón. Cerré los ojos y me incliné para besarlo en la comisura de la boca, pero se volvió, así que cogí más parte de sus labios de la que pretendía. Aunque el beso me sorprendió, no me aparté de inmediato.

Laxus mantuvo sus labios sobre los míos, pero no fue más allá.

Finalmente me aparté con una sonrisa.

—Mañana será un día duro. Voy a limpiar la cocina y después me iré directamente a la cama.

—Te ayudo —dijo él.

Lavamos los platos juntos en silencio, mientras Toto dormía a nuestros pies. Secó el último plato y lo dejó en el escurridor. Después me condujo por el pasillo, apretándome bastante la mano. La distancia desde el umbral del pasillo hasta la puerta de su dormitorio parecía el doble de larga. Ambos sabíamos que solo nos separaban unas horas de la despedida.

En esa ocasión, ni siquiera fingió no mirar mientras me ponía una de sus camisetas para dormir. Él se quitó la ropa, se quedó en calzoncillos y se metió bajo el cobertor, donde esperó a que me reuniera con él.

Una vez estuve dentro, me atrajo junto a él sin pedir permiso ni disculpas. Tensó los brazos y suspiró, mientras yo enterraba la cara en su cuello. Cerré con fuerza los ojos e intenté saborear el momento. Sabía que desearía volver a ese momento todos los días de mi vida, así que lo viví con toda la intensidad de la que fui capaz.

Él miró por la ventana. Los árboles arrojaban una sombra en su rostro. Laxus cerró los ojos y sentí que me hundía. Era terrible verle padecer ese sufrimiento y saber que yo era no solo la causa…, sino la única que podía librarlo de él.

—¿Lax? ¿Estás bien? —pregunté.

Hubo una pausa antes de que, por fin, hablara.

—Nunca he estado peor en mi vida.

Apreté la frente contra su cuello y él me abrazó con más fuerza.

—Esto es una tontería —dije—. Vamos a vernos todos los días.

—Sabes que eso no es verdad.

El peso de la pena que ambos sentíamos era demoledor y me inundó una necesidad irreprimible de salvarnos a ambos. Levanté la barbilla pero dudé; lo que estaba a punto de hacer lo cambiaría todo. Me dije a mí misma que Laxus solo consideraba las relaciones íntimas un pasatiempo, pero cerré los ojos de nuevo y me tragué todos mis miedos. Tenía que hacer algo, sabiendo que ambos permanecíamos despiertos y temiendo cada minuto que pasaba y que nos acercaba a la mañana.

Cuando le rocé el cuello con los labios, se me desbocó el corazón, y después probé su carne con un lento y tierno beso. Él miró hacia abajo sorprendido, y entonces su mirada se suavizó al darse cuenta de lo que yo quería.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y apretó sus labios contra los míos con una delicada dulzura. La calidez de sus labios me recorrió todo el cuerpo hasta los dedos de los pies y lo acerqué más a mí. Ahora que habíamos dado el primer paso, no tenía intención de detenerme ahí.

Separé los labios para dejar que su lengua se abriera paso hacia la mía.

—Te deseo —dije.

De repente, empezó a besarme más lentamente e intentó separarse. Decidida a acabar lo que había empezado, seguí moviendo la boca contra la suya con más ansiedad. Reaccionó echándose hacia atrás hasta quedarse de rodillas. Me incorporé con él y mantuve nuestras bocas unidas.

Me agarró por los hombros para detenerme.

—Espera un momento —me susurró con una sonrisa y jadeando—. No tienes por qué hacer esto, Paloma. No es lo que había pensado para esta noche.

Estaba conteniéndose, pero veía en sus ojos que su autocontrol no duraría mucho.

Me incliné hacia delante otra vez, y en esta ocasión sus brazos solo cedieron lo justo para permitirme rozar sus labios con los míos. Lo miré con las cejas arqueadas, decidida. Me llevó un momento pronunciar las palabras adecuadas, pero lo hice.

—No me hagas suplicar —susurré de nuevo contra su boca.

Con esas cuatro palabras, sus reservas se desvanecieron. Me besó con fuerza y ansias. Recorrí con los dedos toda su espalda y me detuve en la goma de sus calzoncillos, recorriendo nerviosa la tela fruncida. Entonces, sus labios se volvieron más impacientes y caí sobre el colchón cuando él se abalanzó sobre mí. Su lengua se abrió camino hasta la mía de nuevo, y cuando hice acopio del valor necesario para deslizar la mano entre su piel y los calzoncillos, lanzó un gemido.

Me quitó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza, y después su mano bajó impaciente por mi costado, agarró mis bragas y me las bajó con una sola mano. Su boca volvió a la mía una vez más, mientras subía la mano por la parte interior de mi muslo. Cuando sus dedos se pasearon por donde ningún hombre me había tocado antes, solté un largo y entrecortado suspiro. Se me arquearon las rodillas y me movía con cada movimiento de su mano, y cuando clavé mis dedos en su carne, se colocó sobre mí.

—Paloma —me dijo jadeando—, no tiene por qué ser esta noche. Esperaré hasta que estés lista.

Alargué la mano hasta el cajón superior de su mesilla de noche y lo abrí. Cuando noté el plástico entre los dedos, me llevé la esquina a la boca y desgarré el envoltorio con los dientes. Su mano libre dejó mi espalda y se bajó los calzoncillos, apartándolos de una patada, como si no pudiera soportar que se interpusieran entre nosotros.

El envoltorio crujió entre sus dedos y, tras un momento, los sentí entre mis muslos. Cerré los ojos.

—Mírame, Paloma.

Alcé los ojos hacia él: su mirada azul era decidida y tierna al mismo tiempo. Inclinó la cabeza, agachándose para besarme tiernamente, y entonces su cuerpo se tensó y empujó hasta estar dentro de mí con un pequeño y lento movimiento. Cuando retrocedió, me mordí el labio incómoda; cuando volvió a penetrarme, cerré los ojos por el dolor y mis muslos apretaron con más fuerzas sus caderas, y me besó de nuevo.

—Mírame —susurró él.

Cuando abrí los ojos, volvió a penetrarme y yo solté un grito por la maravillosa sensación ardiente que me causaba. Una vez que me relajé, el movimiento de su cuerpo contra el mío se volvió más rítmico.

El nerviosismo que había sentido al principio había desaparecido, y Laxus agarraba mi cuerpo como si no pudiera saciarse. Lo atraje hacia mí, y gimió cuando la sensación se volvió demasiado intensa.

—Te he deseado durante tanto tiempo, Lucy. Eres todo lo que quiero —me susurró contra la boca.

Me cogió el muslo con una mano y se levantó sobre el codo unos centímetros por encima de mí. Una fina capa de sudor empezó a gotear sobre nuestra piel, y arqueé la espalda mientras él recorría mi mandíbula con los labios y seguía en línea recta cuello abajo.

—Laxus —suspiré.

Cuando pronuncié su nombre, apretó su mejilla contra la mía y sus movimientos se volvieron más rígidos. Los ruidos que emitía su garganta se volvieron más fuertes como sus estocadas hasta que, al final, me penetró una última vez, gruñendo y estremeciéndose sobre mí.

Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, se relajó y su respiración se volvió más lenta.

—Menudo primer beso —dije con una expresión cansada y satisfecha.

Escrutó mi cara y sonrió.

—Tu último primer beso.

Estaba demasiado impresionada para replicar. Se dejó caer a mi lado boca abajo, con un brazo sobre mi cintura y apoyando la frente en mi mejilla. Acaricié la piel desnuda de su espalda con los dedos hasta que oí que su respiración se volvía regular.

Me quedé allí tumbada durante horas, escuchando su respiración profunda de y el silbido del viento que hacía tambalear los árboles en el exterior. Erza y Jellal abrieron la puerta principal en silencio y los oí recorrer de puntillas el pasillo, hablando entre murmullos.

Habíamos empaquetado ya todas mis cosas horas antes, y me estremecí al pensar en lo incómodo que resultaría todo por la mañana. Había pensado que una vez que me acostara con Laxus su curiosidad se saciaría, pero en cambio estaba hablando de estar conmigo para siempre. Tuve que cerrar los ojos al pensar en la expresión de su rostro cuando se enterara de que lo que había pasado entre nosotros no era un principio, sino un final. No podía seguir ese camino, y me odiaría cuando se lo dijera.

Conseguí zafarme de su brazo y me vestí. Con los zapatos en la mano, recorrí el pasillo hasta el otro dormitorio. Erza estaba sentada en la cama, mientras Jellal se quitaba la camiseta delante del armario.

—¿Va todo bien, Lucy? —preguntó el segundo.

—¿Er? —dije al mismo tiempo que le hacía un gesto para que se reuniera conmigo en el pasillo. Ella asintió, mirándome con recelo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Necesito que me lleves a Morgan ahora mismo. No puedo esperar hasta mañana.

Un lado de su boca se curvó en una sonrisa cómplice.

—Nunca has podido soportar las despedidas.

La pareja me ayudaron con las bolsas. Durante todo el viaje de regreso a Morgan Hall, no aparté la mirada de la ventanilla. Cuando dejamos la última de las maletas en mi habitación, Erza me sujetó.

—Van a cambiar tanto las cosas ahora en el apartamento…

—Gracias por traerme a casa. Amanecerá dentro de unas pocas horas. Será mejor que te vayas — dije, abrazándola antes de dejar que se fuera.

No se volvió a mirar atrás cuando salió de mi habitación, y yo me mordí el labio nerviosamente, sabiendo lo enfadada que estaría cuando se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Mi camiseta crujió mientras me la ponía por la cabeza; la electricidad estática del aire había aumentado al aproximarse el invierno. Como me sentía algo perdida, me hice un ovillo bajo mi grueso edredón y respiré por la nariz. Mi piel seguía oliendo a Laxus.

La cama parecía fría y extraña, un brusco contraste con la calidez del otro colchón. Había pasado treinta días en un estrecho apartamento con el golfo de peor fama de Eastern, y, después de todas las riñas y de las visitas a altas horas de la mañana, era el único sitio en el que quería estar.

Las llamadas de teléfono empezaron a las ocho de la mañana y se repitieron cada cinco minutos durante una hora.

—¡Lucy! —gruñó Levi—. ¡Responde al maldito teléfono!

Extendí el brazo y lo apagué. Cuando oí que aporreaban la puerta, me di cuenta de que no podría pasarme el día encerrada en mi habitación como había planeado.

La peli azul tiró del pomo.

—¿Qué?

Erza la empujó para abrirse paso y se quedó de pie junto a mi cama.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —gritó.

Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, y todavía llevaba el pijama. Me senté.

—¿Qué pasa, Er?

—¡Laxus está hecho un puto desastre! No quiere hablar con nosotros, ha arrasado el apartamento, ha lanzado el estéreo a la otra punta de la habitación… ¡Jell no consigue que entre en razón!

Me froté los ojos con la muñeca y parpadeé.

—No sé.

—¡Y una mierda! Vas a decirme qué demonios está pasando, ¡y vas a hacerlo ahora mismo!

Levi cogió su neceser y se fue. Cerró de un portazo y yo torcí el gesto, temiendo lo que pudiera decir al supervisor de la residencia o, peor, al decano de estudiantes.

—Baja la voz, Scarlet, por Dios —susurré.

Apretó los dientes.

—¿Qué has hecho?

Había dado por supuesto que se disgustaría conmigo, pero no que se pondría tan furiosa.—No…, no sé —dije, tragando saliva.

—Golpeó a Jell cuando se enteró de que te habíamos ayudado a irte. ¡Lucy, por favor, dímelo! — me rogó, con los ojos húmedos—. ¡Todo esto me está asustando!

El miedo de sus ojos me sonsacó solo una verdad parcial.

—Simplemente no sabía cómo despedirme. Sabes lo que me cuesta.

—Hay algo más, Lucy. ¡Se ha vuelto totalmente loco! Le oí gritar tu nombre y después recorrió todo el apartamento buscándote. Irrumpió en la habitación preguntando dónde estabas. Entonces intentó llamarte. Una vez, otra y otra… —Cogió aire—. Su cara era…, Dios. Nunca lo he visto así. Arrancó las sábanas de la cama y las lanzó por los aires, tiró también las almohadas, rompió su espejo de un puñetazo, pateó su puerta…, ¡la sacó de los goznes! Ha sido lo más terrorífico que he visto en mi vida.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas que inundaban mis ojos resbalaron por mis mejillas.

Erza me ofreció su móvil.

—Tienes que llamarlo. Al menos tienes que decirle que estás bien.

—Está bien, lo llamaré.

Volvió a ofrecerme el móvil.

—No, vas a llamarlo ahora.

Cogí el teléfono y acaricié las teclas, mientras intentaba imaginar qué podía decirle. Me lo arrancó de la mano, marcó y me lo devolvió. Sujeté el teléfono junto a mi oído y respiré hondo.

—¿Erza? —respondió Laxus, con la voz llena de preocupación.

—Soy yo.

La línea se quedó en silencio durante un momento, antes de que él, por fin, se decidiera a hablar.

—¿Qué cojones te pasó anoche? Me desperté esta mañana y te habías ido… ¿Te…, te largas sin más y ni te despides? ¿Por qué?

—Lo siento…

—¿Que lo sientes? ¡Casi consigues que me vuelva loco! No respondes al teléfono, te escapas y por… ¿por qué? Pensaba que, por fin, habíamos aclarado lo nuestro.

—Solo necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar.

—¿En qué? —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Es que… te hice daño?

—¡No! ¡No tiene nada que ver con eso! De verdad, lo siento mucho, muchísimo. Seguro que Erza ya te lo ha dicho. No se me dan bien las despedidas.

—Necesito verte —dijo con voz desesperada.

Suspiré.

—Hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Lax. Todavía debo deshacer todas las maletas y lavar montones de ropa sucia.

—Te arrepientes —dijo con voz quebrada.

—No…, ese no es el problema. Somos amigos. Eso no va a cambiar.

—¿Amigos? Entonces, ¿qué cojones fue lo de anoche? —dijo, sin poder ocultar la ira de su voz.

Cerré con fuerza los ojos.

—Sé lo que quieres. Solo que no puedo dártelo… ahora mismo.

—Entonces, ¿simplemente necesitas algo de tiempo? —me preguntó con voz más tranquila—. Podrías habérmelo dicho. No tenías por qué huir de mí.

—Me pareció la forma más sencilla.

—Más sencilla, ¿para quién?

—No conseguía dormir y no dejaba de pensar en qué pasaría por la mañana, cuando tuviéramos que cargar el coche de Erza y… no pude soportarlo, Lax —dije.

—Ya es suficientemente malo que no sigas viviendo aquí, pero no puedes desaparecer sin más de mi vida.

Me obligué a sonreír.

—Nos vemos mañana. No quiero que nada sea raro, ¿vale? Simplemente tengo que resolver algunas cosas. Nada más.

—Está bien —dijo él—. Eso puedo hacerlo.

Colgué el teléfono y Erza me fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Dormiste con él? ¡Serás zorrón! ¿Y ni siquiera pensabas decírmelo?

Puse los ojos en blanco y me dejé caer sobre la almohada.

—Eso no va contigo, Er. Todo esto se está liando muchísimo.

—¿Dónde ves el problema? ¡Tendríais que estar en el séptimo cielo y no rompiendo puertas o escondiéndoos en vuestra habitación!

—No puedo estar con él —susurré, sin apartar la mirada del techo.

Puso la mano encima de la mía y me habló suavemente.

—Laxus necesita algo de trabajo. Créeme, comprendo todas las reservas que puedas tener sobre él, pero mira lo mucho que ha cambiado ya por ti. Piensa en las dos últimas semanas, Lucy. Él no es Jude.

—¡No, yo soy Jude! Me involucro sentimentalmente con Laxus y todo aquello por lo que nos hemos esforzado… ¡puf! —Chasqueé los dedos—. ¡Así, sin más!

—Él no dejaría que eso pasara.

—No depende de él, ¿a que no?

—Vas a romperle el corazón, Lucy. ¡Vas a romperle el puto corazón! Eres la única chica en la que confía lo suficiente como para enamorarse ¡y tú piensas colgarlo del palo mayor!

Me aparté de ella, incapaz de ver la expresión que acompañaba al tono de súplica de su voz.

—Necesito el final feliz. Por eso vine aquí.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Podría funcionar.

—Hasta que la suerte me dé la espalda.

Erza levantó las manos al cielo y después las dejó caer en su regazo.

—Por Dios, Lucy, no empieces con esa mierda otra vez. Ya lo hemos hablado.

Mi teléfono sonó y miré la pantalla.

—Es Natsu.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No hemos terminado de hablar.

— ¿Diga? —respondí, evitando su mirada.

— ¡Lucy! ¡Tu primer día de libertad! ¿Qué tal te sientes? —dijo él.

—Pues… me siento libre —dije, incapaz de fingir entusiasmo alguno.

— ¿Cenamos mañana por la noche? Te he echado de menos.

—Sí. —Me sequé la nariz con la manga—. Mañana me va genial.

Después colgué el teléfono, Erza frunció el entrecejo.

—Cuando vuelva me preguntará —dijo ella—. Querrá saber de qué hemos hablado. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decirle?

—Dile que mantendré mi promesa. Mañana, a estas horas, ya no me echará de menos.

* * *

Perdon por haber tardado tanto en seguir con la historia, la facultad me tiene a full :_

Pero aun asi me voy a dar un tiempito y voy a tratar de subir los cap de las historias todos los lunes asi que gracias a Reiko Navi-san y 48 m por los Reviews me alegra que les este gustando la adap y a todas las lectoras fantasmas que siguen a su manera la historia...

Besos... Saku-chan


	11. Cara de poquer

**.**

**Repito la historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de maravilloso desastre es de jamie mcguire.**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail son obra Hiro Mashima.**

.

.

* * *

Me situé dos mesas más allá y una mesa más atrás. Apenas veía a Erza y Jellal desde mi asiento, y me agaché sobre la mesa, mientras observaba a Laxus mirar fijamente la silla vacía que solía ocupar yo antes de sentarme al final del comedor. Me sentía ridícula por esconderme así, pero no estaba preparada para sentarme delante de él durante una hora entera. Cuando acabé de comer, respiré hondo y salí fuera, donde ahora el rubio estaba acabando de fumar un cigarrillo.

Me había pasado la mayor parte de la noche intentando trazar un plan que nos devolviera a donde estábamos antes. Si trataba nuestro encuentro tal y como él solía considerar el sexo en general, mis posibilidades mejoraban. El plan conllevaba el riesgo de perderlo definitivamente, pero esperaba que su enorme ego masculino lo obligara a comportarse del mismo modo que yo.

—Hola —dije.

Él puso cara de contrariedad.

—Hola. Pensaba que estarías comiendo.

—Tuve que entrar y salir a toda prisa, tengo que estudiar —le respondí, encogiéndome de hombros y fingiendo despreocupación lo mejor que pude.

— ¿Necesitas algo de ayuda?

—Es Cálculo. Creo que lo tengo controlado.

—Puedo pasarme para darte apoyo moral.

Sonrió y se metió la mano en el bolsillo. Los sólidos músculos del brazo se le tensaron con el movimiento, y el recuerdo de sus brazos flexionándose mientras me penetraba volvió con vívido detalle a mi cabeza.

—Eh… ¿Cómo? —pregunté, desorientada por el repentino pensamiento erótico que había cruzado mi mente.

— ¿Se supone que tenemos que fingir que lo de la otra noche nunca pasó?

—No, ¿por qué? —dije fingiendo confusión, a lo que él respondió con un suspiro, frustrado por mi comportamiento.

—No sé… ¿porque te quité la virginidad quizás? —Se inclinó hacia mí y pronunció esas últimas palabras en voz baja.

—Estoy segura de que no es la primera vez que desfloras a una virgen, Lax.

Justo como me temía, mi intento de quitarle hierro al asunto lo enfadó.

—Pues, de hecho, sí lo fue.

—Vamos… Te dije que no quería que esto volviera las cosas raras entre nosotros.

Laxus dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y lo tiró al suelo.

—Bueno, si algo he aprendido en los últimos días es que no siempre consigues lo que quieres.

—Hola, Luce —dijo Natsu, besándome en la mejilla.

Laxus fulminó al recién llegado con una mirada asesina.

— ¿Te recojo sobre las seis? —dijo el peli rosa.

Asentí.

—A las seis.

—Nos vemos dentro de un rato —dijo, siguiendo su camino a clase.

Observé cómo se alejaba, asustada de las consecuencias de esos últimos diez segundos.

— ¿Vas a salir con él esta noche? —preguntó furioso Laxus.

Tenía las mandíbulas apretadas y podía verlas moverse bajo la piel.

—Ya te había dicho que me pediría una cita cuando volviera a Morgan. Me llamó ayer.

—Las cosas han cambiado un poco desde esa conversación, ¿no crees?

— ¿Por qué?

Se alejó de mí y yo tragué saliva, intentando no romper a llorar. Se detuvo y volvió, hasta que se paró muy cerca de mi cara.

— ¡Por eso dijiste que no te echaría de menos después de hoy! Sabías que me enteraría de lo tuyo con Dragneel y pensaste… ¿qué? ¿Qué pasaría de ti? ¿No confías en mí o es que, simplemente… no soy lo suficientemente bueno? Responde, maldita sea. Dime qué mierda te hice para que me trates así.

Permanecí impasible y, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, le dije:

—No me has hecho nada. ¿Desde cuándo el sexo es cuestión de vida o muerte para ti?

— ¡Desde que lo hice contigo!

Miré a mi alrededor, consciente de que estábamos montando una escena. La gente pasaba a nuestro lado lentamente, mirándonos y hablándose entre susurros. Sentí que me ardían las orejas y esa sensación se extendió por toda mi cara, hasta que se me humedecieron los ojos. Cerró los ojos para intentar recuperar la compostura antes de hablar de nuevo.

— ¿Es eso? ¿Crees que no significó nada para mí?

—Eres Laxus Dreyar.

Sacudió la cabeza, asqueado.

—Si no te conociera mejor, pensaría que me estás echando en cara mi pasado.

—No me parece que lo ocurrido hace cuatro semanas sea el pasado. —Su gesto se torció y yo me reí — ¡Solo bromeo! Laxus, no pasa nada. Yo estoy bien, tú estás bien. No hay por qué hacer una montaña de un grano de arena.

Desapareció toda emoción de su cara y exhaló profundamente por la nariz.

—Sé lo que intentas hacer. —Apartó la mirada un momento, perdido en sus pensamientos— No me queda más remedio que demostrártelo, entonces. —Frunció los ojos y me miró con la misma resolución que exhibía en sus peleas— Si crees que simplemente voy a volver a follarme a cualquiera, te equivocas. No quiero a nadie más. ¿Quieres que seamos amigos? Bien, somos amigos. Pero los dos sabemos que lo que ocurrió no fue solo sexo.

Pasó furioso junto a mí y cerré los ojos, soltando la respiración que había estado aguantando sin darme cuenta. Laxus se volvió para mirarme y continuó el camino hacia su siguiente clase. Una lágrima huidiza me cayó por la mejilla, y me la sequé de inmediato. Las miradas curiosas de mis compañeros de clase se clavaron en mi espalda cuando me fui caminando apesadumbrada a clase.

Natsu estaba en la segunda fila, y me senté en la mesa que había junto a la suya. Una sonrisa se extendió en su cara.

—Tengo muchas ganas de que llegue esta noche.

Respiré hondo y sonreí, intentando dejar atrás mi conversación con el rubio.

— ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Bueno, ya estoy instalado del todo en mi apartamento. He pensado que podríamos cenar allí.

—Yo también tengo muchas ganas de que llegue esta noche —dije, intentando convencerme.

Dado que Erza se negó a colaborar, Levi se convirtió en la única persona disponible, aunque reticente, para ayudarme a elegir un vestido para mi cita de esta noche. En cuanto me lo puse, volví a quitármelo a toda prisa y me deslicé dentro de un par de tejanos. Después de pasarme toda la tarde reflexionando melancólica sobre mi fallido plan, no tenía ánimos para arreglarme mucho. Pensando en el frío que haría, me puse un jersey de cachemira color marfil, sobre un top marrón, y esperé junto a la puerta. Cuando el reluciente Porsche de Dragneel se detuvo delante de Morgan, me apresuré a salir por la puerta antes de que él pudiera subir.

—Pensaba pasar a recogerte —dijo decepcionado mientras sujetaba la puerta.

—Pues te he ahorrado el viaje —dije, mientras me abrochaba el cinturón.

Se sentó a mi lado y, tocándome ambos lados de la cara, me besó con sus suaves labios de peluche.

—Vaya —dijo con un suspiro— he añorado tu boca.

Su aliento era mentolado, su colonia olía increíblemente bien, sus manos eran cálidas y suaves, y tenía un aspecto fantástico con unos tejanos y una camisa roja de vestir, pero no pude obviar la sensación de que faltaba algo. Era obvio que la emoción del principio había desaparecido, y en silencio maldije a Laxus por quitarme eso.

Me obligué a sonreír.

—Me tomaré eso como un cumplido.

Su apartamento era exactamente como lo había imaginado: inmaculado, con caros aparatos electrónicos en cada rincón y con toda probabilidad de que fue decorado por su madre.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? —dijo él, sonriendo como un niño que enseña su juguete nuevo.

—Es genial.

Su expresión cambió de juguetona a íntima; me atrajo hacia sus brazos y me besó en el cuello. Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron. Habría preferido estar en cualquier parte menos en ese apartamento.

Mi móvil sonó y, antes de responder, le ofrecí una sonrisa de disculpa.

— ¿Cómo va la cita, Paloma?

Me volví de espaldas a Natsu y susurré al teléfono.

— ¿Qué necesitas, Laxus?

Intenté que mi voz sonara dura, pero se ablandó por mi alivio de oír su voz.

—Quiero ir a jugar a los bolos mañana. Necesito a mi compañera.

— ¿Bolos? ¿No podrías haberme llamado después?

Me sentí una hipócrita al decirle aquello puesto que había esperado una excusa para alejar los labios del peli rosa de mí.

— ¿Cómo iba a saber cuándo habrías acabado? Oh, eso no ha sonado bien… —dijo las últimas palabras en voz más baja, parecía que le habían hecho gracia.—Te llamo mañana y lo hablamos, ¿vale?

—No, no vale. Me has dicho que querías que fuéramos amigos, ¿y no podemos salir? —Puse los ojos en blanco y Laxus resopló.

— No me pongas los ojos en blanco. ¿Vienes o no?

— ¿Cómo has sabido que he puesto los ojos en blanco? ¿Me estás acosando? —pregunté, dándome cuenta de que las cortinas estaban corridas.

—Siempre estás poniendo los ojos en blanco. ¿Sí? ¿No? Estás malgastando un tiempo precioso de tu cita.

Qué bien me conocía. Luché contra mis deseos de pedirle que pasara a recogerme inmediatamente.

No pude evitar sonreír al pensarlo.

— ¡Sí! —dije en voz baja, intentando no sonreír—. Iré.

—Te recogeré a las siete.

Me volví a Natsu, sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire.

— ¿Laxus? —me preguntó con un gesto de complicidad.

—Sí —fruncí el ceño al ver que me había pillado.

— ¿Seguís siendo solo amigos?

—Solo amigos —apostillé de inmediato.

Estábamos sentados a la mesa, compartiendo comida china para llevar. Fui sintiéndome más cómoda con él después de un rato, y me recordó lo encantador que era. Me sentía más ligera, casi presa de la risa tonta, lo que suponía un marcado cambio respecto a unas horas antes. Por mucho que intentara apartar la idea de mi mente, no podía negarme que la mejoría en mi humor se debía a mis planes con Laxus.

Después de cenar, nos sentamos en el sofá para ver una película, pero, antes de que los créditos iniciales hubieran acabado, Dragneel ya me había tumbado. Me alegré de haber elegido llevar tejanos; No habría sido capaz de esquivarlo tan fácilmente si me hubiera puesto un vestido. Sus labios bajaron por mi clavícula y su mano se detuvo en mi cinturón. Se esforzó torpemente por abrirlo y, una vez que lo consiguió, me escabullí de debajo de él y me levanté.

— ¡Muy bien! Me parece que eso es todo lo lejos que tu lanzamiento va a llegar está noche —dije, abrochándome el cinturón.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Primera base… segunda base? No importa. Es tarde, será mejor que me vaya.

Se enderezó y me agarró por las piernas.

—No te vayas, Luce. No quiero que pienses que esa es la razón por la que te he traído aquí.

—Ah, ¿no lo es?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo él, sentándome en su regazo— Me he pasado las últimas dos semanas pensando en ti. Discúlpame por la impaciencia.

Me besó en la mejilla y me incliné hacia él, sonriendo cuando su aliento me hizo cosquillas en el cuello. Me volví hacia él y apreté mis labios contra los suyos, intentando con todas mis fuerzas sentir algo, pero no fue así. Me aparté de él y suspiré.

Frunció el entrecejo.

—Ya te he dicho que me disculparas.

—Y yo te he dicho que era tarde.

Volvimos a Morgan, y Natsu me estrechó la mano después de darme un beso de buenas noches.

—Intentémoslo de nuevo. ¿Vamos mañana a Biasetti?

Apreté los labios.

—Mañana voy con Laxus a jugar a los bolos.

— ¿El miércoles entonces?

—Sí, el miércoles, genial —dije, con una sonrisa forzada.

Natsu se agitó en su asiento. Algo lo inquietaba.

— Y, hay una fiesta dentro de un par de fines de semana en la Fraternidad…

Me encogí incómoda, temiendo la discusión que tendríamos inevitablemente.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él, riendo nervioso.

—No puedo ir contigo —dije, mientras salía del coche.

Él me siguió y se reunió conmigo en la entrada de Morgan.

— ¿Tienes planes?

Hice un mohín.

—He quedado… Laxus ya me ha pedido que vaya con él.

— ¿Qué Dreyar te ha pedido qué…?

—Que vaya con él a la fiesta de citas —le expliqué, un poco frustrada.

La cara de Natsu se puso colorada y pasaba el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro.

— ¿Vas a la fiesta de citas con Laxus? Él nunca asiste a esas cosas. Y solo sois amigos, así que no tiene sentido que vayas con él.

—Erza no quería ir con Jell, si yo no iba.

Se relajó.

—Entonces puedes ir conmigo —dijo, sonriendo y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

Respondí a su solución con una mueca.

—No puedo cancelar los planes con Laxus y después ir contigo.

—No veo dónde está el problema —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Podrás estar allí para contentar a Erza y Laxus se librará de tener que ir. Siempre está defendiendo que dejen de celebrarse esas fiestas. Cree que son una plataforma para que nuestras novias nos obliguen a hacer pública una relación.

—Era yo la que no quería ir. Él tuvo que convencerme.

—Bueno, pues ahora tienes una excusa —argumentó él.

Su confianza en que iba a cambiar de opinión resultaba exasperante.

—Lo cierto es que no quiero ir con nadie.

Al peli rosa se le había agotado la paciencia.

—Solo para dejar las cosas claras. Tú no quieres ir a la fiesta de citas. Laxus quiere ir, te invita… ¿y no quieres cancelar los planes con él para ser mi acompañante, aunque al principio ni siquiera querías ir?

Me costó mucho mirarle o los ojos.

—No puedo hacerle eso, Natsu, lo siento.

— ¿Entiendes qué es una fiesta de citas? Es algo a lo que vas con tu novio.

Su tono condescendiente hizo que desapareciera cualquier empatía que pudiera sentir hacia él.

—Bueno, como yo no tengo novio, no debería ir en absoluto.

— Pensaba que íbamos a intentarlo otra vez… Pensaba que teníamos algo.

—Y lo intento.

— ¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Que me quede en casa solo mientras tú estás en la fiesta de citas de mi fraternidad con otro? ¿Debería invitar a otra chica?

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras —dije, irritada por su amenaza.

Alzó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero pedírselo a otra chica.

—No espero que no vayas a tu propia fiesta. Nos veremos allí.

— ¿Quieres que se lo pida a otra persona? Y tú vas con Laxus. ¿Acaso no ves lo absurda que resulta esta situación?

Me crucé de brazos, preparándome para una pelea.

—Le dije que iría antes de empezar a salir contigo. No puedo cancelar mi compromiso con él.

— ¿No puedes o no quieres?

—No hay diferencia. Siento que no lo comprendas. —Abrí la puerta de Morgan, y Natsu apoyó su mano sobre la mía.

—De acuerdo —dijo con un suspiro de resignación— Obviamente, esta es una cuestión en la que tendré que trabajar. Laxus es uno de tus mejores amigos… eso lo entiendo. No quiero que afecte a nuestra relación. ¿Vale?

—Vale —dije, asintiendo.

Abrió la puerta y me hizo un gesto para que pasara; justo antes de entrar, me dio un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Miércoles a las seis?

—A la seis —dije, despidiéndolo con la mano mientras subía las escaleras.

Erza salía del cuarto de duchas cuando doblé la esquina, y sus ojos brillaron al reconocerme.

— ¡Hola, guapa! ¿Qué tal ha ido?

—Ha… ido —dije, desalentada.

—Oh, oh.

—No se lo digas a Laxus, ¿Ok?

Ella resopló.

—No lo haré. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Natsu me ha pedido que vaya con él a la fiesta de citas.

La pelirroja apretó su toalla.

—No pensarás dejar tirado a Lax, ¿no?

—No, aunque a Natsu no le entusiasma la idea.

—Comprensible —dijo ella, asintiendo—. Es una situación condenadamente difícil.

Se echó los mechones de su larga y húmeda cabellera sobre un hombro, y unas gotas de agua le cayeron sobre la piel desnuda. Era una contradicción andante. Había pedido plaza en Eastern para que pudiéramos mudarnos juntas. Se autoproclamaba mi conciencia, dispuesta a intervenir si yo daba rienda suelta a alguna de mis tendencias de perder el control. Iniciar una relación con Laxus iba en contra de todo lo que habíamos hablado, y mi amiga se había convertido en su sobreexcitada animadora.

Me apoyé contra la pared.

— ¿Te enfadarías mucho si me limitara a no ir?

—No, me cabrearía increíble e irrevocablemente. Iniciarías una pelea de gatas en toda regla, Lucy.

—Entonces supongo que tendré que ir —dije, metiendo la llave en la cerradura.

Mi móvil sonó y apareció en la pantalla una foto de Laxus poniendo una cara graciosa.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Ya estás en casa?

—Sí, me ha dejado hace unos cinco minutos.

—Bien, estaré allí dentro de otros cinco.

— ¡Espera! ¿Laxus? —dije después de que colgara.

Erza se rio.

—Acabas de tener una cita decepcionante con Dragneel, y has sonreído al ver la llamada de Laxus. ¿De verdad eres tan testaruda?

—No he sonreído —protesté—. Viene de camino. ¿Puedes reunirte con él fuera y decirle que ya estoy en la cama?

—Sí, sí que has sonreído, y no, sal y díselo tú misma.

—Sí, claro, Erza, salir ahí y decirle que ya estoy en la cama es un plan perfecto.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. Levanté las manos y volví a dejarlas caer sobre los muslos.

— ¡Er! Por favor.

—Que te diviertas, Lucy.

Sonrió y desapareció en su habitación.

Bajé las escaleras y me lo encontré sobre su moto, que estaba aparcada delante de los escalones delanteros. Llevaba una camiseta blanca con dibujos negros, que destacaba los tatuajes de sus brazos.

— ¿No tienes frío? —pregunté, apretándome más la chaqueta.

—Estás guapa. ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

—Eh…, sí, gracias —dije, distraída—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pisó el acelerador y el motor rugió.

—Iba a dar un paseo para aclararme las ideas. Quiero que me acompañes.

—Hace frío, Lax.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a coger el coche de Jell?

—Mañana vamos a jugar a los bolos. ¿No puedes esperar hasta entonces?

—He pasado de estar contigo cada segundo del día a verte diez minutos si tengo suerte.

Sonreí y sacudí la cabeza.

—Solo han pasado dos días, Lax.

—Te echo de menos. Sube ese hermoso culo al asiento y vámonos.

No pude discutir. Yo también lo echaba de menos. Más de lo que podría admitir jamás. Me subí la cremallera de la chaqueta, me senté detrás de él y deslicé los dedos en las presillas de sus tejanos. Me acercó las muñecas a su pecho y después las puso una encima de la otra. Cuando creyó que lo abrazaba lo suficientemente fuerte, arrancó y salió despedido a toda velocidad calle abajo.

Apoyé la mejilla en su espalda y cerré los ojos, mientras respiraba su olor. Me recordó a su apartamento, a sus sábanas y a cómo olía cuando iba por su casa con una toalla anudada en la cintura. La ciudad se volvía borrosa a nuestro paso, y no me importaba lo rápido que conducía o el frío que me azotaba la piel; ni siquiera me fijaba en dónde estábamos. Solo podía pensar en su cuerpo contra el mío.

No teníamos destino ni horario, y cruzábamos las calles mucho después de que todo el mundo, excepto nosotros, las hubiera abandonado.

Laxus se detuvo en una gasolinera y aparcó.

— ¿Quieres algo? —me preguntó.

Dije que no con la cabeza, mientras me bajaba de la moto para estirar las piernas. Me vio desenredarme el pelo con los dedos y sonrió.

—Déjalo. Estás acojonantemente guapa.

—Sí, parezco sacada de un vídeo de rock de los ochenta —respondí.

Él se rio y después bostezó, mientras espantaba las polillas que zumbaban a su alrededor. La boquilla de la manguera tintineó y resonó con más fuerza de lo que debería en la calma de la noche. Parecía que éramos las únicas dos personas sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Saqué el móvil y comprobé la hora.

—Oh, Dios mío, Lax. Son las tres de la mañana.

— ¿Quieres volver? —preguntó con gesto de decepción.

Apreté los labios.

—Sería mejor que sí.

— ¿Sigue en pie lo de los bolos de esta noche?

—Ya te he dicho que sí.

—Y vendrás conmigo a la fiesta de Sig Tau dentro de un par de semanas, ¿verdad?

— ¿Insinúas que no cumplo mi palabra? Me parece un poco insultante.

Sacó la manguera del depósito y la colgó en su base.

—Es que ya no sabría predecir qué vas a hacer.

Se sentó en la moto y me ayudó a subirme detrás de él. Pasé los dedos por las presillas de su cinturón, pero después lo pensé mejor y lo rodeé con mis brazos.

Suspiró y enderezó la moto; parecía resistirse a encender el motor. Se le pusieron los nudillos blancos de la fuerza con la que agarraba el manillar. Cogió aliento, como si fuera a empezar a hablar y después sacudió la cabeza.

—Me importas mucho, ya lo sabes —dije, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—No te entiendo, Paloma. Pensaba que conocía a las mujeres, pero tú eres tan confusa que no sé a qué atenerme.

—Yo tampoco te entiendo. Se supone que eres el rompecorazones de Eastern. No estoy disfrutando de la experiencia de estudiante de primer año que prometían en el folleto —respondí bromeando.

—Bueno, eso es un mito. Nunca me había acostado con ninguna chica que luego quisiera librarse de mí —dijo él, sin dejar de darme la espalda.

—No se trata de eso, Laxus —mentí, avergonzada de que hubiera adivinado mis intenciones sin darse cuenta de la razón que tenía.

Meneó la cabeza y encendió el motor, en dirección a la calle. Conducía con una lentitud extraña para ser él, deteniéndose en todos los semáforos en ámbar y cogiendo el camino largo al campus.

Cuando aparcamos delante de la entrada de Morgan Hall, me invadió la misma tristeza que sentí la noche que me fui del apartamento. Tanta emotividad era ridícula, pero, cada vez que hacía algo para alejarlo, me aterrorizaba que pudiera funcionar.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta y saqué mi llave, evitando sus ojos. Mientras maniobraba torpemente con el metal, noté de repente su mano en la barbilla y su pulgar acariciándome suavemente los labios.

— ¿Te ha besado? —me preguntó.

Me aparté, sorprendida al ver que sus dedos parecían producirme una sensación abrasadora que me quemaba todos los nervios desde la cabeza a los dedos de los pies.

—Realmente se te da bien fastidiar una noche perfecta, ¿verdad?

—Así que te ha parecido perfecta, ¿eh? ¿Te lo has pasado bien entonces?

—Siempre me lo paso bien cuando estoy contigo.

Bajó la mirada al suelo y arqueó ambas cejas a la vez.

— ¿Te ha besado?

—Sí —suspiré, irritada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

— ¿Eso fue todo?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —dije, abriendo la puerta de par en par. Laxus la cerró y se interpuso en mi camino con una expresión de disculpa.

—Necesito saberlo.

— ¡No, en absoluto! ¡Apártate, Laxus!

—Paloma…

— ¿Crees que, como ya no soy virgen, me voy a acostar a cualquiera? ¡Gracias! —dije, empujándolo.

—No he dicho eso, Carajo. ¿Es mucho pedir un poco de tranquilidad mental?

— ¿Y por qué te dejaría más tranquilo saber si me estoy acostando con Natsu?

— ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? ¡Es obvio para cualquiera menos para ti! —dijo, exasperado.

—Supongo que lo que pasa simplemente es que soy idiota. Estás sembrado esta noche, Lax —dije, alargando el brazo para coger el pomo de la puerta.

Me cogió por los hombros.

—Lo que siento por ti… es una locura.

—En lo de la locura no te equivocas —le espeté, apartándome de él.

—He venido todo el camino hasta aquí en la moto practicando mentalmente lo que iba a decirte, así que escúchame —dijo él.

—Laxus…

—Sé que lo nuestro está jodido, ¿vale? soy impulsivo, tengo mal carácter y tú me calas más hondo que cualquiera. Actúas como si me odiaras y al minuto siguiente como si me necesitaras. Nunca hago nada bien, no te merezco… pero estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti, Lucy. Te quiero más de lo que he querido a nadie o a nada jamás. Cuando estoy contigo no necesito beber, ni dinero, ni pelear, ni los líos de una noche… solo te necesito a ti. No pienso en nada más. No sueño con nada más. Eres todo lo que quiero.

Mi plan de fingir desinterés era un fracaso épico. No podía seguir aparentando que no me importaba nada después de que pusiera todas sus cartas sobre la mesa. Cuando nos conocimos, algo en el interior de ambos cambió y, fuera lo que fuera, hacía que nos necesitáramos el uno al otro. Por razones que desconocía, yo era su excepción, y, por mucho que hubiera intentado luchar contra mis sentimientos, él era la mía. Meneó la cabeza, me cogió la cara por ambos lados y me miró a los ojos.

— ¿Te has acostado con él?

Se me inundaron los ojos de lágrimas calientes y sacudí la cabeza para decir que no. Pegó sus labios contra los míos y su lengua entró en mi boca sin vacilación. Incapaz de controlarme, lo agarré por la camiseta y lo atraje hacia mí. Hizo un ruido con su voz alucinante y profunda, y me agarró con tanta fuerza que me costaba respirar.

Se apartó, sin aliento.

—Llama a Dragneel. Dile que no quieres verlo más. Dile que estás conmigo.

Cerré los ojos.

—No puedo estar contigo, Laxus.

— ¿Por qué demonios no? —dijo, soltándome.

Sacudí la cabeza, temerosa de su reacción a la verdad.

Soltó una carcajada.

—Increíble. La única chica de la que me enamoro no quiere estar conmigo.

Tragué saliva, consciente de que tendría que acercarme a la verdad más de lo que lo había hecho en meses.

—Cuando Erza y yo nos mudamos aquí, teníamos el propósito de hacer ciertos cambios en mi vida. O más bien de no seguir con ciertos hábitos. Las peleas, las apuestas, la bebida son las cosas que dejé atrás. Cuando estoy contigo, todo se me viene encima en un irresistible conjunto cubierto de tatuajes. No me mudé a cientos de kilómetros para volver a caer en lo mismo.

Me levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara.

—Sé que mereces a alguien mejor que yo. ¿Te crees que no lo sé? Pero si hay una mujer hecha para mí, eres tú… Haré lo que sea necesario, Paloma. ¿Me oyes? Estoy dispuesto a todo.

Me solté, avergonzada por no poder decirle la verdad. Era yo la que no estaba a la altura. Sería yo la que acabaría arruinándolo todo, incluido a él. Acabaría odiándome algún día y no podría soportar ver su mirada cuando llegara ese momento.

Con la mano, mantenía la puerta cerrada.

—Dejaré de pelear en cuanto me gradúe. No volveré a beber ni una sola gota. Te daré el final feliz, Paloma. Solo necesito que creas en mí. Puedo hacerlo.

—No quiero que cambies.

—Entonces dime qué tengo que hacer… Dímelo y lo haré —me rogó.

Cualquier idea de estar con Natsu se había esfumado hacía tiempo, y sabía que se debía a mis sentimientos hacia Laxus. Pensé en los diferentes giros que mi vida podía dar a partir de ese momento: confiar en el rubio dando un salto de fe y arriesgarme a caminar por arenas movedizas, o apartarlo de mi vida y saber exactamente dónde acabaría, lo que incluía una vida sin él. Ambas decisiones me aterraban.

— ¿Me dejas tu móvil? —le pregunté.

Laxus frunció el entrecejo, confuso.

—Claro —dijo, antes de sacárselo del bolsillo y dármelo.

Marqué y cerré los ojos mientras oía los tonos de llamada.

— ¿Dreyar? ¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es? —respondió Natsu. Su voz sonaba profunda y áspera, e inmediatamente sentí el corazón desbocado en mi pecho. No se me había ocurrido que supiera que le había llamado desde el móvil de Laxus.

No sé cómo conseguí que mis palabras salieran de entre mis labios temblorosos.

—Siento llamarte tan tarde, pero esto no podía esperar… No puedo cenar contigo el miércoles.

—Son casi las cuatro de la mañana, Lucy. ¿Qué pasa?

—En realidad, no puedo salir más contigo.

—Luce…

—Estoy… bastante segura de estar enamorada de Laxus —dije, preparándome para su reacción.

Después de un momento de silencio, me colgó.

Seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo, le devolví el teléfono a Laxus y, entonces, con dificultad levanté la mirada para comprobar la expresión de su cara: era una combinación de confusión, sorpresa y adoración.

—Me ha colgado —dije torciendo el gesto.

Escrutó mi cara con una mirada de esperanza y cautela.

— ¿Estás enamorada de mí?

—Son los tatuajes —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja y se le marcaron los hoyuelos de las mejillas.

—Ven a casa conmigo —dijo él, envolviéndome en sus brazos.

Enarqué las cejas.

— ¿Has dicho todo eso para llevarme a la cama? Debí de dejarte muy impresionado.

—Ahora solo puedo pensar en estrecharte entre mis brazos durante toda la noche.

—Vámonos —dije.

A pesar de la velocidad excesiva y los atajos, el camino hasta el apartamento parecía no acabarse nunca. Cuando por fin llegamos, Laxus me subió en brazos por las escaleras. Mientras él luchaba por abrir la puerta, me reí contra sus labios. Cuando me dejó en el suelo y cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, soltó un largo suspiro de alivio.

—No sentía que este sitio fuera mi casa desde que te fuiste —dijo, antes de besarme en los labios.

Toto vino corriendo por el pasillo y movió la colita, mientras saltaba sobre mis piernas. Lo acaricié y lo levanté del suelo. La cama de Jellal crujió, y sus pies retumbaron en el suelo. La puerta se abrió de golpe, y entrecerró los ojos por la luz.

— ¡Joder, Laxus, no voy a consentirte esta mierda! Estás enamorado de Lu… —Cuando pudo enfocar la mirada, se dio cuenta de su error—… cy. Hola, Lucy.

—Hola, Jell —dije, mientras dejaba a Toto en el suelo.

Laxus tiró de mí, dejando atrás a su primo, que seguía estupefacto, y cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros de una patada, atrayéndome a sus brazos y besándome sin pensárselo dos veces, como si lo hubiéramos hecho un millón de veces antes. Le quité la camiseta por encima de la cabeza, y él me bajó la chaqueta por los hombros. Dejé de besarlo el tiempo suficiente para quitarme el jersey y el top, y después me lancé de nuevo a sus brazos. Nos desvestimos el uno al otro, y a los pocos segundos me tumbó sobre el colchón. Alargué el brazo por encima de la cabeza para abrir el cajón y metí la mano dentro, buscando cualquier cosa que crujiera.

—Mierda —dijo él, jadeando y frustrado—. Me deshice de ellos.

— ¿Qué? ¿De todos?

—Pensaba que no ibas a… si no iba a estar contigo, no los necesitaba.

— ¡Estás de broma! —dije, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra el cabecero.

Apoyó la frente en mi pecho.

—Considérate lo contrario a una conclusión previsible.

Sonreí y lo besé.

— ¿Nunca has estado con nadie sin uno?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca.

Miré a mí alrededor un momento, perdida en mis pensamientos. Mi expresión le hizo reír.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Sssh, estoy contando.

Laxus me miró un momento y entonces se inclinó para besarme el cuello.

—No puedo concentrarme si haces eso… —dije con un suspiro—. Veinticinco y dos días… — concluí respirando.

Laxus se rió.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Estamos seguros —dije, deslizándome para estar directamente debajo de él.

Apretó mi pecho contra el suyo y me besó con ternura.

— ¿Estás segura?

Deslicé las manos desde sus hombros hasta su culo y después de apretarlo, lo empujé contra mí. Él cerró los ojos y soltó un largo y profundo gemido.

—Oh, Dios mío, Lucy —suspiró él. Volvió a penetrarme y otro jadeo salió de su garganta—. Joder… es una sensación alucinante.

— ¿Tan diferente es?

Me miró a los ojos.

—Es diferente contigo en todo caso, pero… —Respiró hondo durante un momento y volvió a tensarse, cerrando los ojos durante un momento— Nunca volveré a ser el mismo después de esto.

Sus labios buscaron cada centímetro de mi cuello y, cuando encontró su camino a mi boca, hundí las yemas de los dedos en los músculos de sus hombros, perdiéndome en la intensidad del beso.

Me llevó las manos sobre la cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, apretándome las manos cada vez que empujaba. Sus movimientos se hicieron un poco más bruscos, y clavé las uñas en sus manos cuando mis entrañas se tensaron con una fuerza increíble.

Grité, mordiéndome el labio y cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

— Lucy —susurró él. En su voz se notaba el conflicto—. Tengo… Tengo que…

—No pares —supliqué.

Me penetró de nuevo, y gimió tan fuerte que le tapé la boca. Después de unas cuantas respiraciones agitadas, me miró a los ojos y me besó una y otra vez. Me cogió la cara con ambas manos y me besó otra vez, más lentamente, con más ternura. Acarició mis labios con los suyos, después las mejillas, la frente, la nariz y, entonces, finalmente, volvió a mis labios.

Sonreí y suspiré. El cansancio podía conmigo. Me acercó a él y tiró de las sábanas para taparnos. Apoyé la mejilla en su pecho y él me besó en la frente una vez más, entrelazando los dedos detrás de mí.

—No te vayas esta vez, ¿vale? Quiero despertarme exactamente así por la mañana.

Lo besé en el pecho, presa de la culpa porque tuviera que pedírmelo.

—No me iré a ninguna parte.

* * *

Bueno como había dicho, acá tienen otro cap mas de la historia :D

Gracias a Erza Uchiha y a Patriwis por dejar reviews me alegra que les este gustando la adap y a todas las lectoras fantasmas que siguen a su manera la historia...

Nos leemos en la semana que viene...

Besos... n.n


	12. Celos

**.**

**Repito la historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de maravilloso desastre es de jamie mcguire.**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail son obra Hiro Mashima.**

.

.

* * *

Me desperté boca abajo, desnuda y enrollada en las sábanas de Laxus Dreyar. Mantuve los ojos cerrados mientras sentía que me acariciaba la espalda y el brazo con los dedos.

Soltó un largo y contenido suspiro al exhalar y dijo en voz baja:

—Te quiero, Lucy. Te voy a hacer feliz. Lo juro.

La cama se hundió en el centro cuando él cambió de posición; inmediatamente, noté sus labios en la espalda mientras me iba besando lentamente. Me quedé quieta y, justo al llegar debajo de mi oreja, se levantó y cruzó la habitación. Sus pisadas se alejaron lentamente por el pasillo, y las tuberías silbaron por la presión del agua de la ducha.

Abrí los ojos, me erguí y me estiré. Me dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo, incluso aquellos cuya existencia desconocía. Mientras me sujetaba las sábanas a la altura del pecho, miré por la ventana y observé las hojas amarillas y rojas que caían en espiral desde las ramas al suelo.

Su teléfono móvil vibró en alguna parte de la habitación, después de rebuscar entre la ropa tirada en el suelo, lo encontré en el bolsillo de sus tejanos. La pantalla se iluminó con un número, sin nombre asignado.

— ¿Diga?

—Eh… ¿Está Laxus? —preguntó una mujer.

—Está en la ducha, ¿quieres que le dé algún mensaje?

—Sí, claro. Dile que Mira ha llamado, ¿vale?

Laxus entró, atándose la toalla alrededor de la cintura, y yo sonreí mientras le entregaba el teléfono:

—Es para ti —dije.

Me besó antes de mirar la pantalla y sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Sí? Era mi novia. ¿Qué necesitas, Mirajane? —Escuchó durante un momento y entonces, sonrió— Bueno, Paloma es especial, qué quieres que te diga. —Después de una larga pausa, puso los ojos en blanco. Podía imaginar qué estaba diciendo— No seas zorra, Mirajane. Oye, será mejor que no me llames más… Sí, encantado —dijo, mientras me miraba con ternura— Sí, con Lucy. Lo digo en serio, Mira, no me llames más… Hasta otra.

Lanzó el teléfono a la cama y se sentó a mi lado.

—Parecía bastante cabreada. ¿Te ha dicho algo?

—No, solo ha preguntado por ti.

—He borrado los pocos números que tenía en el teléfono, pero imagino que eso no impide que me llamen a mí. Si no se enteran por sí mismas, les pararé los pies.

Me miró expectante, y no pude evitar sonreír. Nunca había visto ese lado suyo.

—Sabes que confío en ti, ¿no?

Apretó sus labios contra los míos.

—No te culparía si esperaras que me ganara tu confianza.

—Tengo que meterme en la ducha. Ya me he perdido una clase.

— ¿Ves? Se nota que soy una buena influencia.

Me puse en pie y él tiró de la sábana.

—Mirajane me ha dicho que hay una fiesta de Halloween este fin de semana en The Red Door. Fui el año pasado y me lo pasé bastante bien.

—Claro, estoy segura —dije, enarcando una ceja.

—Me refería a que asistió mucha gente, y tienen un torneo de billar y bebidas baratas… ¿Te apetece ir?

—La verdad es que no… No me va el rollo de disfrazarme. Nunca me ha ido.

—A mí tampoco, simplemente voy —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Sigue en pie lo de ir a los bolos esta noche? —dije, preguntándome si la invitación era solo para conseguir un tiempo a solas conmigo, que ya no necesitaba.

— ¡Joder, pues claro que sí! ¡Te voy a dar una paliza!

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Esta vez no. Tengo un nuevo superpoder.

Se rio.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál? ¿Ser malhablada?

Me agaché para darle un beso en el cuello una vez, y después subí la lengua hasta su oreja y le besé el lóbulo. Se quedó de piedra.

—La distracción —le susurré al oído.

Me cogió de los brazos y me tumbó boca arriba.

—Creo que vas a perderte otra clase.

Después de conseguir convencerlo de salir del apartamento con el tiempo suficiente para ir a clase de Historia, corrimos al campus y ocupamos nuestros asientos justo antes de que el profesor Neekis empezara. Laxus se puso su gorra de béisbol del revés y me plantó un beso en los labios de manera que todos los alumnos de la clase pudieran verlo.

De camino a la cafetería, me agarró por la mano y entrelazamos los dedos. Parecía muy orgulloso de que fuéramos así cogidos y anunciáramos al mundo que finalmente estábamos juntos. Eve se fijó en que íbamos de la mano y se quedó mirándonos con una sonrisita ridícula. No fue el único: nuestra sencilla demostración de afecto generó miradas y murmullos por parte de todo aquel que pasaba a nuestro lado.

En la puerta de la cafetería, Laxus exhaló el humo de la última calada de cigarrillo y me miró cuando se dio cuenta de mi actitud vacilante. Erza y Jellal ya estaban dentro, mientras que Eve se había encendido otro pitillo para dejarme entrar a solas con el rubio. Tenía la certeza de que el nivel de cotilleo había alcanzado un nuevo nivel desde que me había besado delante de toda nuestra clase de Historia y temía el momento de entrar en la cafetería. Sentía que era como salir a un escenario.

— ¿Qué pasa, Paloma? —dijo él, apretándome la mano.

—Todo el mundo nos mira.

Se llevó mi mano a la boca y me besó los dedos.

—Ya se acostumbrarán. Esto es solo el revuelo inicial. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando empezamos a salir juntos? La curiosidad disminuyó después de un tiempo, cuando se acostumbraron a vernos. Venga, vamos—dijo él, tirando de mí para cruzar la puerta.

Una de las razones que me habían llevado a elegir la Universidad de Eastern era su modesto tamaño, pero el exagerado interés por los escándalos que le era intrínseco a veces resultaba agotador. Era una broma habitual: todo el mundo era consciente de lo ridículo que llegaba a ser ese círculo vicioso de rumores, y aun así todo el mundo participaba en él sin vergüenza alguna.

Nos sentamos en nuestros sitios habituales para comer. Erza me lanzó una sonrisa cómplice. Charlaba conmigo como si todo fuera normal, pero los jugadores de fútbol americano, que estaban sentados en el otro extremo de la mesa, me miraban tan sorprendidos como si estuviera en llamas.

Laxus golpeó ligeramente la manzana que tenía en el plato con su tenedor.

— ¿Te la vas a comer, Paloma?

—No, toda tuya, cariño. —Las orejas me ardieron cuando Erza levantó bruscamente la cabeza para mirarme—. Simplemente me ha salido así —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Me volví a mirar a Laxus, cuya expresión era una mezcla de diversión y adoración.

Habíamos intercambiado el término unas cuantas veces esa mañana, y no se me había ocurrido que era nuevo para los demás hasta que salió de mi boca.

—Bueno, ya se puede decir que habéis llegado a ser repelentemente monos —dijo mi amiga, burlona.

Jellal me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

— ¿Te quedas a dormir esta noche? —me preguntó, mientras acababa de masticar el pan— Te prometo que no saldré despotricando de mi habitación.

—Estabas defendiendo mi honor, Jell. Te perdono —dije.

Laxus dio un mordisco a la manzana. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz. La paz de su mirada había vuelto y, aunque docenas de personas observaban cada uno de nuestros movimientos, tenía la sensación de que todo iba… bien.

Pensé en todas las veces que había insistido en que estar con él era un error y en la cantidad de tiempo que había desperdiciado luchando contra lo que sentía. Cuando lo veía sentado delante de mí y me fijaba en sus tiernos ojos azules y en el trozo de fruta que bailaba en su mejilla mientras lo masticaba, no conseguía recordar qué era lo que tanto me preocupaba.

—Parece asquerosamente feliz. ¿Quiere eso decir que por fin has cedido, Lucy? —dijo Bickslow, al tiempo que daba codazos a sus compañeros de equipo.

—No eres muy listo, ¿verdad, Bick? —dijo Jellal, con el ceño fruncido.

De inmediato, el rubor se adueñó de mis mejillas, y miré a Laxus, en cuyos ojos se leía una rabia asesina.

Mi incomodidad se volvió secundaria ante el enfado de él, y sacudí la cabeza con desdén.

—Ignóralo, no vale la pena.

Después de otro momento de tensión, relajó un poco los hombros y asintió una vez, al tiempo que respiraba hondo. Después de unos segundos, me guiñó un ojo. Le tendí la mano por encima de la mesa y deslicé mis dedos entre los suyos.

—Decías en serio lo de anoche, ¿no?

Empezó a hablar, pero las risas de Bick inundaron toda la cafetería.

— ¡Cielo santo! No puedo creer que hayan puesto una correa a Laxus Dreyar.

— ¿Decías en serio lo de que no querías que cambiara? —me preguntó, apretándome la mano. Miré al idiota de pelo azul, que seguía riéndose con sus compañeros y después me volví hacia Laxus.

—Absolutamente. A ver si consigues enseñarle a ese idiota un poco de buena educación.

Con una sonrisa malévola, se dirigió hacia el extremo de la mesa, donde estaba sentado Bick. El silencio se extendió por el local, y el peli azul tuvo que tragarse su propia risa.

—Oye, Laxus, que solo estaba intentando picarte un poco —dijo, mirándolo.

—Discúlpate con Paloma —contesto, fulminándolo desde arriba.

Bick me miró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—S-solo…, solo bromeaba, Lucy. Lo siento.

Lo observé enfurecida, mientras levantaba la mirada en busca de la aprobación de Laxus. Cuando esté se alejó, Bick se rio por lo bajo y después le susurró algo a Ren. Se me desbocó el corazón cuando vi al rubio detenerse en seco y cerrar los puños.

Ren meneó la cabeza y soltó un suspiro de exasperación.

— Bickslow, cuando despiertes, simplemente procura recordar una cosa…, esto te lo has buscado tú solito.

Laxus levantó la bandeja de Eve de la mesa, golpeó al idiota de Bickslow en la cara con ella, y lo tiró de la silla. El de pelo azul intentó gatear hasta debajo de la mesa, pero el rubio lo sacó cogiéndolo por las piernas y empezó a atizarle. El idiota se hizo un ovillo y Laxus le pateó la espalda.

Bick se arqueó y se volvió, apartando las manos, lo que permitió al rubio asestarle varios puñetazos en la cara. La sangre empezó a manar, y Laxus se levantó sin resuello.

—Si alguna vez te atreves siquiera a mirar, pedazo de escoria, te romperé la puta boca, ¿lo entiendes? —gritó.

Cuando dio una última patada a Bick en la pierna, pegué un respingo.

Las trabajadoras de la cafetería se fueron a toda prisa, asustadas por las manchas de sangre en el suelo.

—Lo siento —dijo Laxus, limpiándose la sangre de la mejilla.

Algunos estudiantes se habían levantado para ver mejor; otros seguían sentados, observando la escena ligeramente divertidos. Los miembros del equipo de fútbol americano se limitaban a mirar el cuerpo inconsciente de su compañero en el suelo, mientras negaban con la cabeza.

Laxus se dio media vuelta y Jellal se quedó de pie, cogiendo al mismo tiempo mi brazo y la mano de su novia para hacernos cruzar la puerta detrás de su primo. Recorrimos la corta distancia que nos separaba de Morgan Hall. Erza y yo nos sentamos en los escalones de la entrada, desde donde observamos a Laxus caminar de un lado a otro.

— ¿Estás bien, Lax? —preguntó su primo.

—Dame… solo un minuto —dijo él, poniéndose las manos justo debajo de las caderas.

Jellal hundió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Me sorprende que hayas parado.

—Paloma me ha dicho que le enseñara un poco de buena educación, Jell, no que lo matara. He necesitado toda mi voluntad para detenerme cuando lo he hecho.

Erza se puso las grandes gafas de sol cuadradas para levantar la mirada hacia Laxus.

—De todos modos, ¿qué ha dicho, para que te hiciera saltar así?

—Algo que nunca más volverá a decir —dijo Laxus entre dientes.

Erza miró a su pareja, que se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no lo he oído.

El rubio volvió a cerrar los puños.

—Tengo que volver a entrar.

Luego me miró y se esforzó por calmarse.

—Ha dicho que… todo el mundo piensa que Paloma tiene… joder, ni siquiera puedo decirlo.

—Dilo de una vez —murmuró Erza, mientras se mordía las uñas.

Eve caminaba detrás de Laxus, claramente encantado con tantas emociones.

—Todos los chicos heteros de Eastern quieren tirársela porque ha conseguido domar al inalcanzable Laxus Dreyar —soltó sin más— Eso es lo que están diciendo ahora mismo al menos.

Laxus golpeó a Eve con el hombro cuando pasó a su lado de camino a la cafetería. Jellal salió disparado tras él y lo cogió del brazo.

Me llevé las manos a la boca cuando Laxus amagó con darle un puñetazo y el peli azul se agachó. Clavé los ojos en Erza, que no parecía afectada, acostumbrada como estaba a su rutina.

Solo se me ocurría una cosa para detenerlo. Bajé a toda prisa los peldaños y corrí hacia él. Entonces, salté y cerré las piernas alrededor de su cintura, él me agarró por los muslos, mientras yo lo cogía por ambos lados de la cara y le daba un largo y profundo beso en la boca. Pude notar cómo su ira se fundía mientras me besaba y, cuando me aparté, supe que había ganado.

—Nos da igual lo que piensen, ¿recuerdas? No puede empezar a importarnos ahora —dije, sonriendo confiada.

Tenía más influencia en él de la que jamás había creído posible.

—No puedo dejar que hablen así de ti, Paloma —insistió él con el ceño fruncido, mientras me volvía a dejar en el suelo.

Deslicé los brazos bajo los suyos y entrelazamos los dedos a su espalda.

— ¿Así? ¿Cómo? Piensan que soy especial porque nunca antes habías sentado la cabeza. ¿Acaso no estás de acuerdo con eso?

—Pues claro que sí, pero no puedo aguantar la idea de que todos los chicos de la universidad quieran acostarse contigo sin más. —Apoyó su frente contra la mía— Esto me va a volver loco. Seguro.

—No dejes que te afecten sus comentarios, Laxus —dijo Jellal— No puedes pelearte con todo el mundo.

Laxus suspiró.

—Todo el mundo… ¿Cómo te sentirías si todo el mundo pensara eso de Erza?

— ¿Y quién dice que no es así? —dijo la pelirroja, ofendida. Todos nos reímos, pero Erza torció el gesto— No estaba bromeando.

Jellal la consoló y la besó en la mejilla.

—Lo sé, nena. Pero renuncié a los celos hace mucho, si no lo hubiera hecho, no tendría tiempo para hacer nada más.

Mi amiga sonrió como muestra de gratitud y entonces lo abrazó. Jellal tenía una capacidad inigualable para hacer que todos los que estaban a su alrededor se sintieran bien, sin duda, una consecuencia de crecer con Laxus y sus hermanos. Probablemente era más un mecanismo de defensa que otra cosa.

Laxus me acarició la oreja con la nariz, y me reí hasta que vi a Natsu acercarse. Me inundó el mismo sentimiento de urgencia que había tenido cuando el rubio quería volver a la cafetería, e inmediatamente me solté de él para recorrer rápidamente los tres metros aproximadamente que nos separaban e interceptar a Natsu.

—Necesito hablar contigo —dijo él.

Me volví a mirar detrás de mí y, entonces, dije que no con la cabeza como aviso.

—Este no es un buen momento, Natsu. De hecho, es muy poco oportuno. Laxus y Bickslow tuvieron un encontronazo en la comida, y él sigue muy sensible. Será mejor que lo dejes en paz.

Natsu miró fijamente a Laxus y después volvió a centrarse en mí, decidido.

—Acabo de oír lo que ha pasado en la cafetería. Me parece que no eres consciente del problema en el que te estás metiendo. Laxus es un mal bicho, Lucy. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Nadie comenta lo genial que es que lo hayas cambiado… todo el mundo espera que haga lo que mejor se le da. No sé qué te habrá dicho, pero ni te imaginas qué tipo de persona es.

Noté las manos de Laxus sobre los hombros.

—Bueno, ¿y a qué esperas para decírselo?

Natsu se movió nervioso.

— ¿Sabes a cuántas chicas humilladas he llevado a casa después de que pasaran unas cuantas horas a solas en una habitación con él en alguna fiesta? Te hará daño.

Se tensaron los dedos en mis hombros como reacción, y yo le cogí la mano hasta que se relajó.

—Deberías irte, Natsu.

—Y tú deberías escucharme, Luce.

—No la llames así —gruñó Laxus.

Dragneel no apartó los ojos de mí.

—Estoy preocupado por ti.

—Te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Te veía como un reto, Lucy. Ha conseguido hacerte pensar que eres diferente de las otras chicas para poder echarte mano. Pero acabará cansándose de ti. Tiene una capacidad de atención propia de un niño pequeño.

Laxus se puso delante de mí, tan cerca de Dragneel que sus narices casi se tocaban.

—Te he dejado hablar, pero se me ha agotado la paciencia.

Natsu intentó mirarme, pero Laxus se inclinó en su dirección.

—Que no la mires, joder. Mírame a mí, pedazo de mierda —Natsu miró fijamente a Laxus a los ojos y esperó— Como se te ocurra tan solo respirar en su dirección, me aseguraré de que llegues cojeando a la Facultad de Medicina.

Natsu retrocedió unos pasos hasta que pude verlo.

—Pensaba que eras más lista —dijo él, meneando la cabeza antes de girarse en redondo e irse.

El rubio observó cómo se marchaba, y entonces sus ojos buscaron los míos.

—Sabes que no ha dicho más que idioteces, ¿no? Nada de eso es verdad.

—Estoy segura de que es lo que piensa todo el mundo —dije, dándome cuenta del interés que despertábamos en quienes pasaban a nuestro lado.

—Entonces les demostraré que se equivocan.

Durante la semana siguiente, Laxus se tomó su promesa muy en serio. Ya no seguía la corriente a las chicas que lo paraban entre una y otra clase y, a veces, incluso era grosero. Cuando llegamos a la fiesta de Halloween del Red, estaba un poco preocupada por cómo mantener alejados a los compañeros ebrios.

Erza, Eve y yo estábamos sentados en una mesa cercana, observando a Jellal y Laxus jugar al billar contra dos de sus hermanos Sig Tau.

— ¡Vamos, cariño! —gritó Erza, levantándose sobre los peldaños de su taburete.

Jellal le guiñó el ojo, y entonces tiró y metió la bola en el agujero más alejado de la derecha.

— ¡Bieeeen! —chilló ella.

Un trío de mujeres vestidas como los Ángeles de Charlie se acercaron al rubio, que estaba esperando su turno, y yo sonreí, mientras él hacía todo lo posible por ignorarlas. Cuando una de ellas le acarició el brazo siguiendo la línea de uno de sus tatuajes, Laxus se apartó. Cuando le tocó lanzar, la echó y ella se fue haciendo pucheros con sus amigas.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo ridículas que son? Esas chicas no tienen vergüenza, ni la conocen —dijo Erza.

Eve sacudió la cabeza con asombro.

—Es Laxus. Supongo que es el rollo del chico malo. O bien quieren salvarlo o creen que son inmunes a sus modos. No estoy seguro de por qué opción decantarme.

—Probablemente por ambas —dije riéndome y burlándome de las chicas que esperaban a que Laxus les prestara algo de atención.

— ¿Te imaginas tener que esperar a ser la elegida? ¿Saber que te van a usar para el sexo?

—Problemas con papá —dijo Erza, dando un trago a su bebida.

Eve apagó el cigarrillo y nos tiró de los vestidos.

— ¡Vamos, chicas! ¡El Eve quiere bailar!

—Te acompaño solo si me prometes no volver a llamarte a ti mismo de esa forma —dijo La pelirroja.

Eve se mordió el labio inferior, y Erza sonrió.

—Venga, Lucy. No querrás hacerme llorar, ¿verdad?

Nos unimos a los policías y vampiros que estaban en la pista de baile, y Eve empezó a mostrar su repertorio de pasos a lo Justin Timberlake. Lancé una mirada a mi novio por encima del hombro y lo pillé mirándome desde la esquina por el rabillo del ojo, mientras fingía observar a Jellal meter la bola número ocho que le daba la partida.

El peli azul recogió sus ganancias, y Laxus se dirigió a la larga mesa, grande y baja, que estaba junto a la pista de baile, cogiendo una bebida de camino. Eve se meneaba sin sentido en la pista de baile y, finalmente, se colocó entre Erza y yo. Laxus puso los ojos en blanco, riéndose mientras volvía a nuestra mesa con su primo.

—Voy a por otra copa, ¿queréis algo? —gritó Erza por encima de la música.

—Iré contigo —dije, mientras miraba a Eve y señalaba hacia la barra.

Sacudió la cabeza y siguió bailando. Nos abrimos paso entre la multitud. Los camareros estaban desbordados, así que nos preparamos para una larga espera.

—Los chicos están haciendo una masacre esta noche —dijo Erza.

Me acerqué a su oído.

—Nunca entenderé por qué alguien apuesta contra Jell.

—Por la misma razón que lo hacen contra Laxus. Son idiotas —sonrió ella.

Un hombre vestido con toga se apoyó en la barra al lado de Erza y sonrió.

—Señoritas, ¿qué van a beber esta noche?

—Nos pagamos nuestras propias copas, gracias —dijo la pelirroja, mirando hacia delante.

—Soy Max —dijo él, y después señaló a su amigo—: Este es Bora.

Sonreí educadamente y miré a Erza, que puso su mejor cara de «largaos de aquí». La camarera nos preguntó qué queríamos y después asintió a los hombres que estaban detrás de nosotras, que se peleaban por hacerse cargo de nuestro pedido. Trajo un vaso cuadrado lleno de un líquido rosa algo espumoso, y tres cervezas. Max le entregó el dinero y ella asintió.

—Esto es alucinante —dijo Bora, mirando a la multitud.

—Sí —respondió Erza molesta.

—Te he visto bailando antes —me dijo Max, señalando la pista de baile— Estabas genial.

—Eh…, gracias —dije, intentando ser educada, pero consciente de que Laxus estaba a unos pocos metros.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —me preguntó él.

—No, gracias. Estoy aquí con mi…

—Novio —dijo Laxus, apareciendo de la nada.

Lanzó una mirada asesina a los hombres que estaban delante de nosotros, y estos se alejaron un poco, claramente intimidados.

Erza no pudo contener su sonrisa petulante cuando Jellal la rodeó con el brazo. Laxus señaló el otro lado del local.

—Largo.

Los hombres nos miraron, y después dieron unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás antes de refugiarse en la seguridad de la multitud.

Jellal besó a su novia.

— ¡No puedo llevarte a ningún sitio!

Ella soltó una risita tonta y yo sonreí a Laxus, que me miraba furibundo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Por qué dejaron que les pagaran las bebidas?

Erza se soltó de Jell, reparando en el mal humor del rubio.

—No les hemos dejado nada. Yo misma les dije que no lo hicieran.

Laxus me cogió la botella que sujetaba en la mano.

—Entonces, ¿qué es esto?

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —pregunté.

—Sí, lo digo muy en serio —dijo mientras tiraba la cerveza a la papelera que había junto a la barra — Te lo he dicho cien veces… no puedes aceptar bebidas de cualquier tío. ¿Y si te han echado algo?

Erza levantó su bebida.

—No hemos perdido de vista las bebidas en ningún momento. Te estás pasando.

—No estoy hablando contigo —dijo Laxus, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

— ¡Oye! —dije, enfadada—. No le hables así.

—Laxus —le avisó su primo— déjalo ya.

— No me gusta que aceptes que otros tíos te inviten a copas —dijo enojado el rubio.

Levanté una ceja.

— ¿Intentas iniciar una pelea?

— ¿Te gustaría llegar a la barra y verme compartir alguna copa con una chica?

Asentí una vez.

—Está bien. Ahora ignoras a todas las mujeres. Lo pillo. Debería hacer el mismo esfuerzo.

—Eso estaría bien —dijo, intentando claramente controlar su carácter.

Resultaba un poco desconcertante estar en el lado malo de su ira. Los ojos le brillaban todavía de rabia, y un ansia innata de contraatacar se apoderó de mí.

—Vas a tener que controlar ese rollo del novio celoso, no he hecho nada malo.

Me lanzó una mirada de incredulidad.

— ¡Pero si he llegado aquí y me he encontrado con que un tío te estaba invitando a una copa!

— ¡No le grites! —dijo Erza.

Jellal apoyó la mano en el hombro de su primo.

—Todos hemos bebido mucho. Salgamos de aquí.

En esta ocasión, la habitual influencia calmante del peli azul había perdido su efecto en el rubio, y me agobió que su rabieta hubiera acabado con nuestra noche.

—Tengo que avisar a Eve que nos vamos —gruñí, dejando atrás a todos de camino a la pista de baile.

Una mano cálida me rodeó la muñeca. Me giré en redondo y vi a Laxus agarrándome sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento.

—Iré contigo.

Retorcí el brazo para librarme de su sujeción.

—Soy totalmente capaz de caminar unos pocos metros yo sola, Laxus. ¿Qué problema tienes?

Vislumbré a Eve en el centro y me abrí paso a empujones hasta él.

— ¡Nos vamos!

— ¿Qué? —gritó por encima de la música.

— ¡Laxus está de un humor de perros! ¡Nos vamos!

Eve puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza, a la vez que me decía adiós con la mano mientras me alejaba de la pista de baile. Justo cuando había localizado a Erza y Jellal, un hombre disfrazado de pirata tiró de mí hacia atrás.

— ¿Adónde crees que vas? —sonrió él, mientras chocaba contra mí.

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza por la mueca que estaba poniendo. Cuando ya me iba, me cogió el brazo… No tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que no me estaba cogiendo sin más, sino para buscar protección.

— ¡Eh! —gritó él, mirando más allá de mí con los ojos como platos.

Laxus le impedía llegar a la pista de baile y lanzó un puñetazo directamente a la cara del pirata. La fuerza del impacto nos envió a ambos al suelo. Con las palmas de la mano sobre el piso de madera, parpadeé asombrada y sin creer lo que pasaba. Cuando sentí algo cálido y húmedo en la mano, me volví y retrocedí.

Estaba cubierta de la sangre de la nariz del hombre. Se tapaba la mano con la cara, pero el brillante líquido rojo le caía por el antebrazo mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

Laxus se apresuró a recogerme, parecía tan conmocionado como yo.

— ¡Oh, mierda! ¿Estás bien, Paloma?

Cuando me puse de pie, me solté el brazo que me estaba cogiendo.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Erza me cogió de la muñeca y tiró de mí entre la multitud hasta llegar al aparcamiento. Jellal abrió las puertas y cuando me acomodé en el asiento, Laxus se volvió hacia mí.

—Lo siento, Paloma. No sabía que te estaba agarrando.

— ¡Tu puño ha pasado a escasos centímetros de mi cara! —dije, cogiendo la toalla manchada de grasa que el peli azul me había lanzado. Asqueada, me sequé la sangre de la mano. La seriedad de la situación me ensombreció el gesto, mientras él ponía expresión de sufrimiento.

—No me habría vuelto a pegarle un puñetazo si hubiera sabido que podía darte. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Cállate, Laxus. De verdad, será mejor que te calles —dije, con la mirada fija en la parte posterior de la cabeza de su primo.

—Paloma… — empezó a decir, pero Jellal golpeó el volante con la parte inferior de la palma de la mano.

—¡Cierra la boca, Laxus! Ya has dicho que lo sientes, ¡ahora cierra la puta boca!

Llegamos a casa en el más absoluto silencio. Jellal echó hacia delante su asiento para dejarme salir del coche y miré a Erza, que asintió comprendiendo lo que le pedía.

Dio un beso de buenas noches a su novio.

—Nos vemos mañana, cariño.

El asintió resignado y la besó.

—Te quiero.

Pasé por delante de Laxus para llegar al Honda de Erza, y él corrió hasta mi lado.

—Venga, no te vayas enfadada.

—No te preocupes, no me voy enfadada, sino furiosa.

—Necesita algo de tiempo para que la cosa se enfríe, Lax —le avisó Erza, cerrando la puerta.

Cuando la puerta del acompañante se abrió de golpe, el rubio la sujetó y se apoyó contra ella.

—No te vayas, Paloma. Sé que me he pasado.

Levanté la mano y mostré los restos de sangre seca en la palma.

—Avísame cuando madures.

Se apoyó en la puerta con la cadera.

—No puedes irte.

Levanté una ceja y Jellal corrió rodeando el coche tras nosotras.

—Laxus, estás borracho. Estás a punto de cometer un enorme error. Deja que se vaya a casa, relájate… Pueden hablar mañana cuando estés sobrio.

La expresión de Laxus se volvió desesperada.

—No puede irse —dijo él, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—Esto no va a funcionar, Laxus —dije tirando de la puerta—. ¡Apártate!

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no va a funcionar? —preguntó, cogiéndome del brazo.

—Me refiero a tu cara de tristeza. No voy a picar —dije soltándome.

Jellal observó a su primo durante un momento y, entonces, se volvió hacia mí.

— Lucy…, este es el momento del que hablaba. Quizá deberías…

—No te metas, cariño —le espetó Erza, mientras ponía el coche en marcha.

—Voy a hacer una idiotez. Voy a hacer muchas idioteces, Paloma, pero tienes que perdonarme.

— ¡Mañana tendré un enorme moretón en el culo! Le pegaste a ese tipo solo porque estabas cabreado conmigo. ¿Qué quieres que piense? ¡Porque ahora mismo veo banderas rojas por todas partes!

—Nunca le he pegado a una chica en mi vida —dijo él, sorprendido por mis palabras.

— ¡Y no estoy dispuesta a ser la primera! —añadí, tirando de la puerta— ¡Apártate, joder!

Asintió y después dio un paso atrás. Me senté al lado de Erza y cerré de un golpe la puerta.

Echó marcha atrás, y Laxus se inclinó a mirarme a por la ventanilla.

— ¿Me llamarás mañana, verdad? —suplicó, con la mano en el parabrisas.

—Vámonos ya, Er —dije, negándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

La noche fue larga. No dejé de mirar el reloj, y me sentía mal cada vez que veía que había pasado otra hora. No podía dejar de pensar en si lo llamaría o no, preguntándome si él también estaría despierto. Finalmente, como último recurso, me puse los auriculares del iPod en los oídos y escuché todas las canciones repugnantes de mi lista de reproducción a todo volumen.

Cuando miré el reloj por última vez, eran más de las cuatro. Los pájaros cantaban ya junto a mi ventana, y sonreí cuando empecé a notar los ojos pesados. Parecía que habían pasado solo unos minutos cuando oí que llamaban a la puerta, y Erza irrumpió en la habitación.

Me quitó los auriculares de los oídos y se dejó caer en mi silla de escritorio.

—Buenos días, encanto. Tienes un aspecto horrible —dijo ella. De su boca, salió una burbuja rosa, que hizo estallar ruidosamente.

— ¡Cierra el pico, Scarlet! —dijo Levi desde debajo de las sábanas.

—Te das cuenta de que es inevitable que dos personas de carácter, como Lax y tú, se peleen, ¿no? —dijo, mientras se limaba las uñas, sin dejar de mascar una enorme bola de chicle.

Me giré en la cama.

—Estás oficialmente despedida. Eres una conciencia terrible.

Se rio.

—Es que te conozco; si te diera mis llaves ahora mismo, irías conduciendo hasta allí.

—Desde luego que no.

—Lo que tú digas —contestó en tono cantarín.

—Son las ocho de la mañana, Er. Probablemente sigan desmayados.

En ese preciso momento, oí una tenue llamada a la puerta. El delgado brazo de Levi salió despedido debajo de la colcha y giró el pomo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y vi a Laxus en el umbral.

— ¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó en voz baja y áspera. Los círculos púrpura de debajo de sus ojos delataban su falta de sueño, si es que había llegado a pegar ojo en algún momento.

Me senté en la cama, sorprendida por su aspecto exhausto.

— ¿Estás bien?

Entró y cayó de rodillas delante de mí.

—Lo siento mucho, Lucy, de verdad lo siento —dijo él mientras me rodeaba con los brazos por la cintura, con la cabeza enterrada en mi regazo.

Mecí su cabeza en mis brazos y levanté la mirada hacia Erzaa.

—Eh… Creo que mejor me voy —dijo incómoda, mientras buscaba el pomo de la puerta.

Levi se frotó los ojos y suspiró. Después cogió su neceser con las cosas para la ducha.

—Siempre estoy muy limpia cuando estás por aquí, Lucy —gruñó ella, cerrando la puerta de un golpe tras de sí.

Laxus me miró.

—Sé que siempre me comporto como un loco cuando se trata de ti, pero Dios sabe que lo intento, Paloma. No quiero joder lo nuestro.

—Pues entonces no lo hagas.

—Esto es difícil para mí, ¿sabes? Siento que en cualquier segundo te vas a dar cuenta del pedazo de mierda que soy, y me vas a dejar. Ayer, mientras bailabas, observé a una docena de tíos mirándote. Entonces te fuiste a la barra, y te vi dando las gracias a ese tío por la copa. Después, a ese imbécil de la pista de baile no se le ocurrió otra cosa que cogerte.

—Sí, pero yo no voy dando puñetazos a todas las chicas que hablan contigo. Además, no puedo quedarme encerrada en el apartamento todo el tiempo. Vas a tener que controlar ese mal carácter tuyo.

—Lo haré. Nunca antes había querido tener novia, Paloma. No estoy acostumbrado a sentir esto por alguien…, por nadie. Si eres paciente, te juro que encontraré el modo de manejarlo.

—Dejemos algo claro. No eres un pedazo de mierda, eres genial. Da igual que alguien me invite a una copa o a bailar, o que intenten flirtear conmigo. Con quien me voy a casa es contigo. Me has pedido que confíe en ti, pero tú no pareces confiar en mí.

Frunció el ceño.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Si crees que te voy a dejar por el primer chico que aparezca, entonces es que no tienes mucha fe en mí.

Me agarró con más fuerza.

—No soy lo bastante bueno para ti, Paloma. Eso no significa que no confíe en ti. Solo me preparo para lo inevitable.

—No digas eso. Cuando estamos a solas, eres perfecto. Somos perfectos. Pero después dejas que cualquiera lo arruine. No espero que cambies completamente de la noche a la mañana, pero tienes que elegir tus batallas. No puedes acabar peleándote cada vez que alguien me mire.

Él asintió.

—Haré todo lo que quieras. Solo… dime que me quieres.

—Sabes que es así.

—Necesito oírtelo decir —pidió, juntando las cejas.

—Te quiero —dije, mientras tocaba sus labios con los míos— Ahora deja de comportarte como un crío.

Él se rio y se metió en la cama conmigo. Pasamos la hora siguiente sin movernos, bajo las sábanas, entre risas y besos, apenas nos dimos cuenta de que Levi había regresado de la ducha.

—¿Podrías salir? Tengo que vestirme — dijo Levi a Laxus, mientras se anudaba con más fuerza el albornoz.

Me besó en la mejilla y después salió al pasillo.

—Nos vemos en un segundo. Me dejé caer sobre la almohada, mientras mi compañera de habitación rebuscaba en su armario.

— ¿Por qué estás tan contenta? —rezongó ella.

—Por nada —respondí con un suspiro.

— ¿Sabes qué es la codependencia, Lucy? Tu novio es un ejemplo de manual, lo que resulta escalofriante teniendo en cuenta que ha pasado de no tener respeto alguno hacia las mujeres a pensar que te necesita para respirar.

—Tal vez sea así —dije, resistiéndome a que me jodiera el buen humor.

— ¿No te preguntas a qué se debe? A ver…, se ha acostado com la mitad de las chicas del campus. ¿Por qué tú?

—Dice que soy diferente.

—Por supuesto que sí… pero ¿por qué?

— ¿Y a ti qué más te da? —le espeté yo.

—Es peligroso necesitar tanto a alguien. Tú intentas salvarlo y él espera que lo hagas. Sois un auténtico desastre.

—Me da igual qué es o por qué ha surgido. Cuando todo va bien, Levi… es maravilloso.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No tienes remedio.

Laxus llamó a la puerta y Levi lo dejó entrar.

—Voy a la sala de estudio común. Buena suerte —dijo con la voz más falsa que podía impostar.

— ¿A qué venía eso? —preguntó el rubio.

—Me ha dicho que somos un desastre.

—Dime algo que no sepa —dijo sonriendo.

De repente, centró la mirada y me besó la suave piel de detrás de la oreja.

— ¿Por qué no vienes a casa conmigo?

Apoyé la mano en su nuca y suspiré al notar sus suaves labios contra la piel.

—Creo que me voy a quedar aquí. Estoy constantemente en tu apartamento.

Levantó de golpe la cabeza.

— ¿Y qué? ¿No te gusta estar allí?

Le toqué la mejilla y suspiré. Se preocupaba muy rápidamente.

—Claro que sí que me gusta, pero no vivo allí.

Me recorrió el cuello con la punta de la nariz.

—Te quiero allí. Te quiero allí todas las noches.

—No pienso mudarme contigo —dije negando con la cabeza.

—No te he pedido que te mudes conmigo... aun. He dicho que quiero que estés allí.

— ¡Es lo mismo! —dije riéndome.

Laxus frunció el ceño.

— ¿De verdad no vas a quedarte conmigo esta noche?

Dije que no con la cabeza y su mirada se perdió por la pared hasta llegar al techo. Casi podía oír los engranajes en el interior de su cabeza.

— ¿Qué estás maquinando? —pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

—Intento pensar en otra apuesta.

* * *

Bueno como había dicho, acá tienen otro cap mas de la historia :D

Gracias a Erza Uchiha, a Patriwis y a Reiko Navi-san por dejar reviews.

Aunque subí cap ahora. Es porque me hice un mini tiempito, ya que la sem que viene empiezo a estudiar para los parciales en mi facultad.

Así que estoy tratando de subir cap ahora xqe en 2 semanas no toco la comp ToT

Nos leemos en 3 semana seguramente...

Esperen los cap con ansias.

:D

Besos... n.n


	13. Hechos el uno para el otro

**.**

**Repito la historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de maravilloso desastre es de jamie mcguire.**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail son obra Hiro Mashima.**

.

.

* * *

.

Me metí una pastillita blanca en la boca y me la tragué con un gran vaso de agua. Estaba de pie en medio del dormitorio de Laxus, en sujetador y bragas, preparándome para ponerme el pijama.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el rubio desde la cama.

—Eh… mi píldora.

Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué píldora?

—La píldora, Laxus. Todavía tienes que volver a rellenar tu cajón y lo último que necesito es preocuparme de si me va a venir la regla o no.

—Ah.

—Uno de nosotros tiene que ser responsable —dije, enarcando una ceja.

—Santo cielo, qué sexi estás —dijo, apoyando la cabeza en la mano— La mujer más guapa de Eastern es mi novia. Menuda locura.

Puse los ojos en blanco e introduje la cabeza por el camisón de seda púrpura, justo antes de meterme en la cama a su lado. Me senté a horcajadas sobre su regazo y le besé el cuello; solté una risita tonta cuando dejó caer la cabeza contra el cabecero.

— ¿Otra vez? Vas a acabar conmigo, Paloma.

—No puedes morirte —dije, mientras le cubría la cara de besos— Tienes demasiado mal genio.

— ¡No, no puedo morirme porque hay demasiados gilipollas peleándose a empujones por ocupar mi lugar! Podría vivir para siempre solo para fastidiarlos.

Solté una risita contra su boca y él me puso boca arriba. Deslizó el dedo bajo el delicado lazo púrpura que tenía sobre el hombro, y me lo bajó por el brazo, mientras me besaba la piel que dejaba libre tras él.

— ¿Por qué yo, Lax?

Se inclinó hacia atrás, buscando mi mirada.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Has estado con muchas mujeres y siempre te has negado a apuntar tan siquiera un número de teléfono… ¿por qué yo?

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —dijo él, mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Solo tengo curiosidad.

— ¿Y por qué yo? Tienes a la mitad de los hombres de Eastern esperando a que yo la fastidie contigo.

Arrugué la nariz.

—Eso no es verdad. No cambies de tema.

—Claro que es cierto. Si no hubiera estado persiguiéndote desde principios de curso, habrías tenido a más chicos siguiéndote por ahí, además de Natsu Dragneel. Él simplemente está demasiado pagado de sí mismo como para tenerme miedo.

— ¡No haces más que esquivar mi pregunta! ¡Y muy mal, añadiría!

— ¡Vale, vale! ¿Que por qué tú? —Una sonrisa se extendió en su cara, mientras se agachaba hasta que sus labios tocaron los míos— Me sentí atraído hacia ti desde la noche de aquella primera pelea.

— ¿Cómo? —dije con una expresión de duda.

—Sí. ¿Allí en medio, con esa chaqueta de punto manchada de sangre? Estabas absolutamente ridícula —dijo riéndose.

—Gracias.

Su sonrisa desapareció.

—Fue cuando levantaste la mirada hacia mí. Ese fue el momento preciso. Me miraste con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con inocencia…, sin fingimientos. No me miraste como si fuera Laxus Dreyar — dijo él, poniendo los ojos en blanco al oír sus propias palabras— Me miraste como si fuera…, no sé…, una persona, supongo.

— Mensaje de última hora, Lax. Eres una persona.

Me apartó el pelo de la cara.

—No, antes de que llegaras, Jellal era el único que me trataba con normalidad. No te acobardaste, ni intentaste flirtear, ni te pasaste el pelo por la cara. Simplemente me viste.

—Fui una completa zorra contigo.

Me besó en el cuello.

—Eso es lo que acabó de sellar el trato.

Deslicé las manos por su espalda hasta el interior de sus calzoncillos.

—Espero que esto vaya bien. No creo que llegue a cansarme de ti jamás.

— ¿Me lo prometes? —preguntó, sonriendo.

Su teléfono vibró sobre la mesita de noche y sonrió, mientras se lo llevaba a la oreja.

— ¿Diga?… Oh, carajo, no. Estoy aquí con Paloma. Nos estábamos preparando para ir a la cama… Cierra la puta boca, Hibiki, no tiene gracia… ¿De verdad? ¿Qué hace en la ciudad? —Me miró y suspiró — Está bien. Estaremos allí dentro de media hora… Ya me has oído, desgraciado. Porque no voy a ninguna parte sin ella, por eso. ¿Quieres que te parta la cara cuando llegue? —Laxus colgó y sacudió la cabeza.

Enarqué una ceja.

—Esa ha sido la conversación más rara que he oído jamás.

—Era Hibiki. Rufus está en la ciudad y han organizado una noche de póquer en casa de mi padre.

— ¿Noche de póquer? —Tragué saliva.

—Sí, normalmente se quedan con todo mi dinero. Son unos cabrones tramposos.

— ¿Voy a conocer a tu familia dentro de media hora?

—Dentro de veintisiete minutos, para ser exactos.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío, Dreyar! —aullé, saltando de la cama.

— ¿Qué haces? —dijo con un suspiro.

Rebusqué en el armario y saqué un par de pantalones vaqueros; me los puse dando saltitos, y después me quité el camisón por la cabeza y se lo tiré a la cara.

— ¡No puedo creer que me avises de que voy a conocer a tu familia con veinte minutos de antelación! ¡Podría matarte ahora mismo!

Se quitó el camisón de los ojos y se rio ante mi intento desesperado por estar presentable. Cogí una camiseta negra de cuello en pico y me la puse bien, después corrí al baño, me lavé los dientes y me pasé el cepillo por el pelo. Laxus apareció detrás de mí, completamente vestido y preparado, y me rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura.

— ¡Estoy hecha un asco! —dije, con el gesto torcido delante del espejo.

— ¿No te das cuenta de lo guapa que estás? —me preguntó él, besándome en el cuello.

Resoplé y fui corriendo a su habitación para ponerme un par de zapatos de tacón y después lo cogí de la mano, mientras me llevaba hasta la puerta. Me detuve, me subí la cremallera de la chaqueta negra de cuero y me recogí el pelo en un moño apretado, preparándome para el agitado trayecto hasta la casa de su padre.

—Cálmate, Paloma. Solo seremos un grupo de tíos sentados alrededor de una mesa.

—Es la primera vez que voy a ver a tu padre y a tus hermanos…, y todo a la vez… ¿Y quieres que me calme? —dije, subiéndome a la moto tras él.

Giró el cuello, me tocó la mejilla y me besó.

—Los vas a enamorar, igual que a mí.

Cuando llegamos, me solté el pelo y lo peiné con los dedos unas cuantas veces antes de que Laxus me hiciera cruzar la puerta.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pero si es el caraculo! —gritó uno de los chicos.

Laxus asintió una vez. Intentó poner cara de enfado, pero podía notar que estaba emocionado de ver a sus hermanos. La casa era antañona, empapelada de un color amarillo y marrón desvaído, y había una alfombra de pelo largo de diferentes tonos de marrón. Cruzamos un pasillo que daba directamente a una habitación con la puerta abierta de par en par. El humo salía hasta el vestíbulo, y sus hermanos y su padre estaban sentados a una mesa de madera, redonda, con sillas diferentes.

—Oye…, vigila lo que dices delante de la señora —pidió su padre, con un puro en la boca, que se movía de arriba abajo mientras hablaba.

—Paloma, este es mi padre, Makarov Dreyar. Papá, ella es Paloma.

— ¿Paloma? —preguntó Makarov, con una expresión de extrañeza.

—Lucy —dije, mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Luego señaló a sus hermanos.

—Hibiki, Sting, Rogue y Rufus.

Todos asintieron y, excepto Rufus, todos parecían versiones mayores de Laxus; pelo rapado, ojos azules (excepto uno de los gemelos, que eran de un intenso color rojo), camisetas estrechas que resaltaban sus músculos abultados y cubiertos de tatuajes. Rufus llevaba una camisa de vestir y una corbata desanudada.

— ¿Y Lucy tiene apellido? —preguntó Makarov.

—Heartfilia —respondí asintiendo.

—Es un placer conocerte, Lucy —dijo Rufus, con una sonrisa.

—Un auténtico placer —siguió Hibiki, pegándome un repaso descarado.

Makarov le dio una colleja y él soltó un quejido.

— ¿Qué he dicho? —preguntó él, frotándose la nuca.

—Siéntate, Lucy. Mira cómo desplumamos a Lax —dijo uno de los gemelos. Era incapaz de decir cuál, porque eran unas copias exactas el uno del otro, sacando el detalle de los ojos, hasta sus tatuajes encajaban. La habitación estaba salpicada de fotos antiguas de partidas de póquer, de leyendas del juego posando con Makarov y con quien supuse que sería el abuelo de Laxus, y en los estantes había barajas de cartas antiguas.

— ¿Conoció a Stu Unger? —pregunté, señalando una foto polvorienta.

Al mayor se le iluminó la mirada.

— ¿Sabes quién es Stu Unger?

Asentí.

—Mi padre también es admirador suyo.

Se levantó y señaló la foto de al lado.

—Y ese es Doyle Brunson. —Sonreí— Mi padre lo vio jugar una vez. Es increíble.

—El abuelo de Lax era un profesional. Aquí nos tomamos el póquer muy en serio —dijo sonriendo.

Me senté entre Laxus y uno de los gemelos, mientras Hibiki barajaba las cartas con cierta habilidad. Los chicos entregaron su efectivo y Makarov se lo cambió por fichas.

Hibiki enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Quieres jugar, Lucy? —Sonreí educadamente y dije que no con la cabeza.

—No creo que deba.

— ¿Es que no sabes? —preguntó Makarov.

No pude reprimir una sonrisa. Parecía muy serio, casi paternal. Sabía qué respuesta esperaba y odiaba tener que decepcionarlo. Laxus me dio un beso en la frente.

—Venga, juega… Te enseñaré.

—Será mejor que te despidas ya de tu dinero, Lucy —dijo Rufus con una carcajada.

Apreté los labios y saqué dos billetes de cincuenta de la cartera. Se los entregué a Makarov y esperé pacientemente a que me entregara las fichas. Hibiki sonrió con desdén, pero lo ignoré.

—Tengo fe en la capacidad de Laxus para enseñarme —dije.

Uno de los gemelos se puso a aplaudir.

—¡Genial! ¡Esta noche me voy a hacer rico!

—Empecemos poco a poco esta vez —dijo, lanzando una ficha de cinco dólares.

Hibiki los vio, y Laxus me extendió las cartas en abanico.

—¿Has jugado a las cartas alguna vez?

—Hace bastante —asentí.

—El Uno no cuenta, Princesa —dijo Hibiki, mientras miraba sus cartas.

—Cierra esa boca, Hibiki —dijo Laxus, alzando la mirada hacia su hermano, antes de volver a bajarla a mi mano.

—Tienes que buscar las cartas más altas, números consecutivos y mejor si son del mismo palo.

En la primera mano, Laxus me miró las cartas y yo miré las suyas. Básicamente, asentí y sonreí, jugando cuando se me decía. Tanto Laxus como yo perdimos, y mis fichas habían menguado al final de la primera ronda.

Después de que Rufus repartiera para empezar la segunda ronda, no dejé que Laxus viera mis cartas.

—Creo que puedo sola —dije.

— ¿Estás segura? —me preguntó.

—Sí, cariño.

Tres manos después, había recuperado mis fichas y había masacrado los montones de fichas de los demás con una pareja de ases, una escalera y con la carta más alta.

— ¡Mierda! —se quejó Hibiki— ¡Maldita suerte del principiante!

—Esta chica aprende rápido, hijo —dijo, moviendo la boca sin soltar el puro.

Laxus dio un trago a su cerveza.

— ¡Me estás haciendo sentir orgulloso, Paloma!

Le brillaban los ojos de emoción; su sonrisa era diferente a todas las que había visto antes.

—Gracias.

—Los que no sirven para actuar, enseñan —dijo Rufus, burlón.

—Muy gracioso, gilipollas —murmuró Laxus.

Cuatro manos después, apuré lo que me quedaba de cerveza y fruncí los ojos ante el único hombre de la mesa que no se había retirado.

—Tú decides, Sting. ¿Vas a ser un bebé o verás mi apuesta como un hombre?

—A la mierda —dijo él, lanzando la última de sus fichas.

Laxus me miró muy animado. Su expresión me recordaba la del público de sus peleas.

— ¿Qué tienes, Paloma?

— ¿Rogue? —le apremié.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

— ¡Escalera! —dijo sonriendo, mientras dejaba las cartas boca arriba sobre la mesa.

Cinco pares de ojos se volvieron a mí. Eché un vistazo a la mesa y entonces enseñé mis cartas de un golpe.

— ¡Miradlas y llorad, chicos! ¡Ases y ochos! —dije, riéndome.

— ¿Un full? ¿Cómo coño es posible? —gritó Hibiki.

—Lo siento. Siempre había querido decir eso —añadí, mientras recogía mis fichas.

Rufus agudizó la mirada.

—Esto no es solo la suerte del principiante. Esta chica sabe jugar.

Laxus miró a su hermano durante un momento y luego se volvió a mí.

— ¿Habías jugado antes, Paloma?

Apreté los labios y me encogí de hombros, mostrando mi sonrisa más inocente. Laxus echó la cabeza hacia atrás, estallando en carcajadas. Intentaba hablar, pero no podía, y entonces golpeó la mesa con el puño.

— ¡Tu novia nos ha desplumado! —dijo Rogue, señalándome.

— ¡Joder, no puede ser! —aulló Sting, mientras se levantaba.

—Buen plan, Laxus. Traer a una jugadora consumada a la noche de póquer —dijo Makarov guiñándome el ojo.

— ¡No lo sabía! —exclamó él, negando con la cabeza.

— ¡Gilipolleces! —dijo Rufus, sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

— ¡Que no, de verdad! —insistió entre carcajadas.

—Odio decirlo, hermano, pero creo que acabo de enamorarme de tu chica —confesó Sting.

— ¡Oye, ándate con cuidadito! —amenazó Laxus, cuya sonrisa se convirtió rápidamente en una mueca de disgusto.

—Se acabó. Estaba siendo bueno contigo, Lucy, pero pienso recuperar mi dinero, ahora mismo — avisó Hibiki.

Laxus se retiró en las últimas manos, limitándose a observar cómo sus hermanos ponían todo su empeño en recuperar su dinero. Mano tras mano, me fui quedando con todas sus fichas y, mano tras mano, Rufus me observaba con más atención. Cada vez que dejaba mis cartas sobre la mesa, Laxus y Makarov se reían, Rogue lanzaba un juramento, Sting proclamaba su amor inmortal por mí y a Hibiki le daba una tremenda rabieta.

Cambié mis fichas y le di a cada uno sus cien dólares una vez que nos acomodamos en el salón. Makarov se negó, pero los hermanos los aceptaron con gratitud. Laxus me cogió de la mano y caminamos hacia la puerta.

Me di cuenta de que estaba disgustado, así que le estreché la mano.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Acabas de soltar cuatrocientos dólares, Paloma! —dijo Laxus con el ceño fruncido.

—Si fuera la noche del póquer en Sig Tau, me los habría quedado, pero no puedo robar a tus hermanos la primera vez que los veo.

— ¡Ellos se habrían quedado con tu dinero! —dijo él.

—Y no me habría quitado el sueño ni por un segundo tampoco —añadió Hibiki.

Rufus me miraba fijamente en silencio desde la esquina de la habitación.

— ¿Por qué no le quitas los ojos de encima a mi chica, Rufus?

— ¿Cómo has dicho que te apellidabas? —preguntó, ignorando a su hermano.

Me moví con nerviosismo. Pensé frenéticamente en alguna manera ingeniosa o sarcástica de salirme por la tangente, pero en lugar de eso me mordí las uñas nerviosa, maldiciéndome en silencio. Debería haber sido más lista y no haber ganado todas esas manos. Rufus lo sabía. Lo veía en sus ojos.

Al reparar en mi inquietud, Laxus se volvió hacia su hermano y me pasó el brazo por la cintura. No estaba segura de si lo hacía para protegerme o porque se estaba preparando para lo que pudiera decir su hermano.

Se volvió, visiblemente incómodo ante la pregunta de su hermano.

—Es Heartfilia, pero ¿qué importa eso?

—Entiendo por qué no has atado cabos antes de esta noche, Lax, pero ahora ya no tienes excusa — dijo Rufus, con petulancia.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Laxus.

— ¿No tendrás algún tipo de relación con Jude Heartfilia por casualidad? —continuó Rufus.

Todos se volvieron para mirarme y, nerviosa, me eché el pelo hacia atrás con los dedos.

— ¿De qué conoces a Jude?

Laxus giró la cabeza para mirarme a la cara.

—Es uno de los mejores jugadores de póquer de la historia. ¿Lo conoces?

Cerré los ojos, consciente de que finalmente me habían arrinconado sin otra opción que decir la verdad.

—Es mi padre.

La habitación estalló en gritos.

— ¡No me jodas!

— ¡Lo sabía!

— ¡Acabamos de jugar con la hija de Jude Heartfilia!

— ¿Jude Heartfilia? ¡Carajo!

Rufus, Makarov y Laxus eran los únicos que no gritaban.

—Chicos, os advertí de que era mejor que no jugara —dije.

—Si hubieras mencionado que eras la hija de Jude Heartfilia, te habríamos tomado más en serio — apuntó Rufus.

Me volví a mirar a Laxus, que no salía de su asombro.

— ¿Eres el Trece de la Suerte? —preguntó, con mirada algo confusa.

Hibiki se levantó y me señaló, boquiabierto.

— ¡El Trece de la Suerte está en nuestra casa! No puede ser. ¡Joder, no puedo creérmelo!

—Ese fue el apodo que me pusieron los periódicos. Y la historia no era demasiado precisa —dije inquieta.

—Tengo que llevar a Lucy a casa, chicos —dijo Laxus, observándome todavía asombrado. Makarov me miró por encima de las gafas.

— ¿Por qué no era precisa?

—No le robé la suerte a mi padre. A ver, es ridículo —me reí, retorciéndome el pelo con un dedo.

Rufus sacudió la cabeza.

—No, Jude dio esa entrevista. Dijo que a las doce de la noche de tu decimotercer cumpleaños se le agotó la suerte.

—Y empezó la tuya —añadió Laxus.

— ¡Te criaron unos mafiosos! —dijo Sting, sonriendo de emoción.

—Eh…, no —solté una carcajada— No me criaron, solo… venían mucho a casa.

— Eso fue una maldita vergüenza, no fue justo que Jude arrastrara tu nombre por el barro en todos los periódicos. Eras solo una niña —dijo Makarov, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Como mucho, era la suerte del principiante —dije, intentando desesperadamente ocultar mi humillación.

— Jude Heartfilia te enseñó a jugar —dijo Makarov, sacudiendo la cabeza asombrado— Jugabas contra profesionales y ganabas a los trece años, por Dios santo —Miró a Laxus y sonrió— No apuestes contra ella, hijo. Nunca pierde.

Laxus me miró; por su expresión era evidente que seguía conmocionado y desorientado.

—Bueno… Tenemos que irnos, papá. Adiós, chicos.

La charla profunda y exaltada de la familia de Laxus se fue desvaneciendo conforme cruzamos la puerta y llegamos a su moto. Me recogí el pelo en un moño y me subí la cremallera de la chaqueta, esperando a que él hablara. Se subió a la moto sin decir una palabra y me senté a horcajadas en el asiento tras él.

Estaba segura de que pensaba que no había sido honesta con él, y probablemente le avergonzaba haberse enterado de una parte tan importante de mi vida al mismo tiempo que su familia. Creía que me esperaba una pelea enorme cuando volviéramos a su apartamento, así que preparé una docena de disculpas distintas mentalmente antes de llegar a la puerta principal. Me llevó de la mano por el pasillo y después me ayudó a quitarme la chaqueta.

Tiré del moño que llevaba en lo alto de la cabeza, y el pelo me cayó en gruesas ondas sobre los hombros.

—Sé que estás enfadado —dije, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos—.Siento no habértelo dicho, pero es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar.

— ¿Enfadado contigo? —dijo él— Estoy tan excitado que no puedo pensar con claridad. Acabas de robar a los idiotas de mis hermanos su dinero sin pestañear, has alcanzado la categoría de leyenda con mi padre y sé a ciencia cierta que perdiste a propósito la apuesta que hicimos antes de mi pelea.

—Yo no diría eso…

Levantó el mentón.

— ¿Creías que ganarías?

—Bueno…, no, la verdad es que no —dije, mientras me quitaba los tacones.

Laxus sonrió.

—Así que querías estar aquí conmigo. Creo que acabo de enamorarme de ti otra vez.

— ¿Cómo es posible que no estés enfadado? —le pregunté, mientras guardaba los zapatos en el armario.

Suspiró y asintió.

—Es un asunto bastante importante, Paloma. Deberías habérmelo contado. Pero comprendo por qué no lo hiciste. Viniste aquí escapando de todo eso. Pero ahora es como si el cielo se hubiera despejado…, todo cobra sentido.

—Es un alivio.

—El Trece de la Suerte —dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza y quitándome la camiseta por la cabeza.

—No me llames así. No es algo positivo.

—¡Joder! ¡Eres famosa, Paloma! —dijo él, sorprendido por mis palabras.

Me desabrochó los pantalones y me los bajó hasta los tobillos, ayudándome a salir de ellos.

—Mi padre me odió después de eso. Todavía me culpa de sus problemas.

Laxus se libró de su camiseta y me abrazó contra él.

—Todavía no me creo que la hija de Jude Heartfilia esté de pie delante de mí. Llevo contigo todo este tiempo y no tenía ni idea.

Me aparté de él.

— ¡No soy la hija de Jude Heartfilia, Laxus! Eso es lo que dejé atrás. Soy Lucy. ¡Solo Lucy! — dije, caminando hacia el armario.

Saqué una camiseta de una percha y me la puse.

Él suspiró.

—Lo siento. Soy un poco mitómano.

— ¡Sigo siendo solo yo! —Me llevé la palma de la mano al pecho, desesperada por que me comprendiera.

—Sí, pero…

—Pero nada. La forma en la que me miras ahora es precisamente el motivo por el que no te había contado nada. —Cerré los ojos— No quiero vivir así nunca más, Lax. Ni siquiera contigo.

—¡Eh! Cálmate, Paloma. No saquemos las cosas de quicio. —Su mirada se centró y se acercó a abrazarme— No me importa qué eres o qué no eres. Te quiero sin más.

—Entonces tenemos eso en común.

Me llevó hasta la cama sonriéndome.

—Somos tú y yo contra el mundo, Paloma.

Me acurruqué a su lado. Nunca había planeado que alguien aparte de mí y de Erza se enterara de lo de Jude, y nunca había esperado que mi novio perteneciera a una familia de chiflados por el póquer.

Solté un profundo suspiro y apreté la mejilla contra su pecho.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me preguntó.

—No quiero que nadie más lo sepa, Lax. Ni siquiera quería que tú lo supieras.

—Te quiero, Lucy. No volveré a mencionarlo, ¿vale? Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo —dijo, antes de darme un beso en la frente.

.

—Señor Dreyar, ¿cree que podría reprimirse un poco hasta después de la clase? —dijo el profesor Chaney como reacción a las risitas que me provocaban los besos de Laxus en el cuello.

Me aclaré la garganta, mientras notaba que se me ruborizaban las mejillas de la vergüenza.

—No estoy seguro, doctor Chaney. ¿Ha visto usted bien a mi chica? —dijo, señalándome.

Las risas resonaron por toda la sala y noté que me ardía la cara. El profesor Chaney me miró con una expresión entre divertida e incómoda, y después sacudió la cabeza en dirección al rubio.

—Haga lo que pueda —dijo Chaney.

La clase volvió a reírse, y yo me hundí en el asiento. Laxus apoyó el brazo en el respaldo de mi silla y la clase continuó. Una vez hubo acabado, me acompañó a mi siguiente clase.

—Lo siento si te he hecho sentir incómoda. No puedo evitarlo.

—Pues inténtalo.

Natsu se acercó y, cuando le devolví el saludo con una sonrisa educada, se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Hola, Lucy. Te veo dentro.

Entró en el aula y Laxus le lanzó una mirada asesina durante unos pocos tensos minutos.

—Oye —le tiré de la mano hasta que me miró—, pasa de él.

—Ha estado contando a los chicos de la Casa que sigues llamándolo.

—Eso no es verdad —le dije, sin alterarme.

—Lo sé, pero ellos no. Va diciendo que está esperando que llegue su oportunidad. Que tú solo estás aguardando el momento más adecuado para dejarme y que lo llamas para contarle lo desgraciada que eres. Está empezando a cabrearme.

—Sí que tiene imaginación. —Miré a Natsu y, cuando él se volvió hacia mí, lo fulminé con la mirada.

—¿Te enfadarías si te avergonzara una vez más?

Me encogí de hombros y Laxus se apresuró a acompañarme dentro del aula. Se detuvo junto a mi mesa y dejó mi bolso en el suelo. Echó una mirada a Dragneel y después me atrajo hacia él. Me puso una mano en la nuca y la otra en el trasero; entonces me dio un beso profundo y decidido. Movió sus labios contra los míos del modo que solía reservar para su dormitorio, y no pude evitar cogerlo por la camiseta con ambos puños.

Los murmullos y risitas se hicieron más fuertes cuando quedó claro que Laxus no iba a soltarme inmediatamente.

—¡Creo que acaba de dejarla embarazada! —gritó alguien del fondo, riéndose.

Me aparté con los ojos cerrados, intentando recuperar la compostura. Cuando miré a Laxus, él me estaba mirando con la misma contención forzada.

—Solo intentaba dejar claras las cosas —susurró él.

—Pues creo que lo has conseguido —asentí.

Sonrió, me besó en la mejilla y después miró a Natsu, que echaba humo en su asiento.

—Nos vemos en la comida —me dijo con un guiño.

Me dejé caer en mi asiento y suspiré, mientras intentaba controlar el cosquilleo que sentía en los muslos. Me concentré en el cálculo y, cuando la clase acabó, vi a Natsu de pie, apoyado contra la pared, junto a la puerta.

—Natsu —dije, decidida a no reaccionar como él esperaba que lo hiciera.

—Sé que estás con él. No tiene que violarte delante de la clase entera por mí.

Me paré en seco y me preparé para atacar.

—Entonces quizá deberías parar de contar a tus hermanos de la fraternidad que te sigo llamando. Estás forzando las cosas demasiado, y no me darás ninguna lástima cuando te patee el culo.

Arrugó la nariz.

— ¿Te estás oyendo? Has pasado demasiado tiempo con él.

—No, esta soy yo. Es solo un lado de mí del que no sabes nada.

—No se puede decir que me dieras exactamente una oportunidad, ¿no? —suspiró.

—No quiero pelearme contigo, Natsu. Simplemente no funcionó, ¿vale?

—No, no vale. ¿Crees que me gusta ser el hazmerreír de Eastern? Apreciamos a Laxus Dreyar porque nos hace quedar bien. Usa a las chicas y las deja tiradas, de manera que hasta el mayor capullo de Eastern parece un príncipe azul a su lado.

— ¿Cuándo vas a abrir los ojos y te vas a dar cuenta de que ahora ha cambiado?

—No te quiere, Lucy. Eres un juguete nuevo y reluciente. Aunque, después del numerito que ha montado en clase, supongo que ya no eres tan reluciente.

Le pegué una sonora bofetada antes de darme cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—Si hubieras esperado dos segundos, podría haberte ahorrado el esfuerzo, Paloma —dijo Laxus, interponiéndose.

Lo cogí por el brazo.

—Laxus, no.

Natsu pareció perder la calma, mientras una silueta roja perfecta de mi mano se dibujaba en su mejilla.

—Te había avisado —dijo empujando al peli rosa violentamente contra la pared.

Las mandíbulas de Natsu se tensaron y me fulminó con la mirada.

—Considera esto el final, Dreyar. Ahora veo que están hechos el uno para el otro.

—Gracias —dijo Laxus, pasándome el brazo por encima de los hombros.

Se apartó de la pared y rápidamente dobló la esquina para bajar las escaleras, asegurándose con una rápida mirada de que Laxus no lo seguía.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Laxus.

—Me pica la mano.

Sonrió.

—Menudo mal genio, Paloma. Estoy impresionado.

—Probablemente me demandará y acabaré pagándole la matrícula de Harvard. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que nos veríamos en la cafetería.

Levantó uno de los lados de la boca en una sonrisa traviesa.

—No podía concentrarme en clase. Todavía siento ese beso.

Miré hacia el pasillo y después lo miré a él.

—Ven conmigo.

Juntó las cejas y sonrió.

— ¿Para qué?

Caminé hacia atrás y tiré de él hasta que sentí el manillar de la puerta del laboratorio de Física. La puerta se abrió y miré detrás de mí para comprobar que estaba vacío y a oscuras. Tiré de su mano, riéndome por su expresión confusa, y después cerré la puerta, empujándolo contra ella.

Lo besé y se rio.

— ¿Qué haces?

—No quiero que por mi culpa no puedas concentrarte en clase —dije, antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Me levantó y lo envolví con las piernas.

—No estoy seguro de qué haría sin ti —dijo, sujetándome con una mano, mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón con la otra— pero no quiero averiguarlo jamás. Eres todo lo que siempre he querido, Paloma.

—Acuérdate de eso cuando me quede con todo tu dinero en la siguiente partida de póquer —dije, mientras me quitaba la camiseta.

.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos la prox sem.

Les mando un abrazo psicologico.


	14. Full

**.**

**Repito la historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de maravilloso desastre es de jamie mcguire.**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail son obra Hiro Mashima.**

**Disfrute la lectura**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

Me di la vuelta y escruté mi reflejo con escepticismo. El vestido era blanco, con la espalda al aire y peligrosamente corto; la parte superior se sujetaba con un tirante corto de piedras de bisutería alrededor del cuello.

— ¡Vaya! Laxus se va a mear encima cuando te vea así —dijo Erza.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Qué romántico!

—Ya está, te quedas con ese. No te pruebes ninguno más, ese es el mejor —dijo ella, aplaudiendo emocionada.

— ¿No te parece demasiado corto? Mariah Carey enseña menos carne.

Erza sacudió la cabeza.

—Insisto.

Di otra vuelta, mientras mi amiga se probaba un modelo tras otro; le costaba más decidirse cuando el vestido era para ella. Acabó eligiendo uno extremadamente corto, ajustado y color maquillaje que dejaba un hombro al aire.

Fuimos en su Honda hasta el apartamento, donde descubrimos que se habían llevado el Charger y que Toto estaba solo. La pelirroja sacó su teléfono y marcó. Cuando Jellal descolgó, sonrió.

— ¿Dónde están, amor? —Asintió con la cabeza y entonces me miró— ¿Por qué iba a enfadarme?... ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa? —dijo con cautela.

Volvió a mirarme, se metió en el dormitorio de Jellal y cerró la puerta.

Rasqué las pequeñas orejas puntiagudas de Toto, mientras escuchaba los murmullos en el dormitorio.

Cuando volvió a salir, intentó reprimir una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué están tramando? —pregunté.

—Vienen de camino. Dejaré que sea tu Romeo quien te lo cuente —dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Oh, Dios mío…, ¿qué? —pregunté.

—Acabo de decir que no puedo decírtelo. Es una sorpresa.

Me puse a juguetear con el pelo y a morderme las uñas, incapaz de quedarme quieta mientras esperaba a que Laxus me desvelara su última sorpresa. Una fiesta de cumpleaños, un cachorro… No conseguía imaginarme qué podía venir después.

El poderoso motor del Charger de Jellal anunció su llegada. Los chicos se reían mientras subían las escaleras.

—Están de buen humor —dije—. Es buena señal.

Jellal entró el primero.

—Es que quería que pensaras que había una razón para que él se hiciera uno, y yo no.

Erza se levantó para recibir a su novio y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

—Qué tonto eres. Si quisiera un novio loco, saldría con Laxus.

—No tiene nada que ver con lo que siento por ti —añadió el peli azul.

Laxus entró por la puerta con una gasa cuadrada en la muñeca. Me sonrió y después se dejó caer en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza en mi regazo.

No podía apartar la mirada del vendaje.

—A ver…, ¿qué has hecho?

Sonrió y me hizo agacharme para besarlo. Notaba su nerviosismo. En apariencia sonreía, pero tenía el claro convencimiento de que no estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar yo a lo que había hecho.

—He hecho unas cuantas cosas hoy.

— ¿Como qué? —pregunté suspicaz.

Se rio.

—Tranquila, Paloma. Nada malo.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado en la muñeca? —dije, mientras le levantaba la mano por los dedos. Un estruendoso motor diésel se detuvo fuera y Laxus se levantó de un salto del sofá para abrir la puerta.

—¡Ya iba siendo hora! ¡Llevo en casa al menos cinco minutos! —dijo con una sonrisa.

Un hombre entró de espaldas y cargando un sofá gris cubierto de plástico, seguido por otro hombre que sujetaba la parte trasera. Jellal y Laxus movieron el antiguo sofá (conmigo y Toto todavía encima) hacia delante y los hombres dejaron el nuevo en su lugar. El rubio quitó el plástico y después me levantó en brazos, dejándome después sobre los blandos cojines.

— ¿Has comprado uno nuevo? —pregunté con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Sí, y he hecho un par de cosas más. Gracias, chicos —dijo, mientras los transportistas levantaban el viejo sofá y se iban por donde habían venido.

—Ahí se van un montón de recuerdos —ironicé.

—Ninguno que quiera recordar —Se sentó a mi lado y suspiró, observándome durante un momento antes de quitarse el esparadrapo que sujetaba la gasa de su brazo— ¡Por favor, te pido que no alucines!.

En mi mente se agolparon las conjeturas sobre lo que podía ocultar ese vendaje. Me imaginé una quemadura, o puntos, o alguna otra cosa igual de truculenta.

Apartó el vendaje y yo ahogué un grito al ver el simple tatuaje negro sobre la parte interior de su muñeca; la piel de alrededor todavía estaba roja y brillante por el antibiótico que se había untado. Sacudí la cabeza sin poder creer la palabra que estaba leyendo.

_Paloma_

— ¿Te gusta? —me preguntó.

— ¿Te has tatuado mi nombre en la muñeca? —dije esas palabras, pero no reconocía mi propia voz.

Mi mente se dispersó en múltiples ideas, y aun así conseguí hablar con un tono de voz tranquilo y homogéneo.

—Sí.

Me besó en la muñeca mientras yo no dejaba de mirar la tinta permanente en su piel, sin creer lo que veían mis ojos.

—Intenté disuadirlo, Lucy. Lleva bastante tiempo sin cometer ninguna locura —dijo Jellal, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¿Qué te parece? —me apremió Laxus.

—No sé qué pensar —dije.

—Deberías habérselo preguntado primero, Lax —dijo Erza, meneando la cabeza y tapándose la boca con los dedos.

— ¿Preguntarle qué? ¿Si podía hacerme un tatuaje? —Se volvió hacia mí con el ceño fruncido— Te amo y quiero que todo el mundo sepa que soy tuyo.

Me moví inquieta.

—Eso es permanente, Laxus.

—Y también lo nuestro —dijo él, acariciándome la mejilla.

—Enséñale el resto —dijo su primo.

— ¿El resto? —dije, mirándole la otra muñeca.

Laxus se levantó y se subió la camiseta, dejando al descubierto sus impresionantes abdominales, que se estiraban y tensaban con el movimiento. Se dio la vuelta y en el costado tenía otro tatuaje reciente que se extendía por las costillas.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunté, entrecerrando los ojos para mirar los símbolos verticales.

—Es hebreo —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Qué significa?

—Pone: «_Pertenezco a mi amada, y mi amada a mí_».

Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos.

— ¿No te bastaba con un tatuaje, sino que has tenido que hacerte dos?

—Es algo que siempre dije que haría cuando conociera a la Chica adecuada. Te he conocido…, así que fui a hacerme los tatuajes.

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio la expresión de mi cara.

—Estás cabreada, ¿no? —dijo él, mientras se bajaba la camiseta.

—No estoy enfadada. Es que… es un poco abrumador.

Jellal acercó a Erza y la estrechó con un brazo.

—Será mejor que te acostumbres ya, Lucy. Es impulsivo y va hasta el final con todo. Esto le ayudará a sobrevivir hasta que pueda ponerte un anillo en el dedo.

Erza enarcó las cejas, me miró a mí y luego a Jellal.

—Pero ¿qué dices? ¡Si acaban de empezar a salir!

—Me…, me parece que necesito una copa —dije, de camino a la cocina.

Laxus se rio, mientras me observaba rebuscar en los armarios.

—Está de broma, Paloma.

— ¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Jellal.

—No hablaba de ningún momento próximo —dijo, intentando quitarle hierro a la situación. Se volvió hacia su primo y farfulló— ¡Muchas gracias, idiota!.

—Quizá ahora dejes de hablar de eso —dijo burlón el peli azul.

Me serví un chupito de whisky en un vaso, eché la cabeza hacia atrás y me lo bebí de un solo trago.

Torcí el gesto cuando el líquido me quemó al bajar por la garganta.

Laxus me envolvió dulcemente con sus brazos por la cintura desde atrás.

—No te estoy pidiendo que nos casemos, Paloma. Solo son tatuajes.

—Lo sé —dije, asintiendo mientras me servía otra copa.

Me quitó la botella de la mano y enroscó el tapón antes de volver a guardarla en el armarito.

Cuando no me volví, me movió por las caderas para que lo mirara de frente.

—Está bien. Debería habértelo dicho antes, pero decidí comprar el sofá, y una cosa me llevó a la otra. Me pudo la emoción.

—Esto va muy rápido para mí. Has hablado de que vivamos juntos, acabas de tatuarte mi nombre, me estás diciendo que me amas…, todo esto va muy… rápido.

Laxus torció el gesto.

—Estás alucinando. Te he pedido que no lo hicieras.

—Es complicado no hacerlo. ¡Has descubierto lo de mi padre, y todo lo que sentías antes se ha magnificado de golpe!

— ¿Quién es tu padre? —preguntó Jellal, claramente disgustado por no seguir la conversación.

Cuando ignoré su pregunta, suspiró— ¿Quién es su padre? —preguntó a Erza, que dijo que no con la cabeza, displicente.

La expresión de la cara de Laxus se retorció con disgusto.

—Lo que siento por ti no tiene nada que ver con tu padre.

—Mañana vamos a ir a esa superfiesta de citas. Se supone que será el gran momento en el que anunciaremos nuestra relación, o algo así, y ahora vas y te tatúas mi nombre en el brazo y ese proverbio sobre cómo nos pertenecemos el uno al otro. Es para alucinar, ¿vale? ¡Así que estoy alucinando!

Me cogió la cara y me besó en la boca; después me levantó del suelo y me dejó sobre la encimera. Su lengua pidió entrar en mi boca y, cuando la dejé entrar, gimió.

Clavó los dedos en mis caderas y me acercó más a él.

—Estás tan increíblemente sexi cuando te enfadas —susurró contra mis labios.

—Vale —dije suspirando— ya me he calmado.

Sonrió complacido porque su plan de distracción había funcionado.

—Todo sigue igual, Paloma. Solo tú y yo.

—Estáis como cabras —dijo Jellal, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Erza le dio una palmadita juguetona a su novio en el hombro.

—Lucy también ha comprado algo para Laxus hoy.

— ¡Erza! —la regañé.

— ¿Has encontrado un vestido? —preguntó él sonriendo.

—Sí —lo rodeé con las piernas y los brazos— Mañana será tu turno de alucinar.

—Lo espero con impaciencia —dijo él, mientras me bajaba de la encimera.

Me despedí de Erza con la mano mientras Laxus me llevaba por el pasillo.

El viernes después de clase, Erza y yo pasamos la tarde en el centro, arreglándonos y mimándonos.

Nos hicieron la manicura y la pedicura, nos depilaron con cera el vello que sobraba, nos bronceamos y nos hicimos mechas. Cuando volvimos al apartamento, todas las superficies estaban cubiertas de ramos de rosas. Rojas, rosas, amarillas y blancas: parecía una floristería.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —gritó Erza cuando entró por la puerta. Jell miró a su alrededor, orgulloso.

—Fuimos a compraros flores, pero los dos pensamos que un solo ramo no era suficiente.

Abracé a Laxus.

—Chicos sois…, sois increíbles. Gracias.

Me dio una palmadita en la trasero.

—Treinta minutos para irnos a la fiesta, Paloma.

Los chicos se vistieron en la habitación de Lax, mientras nosotras nos metíamos en nuestros vestidos en la de Jell. Justo cuando me ponía mis zapatos de tacón plateados, llamaron a la puerta.

—Hora de irse, señoritas —dijo el peli azul.

Erza salió, y Jellal silbó.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Laxus.

—Lucy está teniendo algunos problemillas con su zapato. Saldrá en un segundo —explicó Erza.

— ¡El suspense me está matando, Paloma! —gritó Laxus.

Salí de la habitación, colocándome bien el vestido, mientras mi rubio estaba de pie delante de mí, con la cara pálida.

Erza le dio un codazo y él parpadeó.

— ¡Joder!

— ¿Estás listo para alucinar? —preguntó sarcástica.

—No estoy alucinando. Está genial —dijo Laxus.

Sonreí y lentamente me di media vuelta para enseñarle el pronunciado escote de la espalda del vestido.

—Vale… ahora sí estoy alucinando —dijo acercándome y haciéndome girar.

— ¿No te gusta? —pregunté.

—Necesitas una chaqueta.

Corrió al perchero y a toda prisa me echó el abrigo por encima de los hombros.

—No puede llevar eso toda la noche, Lax —dijo Erza riéndose.

—Estás preciosa, Lucy —dijo Jellal como disculpa por el comportamiento de su primo.

La expresión de Laxus al hablar era de aflicción.

—Desde luego. Estás increíble…, pero no puedes ir así vestida. La falda es… guau… y tus piernas… La falda es demasiado corta y falta la mitad del vestido. ¡Ni siquiera tiene espalda!

No pude contener una sonrisa.

—Está hecho así, Lax.

—Vosotros dos vivís para torturaros el uno al otro, ¿no? —dijo Jell con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No tienes otro vestido? —preguntó Laxus.

Bajé la mirada.

—Lo cierto es que es bastante normal por delante. Solo por detrás deja más piel a la vista.

—Paloma —pronunció las siguientes palabras con un gesto de dolor—, no quiero que te enfades, pero no puedo llevarte a la casa de mi hermandad vestida así. Me meteré en una pelea a los cinco minutos.

Me puse de puntillas y lo besé en los labios.

—Tengo fe en ti.

—Esta noche va a ser un desastre —gruñó él.

—No... va a ser genial —dijo Erza, ofendida.

—Piensa en lo fácil que será quitarlo después —dije, besándolo en el cuello.

—Ese es el problema. Eso mismo pensarán todos los demás chicos.

—Pero tú eres el único que conseguirá comprobarlo. —No respondió y me eché hacia atrás para evaluar la expresión de su cara—. ¿De verdad quieres que me cambie?

Laxus escudriñó mi cara, mi vestido, mis piernas y después soltó una exhalación.

—Da igual lo que te pongas. Estás preciosa. Creo que debería empezar a acostumbrarme ya, ¿no? — Me encogí de hombros y él sacudió la cabeza—. Vale, ya se nos ha hecho tarde. Vámonos.

Me acurruqué junto a él para entrar en calor mientras íbamos del coche a la casa de Sigma Tau.

El ambiente estaba cargado de humo, y hacía calor. La música atronaba en el sótano, y Laxus movió la cabeza siguiendo el ritmo. Todo el mundo pareció darse la vuelta a la vez. No estaba segura de si nos miraban porque el rubio estaba en una fiesta de citas, porque llevaba pantalones de vestir o por mi vestido… pero todos nos miraban.

Erza se acercó y me susurró al oído:

—Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí, Lucy… Me siento como si acabara de entrar en una película de Molly Ringwald.

—Me alegra ser de ayuda —mascullé.

Laxus y Jellal se llevaron nuestros abrigos y después nos condujeron hasta la cocina. El peli azul cogió cuatro cervezas del frigorífico, le dio una a Erza y otra a mí. Nos quedamos en la cocina, escuchando a los compañeros de hermandad discutir sobre la última pelea de Lax. Las chicas que los acompañaban resultaron ser las mismas rubias tetonas que siguieron al rubio a la cafetería la primera vez que hablamos.

Jenny era fácil de reconocer. No podía olvidar la mirada que puso cuando Laxus la echó de su regazo por insultar a Erza. Me observaba con curiosidad y parecía estudiar cada palabra que decía.

Sé que estaba intrigada por saber qué me hacía aparentemente irresistible para el rubio, y me descubrí a mí misma esforzándome por demostrárselo. No solté a Laxus ni un momento, añadía ocurrencias inteligentes en los momentos precisos de la conversación y bromeaba con él sobre sus nuevos tatuajes.

—Tío, ¿llevas el nombre de tu chica en la muñeca? ¿Qué demonios se te pasó por la cabeza para hacer eso? —dijo Lyon.

Laxus giró la mano con orgullo para enseñarle mi nombre.

—Estoy loco por ella —dijo él, mirándome con ternura.

—Pero si apenas la conoces —soltó Jenny.

No apartó sus ojos de los míos.

—La conozco. —Frunció el entrecejo— Pensaba que el tatuaje te había asustado. ¿Ahora fardas de él?

Me acerqué para besarle en la mejilla y me encogí de hombros.

—Conforme pasa el tiempo, me gusta más.

Jellal y Erza se abrieron paso hacia las escaleras que llevaban al sótano y los seguimos, cogidos de la mano. Habían pegado los muebles a las paredes para hacer sitio a una improvisada pista de baile. Justo cuando bajábamos las escaleras, empezó a sonar una canción lenta. Laxus no dudó en llevarme hasta el centro; se pegó a mí y me llevó la mano a su pecho.

—Estoy contento de no haber venido a una de estas cosas antes. Es genial haberte traído solo a ti.

Sonreí y apreté la mejilla contra su pecho. Puso la mano sobre la parte inferior de mi espalda, cálida y suave contra mi piel desnuda.

—Este vestido hace que todo el mundo te mire —dijo él. Levanté la mirada, esperando ver una expresión tensa, pero estaba sonriendo— Supongo que es bastante guay… estar con la chica a la que todo el mundo desea.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No me desean. Sienten curiosidad por saber por qué me deseas tú. Y, en cualquier caso, me da pena quien piense que tiene una oportunidad. Estoy irremediable y completamente enamorada de ti.

Una mirada de angustia oscureció su rostro.

— ¿Sabes por qué te quiero? No sabía que estaba perdido hasta que me encontraste. No sabía lo solo que me encontraba hasta la primera noche que pasé sin ti en mi casa. Eres lo único que he hecho bien. Eres todo lo que he estado esperando, Paloma.

Alargué los brazos para tomar su cara entre mis manos y él me rodeó con sus brazos, levantándome del suelo. Apreté los labios contra los suyos, y él me besó con la emoción de todo lo que acababa de decir. En ese preciso momento me di cuenta de por qué se había hecho ese tatuaje, por qué me había elegido y por qué yo era diferente. No era solo yo, no era solo él: la excepción era lo que formábamos juntos.

Un ritmo más rápido hizo vibrar los altavoces, y Laxus me dejó en el suelo.

— ¿Todavía quieres bailar?

Erza abrazada al cuello de Jellal aparecieron a nuestro lado y enarqué una ceja.

—Si crees que puedes seguirme el ritmo.

Laxus sonrió burlón.

—Ponme a prueba.

Moví mis caderas contra las suyas y subí la mano por su camisa, hasta desabrocharle dos botones, Laxus se rio y sacudió la cabeza, me di media vuelta, moviéndome contra él siguiendo el ritmo. Me cogió por las caderas, mientras yo echaba la mano hacia atrás y lo agarraba por el trasero. Me incliné hacia delante y él me clavó los dedos en la piel. Cuando me enderecé, me tocó la oreja con los labios.

—Sigue así y nos iremos pronto.

Me di media vuelta y sonreí, echándole los brazos alrededor del cuello. Se apretó contra mí y yo le saqué la camisa y deslicé mis manos por su espalda, apretando los dedos contra sus músculos sin grasa, y después sonreí ante el ruido que hizo cuando probé su cuello.

—Santo cielo, Paloma, me estás matando —dijo él, agarrándome el dobladillo de la falda, subiéndola lo justo para rozarme los muslos con las yemas de los dedos.

—Me parece que ya sabemos en qué consiste su atractivo —dijo Jenny en tono despectivo desde detrás de nosotros.

Erza se giró y se abalanzó furiosa hacia la rubia con ganas de pelea. Jellal la cogió justo a tiempo.

— ¡Repite eso! —dijo Erza—. ¡Atrévete a decírmelo a la cara, zorra!

Jenny se protegió detrás de su novio, conmocionada por la amenaza de Scarlet.

— ¡Será mejor que le pongas un bozal a tu cita, Lyon —le avisó Laxus.

Dos canciones después, noté el pelo en la nuca pesado y húmedo. Laxus me besó justo debajo de la oreja.

—Vamos, Paloma. Necesito un cigarrillo.

Me condujo escaleras arriba y cogió mi abrigo antes de guiarme hasta el segundo piso. Salió a la terraza y nos encontramos con Natsu y su cita.

Era más alta que yo, y tenía el pelo corto y blanco, recogido con una sola horquilla. Me fijé inmediatamente en sus tacones de aguja, porque rodeaba la cadera del peli rosa con la pierna. Ella estaba de pie con la espalda pegada contra la pared de ladrillos; cuando Natsu se dio cuenta de que nos íbamos, sacó la mano de debajo de la falda de su acompañante.

—Lucy —dijo él, sorprendido y sin aliento.

— ¿Qué hay, Natsu? —dije, ahogando la risa.

— ¿Qué tal te van las cosas?

Sonreí educadamente.

—Muy bien, ¿y a ti?

—Eh… —Miró a su cita—. Lucy, esta es Lisanna. Lisanna…, Lucy.

— ¿Lucy, Lucy? —preguntó ella.

Natsu asintió rápidamente y algo incómodo.

Lisanna me estrechó la mano con cara de asco, y entonces miró a Laxus como si acabara de toparse con su enemigo.

—Encantada de conocerte…, supongo.

—Lisanna —la avisó Dragneel.

Laxus soltó una carcajada y entonces les sujetó las puertas para que pasaran. Natsu cogió a la peli blanca de la mano y se retiró al interior de la casa.

—Ha sido… raro —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras doblaba los brazos y me apoyaba contra la verja.

Hacía frío, y solo había un par de parejas fuera. Laxus era todo sonrisas. Ni siquiera Natsu podía arruinarle su buen humor.

—Al menos ha seguido adelante y ha dejado de hacer todo lo posible por recuperarte.

—No creo que intentara tanto recuperarme como alejarme de ti.

Laxus arrugó la nariz.

—Llevó a una chica a su casa por mí una vez. Ahora actúa como si siempre tuviera que entrar en escena para salvar a todas las estudiantes novatas que me he ligado.

Le lancé una mirada irónica por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que odio esa palabra?

—Lo siento —dijo, acercándome a él.

Se encendió un cigarrillo y dio una profunda calada. El humo que soltó era más espeso de lo habitual al mezclarse con el aire del invierno. Volvió la mano y observó durante un buen rato su muñeca.

— ¿Te parece muy raro que este tatuaje no solo se haya convertido en mi favorito, sino que además me haga sentir cómodo saber que está ahí?

—Pues sí, es bastante raro.

Travis enarcó una ceja y me reí.

—Solo bromeo. No acabo de entenderlo, pero es dulce… ,muy al estilo "Laxus Dreyar".

—Si es tan genial llevar esto en el brazo, ni me imagino cómo será ponerte un anillo en el dedo.

—Laxus…

—Dentro de cuatro o cinco años —continuó.

—Uf… Tenemos que ir más despacio.

—No empieces con eso, Paloma.

—Si seguimos a este ritmo, acabaré de ama de casa y embarazada antes de graduarme. No estoy lista para mudarme contigo, no estoy lista para un anillo y, desde luego, no estoy lista para formar una familia.

Laxus me agarró por los hombros y me dio la vuelta para que lo mirara de frente.

—Este no será el discursito de «quiero que veamos a otra gente», ¿no? Porque no estoy dispuesto a compartirte. ¡Joder! De ninguna manera.

—No quiero a nadie más —dije, exasperada.

Se relajó y me soltó los hombros, apoyándose en la verja.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres decir? —me preguntó él, mirando al horizonte.

—Solo digo que necesito ir más despacio. Nada más.

Él asintió, claramente disgustado. Le toqué el brazo.

—No te enfades.

—Parece que damos un paso hacia delante y dos hacia atrás, Paloma. Cada vez que creo que estamos en la misma sintonía, levantas un muro entre nosotros. No lo pillo…, la mayoría de las chicas acosan a sus novios para que vayan en serio, para que hablen de sus sentimientos, para que den el siguiente paso…

—Pensaba que ya habíamos dejado claro que no soy como la mayoría de las chicas.

Dejó caer la cabeza, frustrado.

—Estoy cansado de conjeturas. ¿Adónde crees que va esto, Lucy?

Apreté los labios contra su camisa.

—Cuando pienso en mi futuro, te veo a ti en él.

Se relajó y me acercó a él. Nos quedamos observando las nubes nocturnas moverse por el cielo. Las luces de la universidad salpicaban el bloque oscuro, y los asistentes a la fiesta se sujetaban los gruesos abrigos y se apresuraban a refugiarse en la calidez del edificio de la hermandad.

En sus ojos azules descubrí la misma paz que solo había visto un puñado de veces, y me impresionó pensar que, igual que las otras noches, su expresión de satisfacción era resultado directo de mi consuelo.

Sabía por experiencia propia qué era la inseguridad, la de aquellos que soportaban un golpe de mala suerte tras otro, de hombres que se asustaban de su propia sombra. Era fácil temer el lado oscuro de Las Vegas, el lado que las luces de neón y los brillos no parecían tocar jamás.

Sin embargo, a Laxus Dreyar no le asustaba pelear, defender a alguien que le importara o mirar a los ojos humillados y enfadados de una mujer despechada. Podía entrar en una habitación y sostener la mirada de alguien el doble de grande que él, puesto que creía que nadie lo tocaría, que era capaz de vencer cualquier cosa que intentara hacerlo caer.

No le asustaba nada. Hasta que me conoció a mí.

Yo era la única parte misteriosa de su vida, era su comodín, la variable que no podía controlar.

Aparte de los instantes de paz que le había proporcionado, cualquier otro momento de cualquier otro día, la agitación que sentía sin mí era diez veces peor en mi presencia. Cada vez le costaba más controlar la ira que se apoderaba de él. Ser la excepción ya no era algo misterioso o especial. Me había convertido en su debilidad. Igual que había pasado con mi padre.

— ¡Lucy! ¡Aquí estás! ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes! —dijo Erza, cruzando a toda prisa la puerta. Llevaba el móvil en la mano.

—Acabo de hablar por teléfono con mi padre. Jude los llamó ayer por la noche.

— ¿Jude? —El gesto de mi cara se torció por el disgusto— ¿Y por qué narices los ha llamado? — Erza levantó las cejas como si debiera conocer la respuesta.

—Tu madre no dejaba de colgarle el teléfono.

— ¿Qué quería? —dije, sintiéndome mareada.

Apretó los labios.

—Saber dónde estabas.

—No se les habrá ocurrido decírselo, ¿no?

La cara de Erza fue todo un poema.

—Es tu padre, Lucy. Papá pensó que tenía derecho a saberlo.

—Se presentará aquí —dije, sintiendo que me ardían los ojos—. ¡Va a presentarse aquí, Er!

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo siento! —dijo ella, intentando abrazarme.

Me aparté de ella y me tapé la cara con las manos.

Un par de familiares manos fuertes y protectoras descansaban sobre mis hombros.

—No te hará daño, Paloma —dijo Laxus—. No le dejaré.

—Encontrará una manera de hacerlo —dijo Erza, mirándome apesadumbrada— Siempre lo hace.

—Tengo que largarme de aquí.

Me eché el abrigo por encima y tiré de los picaportes de las puertas de la terraza. Estaba demasiado disgustada como para detenerme y bajar los picaportes mientras empujaba las puertas al mismo tiempo.

Cuando unas lágrimas de frustración resbalaron por mis mejillas congeladas, la mano de Laxus cubrió la mía. Hizo fuerza hacia abajo y me ayudó a empujar los picaportes, y después, con la otra mano, abrió las puertas. Lo miré, consciente de la ridícula escenita que estaba montando, esperando ver una mirada de confusión o desaprobación en su cara, pero solo me miró con comprensión.

Me abrazó y juntos atravesamos la casa, bajamos las escaleras y nos abrimos paso entre la multitud hasta la puerta principal. Los tres luchaban por seguirme el paso mientras yo iba directamente hacia el Charger.

Erza extendió la mano y me agarró del abrigo, forzándome a pararme en seco.

— ¡Lucy! —susurró, mientras señalaba a un pequeño grupo de personas.

Se arremolinaban alrededor de un hombre mayor y despeinado que señalaba frenéticamente hacia la casa, con una foto en la mano. Las parejas asentían y hablaban sobre la foto entre ellas.

Me precipité furiosa hacia el hombre y le quité la foto de las manos.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

La multitud se dispersó y entró en la casa; Jellal y Erza me flanqueaban y Laxus me agarró por los hombros desde atrás.

Jude dio un repaso a mi vestido y chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación.

—Vaya, vaya, Cookie. Veo que no consigues dejar atrás el espíritu de Las Vegas…

—Cállate, cállate Jude. Date media vuelta —Señalé detrás de él— Y vuelve al agujero del que hayas salido. No te quiero aquí.

—No puedo, Cookie. Necesito tu ayuda.

—Menuda novedad —dijo Erza, mordaz.

Jude miró mal a Erza y después se volvió hacia mí.

—Estás tremendamente guapa. Has crecido mucho. No te habría reconocido por la calle.

Lancé un suspiro, hastiada de la charla trivial.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Levantó las manos y se encogió de hombros.

—Me parece que me he metido en un berenjenal, pequeña. Papi necesita algo de dinero.

Cerré los ojos.

— ¿Cuánto?

—De verdad que me iba bien, en serio. Pero tuve que pedir prestado algo para seguir adelante y… ya sabes.

—Sí, ya, ya —le solté—. ¿Cuánto?

—Veinticinco billetes.

—Joder, Jude, ¿Veinticinco billetes de cien? Si te piras de aquí, te los daré ahora mismo —dijo Laxus, mientras sacaba su cartera.

—Habla de billetes de mil —dije fulminando a mi padre con la mirada.

Jude escudriñó a Laxus.

— ¿Quién es este payaso?

Laxus levantó la mirada de su cartera y sentí su peso sobre la espalda.

—Ya veo por qué un tipo listo como tú se ha visto reducido a pedir pasta a su hija adolescente.

Antes de que Jude pudiera hablar, saqué mi móvil.

— ¿A quién debes dinero esta vez?

Se rascó su pelo grasiento y gris.

—Verás, es una historia graciosa, Cookie…

— ¿A quién? —grité.

—A Jiemma.

Se me desencajó la mandíbula y di un paso atrás, para acercarme a Laxus.

— ¿J-Jiemma? ¿Le debes dinero a Jiemma? En qué demonios estabas pensan… —Respiré hondo; aquello no tenía sentido— No tengo tanto dinero, Jude.

Sonrió.

—Algo me dice que sí.

— ¡Que no! ¡Te aseguro que no lo tengo! Esta vez sí que la has cagado, ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Sabía que no pararías hasta que consiguieras que te mataran!

Se movió nervioso. El desdén había desaparecido de su cara.

— ¿Cuánto tienes?

Apreté los dientes.

—Once mil. Estaba ahorrando para un coche.

Erza me lanzó una mirada de sorpresa.

— ¿De dónde has sacado once mil dólares, Lucy?

—De las peleas de Laxus —dije, taladrando a Jude con la mirada.

Laxus me hizo dar media vuelta para mirarme a los ojos.

— ¿Has ganado once de los grandes con mis peleas? ¿Cuándo apostabas?

— Gildarts y yo teníamos un acuerdo —dije, ignorando la sorpresa en su cara.

La mirada de Jude se animó de repente.

—Puedes doblar esa cantidad en un fin de semana, Cookie. Podrías conseguirme los veinticinco para el domingo, y así Jiemma no enviará a sus matones a buscarme.

Sentí que la garganta se me quedaba seca.

—Me dejarás sin un centavo. Tengo que pagar la universidad.

—Oh, puedes recuperarlo en cualquier momento —dijo él, haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

— ¿Cuándo es la fecha tope? —pregunté.

—El lunes, por la mañana. A medianoche… más bien —dijo, sin remordimiento alguno.

—No tienes por qué darle ni un puñetero centavo, Paloma —dijo Laxus, apretándome el brazo.

Jude me cogió de la muñeca.

— ¡Es lo menos que puedes hacer! ¡No estaría en este lío si no fuera por tu culpa!

Erza le apartó la mano y lo empujó.

— ¡No te atrevas a empezar con esa mierda otra vez, Jude! ¡Ella no ha sido quien le ha pedido dinero prestado a Jiemma!

Me miró con odio en los ojos.

—Si no fuera por ella, tendría mi propio dinero. Me lo quitaste todo, Lucy. ¡Y ahora no tengo nada!

Pensé que pasar tiempo alejada de ese bastardo disminuiría el dolor que conllevaba ser su hija, pero las lágrimas que fluían de mis ojos decían lo contrario.

—Te conseguiré el dinero para el domingo. Pero, cuando lo haga, quiero que me dejes en paz para siempre. No volveré a hacer esto por ti, Jude. De ahora en adelante, estarás solo, ¿me oyes? Aléjate de mí.

Apretó los labios y asintió.

—Como tú quieras, Cookie.

Me di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia el coche, mientras oía que Erza decía detrás de mí.

—Haced las maletas, chicos. Nos vamos a Las Vegas.

.

**Continuara…**

**.**

* * *

**Les pido perdón por mi completa ausencia de Fanfiction.**

**En este momento no estoy muy bien en lo personal. **

**Pero no voy a dejar las historias.**

**Así**** que les pido un poco de paciencia ¿si?**

**Y**

**Gracias a todos los que siguen y leen esta hermosa historia ^-^**

**Como las demas...**

**Voy a tratar de subir todas las semanas o por lo menos semana y media.**

**Un beso.**


	15. Ciudad del pecado

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola a todos/as volvi :D**_

_**Aca les traigo otro cap de la adap.**_

_**Disfruten la lectura.**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

Laxus dejó en el suelo nuestras maletas y miró a su alrededor.

—Está bien, ¿no? —Lo fulminé con la mirada y enarcó una ceja— ¿Qué?

La cremallera de mi maleta chirrió mientras tiraba de ella y sacudía la cabeza. Las diferentes estrategias y la falta de tiempo ocupaban mi mente por completo.

—Esto no son unas vacaciones. No deberías estar aquí.

Al momento siguiente, estaba detrás de mí, abrazándome por la cintura.

—Yo voy a donde tú vayas.

Apoyé la cabeza contra su pecho y suspiré.

—Tengo que bajar al casino. Puedes quedarte aquí o ir a dar una vuelta por el Strip. Nos vemos después, ¿vale?

—Voy contigo.

—No quiero que vengas, Lax. —En su cara vi que había herido sus sentimientos y le toqué el brazo — Para ganar catorce mil dólares en un fin de semana, tengo que concentrarme. Además, no me gusta quién soy en esas mesas y no quiero que lo veas, ¿lo entiendes?

Me apartó el pelo de los ojos y me besó en la mejilla.

—Está bien, Paloma.

Se despidió de Erza al salir de la habitación, y ella se acercó a mí con el mismo vestido que llevaba en la fiesta de citas. Yo me cambié y me puse un modelito corto dorado y unos zapatos de tacón. Cuando me miré en el espejo no pude evitar torcer el gesto. Erza me recogió el pelo y después me entregó un tubo negro.

—Necesitas unas cinco capas más de máscara, y te tirarán el carné a la cara si no te pones colorete en abundancia. ¿Te has olvidado de cómo se juega a esto?

Le quité la máscara de pestañas de la mano y dediqué otros diez minutos más a mi maquillaje. Cuando acabé, mis ojos empezaron a desteñirse.

—Maldita sea Lucy, no llores —dije, levantando la mirada y secándome la parte inferior de los ojos con un papel —No tienes que hacer esto. No le debes nada.

Me puso las manos sobre los hombros mientras me miraba en el espejo una última vez.

—Debe dinero a Jiemma, Er. Si no lo hago, lo matarán.

Su expresión era de piedad. La había visto mirándome así muchas veces antes, pero en esa ocasión estaba desesperada. Le había visto arruinarme la vida más veces de las que ninguna de las dos podíamos contar.

— ¿Y qué pasará la próxima vez? ¿Y la vez siguiente a esa? No puedes seguir haciendo esto.

—Aceptó mantenerse lejos de mí. Jude Heartfilia puede ser muchas cosas, pero no falta a su palabra.

Salimos al pasillo y entramos en el ascensor vacío.

— ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas? —pregunté, sin olvidarme de las cámaras.

Golpeó su carné de conducir falso con las uñas y sonrió.

—Me llamo Bisca. Bisca Koneru—dijo ella en su impecable acento sureño.

Le tendí la mano.

—Jenny Realight. Encantada de conocerte, Bisca.

Después de ponernos las gafas de sol, adoptamos una actitud fría cuando el ascensor se abrió, revelando las luces de neón y el bullicio del casino. Había gente por todas partes, moviéndose en todas las direcciones. Las Vegas era un infierno celestial, el único sitio en el que se pueden encontrar bailarinas con llamativas plumas y elaborado maquillaje, prostitutas con insuficiente aunque aceptable atractivo, hombres de negocios con trajes lujosos y familias enteras en el mismo edificio.

Recorrimos pavoneándonos un pasillo delimitado por cuerdas rojas y le entregamos nuestras identificaciones a un hombre con una chaqueta roja. Se quedó mirándome un momento y me bajé las gafas.

—Sería genial poder entrar en algún momento a lo largo de hoy —dije, hastiada.

Nos devolvió nuestras identificaciones y se apartó a un lado para dejarnos entrar. Pasamos junto a varias filas de tragaperras, las mesas de black jack, y entonces nos detuvimos junto a la ruleta. Escruté el local examinando las diferentes mesas de póquer, hasta que me fijé en la que jugaban los hombres de más edad.

—Esa —dije, señalándola con la cabeza.

—Empieza agresiva, Lucy. Ni se darán cuenta de qué ha pasado.

—No. Son perros viejos de Las Vegas. Tengo que jugar con cautela esta vez.

Caminé hasta la mesa, con mi sonrisa más encantadora.

Los locales podían oler a un estafador a kilómetros, pero tenía dos cosas a favor que tapaban el aroma a cualquier engaño: juventud… y un buen par de tetas.

—Buenas tardes, caballeros. ¿Les importa si me uno a ustedes?

No levantaron la mirada.

—Claro, princesa. Coge un asiento y ponte guapa. Pero no hables.

—Quiero jugar —dije, dándole a Erza mis gafas de sol— No hay suficiente acción en las mesas de black jack.

Uno de los hombres con un puro en la boca dijo:

—Esta es una mesa de póquer, princesa. Tradicional. Prueba suerte en las tragaperras.

Me senté en el único sitio vacío y crucé las piernas con gran ostentación.

—Siempre he querido jugar al póquer en Las Vegas. Y tengo todas estas fichas… —dije, al tiempo que dejaba mi pila de fichas en la mesa— y soy muy buena por Internet.

Los cinco hombres miraron mis fichas y luego a mí.

—Hay una apuesta mínima, encanto —dijo el crupier.

— ¿De cuánto?

—Quinientos, tesoro. Mira…, no quiero hacerte llorar. Hazte un favor y elige una reluciente tragaperras.

Empujé mis fichas hacia delante, encogiéndome de hombros tal y como haría una chica inocente y confiada antes de darse cuenta de que acaba de perder todo su dinero para la universidad. Los hombres se miraron entre sí. El crupier se encogió de hombros y barajó.

—Soy Brain—dijo uno de los hombres, tendiéndome la mano. Cuando se la estreché, señaló a los demás—Jura, Mard, Warrody ese es Winks.

Levanté la mirada hacia el hombre enjuto que mascaba un palillo y, como me imaginaba, me guiñó un ojo.

Asentí y esperé con fingida excitación a que repartieran la primera mano. Perdí las dos primeras a propósito, pero en la cuarta, ya iba ganando. Aquellos veteranos de Las Vegas no tardaron mucho en sospechar de mí, tal y como había hecho Rufus.

— ¿Has dicho que jugabas por Internet? —preguntó Brain.

—Y con mi padre.

— ¿Eres de aquí? —preguntó Jura.

—De Wichita —dije.

—Esta no es ninguna jugadora online. Eso os lo aseguro —masculló Mard.

Una hora después me había quedado con doscientos setenta dólares de mis oponentes, y empezaban a sudar.

—No voy —dijo Brain, tirando sus cartas con el ceño fruncido.

—Si no lo veo, no lo creo —oí detrás de mí.

Erza y yo nos volvimos a la vez y mis labios se extendieron en una amplia sonrisa.

—Gray. —Sacudí la cabeza— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Estás esquilmando mi local, Cookie. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Puse los ojos en blanco y me volví hacia mis suspicaces nuevos amigos.

—Sabes que odio ese apodo, Gray.

—Discúlpennos —dijo tirándome del brazo para ponerme en pie.

Erza me miró con recelo mientras me alejaba unos metros.

El padre de Gray dirigía el casino, y era más que sorprendente que hubiera decidido unirse al negocio familiar. Solíamos perseguirnos por los pasillos del hotel escaleras arriba, y siempre le ganaba cuando hacíamos carreras de ascensores. Había crecido desde la última vez que lo había visto. Lo recordaba como un adolescente algo desgarbado; el hombre que tenía delante de mí era un supervisor de mesas de casino impecablemente vestido, en absoluto desgarbado y ciertamente hecho todo un hombre.

Seguía teniendo la piel sedosa y clara y los ojos azul oscuro que recordaba, pero el resto era una agradable sorpresa.

Los iris azules de sus ojos relucían con las luces brillantes.

—Esto es surrealista. Me pareció que eras tú cuando pasé por aquí, aunque no podía convencerme de que hubieras vuelto, pero, cuando vi a una preciosa jovencita limpiando una mesa de veteranos, supe que eras tú.

—Sí, soy yo —dije—. Estás diferente.

—Tú también. ¿Cómo está tu padre?

—Retirado.

Sonrió.

— ¿Hasta cuándo te quedas?

—Solo hasta el domingo. Tengo que volver a la universidad.

—Hola, Gray —dijo Erza, cogiéndome del brazo.

—Erza —respondió riéndose— Debería habérmelo imaginado. Son inseparables.

Si sus padres se hubieran enterado alguna vez de que la traía aquí, habríamos dejado de serlo hace mucho.

—Me alegro de verte, Lucy. ¿Por qué no me dejas invitarte a cenar? —dijo él, dando un repaso a mi vestido.

—Me encantaría ponerme al día, pero no estoy aquí por diversión, Gray.

Me tendió la mano y sonrió.

—Tampoco yo. Dame tu identificación.

Me puse seria al darme cuenta de que tendría que pelear. No cedería a mis zalamerías tan fácilmente. Supe que tenía que decirle la verdad.

—Estoy aquí por Jude. Se ha metido en problemas.

Se movió nervioso.

— ¿Qué tipo de problemas?

—Los de siempre.

—Me gustaría poder ayudar. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho, y sabes que respeto a tu padre, pero también sabes que no puedo dejar que te quedes.

Lo cogí por el brazo y se lo apreté.

—Debe dinero a Jiemma.

Cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza.

—Cielo santo.

—Tengo hasta mañana. Te estoy pidiendo un favor enorme, Gray. Dame tiempo hasta entonces.

Me tocó la mejilla con la palma de su mano.

—Podemos hacer una cosa…, si cenas conmigo mañana, te daré hasta medianoche.

Miré a Erza y después a Gray.

—He venido con alguien.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Lo tomas o lo dejas, Lucy. Sabes cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. Nadie da nada por nada.

Suspiré, derrotada.

—Está bien. Nos vemos mañana por la noche en Ferraro's si me dejas quedarme hasta medianoche.

Se agachó y me besó en la mejilla.

—Me alegro de volver a verte. Hasta mañana… a las cinco en punto, ¿vale? Entro en el casino a las ocho.

Sonreí mientras se alejaba, pero rápidamente mi gesto cambió cuando vi a Laxus mirándome desde la mesa de la ruleta.

—Mierda —dijo Erza, cogiéndome del brazo.

Laxus fulminó a Gray con la mirada mientras pasaba a su lado, y entonces vino hacia mí. Con las manos en los bolsillo, echó una ojeada a Gray, que nos miraba de soslayo.

— ¿Quién era ese?

Asentí hacia donde estaba el morocho.

—Es Gray Fullbuster. Lo conozco desde hace mucho.

— ¿Cuánto?

Me volví para mirar hacia la mesa de veteranos.

—Laxus, no tengo tiempo para esto.

—Supongo que descartó la idea de ser joven ministro —dijo Erza, mirando con una sonrisa coqueta hacia Gray.

— ¿Ese es tu exnovio? —preguntó Laxus, inmediatamente enfadado— ¿No me habías dicho que era de Kansas?

Lancé a la boca suelta de mi amiga una mirada de impaciencia y, luego, cogí a Laxus por el mentón, insistiendo en que me dedicara toda su atención.

—Sabe que no tengo la edad suficiente para estar aquí, Lax. Me ha dado hasta medianoche. Te lo explicaré todo después, pero ahora mismo tengo que volver a jugar, ¿vale?

A Laxus se le movieron las mandíbulas bajo la piel, pero cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

—Está bien, nos vemos a la medianoche —Se inclinó para besarme, pero sus labios estaban fríos y distantes— Buena suerte.

Sonreí mientras se mezclaba entre la multitud y, entonces, dirigí toda mi atención a los jugadores.

— ¿Caballeros?

—Siéntate, Shirley Temple —dijo Brain—. Vamos a recuperar nuestro dinero. No nos gusta que nos estafen.

—Les deseo lo peor —sonreí.

—Tienes diez minutos —susurró Erza.

—Lo sé —dije.

Intenté olvidarme del tiempo y de los golpecitos nerviosos que daba la pelirroja con las rodillas por debajo de la mesa. El bote estaba en dieciséis mil dólares, el más alto de la noche, y me lo jugaba a todo o nada.

—Nunca he visto a nadie como tú, chica. Has hecho prácticamente una partida perfecta. Y no tiene ningún tic, Winks. ¿Te has dado cuenta? —dijo Warrod.

Winks asintió, su alegre despreocupación se había evaporado poco a poco con cada mano.

—Me he fijado. Ni se rasca, ni sonríe, ni siquiera hay cambio alguno en su mirada. No es natural. Todo el mundo tiene algo que lo delata.

—No, todo el mundo no —dijo Erza, petulante.

Sentí unas manos familiares sobre los hombros. Sabía que era Laxus, pero no me atreví a volverme, no con tres mil dólares sobre la mesa.

—Voy —dijo Mard.

La muchedumbre que se había reunido a nuestro alrededor aplaudió cuando enseñé mis cartas. Brain era el único que podía acercarse a mí con un trío. Nada que mi escalera de color no pudiera batir.

— ¡Increíble! —dijo Jura, lanzando sus dobles parejas sobre la mesa.

—Me retiro —gruñó Mard, antes de levantarse y largarse furioso de la mesa.

Warrod estaba un poco más alegre.

—Después de esta noche, me puedo morir tranquilo. Me he enfrentado a un contrincante de verdadera altura. Ha sido un placer, Lucy.

Me quedé helada.

— ¿Lo sabía?

Warrod sonrió. Los años de fumar puros y beber café habían manchado sus enormes dientes.

—Ya había jugado contigo antes. Hace seis años. He deseado la revancha durante mucho tiempo.

Me tendió la mano.

—Cuídate, niña. Dile a tu padre que Warrod Sequen le envía saludos.

Erza me ayudó a recoger mis ganancias, y me volví hacia Laxus, mientras miraba mi reloj.

—Necesito más tiempo.

— ¿Quieres probar en las mesas de black jack?

—No puedo perder dinero, Lax.

Sonrió.

—No puedes perder, Paloma.

Erza negó con la cabeza.

—El black jack no es su juego.

Laxus asintió.

—He ganado un poco de dinero. Seiscientos. Puedes quedártelos.

Jellal me entregó sus fichas.

—Yo solo he conseguido trescientos.

Suspiré.

—Gracias chicos, pero todavía me faltan cinco de los grandes.

Miré de nuevo mi reloj y, cuando levanté la mirada, vi que Gray se acercaba.

— ¿Qué tal te ha ido? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Me faltan cinco mil. Necesito más tiempo.

—He hecho todo lo que he podido, Lucy.

Asentí. Sabía que ya le había pedido demasiado.

—Gracias por dejar que me quedara.

—Quizá podría conseguir que mi padre hablara con Jiemma en tu nombre.

—Es el lío de Jude. Le voy a pedir una prórroga.

Fullbuster negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que eso no va a pasar, Cookie, da igual cuánto le lleves. Si no cubre la deuda, enviará a alguien. Quédate tan lejos de él como puedas.

Sentí que me ardían los ojos.

—Tengo que intentarlo.

Gray dio un paso hacia delante y se agachó para hablar en voz baja.

—Súbete a un avión, Lucy. ¿Me oyes?

—Sí, te oigo. —Le solté.

Suspiró, y sus ojos se llenaron de compasión. Me rodeó con los brazos y me besó en el pelo.

—Lo siento. Si no me jugara el trabajo, sabes que intentaría pensar en algo.

Asentí, al tiempo que me apartaba de él.

—Lo sé. Has hecho lo que has podido.

Me levantó la barbilla con el dedo.

—Nos vemos mañana a las cinco.

Se agachó para besarme en la comisura del labio y se alejó sin decir otra palabra. Miré a Erza, que observaba a Laxus. No me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos; no podía ni imaginarme la expresión de enfado de su rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa a las cinco? —dijo, con la voz quebrada por la ira contenida.

—Ha aceptado cenar con él, si la dejaba quedarse. No tenía más opción, Lax —dijo Erza.

Por el tono cauto de su voz, sabía que el enfado de Laxus era monumental.

Alcé los ojos hacia él, que me fulminó con la misma mirada de quien se siente traicionado (igual a la de Jude tenía la noche en que se dio cuenta de que yo le había robado su suerte).

—Sí, la tenías.

— ¿Alguna vez has tratado con la mafia, Laxus? Lo siento si he herido tus sentimientos, pero una comida gratis con un viejo amigo no es un precio alto por salvar la vida de Jude.

Veía que Laxus quería contraatacar, pero no había nada que pudiera decir.

—Vamos, chicos, tenemos que encontrar a Jiemma —dijo Erza, tirándome del brazo.

Jellal y Laxus nos siguieron en silencio mientras bajábamos por el Strip hasta el edificio de Jiemma. El tráfico en la calle (tanto de coches como de personas) solo empezaba a concentrarse. A cada paso que daba, me embargaba una sensación de angustia y vacío en el estómago, mientras mi mente se apresuraba para encontrar un argumento convincente que hiciera que Jiemma entrara en razón. Para cuando llegamos ante la gran puerta verde que tantas veces había visto y llamamos, no se me había ocurrido nada que pudiera utilizar.

No fue ninguna sorpresa ver al enorme portero (negro, de aspecto temible y tan ancho como alto), pero me sorprendió encontrar a Jiemma de pie a su lado.

—Jiemma —dije con un suspiro.

—Vaya, vaya…, veo que has dejado de ser el Trece de la Suerte, ¿verdad? Jude no me ha dicho que te habías convertido en una chica tan guapa. Te esperaba, Cookie. Creo que tienes un dinero que me pertenece.

Asentí y Jiemma señaló a mis amigos.

Levanté el mentón para fingir confianza.

—Vienen conmigo.

—Me temo que tus acompañantes tendrán que esperar fuera —dijo el portero en un tono anormalmente profundo y bajo.

Laxus inmediatamente me cogió por el brazo.

—No va a ninguna parte sola. Voy con ella.

Miró a Laxus y tragué saliva. Cuando Jiemma levantó la mirada hacia su portero y sonrió, me relajé un poco.

—Me parece bien —dijo — Jude estará encantado de saber que traes a un amigo tan leal contigo.

Antes de seguirlo dentro, me volví y vi la mirada de preocupación en la cara de Erza. Laxus me sujetaba con fuerza por el brazo y se puso, a propósito, entre el portero y yo. Seguimos a Jiemma hasta el interior de un ascensor, subimos cuatro pisos en silencio y, entonces, las puertas se abrieron.

Había un gran escritorio de caoba en el centro de una amplia habitación. Jiemma fue cojeando hasta su lujoso sillón y se sentó, mientras nos hacía un gesto para que ocupáramos los dos asientos vacíos que había delante de su mesa. Cuando me acomodé, sentí el frío cuero debajo de mí y me pregunté cuántas personas se habrían sentado en esa misma silla momentos antes de su muerte. Alargué el brazo para coger a Laxus de la mano y él me la estrechó para tranquilizarme.

—Tu padre me debe veinticinco mil. Confío en que tengas todo el dinero —dijo Jiemma, garabateando algo en un bloc.

—De hecho… —Hice una pausa para aclararme la garganta—. Me faltan cinco mil. Pero tengo todo el día de mañana para conseguirlos. Y cinco mil no son un problema, ¿verdad? Sabes que soy lo bastante buena para conseguirlos.

—Lucinda —dijo Jiemma frunciendo el ceño— me decepcionas. Sabes muy bien cuáles son mis reglas.

—Por… por favor. Te pido que aceptes los diecinueve mil. Tendré el resto mañana.

Los ojos redondos y brillantes de Jiemma se clavaron primero en mí y luego en Laxus, antes de volver de nuevo a mí. Entonces me di cuenta de que dos hombres habían aparecido desde las oscuras esquinas de la habitación. Laxus me cogió con más fuerza la mano y yo aguanté la respiración.

—Sabes que solo acepto la cantidad completa. ¿Sabes qué me dice el hecho de que intentes darme algo menos del total? Que no estás segura de poder conseguir toda la cantidad.

Los hombres de las esquinas dieron un paso hacia delante.

—Puedo conseguirte el dinero—dije, sonriendo nerviosa—. He ganado ochocientos noventa dólares en seis horas.

—Así que me estás diciendo que me entregarás otros ochocientos noventa dentro de seis horas. — sonrió malévolo.

—La fecha límite es mañana a la medianoche —dijo Laxus, mirando detrás de nosotros y después observando cómo se acercaban los hombres que habían salido de entre las sombras.

— ¿Qué…, qué haces, Jiemma? —pregunté, poniéndome rígida.

—Jude me ha llamado esta noche. Me ha dicho que tú te haces cargo de su deuda.

—Estoy haciéndole un favor. No te debo ningún dinero —dije duramente, movida por mi instinto de supervivencia.

Jiemma apoyó sus dos gruesos codos en el escritorio.

—Estoy considerando darle una lección a Jude, y tengo curiosidad por averiguar si de verdad tienes tanta suerte, chica.

Laxus se levantó de la silla de un salto y me arrastró con él. Se puso delante de mí mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta.

—Josiah está fuera, joven. ¿Cómo crees exactamente que puedes escapar?

Me había equivocado. Cuando pensaba en intentar hacer entrar en razón a Jiemma, debería haber anticipado la voluntad de Jude de sobrevivir y la decisión del primero en darle un escarmiento.

—Laxus —le avisé, al ver que los matones se acercaban a nosotros.

Me empujó un poco detrás de él y se puso derecho.

—Espero que entiendas, Jiemma, que no pretendo faltarte al respeto cuando deje inconscientes a tus hombres, pero estoy enamorado de esta chica y no puedo permitirte que le hagas daño.

Jiemma estalló en una sonora carcajada.

—Chico, tengo que concederte que tienes más cojones que nadie que haya cruzado esas puertas. Voy a prepararte para lo que te espera. El tipo bastante grande que tienes a tu derecha es Geer y si no puede acabar contigo con los puños, lo hará con la navaja que guarda en su funda. El hombre de tu izquierda es Tempestad, es mi mejor luchador. De hecho, mañana tiene una pelea y nunca ha perdido. Espero que no te hagas daño en las manos, Temp. Hay mucho dinero que depende de ti.

Tempestad sonrió a Laxus con una mirada salvaje y divertida.

—Sí, señor.

— ¡Jiemma, no! ¡Puedo conseguirte tu dinero! —grité.

—Oh, no… Esto se pone interesante por momentos —dijo riéndose, mientras se acomodaba en su sillón.

Geer se abalanzó sobre Laxus y me llevé las manos a la boca. Era un hombre fuerte, pero también torpe y lento. Antes de que pudiera apartarse o coger su navaja, Laxus lo dejó fuera de combate de un rodillazo en la cara. Cuando Laxus le lanzó un puñetazo, no malgastó el tiempo y le pegó con todas sus fuerzas. Dos puñetazos y un codazo después, Geer yacía sangrando en el suelo.

Jiemma echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riéndose histéricamente y golpeando su escritorio como un niño que se deleita viendo los dibujos un sábado por la mañana.

—Bueno, adelante, Tempestad. No te habrá asustado, ¿no?

Temp se acercó a Laxus con más cuidado, con la atención y la precisión de un luchador profesional.

Su puño voló hacia la cara de Laxus a una velocidad increíble, pero este lo esquivó, al tiempo que embestía con el hombro con todas sus fuerzas. Se cayeron sobre el escritorio de Jiemma, y entonces Temp cogió a Laxus con ambos brazos y lo lanzó al suelo. Se debatieron en el suelo durante un momento; Temp ganó ventaja y consiguió asestar unos cuantos puñetazos a Laxus mientras lo tenía atrapado en el suelo. Me tapé la cara, incapaz de mirar.

Oí un grito de dolor y, cuando volví a mirar, vi a Laxus a horcajadas encima de Tempestad, agarrándolo por el pelo desgreñado, asestándole puñetazo tras puñetazo en un lado de la cabeza. La cara del otro golpeaba la parte delantera del escritorio de Jiemma cada vez, hasta que cayó al suelo, desorientado y sangrando.

Laxus lo observó durante un momento y volvió al ataque, gruñendo con cada embestida y usando toda su fuerza. Tempestad lo esquivó una vez y estrelló los nudillos en la mandíbula de Laxus.

Laxus sonrió y levantó un dedo.

—Ese es el último que vas a dar.

No podía creer lo que oía. Laxus había dejado que el matón de Jiemma le diera. Estaba disfrutando. Nunca había visto a Laxus luchar sin restricciones; daba un poco de miedo verle dar rienda suelta a toda su capacidad sobre aquellos asesinos entrenados y comprender que llevaba las de ganas. Hasta ese momento, simplemente no me había dado cuenta de qué era capaz de hacer.

Con la perturbadora risa de Jiemma de fondo, Laxus remató la faena clavándole el codo en plena cara y dejándolo inconsciente antes de que cayera al suelo. Observé cómo su cuerpo rebotaba una vez sobre la alfombra de importación.

— ¡Sorprendente, muchacho! ¡Simplemente increíble! —dijo Jiemma, mientras aplaudía encantado.

Laxus me empujó detrás de él, mientras Josiah ocupaba el umbral con su enorme cuerpo.

— ¿Quiere que me ocupe de esto, señor?

— ¡No! No, no… —dijo, todavía aturdido por la actuación improvisada—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Laxus todavía respiraba agitadamente.

—Laxus Dreyar —dijo él, limpiándose la sangre de Geer y Tempestad en los tejanos.

—Laxus Dreyar, me parece que puedes ayudar a tu novia a salir de esta.

— ¿Cómo? —resopló Laxus.

—Se suponía que Tempestad iba a pelear mañana por la noche. Tenía un montón de dinero que dependía de él, y me parece que no estará en forma para ganar ninguna pelea durante algún tiempo. Te ofrezco la posibilidad de ocupar su lugar, hazme ganar una pasta y perdonaré los cinco mil que faltan de la deuda de Jude.

Laxus se volvió hacia mí.

— ¿Paloma?

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunté, mientras le limpiaba la sangre de la cara.

Me mordí el labio, torciendo el gesto con una mezcla de miedo y alivio.

Laxus sonrió.

—No es mi sangre, preciosa. No llores.

Jiemma se puso de pie.

—Soy un hombre ocupado. ¿Pasas o juegas?

—Lo haré —dijo Laxus—. Dime cuándo y dónde, y allí estaré.

—Tendrás que pelear contra Olga Nanagia. No es ningún principiante. Lo vetaron en la UFC el año pasado.

Laxus no se inmutó.

—Dime solo dónde tengo que estar.

La sonrisa de tiburón propia de Jiemma se extendió en su cara.

—Me gustas, Dreyar. Creo que seremos buenos amigos.

—Lo dudo mucho —dijo Laxus.

Me abrió la puerta y mantuvo una postura protectora hasta que llegamos a la puerta delantera.

— ¡Cielo santo! —gritó Erza al ver las salpicaduras de sangre que cubrían la ropa de Laxus — ¿Estáis bien, chicos?

Ella me cogió de los hombros y me escrutó la cara.

—Estoy bien. Solo otro día duro en la oficina. Para los dos —dije, secándome los ojos.

Laxus me cogió de la mano y corrimos al hotel con Jellal y Erza siguiéndonos de cerca. No mucha gente se fijó en la apariencia del rubio. Estaba cubierto de sangre, pero solo algunos visitantes parecían darse cuenta.

— ¿Qué demonios ha pasado ahí dentro? —preguntó finalmente Jellal.

Laxus se quedó en ropa interior y desapareció en el baño. Abrió la ducha y Erza me llevó una caja de pañuelos.

—Estoy bien, Er.

Suspiró y volvió a ofrecerme la caja de pañuelos.

—No, no lo estás.

—Este no es mi primer rodeo con Jiemma —dije.

Notaba los músculos doloridos por veinticuatro horas de tensión inducida por el estrés.

—Es la primera vez que ves a Laxus darle una paliza de muerte a alguien —dijo Jellal— Yo lo vi una vez, y no es agradable.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —insistió Erza.

—Jude llamó a Jiemma. Me pasó su deuda a mí.

— ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Voy a matar a ese pedazo de hijo de puta! —gritó Erza.

—No pensaba hacerme responsable, pero quería dar una lección a Jude por enviar a su hija a pagar su deuda. Lanzó a dos de sus malditos perros contra nosotros y Laxus se deshizo de ellos. De los dos. En menos de cinco minutos.

— ¿Y dejó que se fueran? —preguntó Erza.

Laxus salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura; la única prueba de su pelea era una pequeña marca roja en la mejilla, debajo del ojo derecho.

—Uno de los tíos a los que dejé inconscientes tenía una pelea mañana por la noche. Lo sustituiré y a cambio, Jiemma perdonará a Jude los cinco mil que le debe todavía.

Erza se puso de pie.

— ¡Esto es ridículo! ¿Por qué lo estamos ayudando, Lucy? Te ha echado a los leones. ¡Voy a matarlo!

—No, si yo lo mato primero —soltó Laxus entre dientes.

—Ponte a la cola —dije.

—Entonces, ¿vas a pelear mañana? —preguntó tranquilamente Jellal.

—En un sitio llamado Zero's. A las seis en punto. Contra Olga Nanagia, Jell.

Jellal sacudió la cabeza.

—Ni de coña. Carajo, Laxus. ¡Ese tío está loco!

—Sí —dijo Laxus— pero él no va a pelear por su chica, ¿verdad? —Laxus me meció entre sus brazos y me besó en la coronilla— ¿Estás bien, Paloma?

—Esto está mal. Está mal por muchísimos motivos. No sé por cuál empezar.

— ¿No me has visto esta noche? Estaré bien. Ya he visto luchar a Nanagia antes. Es duro, pero no invencible.

—No quiero que hagas esto, Lax.

—Bueno, yo tampoco quiero que vayas a cenar con tu exnovio mañana por la noche. Supongo que los dos tendremos que pasar por el aro para salvar al inútil de tu padre.

Lo había visto antes. Las Vegas cambiaba a la gente: creaba monstruos y destrozaba a los hombres. Era fácil dejar que las luces y los sueños robados se mezclaran con tu sangre. Había visto la mirada llena de energía e invencible de Laxus muchas veces mientras crecía, y la única cura era un avión de vuelta a casa.

Gray frunció el entrecejo cuando volví a mirar el reloj.

— ¿Tienes que estar en algún otro sitio, Cookie? —preguntó.

—Por favor, deja de llamarme así, Gray. Lo detesto.

—Yo también detesté que te fueras. Pero eso no te lo impidió.

—Esta conversación está más que agotada. Cenemos y ya está, ¿vale?

—Vale, hablemos de tu nuevo novio. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Laxus? —Asentí—. ¿Qué haces con ese psicópata tatuado? Parece que lo hayan echado de la familia Manson.

—Sé bueno, o me largo de aquí.

—No me hago a la idea de lo mucho que has cambiado. No puedo creerme que estés aquí sentada delante de mí.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Pues ya va siendo hora.

—Ahí está —dijo — la chica que recuerdo.

Consulté la hora en mi reloj.

—La pelea de Laxus es dentro de veinticinco minutos. Será mejor que me vaya.

—Todavía tienen que traernos el postre.

—No puedo, Gray. No quiero que se preocupe por si voy a aparecer. Es importante.

Dejó caer los hombros.

—Lo sé. Añoro los días en los que yo era importante.

Apoyé suavemente mi mano sobre la suya.

—Éramos solo unos niños. Ha pasado toda una vida.

— ¿Cuándo crecimos? Tu presencia aquí es una señal, Lucy. Pensaba que no volvería a verte y ahora te tengo sentada aquí delante. Quédate conmigo.

Lentamente, dije que no con la cabeza, vacilante, porque sabía que iba a herir a mi amigo más antiguo.

—Lo amo, Gray.

Su decepción oscureció la ligera sonrisa de su cara.

—Entonces será mejor que te vayas.

Lo besé en la mejilla y salí volando del restaurante a coger un taxi.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó el conductor.

—A Zero's.

El conductor se volvió para mirarme y me echó un buen vistazo.

— ¿Está segura?

—Desde luego. ¡Vamos! —dije, lanzando dinero sobre el asiento.

**Continuara…**

**.**

* * *

Termine el cap a la mañana y por culpa del internet no lo pude subir hasta ahora ¬¬

Si querian drama esperen hasta el prox cap que van a tener de sobra :/

Que tengan una linda semana.


	16. Casa

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

Laxus finalmente se abrió paso entre la multitud junto a Jiemma, que lo cogía por el hombro y le susurraba algo al oído. Laxus asintió y le respondió. Se me heló la sangre al verlo tratar tan amigablemente al hombre que nos había amenazado hacía menos de veinticuatro horas. El rubio se deleitaba con los aplausos y las felicitaciones por su triunfo, mientras la multitud rugía. Caminaba muy recto, su sonrisa era más amplia, y, cuando llegó hasta mí, me dio un fugaz beso en la boca.

Noté el sabor salado del sudor mezclado con el metálico de la sangre en los labios. Había ganado la pelea, pero no sin recibir unas cuantas heridas de batalla.

— ¿De qué iba eso? —pregunté, mientras observaba al mafioso reírse con su séquito.

—Te lo contaré más tarde. Tenemos mucho de que hablar —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Un hombre dio unas palmaditas a Laxus en la espalda.

—Gracias —dijo, volviéndose hacia él y estrechándole la mano que le alargaba.

—Espero impaciente volver a verte pelear, hijo —dijo el hombre, mientras le entregaba una botella de cerveza— Eso ha sido increíble.

—Vamos, Paloma.

Dio un trago a su cerveza, hizo unas gárgaras y entonces la escupió: el líquido ámbar del suelo estaba mezclado con sangre. Se abrió paso zigzagueando entre la muchedumbre y respiró hondo cuando conseguimos llegar al exterior. Me dio un beso y me llevó por el Strip con paso rápido y decidido.

En el ascensor de nuestro hotel, me empujó contra la pared de espejo, me cogió la pierna y me la levantó en un movimiento rápido contra su cadera. Aplastó la boca contra la mía, y sentí que la mano que tenía debajo de mi rodilla se deslizaba por el muslo y me subía la falda.

—Laxus, allí hay una cámara —dije contra sus labios.

—Me importa una mierda. —Se rio— Estoy de celebración.

Lo aparté de un empujón.

—Podemos celebrarlo en la habitación —dije, mientras me secaba la boca y me miraba la mano, donde descubrí vetas de color carmesí.

— ¿Qué problema tienes, Paloma? Tú has ganado, yo he ganado, hemos pagado la deuda y acaban de hacerme la oferta de mi vida.

El ascensor se abrió y yo me quedé en el sitio mientras Laxus salía al pasillo.

— ¿Qué tipo de oferta? —pregunté.

Me tendió la mano, pero yo la ignoré. Fruncí los ojos, sabiendo de antemano lo que me iba a decir.

Suspiró.

—Ya te lo he dicho, lo discutiremos después.

—Hablemos ahora.

Se inclinó hacia delante, me cogió por la muñeca para sacarme al pasillo y me levantó del suelo en sus brazos.

—Voy a conseguir dinero suficiente para devolverte lo que Jude te quitó, para pagar el resto de tu educación, mi moto y para comprarte un coche nuevo —dijo él, metiendo y sacando la tarjeta en la ranura de la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y me dejó en el suelo.

— ¡Y eso es solo el principio!

— ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo exactamente?

Sentía una opresión en el pecho y empezaron a temblarme las manos. Me cogió la cara entre las manos, fuera de sí.

—Jiemma va a dejar que pelee aquí, en Las Vegas. Un millón por cada pelea, Paloma. ¡Un millón por cada pelea!

Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza, tratando de abstraerme de la emoción de su mirada.

— ¿Qué le has contestado? —Laxus me levantó la barbilla y abrí los ojos, temiendo que ya hubiera firmado un contrato.

Se rio.

—Le he dicho que me lo pensaría.

Pude volver a respirar.

—Oh, gracias a Dios. No vuelvas a darme un susto así, Lax. Pensaba que lo decías en serio.

Torció el gesto y se puso firme antes de hablar.

—Y lo digo en serio, Paloma. Le he dicho que tenía que hablarlo contigo primero, pero pensaba que te alegrarías. Está planeando organizar una pelea al mes. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto dinero es eso? ¡Dinero contante y sonante!

—Sé sumar. También sé mantener la mente fría cuando estoy en Las Vegas, cosa que, obviamente, tú no sabes hacer. Tengo que sacarte de aquí antes de que hagas algo estúpido.

Me dirigí al armario y arranqué nuestra ropa de las perchas para meterlas furiosa en las maletas.

Laxus me cogió los brazos suavemente y me hizo dar media vuelta.

—Puedo hacerlo. Puedo pelear para Jiemma durante un año y, entonces, tendremos dinero para mucho, mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Dejar la universidad y mudarte aquí?

— Él se encargará de los vuelos y se adaptará a mi horario.

Solté una carcajada, incrédula.

— ¡Cómo puedes ser tan crédulo, Laxus! Cuando Jiemma te tiene en nómina, no te limitas a pelear una vez al mes. ¿Te has olvidado de Tempestad? ¡Acabarás siendo uno de sus matones!

Negó con la cabeza.

—Ya hemos discutido eso, Paloma. Solo quiere que pelee.

— ¿Y tú te lo crees? ¿Sabes que por aquí lo llaman Jiemma Lengualarga?

—Quería comprarte un coche, Paloma. Uno bonito. Y pagaremos nuestras carreras por completo.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Ahora la mafia da becas de estudios?

Apretó las mandíbulas. Le irritaba tener que convencerme.

—Esto es bueno para nosotros. Puedo guardarlo hasta que tengamos que comprarnos una casa. No puedo conseguir tanto dinero en ninguna otra parte.

— ¿Y qué hay de tu licenciatura en Derecho Penal? Te aseguro que verás bastante a tus antiguos compañeros de clase si trabajas para Jiemma.

—Nena, comprendo tus reservas, de verdad que sí. Pero voy a ser listo. Lo haré durante un año y después lo dejaré y haremos lo que demonios queramos.

—No puedes dejarlo sin más, Lax. Él es el único que te dice cuándo se ha acabado. No tienes ni idea de cómo es tratar con él. ¡No puedo creerme que tan siquiera lo estés considerando! ¿De verdad que vas a sopesar trabajar para un hombre que nos habría pegado una tremenda paliza a los dos ayer por la noche si no se lo hubieras impedido?

—Exactamente, se lo impedí.

—Trataste con dos de sus pesos ligeros, Laxus. ¿Qué vas a hacer si aparece con una docena? ¿Qué harás si viene a por mí, después de alguna de tus peleas?

—No tendría ningún sentido que hiciera eso. Le haré ganar montones de dinero.

—En el momento en que decidas que no vas a hacerlo nunca más, serás prescindible. Así trabaja esta gente.

Se alejó de mí para mirar por la ventana; las luces que parpadeaban daban color a sus rasgos en conflicto. Había tomado su decisión incluso antes de ir a contármela.

—Todo irá bien, Paloma. Me aseguraré de que así sea. Y, entonces, podremos asentarnos.

Sacudí la cabeza y me di la vuelta para seguir metiendo nuestra ropa en las maletas. Cuando aterrizáramos en la pista, en casa, volvería a ser él mismo de nuevo. Las Vegas hacía que la gente se comportara de forma extraña, y no podía razonar con él mientras estuviera embriagado por el flujo de dinero y el whisky.

Me negué a seguir discutiéndolo hasta que llegamos al avión, temerosa de que me dejara irme sin él. Me abroché el cinturón del asiento y apreté los dientes al ver cómo miraba melancólico por la ventana mientras ascendíamos por el cielo nocturno. Ya añoraba la perversión y las tentaciones sin límites que una ciudad como Las Vegas ofrecía.

—Es mucho dinero, Paloma.

—No.

Sacudió la cabeza hacia mí.

—Es mi decisión. Me parece que no estás considerando todos los aspectos.

—Pues a mí me parece que tú has perdido la cabeza.

— ¿Ni siquiera piensas considerarlo?

—No, y tampoco tú. No vas a trabajar para un asesino y criminal en Las Vegas, Laxus. Es completamente ridículo que pensaras que podría considerarlo.

Suspiró y miró por la ventana.

—Mi primera pelea es dentro de tres semanas.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

— ¿Ya has aceptado?

Parpadeó.

—Todavía no.

— ¿Pero piensas hacerlo?

Sonrió.

—Se te pasará el enfado cuando te compre un Lexus.

—No quiero un Lexus —dije entre dientes.

—Podrás elegir el que quieras, nena. Imagínate cómo será entrar en el concesionario que decidas y, simplemente, escoger tu color favorito.

—No haces esto por mí. Deja de fingir que sí.

Se inclinó hacia mí y me besó el pelo.

—No, lo hago por nosotros. Pero ahora no ves lo genial que va a ser.

Sentí un escalofrío en el pecho que me recorrió la columna vertebral hasta llegar a las piernas. No entraría en razón hasta que llegáramos al apartamento, y me aterraba que le hubiera hecho una oferta que no pudiera rechazar. Procuré librarme de mis miedos; tenía que creer que Laxus me amaba lo suficiente para olvidarse del dinero y de las falsas promesas de Jiemma.

— ¿Paloma? ¿Sabes cocinar un pavo?

— ¿Un pavo?

El repentino cambio de conversación me había pillado desprevenida. Él me estrechó la mano.

—Bueno, se acerca Acción de Gracias, y ya sabes que mi padre te adora. Quiere que vengas a casa ese día, pero siempre acabamos pidiendo pizza y viendo el partido. Así que había pensado que tú y yo podríamos intentar cocinar un pavo juntos. Ya sabes, para disfrutar del menú típico por una vez en casa de los Dreyar.

Apreté los labios para intentar no reírme.

—Solo tienes que descongelar el pavo, ponerlo en una fuente y asarlo en el horno durante todo un día. No tiene mucha ciencia.

— ¿Entonces vendrás? ¿Me ayudarás?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Claro.

Laxus había dejado de pensar en las embriagadoras luces que sobrevolábamos, así que me permití albergar la esperanza de que llegara a ver lo mucho que se equivocaba con Jiemma después de todo.

Soltó nuestras maletas sobre la cama y yo me dejé caer junto a ellas. No había sacado el tema tabu nuevamente, y esperaba que su sangre empezara a limpiarse de Las Vegas. Tuve que bañar a Toto, porque apestaba a humo y calcetines sucios después de pasarse todo el fin de semana en el apartamento de Ren, y lo sequé con la toalla en el dormitorio.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Ahora hueles mucho mejor! —dije entre risas mientras él se sacudía, rociándome con gotitas de agua. Se levantó sobre las patas traseras y me cubrió la cara de besitos de cachorro.

—Yo también te he echado de menos, pequeñín.

— ¿Paloma? —preguntó Laxus, entrelazando los dedos nervioso.

— ¿Sí? —dije, mientras seguía frotando a Toto con la suave toalla amarilla.

—Quiero hacerlo. Quiero pelear en Las Vegas.

—No —dije, sonriendo ante la cara feliz de Toto.

Él suspiró.

—No me estás escuchando. Voy a hacerlo. Dentro de unos meses verás que era la decisión correcta.

Levanté la mirada hacia él.

—Vas a trabajar para él.

Asintió nervioso y, entonces, sonrió.

—Solo quiero cuidarte, Paloma.

Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas al saber que estaba decidido.

—No quiero nada que hayas comprado con ese dinero, Laxus. Ni quiero tener nada que ver ni con él, ni con Las Vegas, ni con ninguna otra cosa relacionada con ellos.

—Pues la idea de comprar un coche con el dinero ganado con mis peleas aquí no te planteaba ningún cargo de consciencia.

—Eso es diferente y lo sabes.

Frunció el ceño.

—Todo irá bien, Paloma. Ya lo verás.

Por un momento, me quedé esperando reconocer algún destello de burla en sus ojos, esperando que me dijera que bromeaba. Sin embargo, lo único que veía era seguridad y codicia.

— ¿Por qué te has molestado en preguntármelo, Laxus? Ibas a trabajar para Jiemma dijera yo lo que dijera.

—Quiero tu apoyo en esto, pero es demasiado dinero para rechazarlo. Sería una locura decir que no.

Tuve que sentarme un momento, estupefacta. Cuando conseguí asimilarlo, asentí.

—Está bien. Has tomado tu decisión.

Su cara se iluminó.

—Ya verás, Paloma. Será genial. —Saltó de la cama, vino hasta mí y me besó en los dedos— Me muero de hambre, ¿y tú?

Dije que no con la cabeza y me besó en la frente antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Una vez que sus pasos se alejaron del pasillo, cogí mi ropa de las perchas, dando gracias por tener sitio en mi maleta para la mayoría de mis pertenencias. Lágrimas de rabia me resbalaban por las mejillas. Nunca debería haberlo llevado a ese lugar. Había luchado con uñas y dientes por mantenerlo alejado de los aspectos oscuros de mi vida y, en cuanto la oportunidad se había presentado, lo había arrastrado hasta el centro mismo de todo lo que odiaba sin pensármelo dos veces.

Laxus iba a ser parte de aquello y, si no me dejaba salvarlo, tendría que salvarme a mí misma.

Llené la maleta hasta el límite y cerré la cremallera metiendo las cosas que sobresalían. La bajé de la cama y la arrastré por el pasillo, sin mirarlo cuando pasé por la cocina. Me apresuré a bajar las escaleras, aliviada al comprobar que Erza y Jellal seguían besándose y riéndose en el aparcamiento, mientras pasaban el equipaje de ella del Charger al Honda.

— ¿Paloma? —me llamó Laxus desde el umbral del apartamento.

Toqué a Erza en la muñeca.

—Necesito que me lleves a Morgan, Er.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —dijo ella, al darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación por mi expresión.

Miré detrás de mí y lo vi bajando corriendo las escaleras y cruzando el césped hasta donde estábamos nosotras.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo él, señalando mi maleta.

Si se lo hubiera dicho en ese momento, habría perdido toda mi esperanza de separarme de Jude, de Las Vegas, de Jiemma y de todo lo que no quería en mi vida. Laxus no me dejaría ir y por la mañana me habría convencido de aceptar su decisión.

Me rasqué la cabeza y sonreí, intentando conseguir algo de tiempo para pensar en una excusa.

— ¿Paloma?

—Me llevo mis cosas a Morgan. Allí hay muchas lavadoras y secadoras, y tengo una cantidad escandalosa de ropa para lavar.

Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Te ibas sin decírmelo?

Miré a Erza y después a Laxus, mientras buscaba la mentira más creíble.

—Iba a volver, Lax. Estás hecho un idiota paranoico —dijo la pelirroja con la sonrisa desdeñosa que había usado para engañar a sus padres muchas veces.

—Oh —dijo él, todavía inseguro— ¿Te quedas aquí esta noche? —me preguntó, pellizcándome la tela del abrigo.

—No lo sé. Supongo que depende de cuándo acabe de hacer la colada.

Laxus sonrió y me acercó a él.

—Dentro de tres semanas, pagaré a alguien para que te haga la colada. O puedes tirar la ropa sucia y comprarte nueva.

— ¿Vas a volver a luchar para Jiemma otra vez? —preguntó Erza, sin salir de su asombro.

—Me ha hecho una oferta que no podía rechazar.

—Laxus —empezó a decir Jellal.

—Chicos, no me jodan. Si Paloma no me ha hecho cambiar de opinión, ustedes no lo van conseguir.

Erza me miró a los ojos y comprendió lo que pasaba.

—Bueno, será mejor que te llevemos, Lucy. Vas a tardar un montón en lavar esa pila de ropa.

Asentí y Laxus se inclinó para besarme. Lo acerqué más, sabiendo que esa sería la última vez que sintiera sus labios contra los míos.

—Nos vemos después —dijo él— Te quiero.

Jellal metió mi maleta en el Honda, y Erza se sentó al volante, a mi lado. Laxus cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, charlando con su primo mientras Erza encendía el motor.

—No puedes quedarte en tu habitación esta noche, Lucy. Irá a buscarte allí directamente en cuanto averigüe lo que ocurre —dijo mientras salía marcha atrás lentamente del aparcamiento.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas que rodaron por mis mejillas.

—Lo sé.

La expresión alegre de Laxus cambió al ver la mirada de mi cara. No tardó un momento en correr hacia mi ventanilla.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Paloma? —dijo él, golpeando el cristal.

—Vamos, Er —dije, secándome los ojos.

Centré la vista en la carretera que teníamos delante, mientras Laxus corría junto al coche.

— ¿Paloma? ¡Scarlet! ¡Para el puto coche! —gritó, golpeando el cristal una y otra vez con la palma de la mano— ¡Lucy, no lo hagas! —dijo, con la expresión de su cara deformada por la conciencia de los hechos y el miedo.

Erza cogió la carretera principal y pisó fuerte el acelerador.

—Este asunto no me va a dejar tranquila, solo para que lo sepas.

Echó un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor y pateó el suelo del coche.

—Cielos, es Laxus —murmuró sin aliento.

Me volví y lo vi correr a toda velocidad detrás de nosotras, desapareciendo y reapareciendo entre las luces y las sombras de las farolas de la calle. Cuando llegó al final del bloque, se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el apartamento.

—Va a por su moto. Nos seguirá a Morgan y montará una escena.

Cerré los ojos.

—Tú solo… corre. Dormiré en tu habitación esta noche. ¿Crees que a Kinana le importará?

—Nunca está. ¿De verdad piensa trabajar para Jiemma?

Se me había atragantado la respuesta en la garganta, así que simplemente asentí. Erza me cogió la mano y me la apretó.

—Has tomado la decisión correcta, Lucy. No puedes pasar por todo eso otra vez. Si no te escucha a ti, no escuchará a nadie.

Mi móvil sonó. Lo miré y vi a Laxus haciendo una mueca. Le di a ignorar. Menos de cinco segundos después, volvió a sonar. Lo apagué y me lo guardé en el bolso.

—Se va a montar un follón horrible —dije, mientras sacudía la cabeza y me secaba los ojos.

—No envidio los próximos días que te esperan. No me puedo imaginar romper con alguien que se niegue a mantenerse a distancia. Porque sabes que será así, ¿no?

Nos detuvimos en el aparcamiento de Morgan. Erza sujetó la puerta mientras yo metía mi maleta, corrimos a su habitación y resoplé, esperando a que abriera la puerta. La mantuvo abierta y me lanzó la llave.

—Acabará haciendo que lo arresten o algo así —dijo ella.

Se marchó por el pasillo y la observé corriendo por el aparcamiento desde la ventana. Se metió en el coche, justo cuando Laxus detuvo su moto a su lado. Corrió hasta el asiento del copiloto y abrió la puerta de un tirón. Cuando vio que no estaba en el coche, se volvió a mirar las puertas de Morgan.

Erza dio marcha atrás mientras el rubio corría hacia el edificio, y yo me volví a mirar la puerta.

En el pasillo, aporreaba la puerta de mi habitación, llamándome sin parar. No tenía ni idea de si Levy estaba allí, pero me sentí fatal por lo que tendría que soportar durante los siguientes minutos hasta que Laxus aceptara que no me encontraba en mi habitación.

— ¿Paloma? ¡Abre la puta puerta, maldita sea! ¡No pienso irme sin hablar contigo! ¡Paloma! —gritó él, golpeando la puerta tan fuerte que todo el edificio podría oírlo.

Me estremecí cuando oí la voz de Levy.

— ¿Qué? —gruñó ella.

Pegué la oreja a la puerta y me esforcé por comprender lo que Laxus murmuraba en voz baja. No tuve que hacerlo durante mucho tiempo.

—Sé que está aquí —gritó él—. ¿Paloma?

—Te digo que no está… ¡Eh! —gritó la peli azul.

La puerta crujió contra la pared de cemento de nuestra habitación y supe que había entrado a la fuerza. Después de un minuto de completo silencio, lo oí a gritar en el pasillo.

— ¡Paloma! ¿Dónde está?

— ¡No la he visto! —gritó Levy, más enfadada de lo que la había oído nunca. Cerró la puerta de un golpe y unas náuseas repentinas me sobrevinieron mientras esperaba el siguiente movimiento de Laxus.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, abrí una rendija de la puerta y eché un vistazo al pasillo. Estaba sentado con la espalda contra la pared y tapándose la cara con las manos. Cerré la puerta tan silenciosamente como pude, preocupada por que hubieran llamado a la policía del campus. Después de una hora, volví a echar un vistazo al pasillo. No se había movido.

Lo comprobé dos veces más durante la noche y finalmente me quedé dormida alrededor de las cuatro. Dormí más de la cuenta a propósito, pues había planeado saltarme las clases ese día. Encendí mi teléfono para revisar mis mensajes y vi que Laxus me había inundado la bandeja de entrada. Los inacabables mensajes de texto que me había enviado variaban desde las disculpas a los ataques de ira.

Llamé a Erza por la tarde, con la esperanza de que Laxus aun no le hubiera confiscado el móvil.

Cuando respondió, suspiré de alivio.

—Hola.

Erza hablaba en voz baja.

—No le he dicho a Jellal dónde estás. No quiero involucrarlo en todo esto. Ahora mismo, Laxus está muy cabreado conmigo. Probablemente me quedaré en Morgan esta noche.

—Si Laxus no se ha calmado…, necesitarás mucha suerte para pegar ojo aquí. Ayer por la noche, en el pasillo, montó una escena digna de un Oscar. Me sorprende que nadie llamara a la policía.

—Hoy lo han echado de clase de Historia. Cuando no apareciste, tiró de una patada tu mesa. Jel ha oído que te esperó al final de todas tus clases. Está perdiendo la cabeza, Lucy. Le dije que lo suyo se había acabado en el mismo momento en que tomó la decisión de trabajar para Jiemma. No entiendo cómo pudo pensar ni por un momento que te parecería bien.

—Supongo que nos veremos cuando llegues aquí. No creo que pueda volver a mi habitación todavía.

Erza y yo fuimos compañeras de habitación durante toda la semana siguiente, y se aseguró de mantener a Jellal alejado para que no tuviera la tentación de avisar a Laxus de mis movimientos.

Evitar encontrarme con él era un trabajo a tiempo completo. Evité la cafetería a toda costa, la clase de Historia y tomé la precaución de salir de clase antes. Sabía que tendríamos que hablar en algún momento, pero no podía hacerlo hasta que se hubiera calmado lo suficiente para aceptar mi decisión.

El viernes por la noche, me quedé a solas, tumbada en la cama y con el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

Puse los ojos en blanco cuando me gruñó el estómago.

—Puedo recogerte y llevarte a algún sitio para cenar —dijo Erza.

Pasé las páginas de mi libro de historia, saltándome aquellas en cuyos márgenes Laxus había garabateado notas de amor.

—No, es tu primera noche a solas con él en casi una semana, Er. Simplemente, me pasaré un momento por la cafetería.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, saluda a Jellal de mi parte.

Caminé lentamente hacia la cafetería, sin prisa por sufrir las miradas de quienes ocupaban las mesas.

Todo el campus hervía con la ruptura, y el comportamiento volátil de Laxus no ayudaba. Justo cuando aparecieron ante mí las luces de la cafetería, vi que se acercaba una figura oscura.

— ¿Paloma?

Me sobresalté y me detuve en seco. Laxus salió a la luz, sin afeitar y pálido.

—¡Cielo santo, Laxus! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

—Si contestaras al teléfono cuando te llamo, no tendría que acechar en la oscuridad.

—Tienes un aspecto infernal —dije.

—He bajado por allí una o dos veces esta semana.

Apreté los brazos a mi alrededor.

—Lo cierto es que iba a buscar algo de comer. Te llamo luego, ¿vale?

—No. Tenemos que hablar.

—Lax…

—He rechazado la oferta. Lo llamé el miércoles y le dije que no.

Había un destello de esperanza en sus ojos, pero desapareció al ver mi expresión.

—No sé qué quieres que diga.

—Dime que me perdonas. Dime que volverás a salir conmigo.

Apreté los dientes y me prohibí llorar.

—No puedo.

La cara de Laxus se arrugó en una mueca. Aproveché la oportunidad para rodearlo, pero él dio un paso a un lado para interponerse en mi camino.

—No he dormido, ni comido… no puedo concentrarme. Sé que me quieres. Todo será como solía ser… solo tienes que perdonarme.

Cerré los ojos.

—Somos una pareja disfuncional. Creo que estás obsesionado con la idea de poseerme más que con cualquier otra cosa.

—Eso no es cierto. Te quiero más que a mi vida, Paloma —dijo él, herido.

—A eso me refiero exactamente. Es una locura.

—No es ninguna locura. Es la pura verdad.

—Bien, entonces, ¿en qué orden te importan las cosas exactamente? ¿El dinero, yo, tu vida…? ¿O hay algo que te importa más que el dinero?

—Me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho, ¿vale? Entiendo por qué piensas eso, pero, si hubiera sabido que te ibas a marchar, nunca habría… Solo quería cuidar de ti.

—Eso ya lo dijiste.

—Por favor, no hagas esto. No puedo soportar sentirme así… M-me está matando —dijo él, exhalando como si lo hubieran obligado a soltar el aire.

—Se acabó, Laxus.

Él parpadeó.

—No digas eso.

—Se acabó. Vete a casa.

Enarcó las cejas.

—Tú eres mi casa.

Sus palabras se clavaron en mí como cuchillos, y noté una opresión tan fuerte en el pecho que me costaba respirar.

—Tú tomaste tu decisión, Lax. Ahora, he tomado la mía —dije, maldiciendo para mis adentros el temblor de mi voz.

—No me voy a acercar ni a Las Vegas, ni a Jiemma… Acabaré la universidad. Pero te necesito. Eres mi mejor amiga.

Su voz sonaba desesperada y rota, lo que encajaba con su expresión.

En la penumbra, podía ver que una lágrima le caía del ojo, y al momento siguiente se acercó a mí, y estaba entre sus brazos, con sus labios sobre los míos. Me apretó contra su pecho con fuerza mientras me besaba, y después me cogió la cara entre sus manos, apretando sus labios contra mi boca, desesperado por conseguir una reacción.

—Bésame —susurró él, con su boca contra la mía.

Mantuve los ojos y la boca cerrados, relajada en sus brazos. Necesité hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no mover la boca con la suya, después de haber anhelado sus labios durante toda la semana.

— ¡Bésame! —me suplicó— ¡Por favor, Paloma! ¡Le dije que no!

Cuando sentí el calor de las lágrimas surcándome la cara fría, lo aparté de un empujón.

— ¡Déjame en paz, Laxus!

Solo me había alejado unos metros cuando me cogió por la muñeca. Dejé el brazo recto y muy estirado detrás de mí. No me volví.

—Te lo estoy suplicando.

Se puso de rodillas bajándome el brazo y tirando de él.

—Te lo ruego, Lucy. No hagas esto.

Me volví y vi su expresión agónica, y después mis ojos bajaron desde mi brazo hasta el suyo, en cuya muñeca doblada estaba escrito mi nombre en gruesas letras negras. Desvié la mirada hacia la cafetería. Me había demostrado lo que había temido desde el principio. Por mucho que me quisiera, cuando hubiera dinero de por medio, siempre sería la segunda... _Igual que con Jude._

Si cedía, cambiaría su opinión sobre Jiemma, o bien alimentaría un rencor hacia mí que crecería cada vez que el dinero pudiera haberle facilitado la vida. Lo imaginé con un trabajo de oficina, volviendo a casa con la misma mirada en sus ojos que tenía mi intento de padre cuando regresaba después de una noche de mala suerte. Sería culpa mía que su vida no fuera lo que él deseaba, así que no podía permitir que mi futuro estuviera lleno de la amargura y el rencor que había dejado atrás.

—Suéltame, Laxus.

Después de varios momentos, finalmente me soltó el brazo. Corrí a la puerta de cristal y la abrí de un tirón sin volverme a mirar atrás. Todos los que estaban allí dentro se quedaron observándome mientras yo caminaba hacia el bufé, y justo cuando llegué a mi destino la gente inclinó la cabeza para mirar por las ventanas al exterior, donde el rubio seguía de rodillas, con las palmas planas sobre el suelo.

Verlo tirado así en el pavimento hizo que las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo empezaran a brotar y a caerme por la cara. Pasé junto a los montones de platos y bandejas, y corrí por el pasillo hasta llegar a los baños. Ya era suficientemente malo que todo el mundo hubiera visto la escena entre Laxus y yo. No podía permitir que me vieran llorar.

Me quedé encogida en uno de los lavabos, sollozando de modo incontrolable hasta que oí unos ligeros golpes en la puerta.

— ¿Lucy?

Me sorbí las lágrimas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Eve? Estás en el baño de chicas.

—Levy te vio entrar y vino a buscarme a mi habitación. Déjame entrar —dijo con voz suave.

Sacudí la cabeza. Sabía que no podía verme así, pero no podía decir otra palabra. Le oí suspirar y, después, el golpeteo de sus manos sobre el suelo, mientras se arrastraba por debajo de la puerta.

—No puedo creer que me obligues a hacer esto —dijo él, impulsándose con las manos— Te arrepentirás de no haber abierto la puerta porque acabo de reptar por un suelo cubierto de pis y te voy a dar un abrazo.

Solté una carcajada y entonces mi cara se comprimió en una sonrisa, mientras Eve me estrechaba entre sus brazos. Saqué las rodillas de debajo de mí. El rubio con cuidado, me bajó al suelo e hizo que me apoyara en su regazo.

—Ssshh —dijo él, meciéndome en sus brazos. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza—Maldita sea, nena. ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?

**.**

**Continuara…**

**.**

* * *

_**Hola a todos/as volvi :D**_

Aca tienen el drama, y por ahora no va a cambiar D:

¿Que les va pareciendo la historia?

En mi caso cada vez quiero mas a Erza y a Eve (no cualquier amigo hombre/mujer se arrastra por abajo de una puerta en el baño de mujeres)

Los reviews lindos alegran el dia. *-*

Nos vemos la prox semana.


End file.
